Rangeman's Lil' Changes
by rcmlap
Summary: AU Story focusing on Rangeman and the characters in JE's books. Please read the author's note for more details. I know this is rather mysterious... Just go with it! :) Now Complete!
1. 1 Succinct

_**(Obnoxiously Long)**__**Author's Note:**_ This story is going to be a giant departure from canon. I have discovered over the years that I enjoy the FF versions of the Plum-verse far more than JE's actual work. However, there are already thousands of Stephanie stories out there. I started reading the series a decade ago. With time, I have developed quite the bone to pick with both Steph and JE. You could say we have a love/hate relationship. Before you begin on this new road untraveled in Trenton, please take a moment to hear me out.

Stephanie has been written in a way that is equally endearing and infuriating, at least for me. On the one hand, her "never quit" attitude is sweet, but her lack of actual character progression leaves me wanting more. Numerous times I have found it hard to believe that she still won't get proper training (physical and firearms). Frankly, after the events of OFTM, her first reaction should have been bettering herself if she was going to continue as a BEA. The fact that Lula was raped, nearly killed, and left on her fire escape should have been more than enough motivation. When everything ended, including her getting shot in the bum and killing a man, why did she not change her mentality?

I believe that answer lies in the fact that many people find it entertaining to watch her bumble and stumble about from one disaster to another. That type of character provides easy fodder for the author or her ghost-writers... As a woman, I find that highly insulting. I also think it's absurd. Sure, these stories are purely fictional, but I can't help but try and apply some reality (GASP!). In the real world, Steph would have either bettered herself for her own safety or she would have realized she was over her head and quit. Or she would have been dead by now. The idea that she would continue to work as a BEA without training leads one to believe that she is just plain stupid. And I for one do not want to think of Steph as stupid. Especially since I want to like her. The same can be said for the tedious love triangle crap. Twenty-five books later and she still can't make a decision of some sort… really? If one of my friends was acting the same, I would have slapped her silly by book 5.

Therefore, I have chosen to take some of JE's characters into an alternate fictional reality. This story will be based on the idea that after OFTM, Steph reevaluated her life and decided that bond enforcement wasn't for her. She received enough money from Morelli's capture to keep her afloat for a bit while she looked for a job elsewhere. That means for us, her story ended, or is simply in the background. However, we still have avenues to explore with Ranger and his many fine men… And let's face it, the Rangemen really are the best characters (aside from Edna).

This story will begin some time after the events with Ramirez/Alpha. After SP has decided to change jobs. She is still around, so is everyone else you are familiar with. The following events take place in and around Rangeman. New characters will be introduced, new friends will be made, and I am sure there will be eventual smut… it's unavoidable when Ranger is involved. This is a chance to see things from a different perspective and maybe hear some of the guy's stories too. Here's hoping that you can forgive my removal of Stephanie, but take solace that she is still nearby. Heck, she might even make an appearance.

I will say this once now and be done- I am not making any money, blah blah, just borrowing the JE characters, more blah blah. You get the point. Hope you all enjoy, or at the very least don't want to send a mob after me. Sorry this note is obnoxiously long, but I won't bother you again. A pinterest page has been created under the user rcmlap, you can find pictures of the characters and other bits to bring the story to life. I will be posting this in small chunks. More feedback makes me post faster... Thanks- Sara

**Rangeman's Lil' Changes**

1\. Succinct

Ranger sat at the head of the conference room table, waiting for his men to finish their reports. It was a typical Monday morning meeting at Rangeman. Since expanding the Core Team to include Hector, Cal, and Ram six months ago, the meetings took a little longer. Maybe four minutes. Tank, being his second in command, would handle the operational items that needed to be addressed. Bobby and Lester would nod or answer at the appropriate times. This was how Ranger liked it, short and very much to the point. Succinct. Just how he preferred his life. Get in, handle business, get out. Anything else was a waste of time and energy. Energy that he would rather devote to catching criminals or building his business. There were some days he still found it funny that he was actually the CEO of a large company. With branches open in four major cities, he was making stupid money. This year he would break 100 employees, plus additional contract workers. He would also move into the multi-multi-million mark. Not bad for a Cuban former-punk and part-time government Mercenary. In three months, that contract would be up for renewal. He didn't know what he would do.

The men eyed him, waiting for a dismissal. "There have been some inconsistencies with the bookkeeping in Boston." Ranger's statement caught the others off guard. He continued, "I've already contacted Ramon, he's looking into it." Lester lifted his chin, "What kind of inconsistencies? Are we talking money?" The clenching of Ranger's jaw was all the answer they needed. You could always count on Lester for a joke or obnoxious comment. He had nothing. The idea of skimming from Ranger was unfathomable. "How much?" Leave it to Tank to get down to brass tacks. "Enough to raise a red flag now. And if it keeps up it'll be enough to require a clean-up crew when I'm done with the bodies. Dismissed." It was evident to everyone that Ranger was pissed. Having money stolen out from under his nose was bad enough. The fact that it was likely an employee was going to cause permanent damage somewhere. As the men filed out of the room, Cal caught Ranger's eye. "Do you have a minute Boss?" Ranger scanned Cal's body language, it was obvious he was nervous. "My office in ten", his only answer as he walked out of the room.

Nine and a half minutes later Cal tapped on the boss's door before walking in and shutting it quietly. As his large tattooed employee sat, Ranger waited. Outsider's thought Ranger had infinite patience based on his ability to sit still for hours on stake-out. The way he could outlast men in a stare-down. The fact that he didn't follow his gut instinct and punch most humans in the throat as soon as they opened their mouths. All of this spoke to his great patience. The truth was, Ranger had shit for patience. He learned the hard way, over many years, that self control was crucial to preservation. His own preservation. Being patient with other's drove him a little batty. A necessary evil to conduct business and stay alive. So he waited.

Cal cleared his throat, an unnatural affect for the former SEAL. "Rangeman, I need some time off." He rubbed his knuckles unconsciously over his flaming skull. "There's something personal I need to handle. I don't know how long, but I hope I can settle it quickly." Still, Ranger waited. Asking a question at this point would be a little too akin to polite conversation. Maybe one day he would learn to talk with his men about more than business or crime-fighting. Hell, even when speaking to the opposite sex, words were kept to a minimum. Succinct. Get in, handle business, get out. His mother and grandmothers were the only three people capable of squeezing more from him. Even that was sometimes like pulling teeth. To think, when he was little his sisters constantly accused him of talking too much. Maybe he used all his words before the age of ten. Something to think about.

Sighing, Cal leveled Ranger with a hard look. "It's family related. I have to do this. I owe this to her." Now the 'man in black' was intrigued. He knew Cal's file as well as everyone else to he employed and served with over the years. Ranger could probably recall every pertinent detail about his men's family, their history, their range accuracy over a decade, and when they lost their virginity. Shit, he likely knew how many times they shook their dicks after taking a piss. Not talking very often did not equate to lack of attention or observation. And Ranger knew that Cal was a foster child for most of his life. "Explain."

Cal leaned back in his guest chair. The slight relaxation in his shoulders was telling. Ranger hadn't immediately said no to his request. Unfortunately, he had gone to great lengths over the past thirteen years to keep their connection hidden. He wasn't ashamed of his sister, nothing could be further from the truth. He was trying to protect her, to repay her for all the years she had protected him. "My sister and niece need to relocate from Nevada. They might be in danger there. We've agreed that coming here would be the best for everyone." Ranger raised an eyebrow. "She's almost packed. They plan on driving straight here in the next few days. I just need some time to help them find a place, get settled." Cal squirmed in his seat, as much as a man his size could squirm. "I would have brought this to you sooner, but the shit all kinda hit the fan at once."

Ranger flipped through his mental record of Cal's civilian life, his Navy career, any noteworthy events recently taking place in Nevada. "I'm assuming this is a foster-sister? The daughter of the couple who took you in?" Cal nodded once. "Does she have money issues? Ex-boyfriend problems? A nasty husband that needs your attention?" Chuckling, Cal's answer of "the Mob" was not what Ranger expected. His jaw ticked tighter, the Ranger version of teeth grinding. Before his boss could lose his temper Cal plowed ahead. "Lillith was involved in a shooting four years ago while working at the Wynn in Vegas. It was a heist gone wrong, backed by one of the crime families. The ringleader of the group escaped the feds while his lackeys were either killed or arrested." Readjusting his posture he continued, "She was in the room with the hostages, stared into his eyes. She knows who he is, and he knows her face. Last week she saw him on the streets while taking her daughter to the park. Lil called the police to report it right away. Response time was a joke. The FBI isn't interested in offering her protection. So I am."

Sitting back in his plush chair Ranger steepled his fingers. The Mob was always tricky. He had vague connections with three of the families in the area thanks to Connie Rosolli, Harry the Hammer, and Alexander Ramos. But trying to anticipate every move made by a Family was more difficult that predicting the lottery numbers. His "connections" were tenuous at best. The part of him that hated entanglements was screaming to not get involved. The security expert was already cataloging the possible problems with finding her a safe home in New Jersey. The commanding officer side was acknowledging that his man needed assistance and his company was the best bet. Luckily for Cal, there was still a lot of Ranger left in Ranger.

"What's her baggage? Status? Plan?" Cal bristled. He didn't like giving anyone her personal information, even a man he trusted with his own life. And he would NEVER consider his niece to be baggage. These were the questions Rangeman used when speaking of a client on a high profile security job. "She's single. Basically retired. Financially stable. She has one three-year old daughter and a Rottweiler that's huge." Deep breath. "Her plan at this point is to remove them from any possible danger. After that it's wide open, aside from needing to be near a rehab center. Lil needs to attend PT for a while for an old injury." Ranger nodded. Cal's answers were short and sweet. He was leaving details out, but he was succinct. Ranger could appreciate her desire to leave NV. He applauded her willingness to move across the country to protect her daughter. A daughter. A kid, shit, a toddler. What the fuck were they going to do with a toddler? The giant dog was less disturbing. At least Rottweiler's could be trained. Half the time he thought of Santos as a toddler. Fuck. The only obvious answer in the equation was Bobby's ability to handle any physical therapy she needed.

"We have an open apartment on four, a two-bedroom. Would that suit their needs for a while?" Ranger almost smirked as Cal picked his chin up off the floor. "You want me to bring them HERE boss? I don't know if that's such a good idea. I'm not sure Lil would like it either. She's pretty independent." This time Ranger did smirk. "Don't want the guys near your sister? You have my permission to take Lester to the mats before she comes." Cal's bark of laughter filled the room. "I'm not worried about her, I'd be worried for them. She can have a mean streak if she's pushed. And I'm not sure that motherhood as made her any less of a mama bear." A marginal head tilt was Ranger's only response. "Boss, I don't know."

Logically Cal did know it was the safest place for them to go. The discomfort of mixing work and family was weighty though. In all fairness, it would likely be even more uncomfortable for Ranger. He didn't want to cause issues in the building, distractions for the business, or problems for his sister. Sensing the hesitation, Ranger relieved Cal of his burden. "The decision is made. They will come here. Inform Ella. Set up a meeting with the Core Team for 0700 tomorrow. Dismissed." See, succinct.

Cal raised his eyebrows as he quickly stood at attention. Years of military training made his body respond to that tone of voice, regardless of the words spoken. "I want the police report and ALL necessary information on my desk in two hours." Cal threw an "Understood" over his shoulder as he opened Ranger's door. Realizing he now had to call his sister and make this OK, his pace quickened down the hall. He opened his phone and dialed a 702 area code. "Lilly-pad, it's me. There's been a slight change in plans. Call me as soon as you get this. Kiss the Peanut." He hung up and hurried to his cubicle to make the calls and print a mountain of reports for Ranger. Maybe he should have been a bit more honest about his sister and her history. Maybe Ranger wouldn't ship him off when he realized the door he just opened. Maybe Lester would declare his celibacy tomorrow.

Cal plunked a stack of pages on Ranger's desk while he was in the gym. Three inches of dead trees would tell Ranger all about Lillith's history, her life up to this point, the shooting in Vegas. Her many career accolades. Her medical history. All of the Mob info dug up from the incident, as well as the fed's assumptions. Shit, her preferred brand of deodorant might have been in there. Cal tried to not feel like a traitor for giving his sister's entire life in black and white to Ranger. He took some satisfaction in the fact that her driver's license picture was low quality. As he slipped back out the door his cell phone rang.

Ranger returned to his office after lunch. The pile on his desk was troubling. Glancing at the top page he realized he was looking at a mound of information on their new tenant. Ranger's eyes widened slightly. That was a lot of paper. Not at all succinct.


	2. 2 Two

2\. Two...

Two hours. That's how long Ranger spent going over the file on Lillith Annabelle Peyton, age 35. It was an exercise in futility. He had been tired. The take-down on Stark Street took longer than it should have. Their target ran...dumbass. Needless to say, Johnny "Bobo" Wilson was sporting a broken nose and a bruised kidney when he was dropped off at the TPD. By the time Ranger had made it up to seven and into the shower he was only interested in sleep. Instead, he sat on the couch, nursing a bottle of water and reading about Her. Initially, he tried to scan the pages quickly. Once he was a third of the way through he knew he had to go back to the beginning and do it right. Reading every word, however, did not improve his overall understanding. This woman was giving Ranger a weird feeling. Not bad. Definitely not good. Weird. It turns out that it is completely possible to have every bit of information about a person, and still not know WHO they are. And what was worse was that two people were coming. Plus a dog.

After his morning run, Ranger stared out the window in his office trying to make sense of the new information. Lillith was from Georgia, raised by what appeared to be a loving family, and then she had attended Purdue. He had to reread the section of paperwork regarding her major and subsequent career choice two times. A Master's Degree in Criminal Justice followed by a five year stint as the Security Operations Manager for one of the largest Hotel Casino's in Las Vegas. This was about the time when the phrase What The Fuck started running through Ranger's head. No wonder she had "been involved" in the attempted robbery. He was going to kick Cal's ass, twice.

Tank's knock on the door frame startled Ranger, though he hid it well. "We'll be in conference room two Rangeman. Need me to take anything in?" Ranger handed Tank the hefty stack of confusion before exiting the office. "Make five copies of this… all of it." He shook his head as Tank headed for the industrial copier. Poor fool thought they were meeting about a normal security job. Minutes later the men seated themselves at one end of the table. Ranger at the head had Cal, Ram, and Tank to his left, Lester, Hector, and Bobby to his right. The door was shut with an obvious air of 'do not disturb' and the camera was deactivated. "We have a new client. Off the books." Ranger's reluctance peaked their interest. "It's complicated." He turned to Cal with a look that clearly screamed 'your family- your circus'.

Cal cracked his neck, rolled his massive shoulders, rubbed his flaming forehead. "I have a sister. Not by blood, but a sister anyway." Lester's wagging eyebrows elicited two growls and a head slap from Bobby. "She's moving into Rangeman with her daughter and dog tomorrow night. I'm expecting their arrival around two in the morning." Speechless is not adequate enough to cover the men's reaction. A few of them were momentarily struck dumb. "I take it she's in danger?" Tanks gruff voice broke the haze of surprise. Cal nodded. "Then why come here instead of a safe house?" This was directed at Ranger. Tank thought he knew the answer though. Cal trudged on. "The possible threat is Mob related. We don't know how high up it may go." Over the next few minutes Cal explained the same basics he had given in Ranger's office. The look of malice on his bosses face was not lost on anyone. "Held a few details back, didn't you? Mats 0500."

Breaking the tension as only he can, Lester smiled. "So you're saying I'm gonna have a new neighbor in two days? A FEMALE new neighbor? Who's SO new to the area she'll need ME to show her around?" He was rubbing his hands together and laughing maniacally by the end of his outburst. No one bothered answering him. Ranger told the men to take their files back to their desks and read them, thoroughly. They were to report back to the conference room at 1100 with questions, concerns, and a plan. Cal knew he would not be going anywhere. Watching Ranger pinch the bridge of his nose after the last man left was the equivalent of him throwing a chair across the room. He wondered if his boss was regretting the offer. "Ranger, I can still take her somewhere else. I can rent a place and move in with her until we know she's safe. We can go to a safe house. It doesn't have to be here."

"Yes it does, and you know it." Ranger had accepted his decision. He might not be too happy about it, but the woman was moving into Rangeman, along with the other two. His initial hopes that this stranger would be intimidated by his employees and therefore keep hidden in her apartment were completely dashed by page six of the file. He might not know WHO she was yet, but he knew for sure that she wasn't going to stay put. "I have questions that you NEED to answer." Cal leaned forward, prepared to do as his commander asked. "The details on the police report and the bullshit paperwork from the FBI left some gaps. The report from the security office at the Wynn was contradictory in places. Explain." Cal sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Lil and her team were handling the situation when shit went south that night. She had already cleared most of the casino floor when they breached the interior doors. When Charles Erikson and his crew took the twelve hostages, she was able to trade herself for five of the civilians within minutes. Her team had men stationed at every exit and she was wearing a communications mic to record everything. Negotiations were starting to move when the FBI decided to join the party."

The cold look on Cal's face would have made a lesser man tremble. Ranger knew that reliving some of this had to be difficult for him, even if he hadn't physically been there during the cluster-fuck. "When the FBI came in, guns fucking blazing, bodies started to drop. Most of Erikson's crew was killed, along with four civies and a member of Lillith's team. My sister and two other security staff were shot. She coded twice on the way to the hospital. In the chaos, Erikson escaped."

Ranger was all too familiar with the way government agencies operated, often with their heads up their own asses. The FBI had screwed the pooch on that one, which was why they weren't offering her protection now. Placing her in protective custody would be the same thing as admitting they fucked up four years ago. "The only significant medical records on your sister are from the shooting. Are those injuries the reason she needs PT now?" Cal nodded solemnly. "The damage from two of the three gunshots had some lasting effects. Her doctors have been trying everything possible for years to help her. This is their only solution." Ranger tilted his head in acceptance. He had been shot enough times to know the drill. "Did you tell her she was coming here?" "Yes", Cal snickered, "she said she needed a new zip code, not twenty new body guards in a fortress. She reminded me rather forcefully that she always keeps eyes on her own six and is still a hell of a shot." Ranger's mouth lifted into an almost-smile. "I even tried to sweeten the deal for her using Ella. To which she reminded me which one of us used to do all the cooking as kids. It sure as shit wasn't me."

"Is she going to give us a hard time about shadows? Trackers?" Cal shook his head. "Negative. She might be independent, but she's not stupid. Her daughter is her whole life. Lil will do anything to ensure their safety. She would gladly move into a safe house in the middle of no where if it meant that my niece wouldn't be touched by this mess. She'll give us a hard time about a few basic things, but not safety." Ranger had saved his final private question until the end, not really wanting to ask but needing to for the sake of his business. "Did she suffer any form of PTSD after the incident? Do I need to be concerned about the men here, the easily accessible weapons?" When Cal answered his level of conviction was genuine. "No, Lillith handled the entire situation with grace and determination. She sought counseling herself before even leaving the hospital, just to make sure. When Matilda came into her life 18 months later, she had even more reason to keep her head straight." Satisfied, Ranger told Cal to hit the break room and meet back with the other men at 1100.

Ranger had told his men to come prepared with questions, boy did they. The flurry of talking from every direction was threatening to give him a headache. Cal held his own though, answering everyone in turn, mostly with tact.

"Is she cute?" (Lester) "Shut up, that's my sister."

"Does she speak Spanish?" (Hector) "Some."

"She had excellent grades in school and then was approached by the academy. Why didn't she join an agency?" (Tank) "She hates the Feds." Ranger coughed on that one, he was sure she really hated them now.

"Is she really single?" (Lester) "Santos, fuck off."

"Does she need the PT for the chest wound, shoulder wound, or both?" (Bobby) "Both I think, but you need to talk to her about it."

"Will she be okay with all of us around her and her daughter?" (Ram) "Ya, she'll be fine."

"What are her measurements? You left that out of the report!" (Lester) "FUCK YOU SANTOS."

"Is there anyone in Nevada she wants or needs to keep in contact with? Or is she making a clean break?" (Tank) "Clean. Not many friends she considers worth longevity now."

"Will she accept PT from me or do I need to start looking into other facilities and therapists?" (Bobby) "I think you can do it. Just talk to her after she gets here."

"Whats the niña like?" (Hector) "Peanut is awesome. She won't cause any problems."

"Does she still carry a gun?" (Ram) "Yes. And she is very well trained. Though she prefers to think herself out of a problem if she can."

"Think she'll date me?" (Lester) "Goddammit Lester. FOCUS."

"I know she's your girl, but will she be a security nightmare?" (Tank) "No, I told Ranger, she'll follow our lead with anything security related."

Ranger reasserted control when there was a lull in the interrogation. "Cal has already informed Ella of their arrival. She should have apartment 2 ready by the morning. Tank, I want you to establish a guard schedule for days she needs to leave the building. One man for now. Then prep a memo for a full Trenton Rangeman meeting in two days. Ram, I want you to talk to Luis about fencing off an outdoor area for the dog near the garage. Then create a sign-up sheet for volunteers to walk the beast. Hector and Santos, go over levels one through six of the building to make sure everything is child-proof. The girl will never be unattended, but just in case." The men were all in agreement, these tasks were necessary, and thankfully pretty easy. "Ranger", Cal cleared his throat, "are you still in contact with that woman who worked for Vinnie a while back, Plum?" Ranger raised his eyebrow. "I can get ahold of her, why?" "I was just thinking my sister might benefit from some other female interaction besides her daughter and Ella, especially in a new city." Another head tilt. "When time comes we'll make it happen if she wants."

With that, the men were dismissed. Ranger sat back and rubbed his eyes. Definitely getting a headache, he needed aspirin. Looking at the clock he realized, Rangeman would be permanently changed in 38 hours. Make that two aspirin.


	3. 3 Sugar-butt

3\. Sugar-butt

It was one-thirty in the morning and Cal was anxiously pacing the Rangeman garage. He had spoken to Lil twenty minutes ago, giving her the final directions to their nondescript building on Haywood. Hating himself for not flying out to Nevada and driving back with his girls, it would be a relief to have them finally off the road. Cal knew his sister had to be tired. She was probably sore from all the sitting. A cross-country road trip was tough. Mix in a toddler and a dog, he didn't envy her. Just before two, a white Nissan Armada pulling a small box trailer, stopped at the garage gate. Cal hit the keypad to let her in. Directing her where to park, he was opening her door before she had the engine off.

Lil hopped out of the SUV making a shushing motion. She smiled wide, wrapping her arms around her brother. "Lilly-pad! I've missed you!" Cal tried to temper his excited whisper. "Oh Sugar-butt, I've missed you too little brother." Cal blanched, he did NOT need the other Rangemen hearing his childhood nickname. Peeking behind the driver's seat he saw Matilda in a deep sleep, her white stuffed pig in one arm and Dumbo blankie in the other. Magnus was sitting sentry, gladly guarding the precious cargo. "Cal, I would love to chat, but I haven't peed in over three hundred miles. Can you let Magnus out and grab that stuff in the third row?" Before Cal could respond, Lil was tossing a bag over her shoulder and unhooking a sleeping Matilda. "Does Magnus need a walk?" The 150 pound Rottweiler was eerily nimble on his way out of the vehicle. "Nah, HE got to water some bushes when I called you for directions." Cal opened the hatch and removed another bag and a cooler. Shutting the doors as quietly as possible, the group moved silently to the elevator. As they ascended to the fourth floor, Cal took a good look at his sister. She was just as pretty as ever. Her long hair was still strawberry blonde, pulled into a messy ponytail. Her green eyes were tired, but retained the mischievous sparkle that helped them into trouble as kids. When the elevator opened, he led them to apartment two, opening the door of their new residence.

One floor up, Junior and Binkie were staring at the monitors in a daze. They could've sworn they just saw Cal escort a woman, a small child, and a gigantic dog onto the fourth floor. That couldn't be right, could it? Junior swiveled his seat toward Binkie, never taking his eyes off the screens. "Do you think we need to call somebody?" Binkie gave a shrug, "No. If Cal is bringing a stranger here, Ranger MUST already know about it." Junior could accept that, nothing happened in this building without Ranger's knowledge. "But why don't WE know about it?" Binkie hid his smile, Junior could whine with the best of them. "I'm sure we will soon enough. It's not like that dog is gonna blend in. And that woman was very pretty." With the free show over, the men went back to the mind and ass-numbing task of watching nothing happen over twelve different screens.

The apartment door had barely closed before Lil was placing Matilda in Cal's large arms. Operating on instinct, her legs took her straight to the closest bathroom. Cal had to chuckle at her sigh of relief from the other side of the door. The little Peanut, Tilde, was the most precious thing he had ever seen. Her riot of dark brown curls had grown quite a bit since his last visit. It was almost to her shoulders. She was still very small for her age. Cal could carry her on one arm all day and never tire. He found it hard to believe she would be four years old in only a few months. He was happy she slept so soundly, even with all of the travel and commotion. Cal would be lying if he didn't admit his desire to see her eyes though. They were the largest, deepest brown imaginable. Those eyes could melt an iceberg. At that exact moment he realized the men would never stand a chance with Tilde.

Magnus had remained at Cal's side, not looking for attention, just watching his charge. Lil exited the bathroom and smiled. Her big bad-ass brother looked adorable holding Tilde. Cal was more ink than skin at this point, at least from what she could see around his black Rangeman uniform. Scanning her surroundings, the master bedroom was easy to spot. Lil walked to the bedroom doorway and signaled Cal to follow. "Put her there on the bed. She can sleep with me tonight." Cal did as he was told. The tender way he placed his niece in the center of the bed gave her the warm fuzzies. "My apartment is just down the hall, number 6, but I'm gonna crash on your couch tonight. I don't want Tilde to wake up confused while you're so tired Sis." She nodded, it was probably a good idea. Lillith kicked off her shoes and gently fell onto the bed. "OK Sugar-butt. Love you." She was asleep with her daughter before Cal could respond. He pulled the door to, leaving it open enough for the dog to roam.

Her couch was not the most uncomfortable place Cal had ever slept. Wasn't the Ritz though. Lil started to stir around 0700. Cal frowned. That wasn't nearly enough sleep. "Morning", she yawned while entering the living room. "Why aren't you still asleep?" Lil shrugged, "The nerve pain is worse from all that dang driving. I'll try to nap later if Tilde does." Knowing his sister was in pain was a tough pill to swallow. "Why don't you take a gander around the apartment, I'll make the coffee." Lil smiled groggily. Coffee was as essential in the mornings as air. Maybe more so. Apartment two was not large, but had everything they would need. The living room and kitchen were a decent size with an open concept. A small dining room connected the two. The smaller bathroom she had ran to last night was large enough for Tilde. Next door to that was what would become her daughter's room. Lil was pleased to see that someone had already rearranged the furniture to fit a toddler bed into the room. There was ample closet space for a small child, easily enough play room. She had already poked around the master bedroom and bath this morning, as much as she could without waking her daughter. The apartment was just fine. It was decorated in neutral tones with basic furniture but without any personal touches. Their needs were modest. All Lil cared was that it was clean and safe.

Lil walked into the kitchen, irresistibly drawn to the aroma of coffee. Cal had unpacked the cooler last night. Opening the fridge she found the items she brought, plus all the basic necessities. Bread, milk, eggs, fruits, veggies. The food fairy had visited. "Did you stock the fridge Cal?" He grinned, "No, that was Ella. She was the one who prepped the apartment for you and Peanut." "Well wasn't that sweet of her! She lives here right? Upstairs?" At Cal's nod, Lil started to dig through the side pocket of her bag. "Aha!" She produced a feminine purple Thank You card and matching envelope. Lil sipped her steaming cup of fuel while hand writing a gracious thanks to Ella. Cal knew their mother would be proud. Lil placed the card in the envelope and handed it to Cal. "Can you make sure she gets this please? Today." He laughed quietly. "Sure Lil. I know she'll be tickled. In a little bit I'll start unloading your SUV and trailer. I want you to stay here with Tilde." She was ready to object but was interrupted by a sharp knock.

At Lil's raised eyebrows Cal answered the door. Ranger stood at parade rest on the other side. Knowing there was no point in putting off the inevitable, Cal invited him in. Whatever Ranger was expecting, Lillith Peyton in the flesh was a surprise. In milliseconds he had scanned her and their surroundings. He noted the few belongings that had already been brought up and the purple envelope on the counter. Those items held little importance and were therefore immediately erased from his memory. What was not dismissed, the image that would be forever burned into his brain, was the woman in front of him. She had that 'girl next door' beauty that was hard to fake. Faded skinny jeans, a worn Eagles band tee, bare feet. Her pulled back hair was mussed from sleep but still presentable. She was lean, average height, and all legs. He couldn't make his mind accept that she had been the head of a major security department. She didn't look a day over twenty-five. Internally, Ranger was thankful for his ability to catalog these things so quickly. Otherwise he would have been caught staring.

"Boss. This is my sister, Lillith. Lil, this is my boss." Lil stuck out her hand with a smile. "Good morning. Lillith Peyton. Nice to meet you." Ranger tried to shake her hand briefly, but she wouldn't let go. The woman had a grip. "Ranger." Yup, Mr. Wordy was back. Lil looked him in the eye still holding his hand. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I'm known on the streets as Ranger." To this Lil nodded and dropped his hand. Some people needed to be reminded of their manners. "Again. It's nice to meet you Mr. Manoso." Her lesson in decorum was interrupted by the slow shuffling of little feet. Magnus appeared at the bedroom doorway, leading a sleepy Tilde to her mommy. The little girl barely reached the dog's shoulder. Her pink pajamas were crumpled from the road trip, her eyes were only half open. Her small hand on the dog's fur was the only thing keeping her from stumbling.

"I'll be right back. It's potty time." Lil scooped Tilde up and whisked her off toward the bathroom. Magnus stared at Ranger. Ranger stared at the behemoth of a dog. Cal was trying to imagine who would win in that fight. His money was on Magnus. Lil emerged with a still sleepy girl who looked a little more put together. Her curls were brushed at least. "Mr. Manoso, this is my daughter, Matilda Louise. Everyone calls her Tilde. That, is Magnus." Lil tilted her chin to the Rottie who was still giving him 'the eye'. "Tilde, this is Mr. Manoso." Matilda blinked, not registering very much yet. She sat Tilde down and headed to the fridge. Tilde raised her big brown eyes to Ranger, slid them sideways to her Uncle Cal, then burst into giggles. She threw up her arms, smiling wide, trying to hurry to Cal. He scooped her up and twirled her around. Her little fists held a death grip to his shirt. Tilde's laugh was like tiny bells. It was hard to tell who was more happy about the reunion.

Cal brought Tilde to the counter and sat her down far away from the edge. Ranger marveled at how tiny she was. Lil placed a child's plate in front of her. "Breakfast Peanut. Eat it all and you can play with Uncle Cal some more." Tilde scanned the selection. The banana chunks won out over the dry cereal, strawberries, and sippy cup of milk. "Still loves bananas I see." Cal laughed fondly at his niece. "Ya, I think she would live on them if I let her." Ranger watched the family. The little girl was engrossed in her food, the adults were smiling at her. Magnus was watching all three. No one paid any attention to his presence. That was new.

"Cal. I just wanted to see that you are all set. Come to my office at 1300." Ranger's attempt to exit was stopped by the clearing of Lil's throat. "Mr. Manoso. Can you stay for a few more minutes please?" She caught the stiffening of his back. Noted that his blank expression had never wavered. Lil began to understand the type of man her brother worked for. He might be the best as a soldier and security expert, otherwise she was not impressed. She had to admit though, he was very handsome. "I wanted to thank you for doing this for Tilde and I. I also wanted to talk about the financial details, sign some paperwork. I find it best to have all that handled before anything else." Ranger raised an eyebrow, taken aback. Money? Paperwork? He didn't have plans for any of that. "There's no need." It was Lil's turn to raise her hackles. Cal recognized the look on her face. Twenty-six years as her brother had trained Cal to run quickly when she got that look.

"Sugar-butt, take Magnus out for me please." Cal moved like his pants were on fire. He had the dog, leash, and keys in his hand only a second before opening the apartment door. Ranger tried REALLY hard to not smile at Cal's nickname. Lil opened the larger zipper of her bag and removed a legal folder. She laid four sheets of paper in front of him. Tilde was happily munching from her banana to her strawberries. Ranger eyed the papers warily, noticing that it was really two different sheets in duplicate. "This first is a contract for the security services I'm sure you are going to insist on providing for us. I called here two days ago and asked for a quote from one of your men on the sales line. Those figures have been filled in here." She pointed to the appropriate spaces. "If my calculations are correct, this is the amount your company's services will cost for the next six months. I have added in a 20% overage to be safe. This page is a lease I drew up for this apartment. Based on the local real estate values in the area, I took a guess at a realistic rental amount." Ranger stood stock still. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or strangle her. The numbers she supplied were correct. Actually, she was charging herself a little too much. He didn't think she would agree to a lesser amount.

"I have a check here for the six months of security and the first six months of rent. In April, if I still need to be here, we can reevaluate." Sliding the check over to him, she placed her pen on the first page indicating where she wanted him to sign. Irritated that she was taking control of the situation, Ranger grabbed the pen rather forcefully and inked all four pages. Lil signed her own name with a flourish, dated them, then handed Ranger his set. "Thank you Mr. Manoso. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Ranger nodded once and left in a huff. Lil giggled.

The door of the elevator slid open, Cal had his arms full. Ranger kept a brisk pace, his face like stone, aimed at the stairwell. "1300. My office Sugar-butt." Cal paled.


	4. 4 Smitten

4\. Smitten

Cal lumbered into Lillith's apartment, arms laden with their belongings. "So tell me Sis. What did you do to piss off Ranger?" His face was serious but his tone held humor. "Nothing whatsoever. We settled our business. That's all." Lil knew exactly what bee had flown in Ranger's bonnet. She didn't really care. "Please don't push too many of his buttons. I don't need to spend every morning on the mats." His plea was in earnest. She gave a half shrug in reply. Translation, she wasn't promising anything. Truth was, she figured Mr. Manoso needed to have some of his buttons pushed. Anyone who tried to be in that much control all the time was delusional. "I think I can get the rest of your stuff in three more trips with the dolly. I can't believe that's all you brought with you." Lil was sorting the boxes Cal had just delivered. "Most of it's Tilde's. Or basic housewares. You know I'm not a hoarder." This was a running joke between them since Lil's teen years. At the magical age of thirteen she developed an unhealthy obsession with candles. He had called her a wax hoarder ever since. Cal was sure that at least two of the larger boxes only contained wax and wicks. "I gave Ella your card. She said she would drop by later to check on you."

As promised, three deliveries more and Lil was staring at a mountain of boxes in her new living room. Tilde was happily playing in the first box mommy unpacked. Cal made himself busy assembling the toddler bed while Lil found places for Tilde's other belongings. Their combined efforts made the work go by quickly. Lil thought the room still needed a few more touches, maybe something for the walls so they weren't so bare. Her room in Vegas was covered in one big Disney mural. An acquaintance of Lil's had offered the artwork as a baby shower present. She hoped Tilde could adjust to this new environment without too much stress. Before Cal left for his meeting, they moved the living room furniture about to create an open space for Tilde to play. Cal laughed when the couch was positioned with it's back to the television. Lil didn't watch TV often, her daughter didn't watch it at all. They ate a quick lunch of sandwiches and healthy snacks after Tilde had a short nap on the sofa. Cal kissed both girls on the cheek with a promise to come back in a few.

Not long after, a light knock on the door alerted Lil to a visitor. The older woman on the other side was shorter than her, a little fuller all the way around. She had the warmest smile. Lil liked her instantly. "Hello dear. You must be Lillith, I'm Ella Guzman." Ella took both of Lil's hands and stretched up to kiss her on the cheek. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ella. Thank you again for getting the apartment ready for us." Lil opened the door further, offering the kind woman a wordless invitation inside. "Oh it was nothing Cariña. And who is this beautiful princess?" Like most people, Ella was drawn to Tilde. Lil picked Tilde up, making sure she had the little girls full attention. "This is Matilda. We call her Tilde. Tilde, this is our new friend Ms. Ella. Can you say hello?" Tilde applied the full force of her big brown eyes and quirked a tiny smile with a "hello Ms. Ella." Between her munchkin voice and her obvious manners, Ella was a goner. "My goodness, you are the most adorable little treasure ever!" Matching smiles were further proof that Tilde and Ella were smitten with each other.

"How is the unpacking? What can I help you with Cariña?" Lil grinned. "I seem to have everything under control, Tilde's room is finished for now. The housewares are done. All I have left are my bedroom and bathroom items. Then I'm going to see if Cal can hang a few pictures in the living room for me." Ella chuckled. "Nonsense. I'm here now. Let's get everything set just the way you like it. That way tomorrow you can wake up in a place that feels more like your own." Ella was a force of nature. Strong-willed in all the best ways. Lil knew that type of woman. Her late mother had been the exact same. It was a trait Lil continually tried to emulate. Together they hung Lil's modest amount of clothing, filled her dresser, and unpacked her toiletries. They moved through the apartment sorting, organizing, placing, hanging. It was a whirlwind. It was fun. Ella giggled at the two full boxes of candles. Magnus followed them from room to room, happy when Ella spent time rubbing behind his ears. Tilde occupied herself with a few wooden puzzles and books.

As they worked, Ella explained her full role at Rangeman and about her husband Luis. They discussed the shopping, the cleaning, the cooking, and the laundry that Ella handled for the entire building, all the men included. Lil made it clear that she did not expect Ella to handle any of that for her. Nor did she want her to. She liked to cook, didn't mind cleaning, and actually enjoyed folding laundry. They finally agreed that Ella would do the grocery shopping for Lil and Tilde. Of course, she only gave in because she didn't want Mr. Manoso to have to send a bodyguard with her every time she needed milk or bananas. "Just make a list for me whenever you need anything. It's no bother. You can call my extension on the in-house system or come up to the sixth floor to drop it off. When you are ready to do your laundry, my washers are also on six. Do you have plans for dinner tonight?" Lil looked at the clock. It was nearing 4:00. Time flies when you step into the Ella cyclone. "No ma'am. I hadn't gotten that far today." Ella patted her hand. "No matter Cariña, I have plenty to feed you tonight." Lil's cell phone beeped from the counter. Cal had sent her a text asking if the Core Team could come up to meet them at 1900. She responded in the affirmative. "OK Ella, I accept your generous offer for dinner this evening. But in return, I would like to make dinner for you and Luis one night soon." It was official, Ella was smitten with Lillith too.

The girls enjoyed a peaceful dinner of grilled chicken breast and veggies. From the moment Matilda could take solid foods, Lil had been broadening her palette with all sorts of healthy edibles. So far, there was nothing that Tilde wouldn't eat. Lil considered herself lucky. She had read many horror stories about kids who learned to be picky at a young age and then became monsters during meal time in their primary years. Not gonna happen here. No Sirree. Her daughter did not watch television. She did not have electronics of her own (Lil found it shocking how many apps were made for toddlers these days), and she had never even tried fast food. Tilde knew what chicken was, but not a nugget. Lil was lucky, but she was also putting in the work. Some of the mothers they'd met in Nevada had given Lil the cold shoulder when she explained how she was raising Tilde. Many of those women thought Lil was being pretentious in her parenting choices. The truth was, Lil wanted her daughter to be as healthy as possible, especially after the scares they dealt with when she was born. The other truth was, 'fuck those women'.

Dinner finished and dishes washed, the girls had just enough time for baths. Tilde was dressed in her Toy Story footy pajamas, her curly hair drying quickly into ringlets. Lil had just enough energy to throw on a clean pair of jeans and a Salt-n-Pepa tee before yanking her damp hair back into a ponytail. She had a fleeting thought of throwing on some mascara but quickly decided it was too much work. Lil was amenable to meeting more of the men who worked there, but she hoped they didn't stay too long. The three day trip from Vegas had officially caught up with her. She wanted a week long nap. They had just finished reading Llama Llama Red Pajama when Cal entered the apartment, followed by Ranger and five other men. Tilde inched her way further into Lil's lap, dragging her stuffed pig with her.

"Hey Lil. Are we interrupting? Hey Peanut. Where's my kiss?" Tilde lifted her arms to Cal. Her love for him far outweighed her discomfort around the giant men in their living room. He placed loud wet kisses on her cheeks, causing her to giggle. "Guys. This is my sister Lillith. And this little peanut is my niece, Matilda. That bruiser over there is Magnus." Tilde received a few more silly kisses. "Lil, this is Tank, Ram, Bobby, Hector, and Lester. Of course you remember Ranger." Cal pointed to each man as he said their names. Standing up Lil smiled, "Yes Good Evening Mr. Manoso, hello gentlemen." The men were torn between discomfort at being called 'gentlemen', and amusement that she didn't use Ranger's street name. Ranger was not amused. Hector was the first to approach Lil and shake her hand. Bobby and Ram followed. Lester gave her his most 'come hither' look and placed a kiss on her hand. Lil rolled her eyes. "Please, have a seat guys. We were just spending some quiet time before Tilde's bedtime. Can I get anyone a drink?" Each shook their head or declined. It took three of the dining room chairs and Tank choosing a seat on the floor, but they finally got settled. Realizing that there was no danger, Tilde toddled to her play area to fiddle with a puzzle. Hector snapped his fingers to call Magnus. It seemed they had already started to bond.

"Lil, together we make up the Core Team of Rangeman. Ranger is the CEO. Tank is his second-in-command as the Operations Manager. Lester is the Head of Client Services. Hector is in charge of our Tech Department. Ram is our Weapons and Range Supervisor. And Bobby is our Medic and the Supervisor for all Health and Physical Training." Lil followed along, noting who was who for future reference. She knew she would definitely need to talk to Bobby soon. "So I guess that means you, Sugar-butt, are the Head of the Bond Enforcement Department." Lester, Bobby, and Ram snickered as Cal turned red. She knew what he did, she just wanted to give him a hard time. Cal looked her square in the eye, "I think you need more candles Lilly-pad." He added to the sarcasm with a Vanna White arm sweep around the living room. "Touche."

As the guys started to give Cal shit about his nickname, Lil took a moment to really look at them. All in black, check. All large and muscular, check. All exuding an abundance of masculinity, check. All handsome as hell, double check. Was this a hiring requirement for Rangeman? Potential employees must be able to shoot a canon, run faster than a speeding bullet, and destroy a woman's panties in under two seconds. Geez. Lil had to admit, the scenery in her new building was mighty fine. While Lil was covertly looking the new men over, Ranger was scanning the updates to the apartment. He was also watching her out of the corner of his eye. It appeared that her decorating taste was feminine but neat. Three quotes under glass on the east wall drew his attention. They read: 'We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours.' 'To heal a wound you need to stop touching it.' 'I'm not going to censor myself to comfort your ignorance.' Ranger read them each a few times. He was surprised. In his experience, most women would have chosen sappy words, or skipped the words altogether and used pictures of kittens. Or worse, selfies.

Their individual mental musings and verbal ribbing of each other was interrupted by a sleepy Tilde, shuffling back into the middle of the group. Carrying her pig, she walked up to Tank and looked him in the eye. "Pua." The one word in her little munchkin voice had everyone's attention. Tank was not sure what to do. Small children usually ran from him. Shit, grown men ran from him. And he had no earthly clue what a 'pua' was. Did the kid need the bathroom? Lil laughed. "She's introducing you to her pig, his name is Pua." At Tank continued confusion she added, "he's a character from the Disney film Moana. It's one of her favorite books." Tilde tried again, this time lifting Pua higher up. "Pua." Tank blanched but sucked up his embarrassment quickly. There was just something about those big brown eyes. "Hi Pua." His deep voice sounded odd forming those syllables. Tilde smiled, used Pua to kiss Tank on the cheek, and crawled into his lap. Lil bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Cal didn't even try to hold it in. The other men were transfixed. Tank remained perfectly still, like she was a forest animal he might accidentally spook. "If she makes you uncomfortable I can take her", Lil offered. Tank gave a barely-there smile and shook his head. Tilde yawned. "Gee Tank, I think my niece is smitten with you."

The men left Lil's apartment not long after. Tilde waved goodnight to everyone but Ranger. Their bedtime routine was short and sweet tonight, both girls were exhausted. The core team, spread between the fourth, fifth, and seventh floors were all thinking about their meeting with Lillith and Tilde. Hector was smitten with la niña and the beautiful dog. Ram, Bobby, and Tank were smitten with both girls. Lester thought he was full-out in loooove. And Ranger, well Ranger was just plain irritated.


	5. 5 Check

5\. Check

It was Friday, Lil had been a New Jersey resident for two whole days. She didn't feel any different. Though considering that she had not stepped foot out of the building yet, she had no frame of reference for her new surroundings or the people of Trenton. What she did feel was well rested. Hitting the sack early the night before was a big help. Waiting for her coffee to brew she was looking over her calendar. The year was moving by too fast. It was almost Halloween and she didn't have any plans for Tilde. The quickness in which they packed up and moved across the country was astounding. It also threw a wrench into typical festivities. With only a few days to spare, there wasn't any time to order her a costume or find which neighborhoods were the best for trick-or-treating. She would just have to make do with her trusty sewing machine. Fortunately, the Peanut was still young enough to not really understand all the holiday fuss. She made a mental list of the fabrics and supplies she had on hand. There was enough to make it happen. Halloween semi-sorted. Check.

She was on a roll this morning. Lil had her to-do list, she was unstoppable as long as she had her ideas written down. Showered and quaffed a little better than her recent road-trip days, she had made Tilde's breakfast and a grocery list for Ella. She called her new favorite caretaker on the phone system to relay her food needs and to ask her and Luis to dinner on Sunday. Check and Check.

Next on the agenda was some shopping from home. This happened to be her favorite type of shopping. Amazon was a glorious thing. Lil spent an hour perusing warm weather clothing for her and Tilde, she knew they were in for a drastically different winter season than the modest nights in Nevada. A new bedding set made it into her shopping cart, two new candles, and a few cute outfits for herself. She then stocked up on Magnus's dog food and treats. Big-ass dogs required MANY big-ass bags of food. Then Lil stumbled upon a series of Disney prints that were perfect for Tilde's new room. Online shopping done, Check.

Ella phoned to tell her that the groceries would be ready at noon, offering to bring them up for her. That woman was amazing. Cal knocked on Lil's door at 1000. He had a surveillance shift with someone named Vince at 1100, but wanted to catch up with his big sister for a few. Really, Cal was worried that the move and circumstances causing the move were becoming too much to handle. Lil was notorious for taking on the world, carrying the full weight on her small shoulders. She had been doing it her whole life. "How you doing hun? Are you settling in OK so far? How did you both sleep last night?" Lil always loved when her little brother became over-protective. It was such a change from the scared, abused boy he had been so many years ago. When he got like this, she just wanted to squeeze him silly. "I'm doing great Cal. I slept like the fricken dead last night. Tilde didn't get up once. I think she likes her new room." Currently, Tilde was on the living room floor using her play kitchen. She was trying to serve Magnus felted foods. That dog was a saint.

Lil felt immensely blessed to have Cal in her life. Not only had he found them a safe place to live, but he had even taken it upon himself to walk Magnus multiple times a day while they moved in. She couldn't ask for a better brother. "Tilde really has grown a lot since the last time I saw her. I know it's slow going, but I think she'll eventually catch up with other kids her age." His voice was filled with pride. Lil understood, she was the proudest mommy on Earth. "She is growing more quickly now. That reminds me, I need to find her a new pediatrician soon. I'll ask Bobby if he knows anyone." She added the task to her notepad. "I think when the guys hear her actually talk they'll be surprised. She's pulling her 'I'm shy' routine now. But you and I both know that won't last very long." This earned a riotous laugh from both of them.

"Lilly-pad, the entire Trenton Rangeman team will be having a meeting today at 1400. As this meeting is happening because of you guys, your presence is requested." He thought he was being funny. Lil rolled her eyes. "Sure. Hope they don't mind Tilde and Magnus tagging along." The look on Cal's face was priceless. He had a hard time picturing a toddler and a Rottie in a team meeting. There's a first time for everything. "So EVERYONE will be there? How many people are we talking about? Where do I need to go?" Cal tilted his head in calculation, "Well, Ranger is bringing in contract workers to cover the monitors so that all the actual Rangeman employees can meet you and learn the security protocols that are going into affect. It should be 17 guys, counting me and Ranger. Tank said he would come get you at 1355" Lil's eyes widened marginally, "Cripes, I hope they wear some name tags." Both adults took a moment to picture Ranger with a 'Hello My Name Is' sticker on his black shirt. Tilde attempted to feed Magnus a felt carrot.

"You and the guys seem pretty close, at least the group I met last night. I liked them. I'm not sure how I feel about Mr. Manoso (Cal snickers) and that Lester is a hound, but the others were nice. I could have peed myself when Tilde climbed into Tank's lap!" Lil knew that her refusal to use Ranger's street name was causing a stir. Tough. "We are close. In a way, most of the men here are like my brothers. Almost as much as you're my sister. We're not quite a family in this building, but as close as it gets for hard-ass military men with no social skills. I take that back, Lester has too many social skills if you know what I mean..." Lil was pink in the face from laughing. Lester was a hoot. She knew he thought his Casanova moves were sexy. She thought they were hilarious. Poor Lester would be sad to realize she thought the lady-killer was a goofball.

"Ranger, he's just Ranger. I've known him for over a decade now and he's always been the same. No-nonsense. Very private. Focused. The ultimate military leader." Lil made an indignant sound between a snort and a humph. "I don't know little brother, that boss of yours is wound super tight. I think he has control issues. Don't worry, we'll fix him." Cal turned twelve shades of purple. "Now Lil, please don't go sticking your nose in his business. I really don't want to be shipped off naked in a crate. And I don't want you two to fight… he can be upsetting at times." Now she really did snort. "Cal, do you think he's the first Captain America type I've ever met? Puh-lease. Just because I'm not in the game anymore doesn't mean I've forget who the other players are." Her brother did not look appeased. "Sugar-butt I'm not trying to cause trouble. However, I'm not going to bow down to his controlling nature either. You know that's just not me. If he gives an order for my security, fine. But otherwise, all bets are off." Cal shook his head. He didn't imagine that Ranger had ever gone up against a woman like Lil. "Besides, I'm already winning the war. He signed a contract insuring that I paid rent AND for Rangeman's security services." Her eyes were twinkling. "You got him to do what? No wonder he was so pissed off! That man was madder than a wet hen when he left here." Cal was impressed... and terrified. "See little brother, step one, assert my authority. Check."


	6. 6 Him

6\. Him

At 1355 on the dot, Tanks booming knock echoed across the apartment. He schooled his features when Lil opened the door. She was rocking a long maroon paisley skirt and a yellow baby tee proclaiming 'disco sucks'. Her boho look was complete with a stylishly messy ponytail and flip flops. Tilde was sporting tiny denim pants and a golden yellow sweater. The midget moccasins were adorable. Little suede feet were on the move as soon as she spied Tank. Then she was up in his arms before he could register he had lifted her. It was worth it. Her smile was almost as large as her beautiful eyes. Lil hollered a command to Magnus to follow. "If we aren't leaving the building I don't need to put him on a leash." Tank eyed the canine. "If you say so." The elevator ride from four to one was quick. Tilde spent the whole time giving Tank kisses with Pua. Loud wet kisses. When the doors opened to the first floor, Tank was blushing enough to show over his dark complexion. Tilde hid a self-satisfied smile. Thankfully, the only people watching the monitors were contract workers. Tank led their little procession to the largest conference room on the floor. As he opened the door the rumble of noise inside ceased. Lil's eyes swept over the room in a method that was second nature to her own security training. She subconsciously positioned the men she knew at the large mahogany table, the location of any windows or doors, and the overall vibe of the people in the room. Life and work had taught her to value her instincts, and she always did. This was all accomplished in a matter of seconds, but Ranger caught it. So did Tank. With a small smile she took an open seat. Two new men on either side of her, both exceptionally sexy. Each member of Rangeman had a small file in front of them. Lil imagined it was about her. At least it looked to be only the information on the casino shooting and reports from the LVPD/FBI. Tank used his free arm to shut the door. Magnus took up post in front of it. If anyone needed to pee, they'd need to go through the dog. Good Luck.

The only Rangemen who weren't shocked to see Tank carrying a happy Tilde were the other Core Team members. The rest were dumbfounded. They were polar opposites, him being so huge and stone faced. When Matilda placed another exaggerated kiss on his cheek, he actually smiled. Cal's chest vibrated with silent laughter. Ranger was frowning. Until that point, some of the men weren't even sure if Tank COULD smile. Tank took the seat to Ranger's left. Hector, who was on Ranger's other side made a psst noise to draw Tilde's attention. When she looked up, he held up a ridiculous stuffed chicken. Her eyes doubled in size. "Heihei!" The little munchkin voice carried through the room. She placed her pig on Tanks lap with a very serious, "hold Pua please" and wiggled her way down to the floor. Ranger had just enough time to roll his chair back before she launched herself at Hector. Every man watched the exchange between their badass ex-gangbanger and the petite toddler. She had one arm around Heihei and the other around Hectors neck. She alternated kisses on them both. Lil cleared her throat in a motherly fashion. "Thank you sir." Matilda was a well mannered little girl. Hector was happy as a clam. His smile was even more shocking than Tank's.

Rolling forward, Ranger addressed the group in his CEO voice. "Men, this is Lillith Peyton. She is Cal's sister and she has temporarily moved into an apartment on four." A silent murmur moved through the room. "Ms. Peyton has relocated from Nevada for safety reasons. She may be a target of the Mob, thanks to her own work in security and an incident four years ago. She and her daughter Matilda, along with their dog, will be under our protection until we can determine if there is a threat and how to handle it." Ranger leaned back. That was a little too many words at once. A few of the men raised their hands but were cut short by Lil. "Gentlemen, it's very nice to meet you." She tapped her finger on the table in a staccato rhythm long enough to get Tilde's attention. They held eyes for a moment before Tilde placed the chicken in Hector's lap and sat up straight. Now everyone was paying her full attention. "As Mr. Manoso said, my name is Lillith and this is Matilda." She indicated her sweet daughter. "You can call us Lil and Tilde if you prefer. Magnus (his black eyes swung to her) is very well trained and will not cause you any grief." She paused, gathering her thoughts and how she would like to proceed. "I want to thank all of you now for allowing us to butt into your daily routine. I know you all stay very busy, we will try to be easy clients and neighbors. So again, thanks."

The men shifted uncomfortably. They weren't used to being addressed with such endearing respect, especially not from the likes of Lil. She hadn't seemed frightened by their size or number. Was not in the least intimidated by their masculinity or obvious lack of regular social interaction. She spoke to them like they were human beings. That was different. "If you could please give me your names I would appreciate it." Lil turned to the man on her right. Binkie raised his eyebrows, cheeks pink. "I'm Binkie ma'am." Lil smiled warmly. From there, Junior, Manny, and Zero finished off that side of the table. Ace, Zip, and Woody occupied the far end. Woody's southern drawl gave her pause. "Texas or Oklahoma Cowboy?" His eyes sparkled, "Austin, Little Lady." The men across from her included Slick and a beet red Hal before coming to the Core Team members who took up all of the remaining seats but one. Lester made a point to wink and blow her a kiss. Lil raised an eyebrow and chuckled. She turned to her left and smiled at Mr. Hunky McMuscles sitting next to her. "I'm Vince". Just his voice was a turn-on. Ooof, Lil could really get used to this scenery. It had been a long time since her hormones had been this activated. She needed to calm down. Ya, Good Luck.

Ranger watched as his men introduced themselves. He kept having that nagging feeling that he was being watched, but all eyes were on Lil or the other men. As Lester was making an ass of himself, Ranger looked to the door to find the Rottweiler boring holes into him. Luckily, the overly flirtatious sound of Vince's voice drew him away from the menacing stare. Cujo was unnerving.

Needing to take back control of the meeting he looked at Tank, "Report". Having a second-in-command was useful. "You've all had a chance to read the file. Until further notice, Lil will have a shadow whenever she leaves the building. I will post the schedule at the end of the meeting. One man for now, on an eight hour shift. A tracker will be placed on her vehicle, the Nissan downstairs. If possible, use one of the Explorers. Hector has a personal tracker and a panic button for her, and trackers for Tilde and Magnus." Tank took a breath, damn Ranger making him talk so much. "A second sheet will be posted for volunteers to walk the dog. Luis has been fencing an area south of the garage. Again, this is volunteer only." They all knew they would each sign-up no matter what. It wasn't like they had to take a chihuahua out to poop. Tank was making eye contact with the men as he spoke, then turned to Lil. "Cal will give you a tour of the building later today, and a fob that allows you to access the common areas. Any questions?"

"I think I should speak to someone with the local police department, inform them of the possible threat. I have copies of the police reports to give them. Could someone take me tomorrow?" Ranger and Tank exchanged a look. Her easy acceptance of the new procedures was a relief. Tank scanned the schedule in front of him. "Yes, that will be Woody." At the mention of his name he sat up a little straighter and winked at her. Vince, the member of Rangeman with the most Mob experience was intrigued. "Do we have ANY idea which Family might be involved here? Or at least who this Erikson might work for?" Cal and Ranger looked frustrated, apparently they had been trying to figure that out already. Lil gave a shrug, "This is probably not the best time to get into too many details." She looked pointedly at her daughter. "But I was able to use a few contacts out west who think Sal Maggio is the Boss at the top of that particular pyramid. Not the biggest shark in the sea, but sharp teeth nonetheless." Vince nodded knowingly, making himself a note on her file. Ranger was obviously annoyed she had found answers before him. It didn't matter that he had only been looking for two days, he should have had that name.

"When would be a better time to discuss this?" The blatant sarcasm was a slap in her face. Lil would like nothing more than to rip that raised eyebrow off his sexy head. "If you haven't noticed, Mr. Manoso, my daughter is in the room. She may be young, but she is very observant." He snorted. Ranger actually snorted in disbelief. He was being an ass, he knew it. He couldn't seem to help it. Lil sighed. "Peanut, how many people are in the room?" Tilde looked at her mommy for a moment. "Twenty-two Ma'am", her voice was quiet but strong. Ranger smirked, obviously the child was guessing. "Tilde, name everyone please." Her daughters eyes widened and she hugged the chicken to her chest. Just as the men were starting to doubt her ability to answer, Tilde crawled from Hectors lap to stand on the table. With one hand on her hip she pointed with the other. "That's Pua, this is Heihei, then Mr. Hector, Mr. Vince, Mommy, Mr. Blankie, Mr. Junior, Magnus, Mr. Manny, Mr. Zero, Mr. Ace, Mr. Zippy, Cowboy Woody, Mr. Slick, Mr. Hal, Mr. Ram, Uncle Cal, Mr. Bobby, Mr. Tank, Tilde, and Him." She hopped back down onto the lap of an astonished Hector, proud of herself. Most of the men were hurting themselves from holding in their laughter. It was hard to tell what was funnier, the obvious name changes Tilde made, or that fact that Ranger was simply known as 'Him'. "As you can see, Mr. Manoso, now might not be the best time to discuss topics that are inappropriate for small ears." Ranger nodded once while standing abruptly. Dismissed."

Hector snapped his fingers to call Magnus just as Ranger approached the door. He flung it open and stomped out. Tilde's luminous eyes fell on the rest of the men. "He needs a nap!" That was it, they all lost it. Lester had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Yes Peanut, he is a bit cranky. But we need to be nice. Now, what's his name?" Tilde lowered her eyes, "Mr. Manoso." Ah, so her daughter was just fucking with him. Figures. She was too smart for her own good. Lil got Bobby's attention as the men started to file out of the conference room. Cal picked up his niece, who was gladly reclaiming Pua from Tank. "Hey Doc, I need a favor. First, if you could help me find a Pediatrician for Tilde I would really appreciate it. Also, I guess we should talk about my PT. Cal said you would be able to work with me, but I don't want to be a bother." Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's no problem Lil. If you're comfortable with me, I'm already set up for you to start tomorrow. I've reviewed your file and spoken to a few other therapists to make sure we have all your bases covered. I'll make a few more calls and find the best Pede in the area for Tilde." Lil was taken aback, she wasn't expecting him to be ready for her so quickly. But she was glad, the sooner she could work on the neuropathy, the better. "Well Dr. Feelgood, I'm ready when you are."


	7. 7 That Woman

7\. That Woman

Ranger left the meeting heading straight for the gym. This was as close to losing control as he ever allowed himself. His emotions were a jumble, fighting to come to the surface. Unacceptable. He knew he needed to reign it in or the others would start to notice. He pulled his shirt over his head, unceremoniously dropping it to the floor. He didn't bother to wrap his hands or don gloves before beating the holy hell out of the heavy-bag. Every punch was a chance to center himself. Every strike an opportunity to regain what he was losing...his mind. Fuck. His knuckles might be trashed in an hour, but the jolts of pain were a welcomed distraction. He found his zone then tried to pack his feelings back into their proper place, the very far recesses of his brain. The Special Forces had taught him that feelings were unproductive.

After thirty minutes of sweat trickling down his chest, his mind was still in chaos. What the hell was fucking with his head? Ranger let loose a growl, it wasn't a WHAT but a WHO. That woman had him all turned around. Why? On the surface, she hadn't done anything worth his wrath. She was polite, well spoken, respectful to his men. She hadn't given them any trouble about their security plan. If anything, she was being more cooperative than most of Rangeman's private clients. But SHIT, she drove him fucking nuts. He tried telling himself it was because Lil was a stranger that he didn't trust. That was bullshit. Aside from the fact that she was Cal's sister, he had read through her file, the entire file. If she were applying to his company she would be hired on the spot, solely based on her education, work experience, and training scores. Nothing had happened to make him not trust her or believe her to be fake. His instincts were telling him the exact opposite. So what the fuck was it?

Ranger changed his stance to attack the offending bag with his feet. Using his legs gave his swollen knuckles a break. Legs. She had some long fucking legs. He was sure she would look hot in a dress. Fuck Manoso, none of that. Lil was pretty, in that understated way that left questions in your subconscious. Questions he had no business asking… or visualizing. He knew she found him attractive, most women did. Yet she hadn't paid him any more attention than the rest of his men. This woman was a motherfucking enigma. Ranger had no frame of reference for her. She didn't fit into the scared/ditzy/helpless category. She wasn't throwing herself at them, trying to become someone's new arm candy. Shit, she hadn't even flirted with anyone. At least from what he could tell. (Why did the thought of her flirting with his men make him kick the bag harder?) She wasn't looking for a free ride. When she insisted on paying rent, he almost had a stroke. As a client, she was taking her safety seriously. And it was plainly obvious she was a good mother. Why was she such a challenge for him? That woman had crawled under his skin in the worst way.

Ranger landed an especially vicious blow with his right foot, sending the bag swinging wildly. He hung his head to catch his breath. Heart beating rapidly, blood thumping in his ears, he let the burn in his chest spread. He remembered the days of his youth, when his mama would sit him down to talk after he got into yet another fight at school. Mama would hold his hand asking, "Carlos, what has you so upset?" His answer was always the same. "I don't know mama." Gloria would squeeze his small hand. "Mi dulce, you cannot overcome your anger until you know yourself. You have to look inside Carlos, deep into the parts that are scary. Listen to your own thoughts mi amor. Only then can you make smart choices." Ranger's mother had many amazing qualities, including her wisdom. Schooling his breath and the urge to fight, he did just as she had instructed over twenty years ago.

The answers he found were sobering. Irritating. Frightening… Shameful. Ranger didn't have the upper hand in this instance and it was throwing his world off balance. Finding and employing power was second nature. He was an opportunist who relished the ability to manipulate a situation to his advantage. His entire life, he had always found a way to be at the top. The most powerful. In charge and in control. When he was younger he used violence and sex appeal. He got whatever he wanted through one or the other. Since then, he added other traits to his arsenal. Skill, intimidation, authority, fear. As one of the topmost trained mercenaries in the world, that reputation went a long way. The money he had earned through the government and Rangeman brought additional power. Everyone he interacted with succumbed to at least one of those points. Criminals ran out of terror. His men followed orders through duty and respect. Perfect strangers moved away with only a look. Women fell to his feet at a glance, often naked. These things made him the badass, The Ranger. Ricardo Carlos Manoso could be a soldier, a CEO, a killer, a thug. Any superhuman he needed to be. He was powerful. In control. But not with her... Lillith hadn't reacted to any of his 'charms'. She treated him like a man. A normal human. And when the dust in his head settled, Ranger didn't know how to be just a man.

Cal and Lil had started their Rangeman tour on the first floor. She learned all kinds of interesting tidbits about the clients they served and the operation of the company. By the time they reached the fifth, Tilde was beyond bored. Magnus was enjoying himself though, lots of square feet to sniff and patrol. Lil had been impressed with the gym and the range. She spotted Bobby in the infirmary doing paperwork, but elected to not disturb him. The control room was alive with the hum of everyday doings. The group made a brief stop at the monitors where Hal and Zero were on duty. Tilde wiggled as a signal for her uncle to put her down. She sidled up to Hal who was studiously trying to keep his attention on the screens. "Hi!" Hal's cheeks darkened. He didn't have the ability to ignore her though. Glancing down he grinned. "Hi pumpkin." Tilde positively glowed. "Whatcha doing?" Lil chuckled. "I'm working sweetie. Watching the monitors for bad guys. That's what we do here, catch the bad guys." Matilda considered this. "Like Scar and Ursula?" Hal thought for a moment. Thanks to his younger siblings, he had a vague working knowledge of older Disney villains. "Yes, just like them." Tilde turned to Zero, "You get bad people too?" He smirked and nodded. "Thank you Sirs." Who would have thought a three and a half year old could show such genuine gratitude. She used Pua and Heihei to kiss each on the shoulder, it was as high as she could stretch. The men were a little dazed. Cal and Lil just laughed. "Bye!" Then she strolled off toward an open door.

Cal pointed out the break room, which had been graciously stocked by Ella. Lester was sitting inside having a snack. Tilde found herself a seat on his lap. Cal opened the fridge to grab them some waters. He pulled a Minnie Mouse sippy cup out with a smile. Lil opened the lid to find milk inside for Tilde. That woman was amazing. She handed the sippy to Tilde who was pleased with the cup. Magnus scooted closer to the two... Lester had a sandwich. In the dog's opinion, he wasn't eating it fast enough. For all his ridiculous flirtation, Lester seemed like a good guy. It didn't bother him to have a squirmy toddler in his personal bubble. He just smiled at her and continued to eat. The adults made small talk about Rangeman. Lil learned more about the company and where their other offices were located. When Lester was done, he kissed Tilde's curls and handed her to Cal. "I have to get back to work Princess. I'll see you later." He turned to Lil, "And I'll be seeing you in my dreams..." Lil stopped just short of spewing water out her nose. "Ya handsome, In your Dreams is right!" He feigned hurt with a dramatic hand on his chest and a devilish smile on his face. That man was too hot for words, and he knew it. Dammit.

Lastly, they made their way through the rest of five so Lil would know where Ranger's and Tank's offices were, as well as Cal's own cubicle. The scope and magnitude of the job they did was definitely impressive. Lil could relate well to the ups and down, pros and cons of security work. She found herself comparing the fifth floor to her security suite at the Wynn. There were many similarities. There was, however, one major difference. She would have NEVER allowed her people to have so many stacks of paperwork lying everywhere. It was grating on her nerves a little. Or a lot. Lil had a thing about organization, especially in the workplace. Some would call her obsessive. Every cubicle had at least one haphazard stack. Tank and Ranger's desks were hard to find under the mess. Men.

Stepping off of the elevator on the sixth floor, Lil could sense an immediate difference. There were only two doors available. Cal pointed to the one at the far end of the hall, telling her that was the laundry. "And this", he knocked politely, "is where Ella and Luis live." Ella opened her front door an instant later, all smiles. "There's my lovely girls! Come come, I just baked banana bread!" Tilde's ears perked up at the B word. Magnus stuck his nose in the air, inhaling deeply. Ella was amazing. The group sat together snacking and chatting. Tilde's cheeks were dusted with crumbs. When she had climbed up to sit with Ella, the older woman looked a little misty-eyed. They discussed the day's events and Halloween being two days away. Ella told Lil she had a trunk full of fabric and craft scraps if she needed more. Both women were tickled to have a fellow seamstress in the building. Though Ella's machine was far fancier. With the afternoon ticking by, Lil and Cal said their goodbyes. Ella had to get the supper finished for the guys in just a few hours. Lil had offered to help, she had little else to do, but Ella declined. "Nonsense dear. You go rest. And you let me know if you need someone to watch Tilde for a while. That gorgeous girl of yours can visit me anytime!" Tilde liked that idea.

Lil, Tilde, and Magnus returned to their apartment for a quiet evening in. Cal was off to take a nap before his late-night surveillance shift. Upstairs, the men on duty were discussing Lil and gang. That's not altogether true, they were gossiping too. Some were just more reserved about it. The Rangemen had varying theories about her relationship status and the likelihood that she would say yes to a date. What they could unanimously agree on was that Ms. Lillith Peyton was smart, well trained, pretty, and had one hell of a kid. On the seventh floor, Ranger laid on the couch with each hand in a bowl of ice. The clarity he reached in the gym had not improved his mood. "Madre de Dios! That Woman!"


	8. 8 Maybe

8\. Maybe

Bobby was waiting in the Infirmary for Lil the next morning. They had agreed to meet at 0900 to discuss her injuries, treatment, and concerns before maybe heading next door to the gym. It all depended on what she had to tell him and how prepared he was to address her medical needs. He was hoping that traditional physical therapy would do the trick, but her medical records left him with more questions that answers. He had straightened his desk and wiped the table down three times already. Bobby was nervous, an odd sensation for the usually focused medic. It wasn't Lil that made him nervous per se, but the thought of disappointing her or not being able to help. She had been so sweet to all of the guys, and in his mind she was family by default. He was sure there were a number of Rangemen who would love to ask her out (or more), he couldn't think of her that way. Maybe it was easier to stay separate when the other person was also your patient... Maybe.

Lil tapped on his door a few minutes early. "Morning Doc. How are you today?" She had come dressed in white trainers, black leggings, and a black lycra hoodie. Her hair was on top of her head in a messy bun. All evidence that she was serious about being there, serious about getting better. He was glad. "Morning Lil. You do know I'm not a doctor, right? I'm just a medic from the Rangers who has some additional training." Lil gave a half smile. "I know Doc. But you see, Back to the Future is one of my all-time favorites… And I really like being able to say I have my own Doc Brown..." She batted her eyes innocently with a coy tilt of her head. Bobby barked out a laugh. "OK you win. I'll be Doc. BUT that makes you McFly." "Deal!" He pointed to the exam table where she boosted herself up. "Alright, I've been going over the medical records Ranger gave me. I need some more details. Can you tell me exactly how and where each injury occurred. What your doctor in NV has done to this point. Shit, can you just start from the beginning?"

Lil sighed. Repeating that event left a sour taste in her mouth. Bobby picked up on her discomfort. "Lil, whatever you say stays between you and me. My files stay locked up, I'm the only key holder. I don't even share confidential medical info with Ranger." She believed him. Didn't make it any easier though. "I know Doc, I'm not worried about you hun. I trust you." That simple statement did things to Bobby's insides that he didn't understand. Lil rolled her bad shoulder a few times, wishing the stiffness would ease up even just a little. "You might wanna take a seat. I'll get this out as fast as I can, but it will still take a hot minute." Bobby rolled his stool over. He would have preferred to stand, but wanted to make her more comfortable, wanted to make her happy. "Alright darlin. I'm going to operate under the assumption that you've read the FBI and LVPD reports to know I was involved in a shooting four years ago." He nodded. "Good, no sense in rehashing all THAT bullshit. Essentially, I took three bullets. One to the side, one to the shoulder, and then one to the chest. All on the right... (She sighs) Hold on." She gracefully slid off the table to stand in front of him then pulled off her hoodie. For the briefest instant, Bobby forgot that whole 'she's a patient' thing. The woman was very attractive.

Now wearing only her tight pants and a black sports bra, she started to point. "The first shot hit me here." She indicated the small scar a half inch in from her right side. That was the flesh wound. "The ER doc gave that a nice little embroidery stitch and called it a day." She then pointed to her shoulder where a quarter-sized scar was clearly visible. "While I was firing on one of Erikson's crew, I took this one. It was a through and through that tore into the area where the rotator cuff meets the head of the humerus. Thanks to the trajectory, it angled inward on exit nicking my scapula." Lil turned her torso to show him her shoulder from the back where a similar scar sat in a different position. "That was a lucky one, because the angle kept the bullet from shattering my humerus. But my rotator cuff got trashed and needed surgical repair. At least it isn't my dominant arm. The PT I should have had immediately after that surgery wasn't possible, so it started to heal and calcify wrong. Now, it gets really stiff and I lose range on motion if I don't keep it worked." Bobby was nodding his head in that physician fashion while making notes on her new chart. "I did eventually get to start PT for the shoulder three years ago. The basic finger-wall-crawl and typical stretches. I worked with bands for a while but outgrew them quickly." Bobby smiled. He could tell by her lean definition that she was still in good shape, even if she was 'retired'. He loved when a woman was soft and strong at the same time. "OK, so maybe we should try you on some heavier dumbbell work; flys, rows, inclines?" Lil rolled her shoulder again, "ya, I think that would be the next step." He gave her hand a pat, "I can set that up, no problem."

He turned his attention to the larger scar on her chest. The size and shape were clear indications of either one lengthy surgery or two different operations in the same place. His blank face made an unconscious appearance. Anyone with a scar right there was lucky to be alive. "And how'd that happen?" Lil half-shrugged her good shoulder. "Erikson was taking aim at a hostage. I pulled a human shield routine. Maybe not my best idea, but the woman lived… The bullet entered my chest and played pinball between my first rib and clavicle before lodging in between my T3 and T4 vertebrae. The rib and clavicle broke, puncturing my lung. The damage to my vertebrae was minimal since my other squishy bits slowed the bullet down. But the trauma caused swelling around my spinal cord that took over a week to decrease. After the longest surgery EVER, they put me back together." Lil fidgeted under his stare. Bobby was torn between pride in her ability to cut to the chase and irritation that she wasn't admitting the severity of her injury.

"What aren't you telling me? How bad was it really?" She huffed. She really fucking hated this story. "It was bad enough. I flat-lined twice in the bus. Once more during surgery. They thought my pericardial sac was ruptured because of all the blood. So they were focusing in the wrong area while the bullet was still pressing on my spinal cord. That's why the scar is bigger than necessary, they opened me up like a can of tuna to look for a problem that wasn't there. After it was all said and done, I was left in a medically induced coma for two weeks so the rib and clavicle could heal, the swelling could go down, and my pulmonary system could function on its own again. Then I had pneumonia during recovery." Bobby was pissed. He couldn't fathom that she had not only gone through all of that shit, but that she had lived to tell about it. He was incredibly proud of her. Thankfully, the scar wasn't so bad that it detracted from her natural beauty. Maybe one day it would fade into nothingness. "So what's the damage now? There must be a long-term issue if you need PT after all this time." Lil let out a sarcastic laugh. "You could say that. All of my parts healed fine, but the swelling left me with intermittent neuropathic pain. Like I said, surgical recovery put a major setback on getting the therapy I needed. I've been to numerous specialists who only want to prescribe strong meds or put in nerve blockers. No thanks. One even wanted to implant me with a pain pump. Negative to that too. Stretching and exercise help some. Acupuncture didn't do much. Acupressure and massage therapy were more effective."

Bobby was scribbling furiously at this point. "Tell me about the neuropathy, how is it presenting, how often, where?" His pen was poised over the drawn diagram of a human body on her chart. "It really has no pattern in frequency. Sometimes every day, then I'll get a break for a few days before it flares up. It mostly occurs in my back and down into my legs. Sometimes just a burning or tingling feeling, but on bad days its a stabbing pain. As they say, I usually rub some dirt in it and walk it off. I'm just hoping to maybe find something that alleviates it a little." He shook his head slowly. His blank face was doing a good job of hiding his feelings. (Or so he thought) He was angry for her. He was angry that she was shot. He was angry at the doctors for fucking up the surgery. But he was also overwhelmed by her strength and courage. Not many people would place themselves in front of a bullet for a stranger, not after already being shot twice. That was a Ranger-level move. She was a damn fine woman. Shit, maybe she needed to put her hoodie back on before he totally lost his professionalism.

"This is what I think. I can take you over to the gym now, if you want, and get you set up on a routine for the shoulder. As for the nerve pain, I want to do a little more research and call a friend in DC who specializes in massage therapy. I think I can give you the massages, but I want to make sure I am doing it perfect for you. That is of course, if you're still comfortable with ME being your therapist. I have a good working knowledge of acupressure and reflexology. I want to also look into a form of massage called Active Isolated Stretching or AIS." Aw, he was blushing. Lil gave him her sweetest smile, "Of course I'm fine with you Doc. I wouldn't want anybody else to rub me down. I'll even let you twist me into a pretzel if I can take a ride in your Delorian." She winked before sliding her top into place. Maybe Bobby needed a cold shower sooner rather than later.

They spent the next forty-five minutes in the gym working on her upper half. Lil was never a fan of traditional exercise, but could suck it up with the best of them. Bobby was impressed with her form and reps. When they were done, he helped her stretch on the mats. His hope was that the extended and much harder stretching would help her until he was prepared to offer more treatment. "Would it be OK if I used the treadmill occasionally? I don't want to bother the guys." Bobby smirked. "Honey, you live here. That means you get just as much gym privilege as the rest of us. You can use the gym and all of the equipment whenever your heart desires." She hesitated, "What about Tilde? Can she come with me? I can bring a few toys and keep her on a mat near me." "It's fine Lil. The guys won't mind. Oh that reminds me." He pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "This is the pediatrician I would take her to. If you want, I can set an appointment when you're ready." Lil visibly relaxed. "You are the best Doc Brown! Well, I better go relieve Uncle Sugar-butt from dog and babysitting duty." They both laughed at Cal's nickname. They guys were having a field day with that one. Maybe they should change his name to Sugar-butt on all the rosters and schedules. Maybe Cal wouldn't beat their asses for it…


	9. 9 Silent but Deadly

9\. Silent but Deadly

Lil felt good after her time with Bobby. Her shoulder hurt like the dickens, but it was worth it. She really liked Rangeman's medic. Him being so easy on the eyes made the pain easier to bear. Go figure. After calling up to the fifth floor, she and Woody made a plan to take a ride to the TPD after lunch. Ella was gracious enough to offer her services for Tilde while they were gone. Lil wasn't keen on the idea of taking her daughter to a police station. When she dropped a fed and napped Tilde off on the sixth floor, she saw a child's tea set already set up in the corner with a few teddy bears and books. Ella was amazing. Lil told her to let herself into their apartment if they needed anything else for their play date. The two of them were already chatting about tea flavors before Lil could kiss her daughter goodbye. She was glad they liked each other. Tilde had never had a grandmother figure in her life.

Lil grabbed her copied police reports and stuffed them into her messenger bag. Binkie had picked Magnus up a while ago, so she was all set to meet Trenton's finest. She couldn't help but think she was probably already living with Trenton's finest. Everyone else was going to seem sub-par. Woody met her at the elevator in the garage. Decked out in full Rangeman shit-stomping black, he still emitted a southern aura. "Your horse or mine Cowboy?" He shoved his thumbs into his belt loops and rocked back on his heels. "How about I drive this time, you can drive next time." Um, yes and yes. Lil giggled. "Sounds like a deal." They ambled over to a black Explorer. "Do you have your tracker and panic button?" She pointed to her ears. "The tracker is in my earring. The panic button is in my pocket." Woody nodded, appeased that he didn't have to argue or remind a client to follow protocol. Though it was really hard to think of Lil as a client.

The drive to the Trenton Police Department only took fifteen minutes. Woody was quiet, in a zone of his own. Lil was watching her surroundings with fascination. Morbid, curious, fascination. When they had arrived a few nights ago, it had been too dark to make out most of anything. Over the mere nine mile drive, Lil made a few interesting observations. 1. Most of the people she saw carrying about their business either dressed like throwbacks from the 1950's or like they belonged on a reality TV show. Ya, that one. 2. Aside from one park and a historical building in the distance, Trenton was not as attractive and Vegas. Even the crummy parts off the strip. 3. Crime was prevalent. She counted three cars that ran red lights, two people selling something nefarious on a corner, a group of teens trying to jimmy the door of a Mercedes, and a hippie looking guy selling purses out of a van. No wonder Rangeman did so much business. And this was all in the 'nicer' area of town… A small part of her hoped to never see the 'bad' part of Trenton.

When they pulled into the side lot of the police department, Lil did a double-take. It was small. There were Taco Bells in Vegas bigger than the TPD. Geez. She counted a whopping three police cruisers in the parking lot. They climbed out of their respective seats and headed for the door. Woody opened it for her, such the gentleman. Rangeman had a fragile working relationship with the TPD. Neither liked the other very much, trust was limited. But they got by well enough. Mostly, the local police were intimidated by Ranger's men, dipped in a healthy dose of paranoia. Rumors of their thuggish dealings, mysterious black cars, and sketchy take-downs only fueled the divide. Not all the cops were bad though. One in particular was standing at the intake desk with a female officer. Lil walked up and cleared her throat. "Good afternoon. My name is Lillith Peyton. I just moved here from Nevada and wanted to pass on some information about a possible threat to my safety." The two officers, whose names were Eddie and Robin, gave her a bewildered stare. It was rare for a person to voluntarily bring info in to the police. Lil asked if she needed to speak to anyone in particular as she pulled her file out of her bag. At that point, two more officers whose name-tags read 'Carl' and 'Big Dog' (Really?) walked up.

Woody stood to the side, biting the inside of his cheek. Lil had balls. He liked that. As Lil presented her paperwork to the nearest officer, Robin spoke. "All of our detectives are out on cases right now, though one is due back soon. The Chief is in a meeting in the Mayor's office. If you would like to wait a few minutes you can speak to the detective, or I can pass this on and have them call you if they have any questions." Lil considered the offer. "I can wait a little while." Woody bit down harder. He could tell she was less than impressed with the TPD, didn't yet trust the locals to follow through. The officers asked her questions about her file while also probing for personal information. Was she married? Kids? Pets? Her last Tetanus shot? (Eye roll) She gave them an overview of what had happened and the possible threat to her family. When they realized the Mob was involved they all looked uncomfortable. When they found out she was living at Rangeman, the men turned four shades of red while Robin fanned herself. She refused to tell them anything personal. Woody switched cheeks before he started to draw blood.

The sound of a car that was thirty years passed its expiration date could be heard clanking and sputtering into the parking lot outside. "Ah, that would be Detective Morelli." Eddie had turned in the direction of the offending racket. Yup, that was blood Woody was tasting. A relatively attractive Italian-American male strutted (literally) into the station. He wore faded blue jeans over work boots and an un-tucked dress shirt. Lil's first thought was that he needed a haircut. Like a bee to a hive, Morelli zeroed in on the pretty blonde woman. "Officers. Miss. I'm Detective Joseph Morelli, is there something I can help you with?" He was giving her his 'bedroom eyes', Lester's were much better. She shook his outstretched hand. Lil, again, gave her spiel about the file, Vegas, and the Mob connection. Detective Morelli didn't seem all that concerned but thanked her for the information anyway. She noticed that Robin kept eyeing his backside. Huh, it wasn't bad as far as asses go, but she had seen far better.

"So, you're new in town? How about I show you around, give you the nickel tour? Did you say you moved here with your husband?" He was overtly looking at her ring finger for traces of a mark. "Yes, I am new to town, just a few days ago as a matter of fact. No, no husband, but I do have a brother, maybe you've met him?" At Morelli's confusion she added, "his name is Cal, he works for Rangeman. You know, he's the one with the flaming skull tattooed on his forehead." Morelli and the other men blanched. Robin fanned herself again. Woody was going to need stitches in his cheek. Spluttering was really all the Detective could come up with at that point. "As far as the tour goes, no thanks. I have a building full of men who have first dibs on that. If I still have the energy to walk after touring with each of them, I'll let you know." Lil thanked the officers and turned to Woody. "Ready Cowboy?" He tilted his head with a wink and they strode outside together.

As soon as the doors to the Explorer closed he completely lost it. "Lil that was awesome! That Morelli is a pain in the ass sometimes. Don't get me wrong, he's a decent detective, but he's generally a schmuck. He's known around town as the Italian Stallion." She was miffed. "What was with the third degree about my personal life? Don't these people have anything better to do? Shit, I've had gynecological exams that were less invasive." Woody continued to laugh as he buckled in. "It's how it is here. Small town, lots of busy-bodies with no lives of their own. You will be the talk of the town in less than a day. By tomorrow, the little blue haired ladies at the Clip-n-Curl are going to think you are keeping the Rangemen as your harem. Or that you're about to become the first Mrs. Joe Morelli." Lil made a gagging noise. "You handled them well though. Most people end up in a screaming match in Jersey. Just ignore the nonsense." She nodded her head in understanding. "How about some music on the ride back?" Lil's face lit up which was all the answer Woody needed. Hitting play on the CD player, the Rolling Stones filled the SUV. When Lil's melodic voice started singing with Mick to Wild Horses, Woody almost drove off the road. "Those are some beautiful pipes you've got there." Lil blushed to beat the band. They enjoyed the short ride home before parting ways at the elevator. Lil wanted to see how the Peanut and Ella were doing.

Ranger had been having an off day, again. What's worse, he swore Lil's dog was stalking him. This morning, Binkie had brought Magnus up to five to hang out while she was downstairs with Bobby. Ranger wasn't exactly pleased by this, but understood it was better than leaving the canine unattended for long periods of time. At nine, Ranger had gone into the break room to get a water. When he entered, the room was empty. He opened the fridge, pulled a bottle out, and shut the door. There was the dog, staring at him from out of no where. He would never admit it out loud, but he was startled. Magnus was well over a hundred pounds and quieter than a fucking ninja. Later, after a long conference call with Boston's office, he got up to go meet a client. When he opened his office door. Bam. Magnus was there. Staring. He scooted around the massive beast and shut his door. Two hours later when he returned, the eerie mutt was sitting IN his office, looking out the window. Ranger questioned three different men, rather forcefully, no one would admit to letting the dog in…

Currently, Ranger and Magnus were having a staring contest in front of the copy machine. The dog was winning. What. The. Fuck. Woody stepped off the elevator, which broke their beam of concentration. Before the elevator doors could shut, Magnus sauntered on and sat down. Ranger meant to follow his progress on the monitors, wondering which floor he would end up on, but was distracted by the love-struck look on Woody's face. Ranger knew he had been with Lil. "Report." "Shit, Ranger, Lil was awesome at the TPD!" This caught the attention of Tank and Lester who were nearby. "Explain." Woody decided to ignore the fact that Ranger sounded even rougher than normal. "We drove over, she met the local officers, gave her file copy. Nothing doing there. Really she just wanted to be polite and not leave the local authorities out of the loop." Ranger nodded. It was a courteous thing to do. Likely useless, but professional. "But then, Morelli showed up and started hitting on her." The sound of Woody laughing drowned out someone's growl. "She told them about Cal being her brother, which shut most of them up, but you know Morelli..." Woody, through bouts of laughter, explained her comments about 'touring' with the Rangemen. Tank was grinning like a fool, Lester was wagging his eyebrows and rubbing his hands together. Ranger just stood frozen. So she turned Morelli down… interesting.

"But then", Woody added, "we listened to music on the ride back. Hot damn that woman can sing! She has THE most beautiful voice! It was the sexiest version of Wild Horses I've ever heard. I can't wait til I can shadow her again!" He moved off to the break room, leaving Ranger and the others lost in their own thoughts. *Manny, who was on the monitors, stopped the elevator on four so Magnus could get off. It seemed, the dog DID have at least one person helping him out…


	10. 10 Nutcracker

10\. Nutcracker

"Carlos, do you know what today is?" Ella stood across from his large desk, her tone matched that of an annoyed mother. "It's Sunday." Oh, the man of many words strikes again. "Si sobrino, it is Sunday. It is also Halloween." At is blank stare she continued, "I would like to do something special for Matilda and Lillith. That poor little girl is basically stuck in this building. I don't want her holidays ruined because of it." Ella's final statement left little room for argument. Ranger knew there was no point. If he tried to stop his aunt, she would call his mother. Then he would have two women nagging him. While he could avoid his mother's calls, Ella was in charge of too many vital parts of Rangeman. Like their food. He wouldn't put it past her to do something completely devious, she'd start filling the break room with potato chips. Or worse, donuts. "Are you coming here to ask my permission Tia?" He graced her with a slight smile. "No my dear, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to have some of the boys help me make the day special. And I do NOT want to hear that my helpers got called to the mats because of it. Our festivities should be over by two." With that, she turned on her heel and left. Ranger sat back in his chair. It was almost 1100. Maybe he could stay holed-up in his office for the next few hours. Avoid the bullshit. Festivities? Fuck, this was a highly successful security business. Not the kind of place that offered themed lunches or casual Fridays. The thought alone gave him a chill.

While Ranger stewed in his office, Ella, Vince, and Zip set to work on the fifth floor. She had made a special trip the day before to the party store, buying every last bit of Halloween merchandise they had left in stock. It wasn't much, but it should make Tilde very happy. Lil had said their costumes were under control, and she was over the moon when Ella suggested having Tilde trick-or-treat in the control room. It was a good compromise. Tilde would have the special experience while everyone stayed inside and safe. The men helped Ella hang a few pumpkins and bats from the ceiling. A small radio was set up near the break room ready to play a CD of classic Halloween music. Only five of the Rangemen were on shift, if you didn't count Ranger. The rest were either off duty or working outside of the building. This meant the decorations could be kept to only those cubicles and the main floor area near the elevator. Inflatable ghosts, cobwebs, ghoulish looking reptiles, soon the fifth floor was transformed into a sweetly spooky spot. The men on duty were given healthy treats to 'pass out'. Everything was in place and ready for Tilde. Ella was pleased with their work. She would gladly do anything for that little girl.

One floor down, Lil was putting the finishing touches on their costumes. Using her black eyeliner, she placed a small circle on Tilde's button nose. Voila, the cutest Mickey Mouse ever. Matilda wore a black shirt with red shorts, white gloves, yellow slip-ons, and giant Mickey ears. Sticking with the Disney theme, Lil used some of her old work clothes to create a Mary Poppins look. She had only needed to make herself a red bow-tie and borrow a black umbrella from Cal. The white dress shirt, black skirt and tights, and black hat were just collecting dust anyway. Since leaving the Wynn and becoming a full-time stay at home mom, her office attire went untouched. Tilde's old black diaper bag served as a great Poppins purse/treat bag. Lastly, Lil cut three circles out of a large piece of white fabric, two eye holes and a snoot hole. Draping it over Magnus, they were all ready to go. That dog had the patience of a saint. The rag-tag trio hopped on the elevator, Tilde was holding Lil's hand. Her smile was infectious. They stepped onto the fifth floor to a chorus of cheers. Tilde bounced in surprise. She opened and closed her little mouth a few times before running to hug Ella. "Happy Halloween Niña!"

Zero hit the button on the radio, allowing the catchy beat of the Addam's Family to fill the air. Lil and Tilde walked from the monitors to the decked out cubicles. The little mouse proudly offered a "Trick or Treat" in her munchkin voice. Vince, Zip, Cal, Zero, and Slick placed all kinds of yummy treats in mommy's bag. By the time they finished their rounds, Tilde had enough bananas, pretzel sticks, and baby carrots to last a few weeks. Each of the guys were suitably impressed with their thrown-together costumes. They thought both girls looked great, but agreed Magnus was hilarious. When the Monster Mash came on, everyone started to dance and sing. Cal and Zero took turns watching the monitors so they could each dance with the girls. It was a true joy for Cal to have this time with his sister and niece, even if he was still working.

Ranger had been studiously ignoring the uptick in noise from his office. When the disturbance and revelry grew to a level that he could no longer ignore, he slipped out his door to investigate. Ranger would never admit it, but he was curious. The fifth floor never sounded so… cheerful. At least not when he was around. Rounding the corner at the end of the hall he found a few of his men dancing with Lil and Tilde. Ella was standing by the radio, clapping merrily. The clock on the wall showed it was nearly 1400, he only needed to hold on a few more minutes and this ridiculousness would end. The urge to throw the radio against the wall was strong. He did NOT appreciate his men carrying on like this during work hours. The small part of his brain that remembered what it was like to be a child tried to enjoy their fun… from a distance. The little girl was very cute. He could imagine his mother and sisters fawning all over her in rapid Spanish. Lil was dressed conservatively. He knew she was supposed to be Mary Poppins, something else he would fully deny. He found her attractive. Maybe it was the fact that she was a good looking woman, in good shape, who didn't feel the need to over-sexualize her Halloween costume. Last year they had worked the holiday benefit for the Mayor in NYC. The number of women, many way older than Lil, who left their homes that night in next to nothing was astounding. Pathetic.

He stayed in the shadows, eyeing the scene with distaste, discomfort, a little bit of wonder. Ranger was ready to make a quiet retreat to his office when Zero looked up, catching the boss's eye. Like a typical domino effect, each man stopped playing around and stood at attention. The mood in the room changed in a blink. A heavy blanket of somber fell over them. Magnus, who had been enjoying love from Ella, rose to his full intimidating height. Lil swung a smiling Tilde around to face Ranger. On pure instinct, Ranger stepped into the room with a barked "Explain." Lil stepped forward too. Using her best faux-British accent she quoted, "First of all I would like to make one thing clear: I never explain anything.*" Cal and Ella snickered. Ranger's eyes ran over Lil from her hat to her heels. Tilde stood with her mouse ears askew, little fists on her hips. The serious look she gave him was almost enough to make him crack. Almost. Ranger shook his head in exasperation and returned to his office. Lil rolled her eyes rather dramatically. That man really needed some help removing the stick from his perfectly shaped ass.

After a few minutes of hugs and thank-yous, the girls returned to the apartment with their bag full of loot. Lil set Tilde up with some music and puzzles so she could change and get cooking. Ella and Luis were coming for dinner tonight. Lil lost herself in thoughts of the Rangemen, the new friendships she was developing. While preparing salmon, rice pilaf, and a salad, her mind swirled with unanswered questions. Most of them surrounding Mr. Manoso. What the hell was his deal? It wasn't like they were having a rave in the middle of Rangeman today. But by the look on his face and the tone of his voice, they may as well have. Geez. While the rest of dinner broiled and simmered, Lil gave Tilde a bath. They talked about her Halloween and how much she enjoyed it. Tilde asked if Mr. Zippy and Mr. Vince would dress up next year. Lil wasn't sure how to answer that one. Thanks to her current Mob concerns, she didn't have the ability to imagine what October of next year would look like. Would they be in NJ or back in NV? "I don't know Peanut, we'll just have to see what happens."

The Guzman's arrived at six on the dot. Luis and Tilde became fast friends. Everyone liked Lil's little girl, it was impossible not to. They enjoyed a delicious dinner. Ella couldn't stop raving about Lil's cooking. Lil took it in stride, thanking her for the compliments but quickly changing the subject. After dinner and a fast clean up, they continued to chat over coffee. "Ella, can I ask you a question?" The older woman gave her a serene look, "Of course my dear. What's on your mind?" Lil adjusted her napkin on the table. "Is our presence here causing too much disruption?" Luis and Ella exchanged a significant look. "I don't think so Miss Lil, everything seems to be going just fine." Luis was trying to be reassuring, but could tell she was still concerned. "Why do yo ask?" Again Lil refolded her napkin. "Mr. Manoso seems rather put-out by our being here. On one hand I can understand, this is his home and place of business. But on the other hand, it ticks me off. HE insisted we move here for cripes sake." Ella took a long deep breath. She loved her nephew dearly, but she knew he could be a pain in the neck. "Cariña, you and your precious daughter have brought nothing but joy to this building. Carlos is… complicated. If he didn't want you to be here, you wouldn't be. He has a hard time remembering how to be something other than a commanding officer or a mercenary." She crossed herself with the last statement. "I think he's spent too long in those roles, he's sacrificed much. More than he realizes." They all sat in thought for a while, Tilde hummed to herself while stacking her blocks.

Lil broke their musing with an irritated noise. "You know, half the time I can't tell if that man needs a hug or a swift kick." Luis stifled a laugh. "Probably both dear." Ella's eyes sparkled with mirth, "Maybe he just needs some time to get to know you more. Some time with real people who aren't his employees or criminals would do him some good." Lil could understand her point. Many of the men and women she had employed at the Wynn had similar military backgrounds. It took a while for a few of them to open up, feel comfortable around her on a regular basis. "I was thinking of inviting the guys from today over for dinner on Tuesday, to say thank you for their Halloween participation. Tilde really did have a wonderful time." From the floor Tilde piped up with a "Yup!" Ella reached down and loving caressed her curls. "That's a lovely idea Cariña, why don't you have Carlos and a few others join you? I can pick up whatever groceries you need." Lil laughed, Ella was something else. "That's not a bad idea. That man might be a tough nut to crack… but I think I'm the nutcracker for the job." The women dissolved into a fit of giggles while poor Luis looked pained.

*Quote from original Mary Poppins movie.


	11. 11 Spread

11\. Spread

The night of their dinner, Ella and Lil spent another hour hammering out plans for the small get-together she wanted to have with the guys. Luis offered to bring an additional table, to ensure that all nine people would fit. Lil was going to make informal invitations, which Ella was more than happy to deliver personally. The only thing that gave Lil pause was the menu. She knew from Cal that Mr. Manoso was a stickler for what everyone referred to as 'twigs and bark'. Part of her wanted to heed that consideration out of respect. She also wanted to host a full on southern style feast, knowing that her brother had not enjoyed the food of his childhood in quite some time. Ella finally persuaded Lil that southern was the way to go. "You go right ahead and spoil that little brother of yours", she chuckled. Cal was anything but little. "The other guys will happily eat anything you put in front of them. Ranger will deal with it." So it was settled. Their cholesterol would just be a little higher at the end of the night.

On Monday, Lil pulled out seven floral note cards with matching envelopes covered in daisies. Each read: 'You're invited to a Thank You Dinner hosted by Tilde and Lil. Tuesday at 6pm, Lil's Apartment. Bring your appetite! (Go ahead and prepare for extra gym time...)' She signed each with a pretty flourish and addressed the individual envelopes. Lil then set to making a lengthy grocery list for Ella. That woman really was amazing. When Luis dropped off the folding table and chairs, he also had a stack of freshly pressed table linens. Lil chose the yellow and white set that matched her invitations.

Elsewhere, Ella was having a blast playing personal messenger. Vince, Zip, and Bobby were found in their respective office and cubicles. They eagerly accepted the invites with an added spring to their step. When Ella slid the sealed envelope in front of Cal, he looked down and smiled. Only his sister would do such a thing. Knocking on Ranger's office door, she found her last three targets. "Special delivery!" She sing-songed her way into the office, quietly shutting the door behind her. Three sets of eyes lifted to meet hers, startled by her abrupt entrance. She handed each man his card. "These are for you. I expect you to be in attendance." Ranger started to open his mouth. Ella held up her hand, "I have already checked the schedule, you are all free. You WILL be there," she met his gaze pointedly, "and you will be on your BEST behavior." Her stare remained on Ranger for a beat before swinging to Lester. "I don't want to have to call any of your mothers." With that, she swooped out of Ranger's door.

The men looked at each other in confusion. Be where? When? What the Fuck? Ranger pulled out his knife and slit the seal on the envelope. He took a moment to admire the feminine way 'Mr. Manoso' had been written on the front. The guys read and then reread their invites. Lester and Tank were beaming. Rumors had already started to spread that Lil could cook even better than Ella. That was really saying something. Plus, they liked the idea of spending more time with her and Tilde. When Tank looked up at Ranger, he thought the normally stoic man's head was going to explode. Tank tried to school his features while he watched a flurry of emotions flash across Ranger's face. Irritation, curiosity, anger, annoyance, and finally resignation. Thankfully, for the brief instant that Ranger was happy about the invite, he had been able to keep the evidence off his face. Secretly though, he was a little pleased. Did he like being summoned to a dinner? No. Would he have liked it if the others were invited and he was left out? Hell no. Now he just needed to figure out how to be on his 'best behavior'.

Lil spent most of Monday and a good part of Tuesday morning in a bustle of motion and groceries. Currently, the kitchen was a fabulous disaster. Controlled chaos. She felt like she was feeding an army. Which made her laugh. Well, she would definitely have enough food for a small platoon. There was no way around it though, any southern girl worth her salt knew how to put on a proper spread. Luckily, she was able to prep some of the foods the day before, lightening her load a tad. Once she made it to a lull in the cooking, she worked on getting the dining room, Tilde, and herself ready for the evening. Sure, it was just some new friends and her brother coming over for dinner, pretty casual. But her mama raised her to treat every occasion like a special one. That meant a nice dress for both the girls and a table that was just short of Southern Living quality.

Tilde looked absolutely adorable in her little blue dress with geese flying about. She wore white sandals and a headband with a large blue bow. Lil was also wearing a blue dress, though a shade lighter with fine white flowers throughout. The wrap silhouette accented her figure, while the ankle length still helped it stay modest. The flutter cap sleeves would stay clean during the remainder of the cooking. She pulled her hair back into a purposefully messy twist, applied some mascara, and considered herself ready to host. Two hours later she checked her list for the umpteenth time. The food was ready and waiting to be uncovered, the drinks were chilled. Tilde had kept herself clean, only needing a quick brush of her curls. Lil removed her grandmother's apron and ran a hand over her hair. Deep breath, you got this girl. As the clock moved from 1759 to 1800 there was a knock on her door. She wondered if they had all been gathering out in the hall for the last five minutes, just waiting for six o'clock.

"Hello Gentlemen, Sugar-butt, come on in!" She swung the door open wide and stood back. Sure enough, all seven men walked into the apartment. Six of them looked really happy to be there. Lester and Bobby were dressed in their Rangeman black, as they had a surveillance shift later that night. Lil was happy to see that Vince, Zip, and Cal had chosen to wear 'normal' clothes, jeans and the like. Zip's pale blue shirt set his mocha skin off wonderfully. Vince's chinos and pullover sweater in maroon gave him a casually expensive air. Yup, the scenery was nice. Ranger, Lil was tickled to see, had also elected to dress more casually, but in all black of course. Still, black slacks and a black polo were a change. Really, the man could wear a dirty trash bag and still be sexy as hell. While Lil was admiring the view and giving her hellos, Tilde was scaling mount-Tank. The smile on his face was blinding. "Gentlemen, we invited you here tonight as a thank you for helping Tilde to celebrate Halloween. I appreciate your efforts and patience," the look to Ranger was missed by no one. "I was also hoping to get to know my neighbors a little better", she extended a smile to Lester, Bobby, and Tank, "and what better way to spend time with new friends than over dinner!" Tilde clapped her hands. She liked dinner. And lunch, and breakfast, and snack times…

Before the men could take seats, Lil directed them toward the kitchen counter that she had set up in a buffet style. She took the time to remove the lid of each dish, explaining what was beneath. It was a spread alright. Lil had made fried chicken, homemade buttermilk biscuits, fried green tomatoes, butter beans, baked mac-n-cheese, and green beans. On the dining table she pointed out the deviled eggs, sliced tomatoes, honey, pickles, and hot sauce. Last but not least were the pitchers of sweet tea and lemonade. Cal was vibrating with excitement. Ranger thought his arteries were clogging from sheer proximity to those foods. "I know it's not your typical health foods. Tilde and I don't often eat like this. But a special occasion calls for a special menu. And nobody did special like our mama." She looked at Cal with a sad smile. "So this is for you guys, but also for my little brother who hasn't had mama's fried chicken since she passed away." In that instant they all understood, even Ranger. She gave a nod and they picked up plates to serve themselves.

While Lil got Tilde settled with her own little plate, Ranger watched from the sidelines. She looked nice. Her dress and hair were pretty, not overdone in the typical Jersey fashion. She somehow found a way to look like she had made an effort, but stayed casual and comfortable. He noticed she only placed a bite of the fattier foods on Tilde's plate, but filled in the rest with fruits, vegetables, and some cubed chicken breast. As she was tucking a napkin into her daughters lap, Ranger caught a glimpse of the scar on Lil's shoulder. There was no mistaking that as a bullet wound. He had read the reports, probably had them memorized. But reading the words and seeing the evidence were two completely different things. His blood boiled. With the feeling that he was being watched, he turned his head to find Magnus staring at him again. That fucking dog was giving him the creeps.

Once everyone had heaping plates and filled glasses, they dug in. A constant chatter was kept up between bites. The men were in hog heaven. Ranger, heeding Ella's threat, took a small portion of everything. The food really was delicious. It would be worth the extra two hours on the treadmill tomorrow. Not that he'd ever voice that out loud. Tilde kept those around her entertained, telling Uncle Cal and Bobby about cooking with mommy. Lil pointed to her play kitchen and felt foods with a wink. It seemed the little girl was not as shy as they had originally thought. She actively engaged his men in different conversations. Mind you, they were at a child's level, but she communicated well nonetheless. It seemed that Tilde was not at all intimidated by the Rangemen, which was an interesting change. The only person she didn't speak to was Ranger, and it bothered him. His many nieces and nephews all loved seeing him and talking to him. Why not Tilde? As he watched the table's interactions, it occurred to him that he had never made the effort to speak to her. Maybe that's what she was waiting for… He just couldn't seem to make the words come out.

Within an hour, the men had put a serious dent in the food. Lil pulled out a set of smaller plates and spoons, followed by a large dish of banana pudding for dessert. Tilde bounced in her seat. That child would do sketchy things for anything banana related. The conversations continued to flow nicely, the men learning a little more about the area where Lil and Cal grew up. They told a few stories about their parents, how they had both passed peacefully almost seven years ago. Overall it was kept light, no heavy topics. By eight, the kitchen had been cleaned and the dishes in to wash. Lester and Bobby said their goodbyes, heading for their shift. Vince and Zip followed minutes later, having to get up very early the next morning for a special install. When Cal, Tank, and Ranger were the only remaining guests Lil offered, "Would anyone like a beer?" Cal headed to the fridge, not waiting for their answers. He pulled three Coronas out, passing them along. Lil wasn't a drinker. "Lilly-pad, that was the best dinner I've had in a long time. Thanks Darlin!" He plopped down onto the couch to get comfortable, pulling her in next to him. Lil laughed and placed her head on his massive shoulder. They looked like a pair of siblings who had always been very close. Ranger was a little envious. He sat in an armchair, sipping his beer, watching the group. Tilde had Tank on the floor, showing him her wooden horse puzzle. The little peanut was yawning only twenty minutes later. "We can get out of here Lil, if you need to get Tilde to bed." Tank was offering, but she could tell he really didn't want to go. "It's alright, you guys can stay as long as you want. Let me get her squared away and we can hang out some more. Maybe I'll share some embarrassing stories about Sugar-butt." Cal turned seven shades of red.


	12. 12 Carlos

12\. Carlos

Lil had swept Tilde away to put on her pajamas and brush her teeth. The men sat in comfortable silence. Well, Cal and Tank were comfortable. When the girls returned, Lil attempted to make the 'goodnights' short and sweet. Tilde wasn't having it. She looked at Tank and Cal. "Wanna tuck in with us?" Cal smiled and stood, Tank shrugged and lumbered off of the floor. His ability to say no to that little girl was non-existent. Tilde turned to Ranger, "You comin?" Ranger was shocked, but stood gracefully with a nod. Lil shook her head as she carried her daughter to her bedroom. Her kid was a trip. She'd never done their bedtime routine with an audience. This outta be interesting. Cal and Tank took seats on the floor near Tilde's toddler bed. Ranger stood, leaning against the door frame. How he looked out of place but meant to be there at the same time was infuriating.

"Alright Peanut, what will it be tonight? A story or a song?" Tilde considered her mother's question very seriously as she pulled Heihei and Pua closer. "Two songs mommy. Tua lua and Blackbird." Lil rolled her eyes and smiled. "OK, but then it's bedtime ma'am." Lil turned on her small Peter Pan lamp, casting shadows of flying children onto the ceiling. She indicated that Ranger should hit the overhead light. Lil sat on the side of Tilde's bed, brushing the curls out of her face. Together the girls started to sing "Too ra loo ra loo ral, Too ra loo ra li", Cal hummed quietly to the melody. Tank watched in fascination. Ranger felt like he was intruding on a special moment. He wasn't used to these situations.

What did it say about him that bullets whizzing past his head was easier to handle than watching a mother sing a lullaby with her daughter? Tilde had a soft sweet little voice, made even more angelic by her sleepy state. Lil's voice was every bit as spectacular as Woody had claimed. When she started a gentle "Blackbird singing in the dead of night...", Ranger felt a sense of wonder. His mother had always been a fan of the Beatles, they were the first band she liked after leaving Cuba as a teenager. She used to sing the same song to him as a child. By the end, Tilde's eyes had drooped to nearly shut. "I love you sweet girl. Goodnight." Lil kissed her forehead and stood. Tilde snuggled further into her nest of bedding. "Love you too mommy. G'night Uncle Cal, Mr. Tank. Mr. Manoso." It was like that scene in the Grinch, you know the one where his heart grows? Ranger was having a very similar experience. He was hoping it was indigestion. As they filed out and shut her door, Magnus took up his post on the other side. No one unauthorized was getting to that child while he was there.

The adults settled back in the living room with new beer bottles. Lil was sipping her glass of iced tea, happy that the night had been a success. Cal fidgeted, "OK, let's get this shit out of the way. Tank is gonna blow a fucking gasket if he doesn't know why you gave me my nickname." He looked seriously put-out by the whole subject. Tank and Ranger were both smirking. The Rangemen had been giving him constant shit for days. Lil giggled and patted his hand. "Calvin here was four when he came to live with my family, I was nine. I was used to having different kids in the house, my parents had been fostering for years. Most of them were short term fosters, in-between their bad situations and their forever homes. Cal was a different story, he was the only one who stayed. That's how he became my brother." The big tattooed man looked pained and embarrassed by the memories. She rubbed his arm soothingly. "When Cal came to live with us, he had been severely abused by his mother and her latest boyfriend. He was covered in scars, wouldn't make eye contact, wouldn't speak. It took some doing, but I started giving him different silly nicknames to get his attention. I tried everything I could think of for months. Sugar-butt was the one that broke him. Anytime I would call him that, he would turn pink and smile. So it stuck." Lil poked him in the side.

Cal added to the story. "This is the best big sister anyone could have. She's always had my back. Even when I was a handful. She also protected me from the bullies in our neighborhood." She slugged him in the shoulder. "Lilly-pad used to try to cover my scars so the other kids wouldn't pick on me at school. One day, when I was eleven, she drew a flaming skull on my forehead to cover a scar from a cigarette burn. I loved it. That's how this came to be a few years later." He proudly pointed to his head. They both laughed until they had tears in their eyes. Ranger and Tank had always wondered how that had happened, both figuring a lost bet or copious amounts of alcohol were involved. Knowing the real reason made them understand Cal a little more. The story also elevated Lil to near sainthood in their eyes. Ranger was inept when it came to certain social norms. But loyalty, he understood loyalty and the desire to protect the ones you love.

Tank leaned forward, a question written on his face. "That is one special girl you've got there Lil. But, can you tell us about her father? Your file says you were never married..." He looked uncomfortable to be asking outright, but equally interested in her answer. Lil looked to Cal. "You didn't explain it to them Calvin?" Cal gave her one of his more serious expressions, "No Lil, I kept that part out of the file. It wasn't pertinent to your presence here. That's your business, if you choose to talk about it or not." Lil leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. In that small exchange, it was interesting to watch the dynamic switch from protector to protected.

Tank and Ranger were coiled in silent anticipation. Neither enjoyed being out of the loop on anything. Lil leaned back into the corner of the couch, tucking her legs underneath of her rear. Smoothing out her dress she closed her eyes for a moment. She looked at the two men sitting across the coffee table. "You've read about the shooting at the Wynn?" Ranger nodded for them both. The tension in his eyes made her choose her next words wisely. "Tilde's story is closely tied to that tragic day." She closed her eyes again, obviously gathering her strength. "Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Tank was on a roll tonight. "Man", Lil laughed, "You are a nosy one aren't ya?" Tank blushed. He'd been called a lot of things over the years, that was a first. Lil proceeded to give the story, just as she had to Bobby, leaving out some of the medical mumbo-jumbo. Tank followed along, nodding understanding at the appropriate times. Ranger had turned into a statue. Hearing her explain, even without too much detail, the events that took place… he was shaken inside. The fact that her story was affecting him so much, rattled him even more. Cal, for the most part, remained quiet. He knew the events vividly, almost as if he had been there when it happened. He had watched the 'confidential' security video of his sister being shot so many times, the images were burned into his brain. It took over two years for the nightmares to stop.

After finishing the nitty-gritty parts of the shooting Lil changed directions. "The member of my team that was killed that night, Jacob, was Tilde's biological father. He was also my best friend. Hell, he was really my only friend out west." Lil took a slow, deep breath. Four years had not lessened the pain of his loss. She readjusted her legs on the couch, the nerve pain was kicking up. "The month before he was killed, he found out that his girlfriend, Giselle, was pregnant. Jacob was so happy. They didn't have the best relationship. But he was ecstatic about becoming a father. He was going to propose to Giselle, but never got the chance." Ranger was holding his breath, he didn't know why. "After Jacob's death, I made an effort to keep in contact with Giselle. She was a Vegas Showgirl, on stage six nights a week at the Luxor. Up until that point, I hadn't really known much about her. What I found was bad. Very, very bad." Cal gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Apparently Giselle had a long standing drug problem, mostly pills. She was continuing to use during the pregnancy." Tank gave a low whistle. "My ability to keep tabs on her was hampered by my own recovery. But I kept eyes on her through other associates, I hired a PI to keep tabs on her too. If that woman sneezed, I knew about it. Even from my hospital bed." Ranger was witnessing the 'mama bear' that Cal had mentioned. Everything from Lil's tone of voice to the look in her eyes changed to steel. He recognized that level of focus and rage.

"When Tilde was born the following January, she was very ill. She was underweight, traces of drugs in her system. Giselle was so doped up, she was barely conscious for the labor. She had self-medicated before going to the hospital." Lil opened and clenched her fists a few times. "I was there waiting in Labor and Delivery with my lawyer, a rep from Social Services, and the Captain of the LVPD. The first few hours after the delivery were the longest of my life. The doctors were classifying her as 'failure to thrive'. I sat in the NICU, just staring at her, promising that if she stayed with us, I would never leave her side. By the time she started to show progress a few days later, I had already set the wheels in motion. We filed an injunction against Giselle, who the police were looking into, and I was granted temporary custody as a foster parent. I named her that day. Her biological mother never visited the NICU. I never left. Tilde was able to leave the hospital after five weeks, underweight but otherwise OK. With no other family from either parent available, I was granted full adoption five months later. Thankfully, I knew some people." Lil finished her story with a shrug. Cal added, "She's still small for her age, but I can tell she's growing faster now. She's definitely not behind on intelligence." Tank nodded in complete agreement. "No, that girl is smart as a whip. I think she's gonna give her teachers a run for their money one day."

Ranger leaned forward in his chair. "What became of the woman?" He was having visions of shipping her off in a very small crate to a very bad place. Lil understood his unspoken sentiment. "She didn't survive her detox in jail." He raised an eyebrow, "Good." Lil nodded. To anyone else, that would have seemed like a cold and heartless statement. Not to Lil. She gave him a real smile. "Mr. Manoso, did we just agree on something? Shit, Sugar-butt, write this down, it may never happen again!" Lil was laughing, both to break the tension in the room and because it really was funny. Ranger gave her his full 200 watt smile in return. Then he sighed, an honest to goodness sigh. "Why do you have to keep calling me that?" Tank was covering his smile with a giant hand. Cal was ready to piss himself. "If you don't want to call me Ranger, at least call me Carlos." Holy cow, he almost sounded human. Lil tilted her head. "I think I can do that."


	13. 13 Smart Kid

13\. Smart Kid

Lil had spent all of Wednesday relaxing, having quality time with Tilde. It was a girl's day in. They snacked, played, sang. It was one of their many little mommy-daughter traditions. The day had been extra enjoyable thanks to the high Lil was riding after the dinner party. Overall it had been a complete success. The food had been fabulous, the company even better. She was starting to see some of the guy's individual personalities. Everyone was becoming more comfortable with her and Tilde. Talking to the men about the shooting and Tilde's birth was tough, but well worth it. Lil was really starting to view Tank as more than a neighbor but also a friend. He had a way about him that cut to the chase. It didn't hurt that Tilde absolutely adored him. "Carlos", that was her biggest victory of the night. Somehow she had found a small way in. It might just be a little crack in his rough exterior, but it was definitely a start. Lil figured if she kept up the pressure, subtly, she could expand on it. Who knows, maybe one day soon she would also consider him a friend.

Last night, Cal had been by to chat with his sister. She had officially been moved in at Rangeman for a week, and had only left the building once. Considering that it was a trip to the TPD, it couldn't really be counted as 'fun' time. He was expecting her to start getting cabin fever soon, he knew he would in her place. As a soldier and security expert, he wanted her to stay inside as much as possible. As her brother, he wanted her to live her life. It was a difficult balance to achieve. Cal broached the subject with Lil. She said she was OK with staying inside for their safety, but he could see the toll it was already taking. Lil wasn't exactly a social butterfly. Since bringing Tilde home, most of her time was spent with her daughter anyway. But every adult needed some adult time. He proposed that she spend some time the next day exploring Trenton, meeting some new people. Lil was hesitant, "You want me to just walk up to complete strangers and start making small talk?" Cal smacked her playfully, "No, we know a few people in town. Smart ass. Some women you could get to know. Give you a break from all this testosterone." Lil nodded, her constant masculine surroundings were getting to be a bit much. It had been a long time. Dry spell? Like the fucking Sahara. Lil hadn't had a social orgasm since before the shooting… a long ass time ago… Of course her brother didn't need to know that bit of info.

On Thursday morning Ranger placed a call to the bonds office. Connie answered in her typical bored spiel. "Yo, I need a favor." He could hear her suck in a breath over the line. "Go ahead." Her breathing was heavier, but she was all ears. Ranger gave her the overview of Lil's possible Mob issue, asking if Connie could make a few calls. She easily agreed. If anything was happening in Trenton involving an outside Family, hers would know about it soon enough. "One more thing." This time, Ranger sounded...awkward?… He cleared his throat in a very un-Ranger-like way. Now Connie was really paying attention. "Lil, she doesn't know anyone in town..." Connie gave a dry chuckle. "Bring her over later, we'll give her a proper Jersey welcome." Connie hung up, alleviating the need for him to respond. He really didn't mind dealing with her occasionally.

Lil called down to the fifth floor at 1300, wondering who was on tap to be her shadow. The line was transferred to Ace who readily agreed to meet her in the garage in ten. His excitement was amusing. Lil thought she and Tilde could have a far worse tour guide. Ace was the epitome of a live GI Joe action figure. Hot. He was also very nice during their first meeting. Sporting her finest relaxed jeans and a Metallica tee, Lil gathered her daughter and her bag before hitting the elevator. Her hasty ponytail and minimal makeup would likely stand out in town. Oh well. At least Tilde looked stunning as usual in a tiny blue sweater, jeans, and boots. Lil stepped out of the elevator into the garage, kid on her hip, and scanned the sea of black autos looking for Ace. At the same moment, Ace stepped out of the stairwell door… followed by Ranger. "Good afternoon gentlemen. What magical mystery tour do you have planned for me Ace?" He tried really hard to hide his blush. "Actually, Ranger and I are going to take you around town for a bit." Lil was caught off guard. Surely he had better things to do with his time. "Are you sure Carlos? You probably have meetings, or countries to liberate, bodies to hide..." She was teasing him. He gave her a barely-there smile. Ranger didn't mind the teasing, he just liked the sound of his name on her lips. His men were smart enough to pretend the mocking didn't happen. Or he WOULD have bodies to hide…

Lil removed Tilde's car seat from her Nissan and placed it in the middle row of the Explorer Ace beeped open. To her surprise, Ranger climbed in the back with the peanut. Ace was also surprised, but shrugged and hopped in the driver's seat. They took a circuitous route around town. Ace pointed out some of the places he thought Lil might be interested in. The Quakerbridge Mall, Pino's, the Deli, Shorty's. He even drove her by the outskirts of Stark, so she would know what areas to avoid. Lil was trying hard to pay attention, but she was distracted. Somehow, Tilde had convinced Ranger to read her a story in the backseat. When Lil turned around, their heads were together over a tale about an elf and a dormouse. It was precious. He looked relaxed, the low tones of his voice barely carrying up to the front of the SUV. But Lil knew he was still eyeing his surroundings. Ever vigilant. After another fifteen minutes of riding and story time, Lil was ready to be off the road. Driving around Trenton was annoying. The other cars were either rude or lost in space. She had road rage and she wasn't even behind the wheel. "How do you refrain from getting violent with these people?" Her exasperation made Ace laugh. "You get used to it, or so they tell me. I've been here five years and still wanna run at least one car off the road each day." Lil sighed, "wonderful."

They pulled up to Plum Bail Bonds, securing a prime parking spot. Ace opened Lil's door while Ranger unbuckled Tilde. He stepped out and passed her over to Lil. Three women inside the bonds office were gaping at the scene. Ranger stepped through the door first, his mirrored sunglasses giving nothing away. "Ladies." Ace and Lil followed directly behind. Stephanie and Lula remained transfixed, their fish outta water impression was spot-on. Connie recovered first, "Hiya, I'm Connie, you must be Lil." Lil was amused by her thick Jersey accent and her uncanny resemblance to Betty Boop. "This", Connie indicated the other two women, "is Stephanie and Lula." Stephanie was a pretty woman, long wild curls and deep blue eyes. They were similar in height. Lula was a whole lotta big beautiful woman. Her snake-skin print dress was mostly spandex. At least four sizes too small. What she might have been lacking in standard fashion sense was completely made up for with personality. Lil immediately liked Lula. Ranger looked toward Connie after giving the others a nod of greeting. "Did you make the calls?" Connie, suddenly all business, replied. "Yes, my uncle Tony has put the word out. He will let you know if there's any movement. Consider her under Rosolli protection." Ranger nodded before tilting his head in the direction on Vinnie's door. "He in?" Connie rolled her eyes dramatically, "Ya, the weasel's been holed up in there all day." Steph and Lula shuddered. Ranger left the room without a word, forcefully entering Vinnie's inner sanctum.

Tilde looked at the women who were still in fish-mode. "Hi!" Her giant brown eyes and pouty smile were enough to break the spell. Steph's Burg upbringing fell into place. She waved a hello with her own warm smile. "Well aren't you just the cutest?" Tilde beamed. Lula took a seat on the worn Naugahyde couch, patting the spot next to her for Lil to sit down. "Now looky here, two skinny white girls!" Connie rolled her eyes while Steph snickered. Ace had remained on guard duty, mostly scanning out the windows for possible threats. When he turned his backside toward the girls, Lula and Connie fanned themselves. Steph and Lil giggled. "This is Matilda, my daughter. Everyone mostly calls her Tilde. Tilde this is Miss Connie, Miss Stephanie, and Miss Lula. They are new friends." Tilde, no hint of shyness, climbed off of her mommy's lap and straight to Lula. She delicately touched one of her beaded braids. "You're pretty." Lula melted. That child could charm the pants off of anyone. "Huh you know it little mama!"

"So you must be new in town, are you visiting?" Steph's question was innocently curious. Lil gave a shortened version of her reasons for being in NJ. "Wait, so you're related to one of Ranger's men?" Lula was having a hard time containing her excitement. "Which one." Lil laughed. "Cal." At their look of confusion she added, "tall, muscles, tattoos, flaming skull on his forehead..." Steph's eyes widened. She had only met a few of Ranger's men in the last year, but had admired others from a distance. Lula's only response was "dayum." Tilde laughed. The women chatted for a while since Ranger was still behind closed doors. Stephanie explained that Vinnie was her cousin, though she hated to admit it, and how she had spent a very short time as a bounty hunter. When Lil realized that Morelli was her one and only FTA, she nearly peed herself. "Ya, that's how I met Lula and Ranger. I was desperate for money. And I had a score to settle with Joe. We've been kinda dating since then." Everyone laughed. Lil's opinion of Officer Morelli plummeted even further. He was hitting on her pretty hard for someone who was already dating a girl like Stephanie. "But after I got my check, I realized that BEA work was not as glamorous as on TV. So I put in an application to become a reporter for the Trenton Times. Now I get the excitement of following leads, without the flying bullets and creepy perps. It's still exciting, but way safer. And the paycheck is dependable." Lil could understand her choice.

The women peppered her with questions about living in Las Vegas, her previous work, and living at Rangeman. They were a little over-eager in their desire for details about Ranger and his men. It seemed that needing to know everything about everyone was a Jersey characteristic. As was being nosy. But Lil took it in stride. Steph and the others wanted gossip, but they also seemed genuine in their friendliness. "Look, I know we just met, but we should exchange numbers. Maybe get together sometime." At Lil's raised eyebrow and look toward Ace Steph added, "I know Ranger and the guys are handling your security. I'm sure we could figure something out." Lil smiled. She liked Stephanie's spunk.

Just as the women finished exchanging phone numbers, Ranger walked out of the door, followed by a slimy, short man with perv-eyes. Tilde, who had removed herself to the floor when Ranger walked out, shuffled quickly to his legs after one look at Vinnie. Ranger looked down at her. Under his breath he muttered, "smart kid." Tilde had a hold of his black cargo pants. He lifted his glasses and picked her up. Tilde clung to him. Connie, Lula, and Stephanie were having a moment. The fish impression in triplicate. Lil stood and introduced herself to a leering Vinnie, she didn't shake his hand. Smart woman. Tilde whispered something into Ranger's ear that caused him to throw his head back in laughter, startling everyone. Lil narrowed her eyes at Ranger and her daughter. "Behave you two." They looked at her with smiles, "Yes ma'am."

Steph, Connie, and Lula felt they had entered the Twilight Zone. Ranger, the Man of Mystery, was laughing and holding a child. Steph noticed that he was a little softer when dealing with Lil and Tilde. She liked the way his eyes lost their hard edge when he looked at the little girl. He was a good man, kind of a friend. Far a short time, Ranger had been a good mentor. She wanted him to be happy. Her impression of Lil was a positive one. Steph's spidey sense was screaming that there would be something more between Ranger and Lil, eventually. Question was, did THEY know that yet?


	14. 14 Lady

14\. Lady

Friday mid-morning, Lil was sipping a cup of hot tea while reading the local newspaper. She was pleased to find two articles written by Stephanie. One was the review of a new bar and dance club downtown, a place called Lush. According to the review, the atmosphere was intimate without feeling creepy. The second article was an exposée on the supposed corruption in the Governor's office, including two different affairs and a bribe. Reading both, Lil was convinced that Steph had found her true calling. Speak of the devil, her phone rang. "Hey girl, did I catch you at a bad time?" Lil smirked. "Nope. I was reading your handiwork in the Times. Great writing. What can I do for ya?" Stephanie was blushing on the other end. She loved when people praised her work. "I was talking to the girls when you left yesterday, we thought we'd have a girls night out tomorrow night. Would you be interested?" Lil made a sound of intrigued hesitation. "It would just be the four of us, plus whatever hunky bodyguard you need to bring. Though we wouldn't mind if you brought more than one... We thought we'd go back to Lush. It was a lot of fun the first time. Come on, you have to come with us!" Lil caved. Stephanie sounded so excited. They agreed to meet at the club at 8pm, Steph gave her the address before saying a thrilled goodbye. As she was hanging up, she heard the other woman mention something about FMP's. Lil wondered what that meant.

Within two minutes, Lil was regretting her decision. Suck it up Buttercup. She made a commitment, she wouldn't back out. She texted Cal first, needing a babysitter for the night. When he called her back he knew right away that his sister was uneasy. "Lil, it will be good for you. I'll hang with the Peanut, we'll have fun. You'll have fun. Stop worrying!" Hanging up with her, he placed three brief calls. The first was to Ranger, he knew his boss would want to coordinate extra protection for the evening. Guarding someone in a club was different than simply shadowing them. The second call was to Hector. They had a very fast conversation in Spanish. Last, he called Ella to ask if she could watch Tilde for a few hours. When he explained why, his 'master plan', Ella was happy to help. With his brotherly job done, he returned to his stack of reports. He hated paperwork.

The call from Cal had been concise, just the way Ranger liked it. Looking over the spreadsheet on his computer, he saw that Lester was scheduled as Lil's shadow tomorrow night. There was no way in hell he was sending Lester with all those women to a nightclub. Not by himself. Not with Lil. Not without him. He trusted his crazy horndog of a cousin with his own life. Didn't trust him to keep his paws to himself. His first mistake was calling Tank and Lester. He explained the plan for 'girls night' and told them they would both be there… with him. Of course, this meant that word of their plans spread like wildfire. The grapevine in the office gave the Burg a run for its money. Half of Rangeman was vying to switch schedules for a night off so they could gatecrash. Ranger's second mistake was not preparing himself for how tomorrow night might go...

Ella had showed up at Lil's door minutes after her phone call with Cal, asking if she could spend some time with Tilde. Tilde, of course, was keen to go with her. When they left, Lil realized her brother was up to something. He was always adept at anticipating her needs. Now she was standing at the door of her open closet, hoping the answer of what to wear out would suddenly appear. Nothing was speaking to her. Not a fricken peep. Mind you, her wardrobe was small, but she usually had enough to be comfortable in any situation. Apparently not. Her clothes served her well in Nevada, Indiana, and Georgia… not New Jersey. Traitors. When someone tapped lightly on her front door, she figured it was Ella returning for something. "Come on in", she hollered from the closet. Hector sauntered into the living room. "Chica?" Lil popped her head out the bedroom door, surprised but pleased to see another face. "Hi Hector! What can I do for you?" She noted he was dressed in civilian clothes, faded jeans and a gray tank stretched across his lean muscles. Lil was betting that Hector was inked as much as her brother, maybe even more. From the first time she had met him last week, she knew two things right away. 1. Hector was gay. It was as obvious to her as the teardrop tattoos on his face. 2. Those teardrops didn't mean he was a killer, it meant he was a survivor. Lil got along well with survivors. She was one herself.

Hector chuckled. Lil thought the sound was sweet, musical. His thick accent made it sexier than normal. "I am here to help you Chica. Cal called. Said you probably need shopping." His eyes twinkled. He was happy to take her shopping for clothes… See, obvious. Lil huffed and cursed under her breath. "May I?" Hector was pointing to her closet. Lil gave an exaggerated arm sweep, "Be my guest. My wardrobe has become mutinous. I don't think there's anything in here that will work for tomorrow night." Hector expertly flipped through her hangers, taking time to consider a few pieces. "Lil, you have nice clothes. Good style. But nothing here screams Caliente!" She laughed at his eyebrow wiggle. "Es no problema Chica. Come. We shop now." Twenty minutes later they were parked and entering the Macy's at Quakerbridge. Hector rubbed his hands together. "Do you want Caliente, or Muy Caliente?" Lil snorted, "I'll take 'just passable for Jersey'. I haven't tried for sexy since before Tilde was born." Hector stopped short. "What? Why no?" Lil shrugged. "After the shooting I had other concerns. Then when I brought Tilde home, my priorities changed. I haven't been out, without a child, well… in a long time." Hector shook his head, muttering things in Spanish that were too fast for her to catch. "Come. We fix this. You will be muy sexy when I am done." He grabbed her by the hand and headed for the dresses.

Three hours, and many compromises later, they had both found an outfit to agree upon. Hector's idea of modesty was vastly different from Lil's. He spent fifteen minutes pointing other women out in the mall to prove to her that their choice was actually tame for Trenton. By the looks of some of them, they weren't the best choices for comparison to anyone. One lady in particular was rocking sky-high red hair, leather pants, and a leather bustier. In broad daylight. It was terrifying. She was grateful that at least all her private bits would be covered. They also had to compromise on the amount of skin above the waist that would be shown. In previous years, Lil would not have cared about showing some cleavage or wearing something with spaghetti straps. Now, she was a little uncomfortable with her scars. In the end, the romper they found in black silk was perfect. It had a tuxedo feel with long sleeves, softened by the deep vee plunge in the front. She couldn't wear a bra, but she didn't have a ton that needed extra support anyway. Sometimes having a humble B cup was useful.

The bottom half of the romper was short, almost indecently so, but not fitted at least. Hector swore to Lil that her legs looked so good, no one would notice the part of her scar that was visible on her chest. She bought a few thin gold chain necklaces, just to be safe. Shoes were the easiest part of the trip. They loved a pair of nude strappy heeled sandals. The thin ties wrapped around the ankles multiple times. The three inch lift would set her at 5'10". When she put them on and walked around, Hector whistled while fanning himself. He was really good for the ego. "Chica, you will be the sexiest woman in the club. Wear your hair down, some bedroom makeup… The men will follow you around like starved lions."

Having completely exhausted themselves, they grabbed a bite to eat at the food court. Lil was not impressed with her beef and broccoli, but it was mall food after all… "Thank you for today Hector. I had a really good time." Her smile was genuine. "You make the perfect shopping friend. Though you can be a little bossy!" Hector threw his head back in laughter. "You have no idea Chica. I'm even bossier with my men!" Lil was in tears holding her side. People walking through the food court must have thought they were crazy. She was sure they made in interesting pair. "Speaking of men. How the fuck are you single?" Lil sighed, pushing her tray away on the table. "I could give you many reasons. Though I don't think any of them are one hundred percent true..." Hector tilted his head while giving her a calculating look. "Try me." Lil shrugged. "I don't know. It's many things. After I was shot, the recovery was long. Then I got Tilde shortly after I was healed. She had her own health issues that we dealt with in the first years. Since then, I just haven't made it a priority, and I don't want to parade random men in front of my daughter. It would be bad for her to get attached and then have them walk away… I was never a big dater before, but I would go out occasionally. I just, I don't know..."

Hector knew the topic made her uneasy. Too bad. He was not about to let up if he thought he could help her. "You stopped taking care of your own needs." Lil started to object, but he stopped her. "From what I see, what Cal say, you are a great mama. Your hija is lucky to have you. You put all your energy into caring for her. Doing for her. But you stopped doing for you. It happens to all the good mamas." He gave her a look, silently asking if she understood what he was saying. "Now Tilde is older, healthy, happy. You can take the time to make you happy too. It's not selfish. It good for you." Lil nodded slowly. She knew he was right, it was a hard concept to wrap her head around though. Four years of thinking and living one way wasn't going to be changed overnight. "Plus", Hector gave her a ridiculous wink, "so long without sex is muy unhealthy." She lost it, throwing her napkin at his face. "Excuse me!", she tried to contain her laughter while donning a look out outrage, "but a LADY doesn't talk about those things." He wasn't buying it. "Besides, I've made due with a large drawer full of interesting toys!" Hector's eyes widened as he howled. He let loose a string of Spanish, most of it unintelligible. The only thing she piked up was 'switching teams', which made her join in the laughter again. Her mama would wash her mouth out if she had heard her having this conversation. A Lady indeed.


	15. 15 Trenton Trio

15\. Trenton Trio

Saturday morning found Lil and Tilde in the gym on two. Lil was on the treadmill after having spent some time working her stiff shoulder. Tilde was on a mat next to her, practicing some new form of toddler gymnastics. Translation, she was falling over a lot while giggling. But she was happy and occupied. The only other men in the gym were Ace and Slick, who were sparring on the big mats. Lil was studiously avoiding their session. She wasn't watching how shirtless they were, or how fast they moved. She hadn't once noticed their power and grace. Nope, not watching. Her denial was interrupted by Lester, who sauntered over with an obvious appreciation of her backside. Lil rolled her eyes. He wiggled his eyebrows and flexed his pecs. "So it's you and me hitting the town tonight huh Sweet Cheeks?" She laughed, throwing her towel at his head. "You are horrible Lester! No, it's you, me, and three other women." Lester choked on the water he was trying to drink. "That's even better!" Oh geez. He gave her a wink and headed for the weights. Lil had the feeling she was going to spend more time tonight babysitting him than the other way around.

After an unproductive day where her nerve pain was acting up, Lil finally bit the bullet and started getting ready. She really hoped Doc Brown had some news for her soon about therapy. She showered, shaved, and generally tortured herself to perfection. Her hair was blown dry and left to fall over her shoulders in slight waves. She applied a muted smokey eye, keeping everything else a matte nude finish. The natural rosiness to her cheeks and smattering of freckles had always kept her from wearing too much other makeup, or she looked like a clown. Cal had told her the club was a good thirty minute drive, she was trying to be in the garage by 1920. Lil was nervous. As she slipped on her nude lace boy-short panties, she kept repeating 'it's just girl's night'. She stepped into her romper making sure everything of importance was properly covered before zipping up the side. She placed her necklaces on, deciding to forego any other jewelry. Tilde watched as she sat down on the bed to fasten her shoes. No use spraining an ankle before she even left the apartment.

Lil stood up and took a look at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She looked pretty good. She didn't know if this qualified as 'caliente', but it was definitely different than her normal attire. Tilde hopped up and down, "Mommy you're beautiful!" Awww. That helped. Cal knocked on the door at quarter after seven. When she opened it, his eyes bugged out of his head. "You look fabulous Lilly-pad, now go change." They both laughed. He was only half joking. She gave Cal pointers on where to find certain toys, showing him the latest book they had been reading at bedtime. "We'll be fine. Quit stalling and get your butt downstairs!" Lil sighed, picked up her purse and gave them each a kiss. "Wish me luck!" As she left the apartment Cal muttered something about Trenton needing the luck tonight.

Ranger, Tank, and Lester were waiting in front of the Cayenne when the elevator hit the bottom floor. They were looking over a message on Ranger's phone, it was something important. Otherwise, he would have seen her right away. Lester didn't miss her entrance though. The doors opened and his breath caught making a strangled sound. Tank and Ranger were discussing something in low, angry tones. Lester hit Ranger on the arm. "What Santos?" Lester pointed to Lil who was walking toward them. He lifted his eyes from the small screen until he saw sexy shoes coming his way. His gaze kept rising. Legs, legs, and more legs. Holy Shit. When he finally reached her eyes she smiled. Son of a bitch, this was going to be a long-ass night. "Gentlemen, am I to assume you're all my bodyguards tonight?" Lester made some comment about guarding her body before Tank smacked him on the head. Ranger hadn't said a word. Hadn't moved a muscle. He was lost in how absolutely gorgeous she looked. Sexy as hell without trying too hard. And those legs! He noticed the slight discoloration of the scar on her chest. Knowing how it got there only made her more attractive in his eyes. He had the insane urge to send her upstairs to either put on some pants, or take the rest of her outfit off. His inner caveman was screaming to come out and play. "Carlos, is everything alright?" Oh fuck, she said his name so sweetly. He cleared his throat. "Everything is fine Lil, we were discussing some Rangeman business. Are you ready?" He pointed to the passenger seat door. She followed his lead. When he reached across her to buckle her seat belt, she had a momentary flash of her father doing the same thing for her mother a long time ago. Lester and Tank climbed into the back seat, Tank gave her a reassuring smile. "You look hot Lil." She blushed.

The scenery was stunning, the men of course, Trenton was ho-hum. Lester was wearing very tight black pants with a red tee that fit like a glove. Tank had opted for dark denim with a white dress shirt that made his skin tone look two shades darker. Ranger, well Ranger was simply edible. He had chosen black designer slacks paired with a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up casually. Stunning. The ride over was interesting to say the least. Lester kept making outrageously flirty comments, Tank kept smacking him. It was like have two eight year old boys in the back seat. It wouldn't have surprised her if Ranger had threatened to 'turn the car around' or kick them out. Instead, he kept to a zone of his own. An island unto himself. She could see through his posture and the movement of his eyes that he was cataloging their surroundings and the other drivers or cars nearby. What she couldn't see or hear was the conversation happening in his head. A lecture of sorts that included phrases like: 'get it together Manoso' 'where's your fucking control know?' and 'get your shit straight soldier'. When he felt her eyes linger on the side of his face he turned his head slightly. Lil whispered, "Are you sure you're OK Carlos? Is something going on? We can cancel tonight if you need to be at Rangeman." He relaxed his grip on the steering wheel and gave her a head shake. "Everything's fine, just a lot on my mind. You look beautiful by the way." The spent the rest of the drive in contemplative silence.

Ranger parked the Cayenne with the valet, leading them to the front of the entrance line that had started to form. His hand on the small of her back was reassuring. By anyone's standards, eight was an early start for a night out so they weren't cutting in front of a crowd. Tank did some complicated handshake thing with the bouncer, which set Lil at ease a little more. As they entered the main doors and made their way over to a waving Stephanie, Lil was scanning her surroundings. Ranger was doing the same. When they realized they were both on hyper-alert she gave a soft chuckle and a half-shrug. She wouldn't apologize for being safety-minded. He wouldn't want her to. Lush was just as Stephanie had described it. Intimate without feeling sleazy. The colors were all muted. The lights were soft but bright enough to see where you were going. A stage sat on one side and small high-top tables on the other. The center was a dance floor. The entire back wall held the bar. It looked clean and safe. It would work.

"Dayum girl, you lookin good!" This was how Lula greeted Lil. She laughed her thanks. The women exchanged hellos while the men gave barely-there nods of greeting. Big talkers. Tank pulled extra stools over to the table the women had commandeered. Lil examined their little party while Connie was trying to flag down a server. The way her boobs were bouncing in her tight red dress should get them served pretty quickly, or give someone a black eye. Stephanie was wearing a short denim skirt and a blue halter top. Her hair was a wild mass of curls. Her black heels were so high, Lil was prepared to catch her if she started to fall over at some point in the night. But Lula took the cake. She was sporting a body-con dress in hot pink, with hair and shoes to match. Lil loved it. She would NEVER wear it, but she loved it. "Alright Ladies and Gents, the servers coming, what are we drinking?" Connie was pleased to have accomplished her mission. Stephanie and Tank ordered beers. Connie and Lula wanted some suggestively named mixed drinks that certainly contained too much alcohol. Lester and Ranger stuck with tonic water. Much to their dismay, Lil asked for a coke, no ice. "What? You're not gonna drink with us?" The other women looked a little put-out. Lil shrugged, "I'm not a drinker. Don't worry, I can still be fun. Plus I'm an awesome designated driver." They huffed but accepted that she wasn't going to change her stance. Ranger was watching her closely from the corner of his eye.

The girls made small talk about random things while they inhaled the first half of their alcohol. The men observed with quiet trepidation. Lil fielded more questions, easily dodging the ones that were too personal. Ranger was impressed with her ability to deflect and redirect. When the booze had sufficiently started to kick in on the Trenton Trio, Lula placed a hand on her hip and cleared her throat. "Now listen here." She was blatantly directing her comments to the three men. "This here's a GIRLS night out. That means your job is to keep quiet and forget anything we might say in the next few hours. Oh, and keep standing there lookin all fine and shit. Dayum." Connie and Steph had dissolved into embarrassed giggles. Lester and Tank were holding their hands up in an 'I surrender' motion. Ranger only raised an eyebrow at her boldness. Usually Lula was tongue-tied around him. Must be one hell of a drink. Lil just smirked at the scene. This was going to be a peculiar night.

For the next hour, the girls danced together here and there. The floor wasn't too crowded, which was nice. Lil didn't like being in the middle of crowds. Too many unknown variables. Ranger watched Lil dance while continuing to stay alert. Stephanie, bless her heart, should have stopped after her first beer. She was on number four. Lula and Connie were well on the other side of tipsy. Their dancing was becoming more suggestive and less coordinated. It was highly amusing for Lil. They were having fun though, and their laughter was contagious. As always, too many tasty beverages led to loose lips, which was how they ended up discussing men and sex in front of the guys. Stephanie wobbled on her heels as she plopped onto her stool. "See, this is fun. Why can't Joe take me out dancing?" Lula humphed in indignation for her. "Super Cop needs to get his shit together. He should know how to romance a woman right. He needs more than that fine ass to get by!" Connie nodded emphatically. Lil sipped her Coke, listening. It had been a long time since she had heard about the dating problems of others. Like, high school. They continued to grouse about their lack of love lives as Connie had just broken up with a guy named Jim and Lula was still single. When Lil asked why Steph was dating Joe if he didn't treat her right, she answered that they had a long history. Basically that it was easy. She was offering answers that a sober Stephanie would not dream of verbalizing. Hopefully she wouldn't remember in the morning...

Lil met Steph's eye. "I don't know if that's a valid reason Steph." She tried to keep the tipsy brunette's attention. "Real men should keep your panties wet, not your eyes." The other women giggled, Tank and Lester snorted. Ranger raised an eyebrow. Lil shrugged, it was the truth. "You know what I want?" Lula sat her frilly drink down looking more sober, "I want a man who is going to treat me right. Knows how to handle me in the bedroom. And won't step out." Connie agreed. "Same here. I want to find someone who knows how to be a real man, but appreciates that I'm a strong woman. A big dick wouldn't hurt either." Stephanie, not to be left out, added, "I want romance. Flowers, dates, dancing, chocolates." She hiccuped, "I want a man who treasures me. Treats me like gold. Regular orgasms would be nice too." Yup, the beers were making her a bit sappy. They turned to Lil, obviously expecting her to voice her own desires in a man. She sipped her soda slowly, contemplating her next move. She could lie, tell them something short and sweet to change the subject. But that felt wrong. The women were being honest, thanks to the alcohol. It would be too much like taking advantage of these new friends if she were to lie now. Lil looked up to the ceiling and cleared her throat.

"I haven't been looking for a man. So I'm a little out of practice. BUT, I think what I want is honesty, loyalty, a partner in crime, someone who can laugh with me, and of course someone who will also love Tilde." The women nodded. "Ya, but what about the other stuff? The sexy stuff?" Stephanie swayed a few inches while blushing beet red. Lil gave her an appraising look. Lester was watching too eagerly, which was her only excuse for the following answer. "What am I looking for in bed? Someone who can turn me on using just their voice. But also someone who will run their hands through my hair gently, before they pull it. I want soft and hard, easy and rough. I want him to be a gentleman in public holding my hand, but a master in the bedroom who isn't afraid to hold my throat." The Trenton Trio fanned themselves, while Lester fell off his stool. Tank excused himself to the restroom. Lil went back to sipping her Coke as if nothing had happened. Ranger, eyes black, stared at her throat, replaying her words. 'Get it together Manoso.'


	16. 16 Alone

16\. Alone

The DJ had come on the mic, informing the dancers that karaoke would be starting in half an hour. The Trenton Trio were on the dance floor, hopefully burning off a little of their alcohol before the show started. Lester was taking a patrol walk around the floor. Lil wasn't fooled, he was checking out the single women. Tank had offered to hit the bar for more Coke and waters. "So you're just gonna drop a bomb like that, and say nothing else?" Ranger's tone was playful but his voice had dropped a few octaves, his accent thicker. Lil gave him a sideways glance, "What more is there to say? They asked. I gave them the truth. It's not like they'll remember in the morning anyway." Ranger gave her a small wolf grin, "True, but I will." Lil was saved from the discomfort of further conversation by the entrance of Bobby, Ram, and Zero. The men were dressed to kill, yup...great scenery. After some very brief pleasantries, the men went to the dance floor. Lil was relieved that Tank had made his way back to the table.

Tank stood in between Lil and Ranger, sensing the growing tension. It wasn't uncomfortable per se, but it was there. "You don't want to dance anymore before the DJ is done Lil?" He offered her a smile. "No Tank, I think I'm all danced out tonight." She was unconsciously rubbing her hand on the side of her left thigh. Ranger noticed. "Do you need to go home?" He tilted his eyes to the progress of her hand which had made it to her knee. "No Sir, I'm good. Just need to stay off my feet for a while. So Tank, do you karaoke?" The large man blanched, "Um, not really." Lil giggled. "I guess with the right motivation I could do it, probably with a group of people… and lots of whiskey." She nodded her acceptance. Most people needed a few shots of courage before they could get on stage. "Speaking of which, why don't you drink?" Ranger took a slow sip of his water, his ears trained on her answer. "I haven't had a bad experience or anything. I don't have a story that involves too much rum and my clothes falling off in college." The innocent bat of her eyelashes made the men smirk. "I just don't care for how alcohol impairs me, especially in a setting like this. I would rather have clear judgment and a fast reaction time if needed." Tank's smile was dazzling. He kinda figured as much. "And drinking alone at home just seems a little too pathetic. So I just don't." Ranger rolled this information around his head. He had rarely ever met a man or woman who would forego a 'good time' for their own safety. Unless of course they were on duty and prohibited from imbibing. Lil was an interesting woman.

By the end of the DJ's set, their friends had made it back to the table where more stools were stolen from nearby. Lula looked around at the increased eye candy, fanning herself again. Stephanie seemed a bit more sober, and hugely distracted by all the men. Connie had index cards and a pen in one hand, a small laminated book in the other. "OK, who's gonna sing tonight? I have the songbook here." Lula snatched it from her, she and Steph started to thumb through it together. The Rangemen made small talk with Lil about her evening so far. Bobby and Zero both commented on how nice she looked. Ranger had scooted his stool closer to her after that. Connie was watching the group. She found it funny that Ranger was being possessive, she'd never seen that side of the mysterious man. It was also a surprise to witness his men act so normal around Lil. She had either known or been in contact with many of the Rangemen over the last few years, they were always so anti-social. Interesting.

The songbook was being passed from the girls to the guys. Tank and Ranger ignored it completely. "What are you gonna sing Lil?" Tank asked like it was a given. Bobby and Lester had their heads together, something was fishy. When they pulled Lula into the whispered conversation, Lil knew that their performance was going to be memorable. Lil filled out two cards, Ranger was watching her neat handwriting. She caught him. "I have a two song limit tonight. I think that's all I've got in me." Lil gave a 'whats a girl to do' gesture. "I can take you home whenever you want. The other's won't mind." She knew he was earnest, concerned even. "It's OK Carlos, I want to see what these guys have cooked up…" He shook his head in feigned disgust, "I don't think I want to witness this, there's not enough brain bleach in the world to handle Lester on a stage. Trust me." Lil was giggling. He really did look traumatized from previous experiences. They turned their attention to the stage, where a group of college aged boys were starting a drunk rendition of 'Don't Stop Believin'. Their shit-faced version of Journey was entertaining. When the DJ called Lula's name they all smiled in anticipation.

Steph was bouncing on her stool, reminding Lil of Tilde when she was excited. Lula sauntered up to the stage on her five inch heels. Lil thought that alone was impressive. The lights changed as the beat of 'Single Ladies' blasted from the speakers. Oh. My. Word. It was a glorious train wreck. Money was quickly changing hands at the nearby tables, they were likely betting on how long it would take Lula's ample bosom to bust out of her dress. She worked the stage like a pro, when she made that same comment out loud, Ranger laughed. Her Beyonce moves were on point, her singing quite abrasive. It was awesome. Much to the chagrin of the betters, she made it through the entire performance with only a small nip-slip. Thank Fuck her dress was so tight, or it would have ridden up even further. Lil did not need to know Lula THAT well. She walked back to their table with swagger. Panting from her exertion, pulling her hemline back into place. "Now that's how you get a mother fuckin party started!" The girls clapped. Connie's name was called next. She also teetered to the stage. Lil was praying that her routine didn't involve too much movement. That little red dress was really close to becoming just a shirt. The strains of 'Like a Virgin' began to play. Stephanie choked on her drink.

From Lil's right ear she heard Tank's low voice, "Imagine if you will… Madonna and Betty Boop had a baby..." Lil was in tears. She reached back and slugged him in the arm. "Be nice", she hissed. He winked. In reality, Connie's performance was just that, the oddly satisfying blending of Madge and the olden cartoon character. She sang with such conviction, which made everyone laugh harder. A dead man could tell that Connie was far from virginal. Her song ended to roars and whistles. When she bent to bow, the whistles got louder. As Connie ambled back to the group, Lil's name was called. Ranger watched as every man in the club turned to follow her progress to the stage. Hawks eyeing prey. She dodged one kid who said something to her while reaching his hand toward her ass. Tank had to place a massive hand on Ranger's shoulder to keep him seated. Lil waved a small hello to the waiting crowd before pulling a stool from the back of the stage into the spotlight. She winked at the DJ who hit a few buttons. Led Zeppelin's 'Going to California' began to play. Her version was more acoustic, softer, subdued. Her eyes remained closed, like she was singing to herself. Ranger and the other men were in a trance. The Trenton Trio sat with mouth's agape. By the third and fourth verses Lil had kicked up the power and the volume. Ranger adjusted himself under the table. Lil made it through the crowded club without incident. She sat down with a small smile. Connie and Steph were still gaping. Lula kept repeating "Holy Shit" like it was her new mantra. She somehow found the ability to stuff three more syllables into the words. Further examination of her performance was stopped by the DJ calling for Connie, Steph, and Lula. Thank goodness.

The three women marched to the stage arm in arm. Money was moving at the other tables again. The college boys were trying to get their attention down below. The girls laughed harder. How appropriate, their choice of song was 'Wannabe' by the fricken Spice Girls. Too. Fucking. Funny. Everyone had a great time. The singing was tolerable, the dancing and antics were hilarious. When Connie pulled a random guy onto the stage for them to dance around, the place went nuts. Lil was ready to pee herself. She hadn't laughed that hard in a really long time. Even Ranger was smiling. The song ended but before Lula could manage the stairs off the stage, the DJ held her back and called Bobby and Lester up. Ranger readjusted his position, scooting closer to Lil. His breath reached her hair. Placing a hand on the small of her back he whispered, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Lil silently shook. Tank had his hand over his eyes, peeking out like a small child. Ram and Zero had turned a little pale. Bobby and Lester were standing on either side of Lula. Lula was more than pleased to be in the middle of that particular sandwich. The iconic funky beat of 'Brick House' hit them like a tidal wave. Lester and Bobby were shuffling on stage, singing just like the Commodores. Lula was busting every move she knew. And nearly all the seams in her dress. Lil grabbed Ranger's hand, ready to fall off her stool. "Oh My", was all she could get out. "I know, their so bad, their good." Ranger was laughing quietly. He rubbed small circles on her hand while she was distracted by the show. He liked the feel of her skin.

Ranger missed the rest of the spectacle. He was too busy studying Lil. She was gorgeous, and she didn't know it. That made her even more attractive to him. She was so different from the women who normally flocked to Ranger like hyenas on fresh meat. Lil never flinched or backed away when he was in her personal space. She just accepted that he was who he was. Even if he was being an ass. Instead of backing away, she stood up to him. Stood up for herself. The musical display of debauchery came to an end. The crowd was on their feet, cheering. Lula had managed to flash those up front at least twice. Lester and Bobby were having trouble walking thanks to their laughter. Stephanie, Connie, and the remaining guys were torn between speechless horror and admiration at their sheer courage. Over the ruckus, Lil heard the DJ call her name again. She looked at Ranger and squeezed his hand gently before walking away. He looked down at the place where her warm touch had been only seconds before. His skin was already missing the contact.

The crowd quieted. Her fist performance was very good, so the rowdy group was more respectful. She moved the microphone to a good height as the lights dimmed. The DJ placed the spotlight directly on her. It was bright. She could no longer see the audience, but kept her eyes in the direction of their table anyway. Ranger was on full alert, all of his being was focused on Lil. That was dangerous for many many reasons. The moving piano music started, Lil's haunting voice filled the room. "*I hear the ticking of the clock. I'm lying here the room's pitch dark." Time suspended for Ranger, and everyone else. They were feeling what Lil was singing, living the emotions. When the drums signaled the chorus, her voice was strong, perfect, almost painful. Ranger remained on the edge of his seat. His only thought was 'how do I get you alone?'.

*Song is Alone by Heart.


	17. 17 Crafty

17\. Crafty

It wasn't long after her second song that Lil was too tired to enjoy herself anymore. Ranger gladly took her home, Tank and Lester leaving with them. She tried to convince Lester to stay and have fun. He insisted on sticking with her. She thanked them for a lovely evening at the elevator and was in bed not long after checking on Tilde and placing a blanket over Cal on the couch. Lil had enjoyed her time out, but it was exhausting. The dancing, the heels, the nervousness leading up to the night. It all took a toll on her. She would do it again sometime, but not too soon. Her shoulder was damn near immobile on Sunday morning, and the pain in her back and legs was beyond mild discomfort. She and Tilde spent the day just hanging out. Mostly they relaxed and read books together. In the evening, Ranger sent her a text asking if she had survived the outing alright. Lil realized she must not have been hiding her symptoms at the end of the night as well as she thought. She replied back with a 'I'm doing OK, thank you for asking', she didn't hear from him again. Maybe he wasn't a big text-er. Still, it was nice that he had thought to ask.

Monday, after a trip to the gym, Lil was tapping on Tank's office door with Tilde on her hip. His gruff "Enter!" made Lil jump and Tilde laugh. The little giggle had him lifting his head with a smile. He reached out his arms just in time for Tilde to launch herself airborne. Thank goodness that man has fast reflexes. "What can I do for you Lil? Everything OK?" He pointed to the guest chairs while he tickled his favorite girl. "Everything's good. I had a question though, I was hoping you could help me. As you know, Thursday is Veteran's Day. Tilde and I wanted to do something for all the men in the building who are vets. From what I can tell, there are more than a few." Tank nearly blinded her with his smile. His appreciation and fondness for Lil grew on a daily basis. She was always so thoughtful. "OK, what can I help with?" Lil smiled equally bright. "Would it be possible to get a list of all the vets and what branch of the military they served with?" She hastily added, "I don't want any private or secret information..." He chuckled, it was cute that she was nervous to ask for such a simple thing. Though, she obviously appreciated their all but paranoid desire for privacy. He took a slip of paper out of his printer and drew four neat columns. He headed them, then listed the men's names underneath. "This is everyone except Hector and Manny. Hector, as I'm sure you've figured, has a different kind of 'training' in his background. Manny was never in the military, but served with the police department in Miami before joining us." He slid the page across the desk to her. She scanned it briefly with a nod. "Thank you so much Tank, you're the best!" She walked around his desk, gave him a kiss on the cheek and picked up Tilde. Lil nearly skipped out of his office, which made him smile even more. Having them around the Rangeman was refreshing.

The rest of Monday and all of Tuesday, the girls stayed in their apartment, crafting away. They started by making red felt poppies for all fifteen men. Lil tried to explain the significance of the flower to Tilde, it kind of took. She was just happy to be making things with mommy. Next, they worked on cards for the guys. Each card was shaped like a giant dog tag with a unique message. They made three cards colored in scarlet and gold with the US Marine Corps Force Recon logo for Ace, Ram, and Zero. Three giant dog tags were done in ultramarine blue and golden yellow with the US Air Force's Foreign Internal Defense logo for Slick, Zip, and Hal. Vince, Binkie, and Uncle Cal had cards in blue and gold with the Navy SEAL logo. The last six cards were black, white, and gold with the US Army Ranger's logo for Ranger, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Woody, and Junior. Lil helped Tilde sign her name to each card next to her own flowing signature. To add an extra bit of love, she donned some bright red lipstick and gave each card a kiss.

They were having so much fun making patriotic gifts, they couldn't seem to stop. Before she knew it, Lil was staring at a pile of glittering stars to hang from the ceiling. Each resembled the American Flag. Then, just to go that one step further, they made two banners. One said 'Happy Veterans Day! Thank you for your SERVICE' the other read 'HEROES don't wear capes, they wear DOG TAGS!'. "Well, what do you think Peanut? Do we need to make anything else?" Tilde had a nice sprinkling of glitter on her left cheek, her eyes glowing with excitement. "Mommy, we need cupcakes." Lil should have figured. Sweets like that were a real treat...smart kid. "OK, we can make cupcakes for the guys." Tilde was very happy. Lil looked through the fridge and pantry. She had just enough ingredients to make two dozen carrot cake cupcakes. She called Ella on the off chance that the miraculous woman had food coloring in her cupboard. Ella really was amazing.

Bobby phoned Tuesday evening to talk to Lil about her physical and massage therapy. He apologized for it taking longer than expected, he had been waiting to hear back from his colleague in DC. He was all set to start her sessions on Saturday. Lil told him about her increased pain, and why she thought it was amplified. Bobby promised her multiple times that he was going to do everything in his power to help her. He was such a sweetheart. She told him to not drive himself batty about it, she could cope either way. He insisted that if his attempts didn't work, he was going to have a specialist flown in. Lil really hoped he was exaggerating... Bobby was already researching specialists, just in case.

Ella delivered the food coloring and cupcake liners on Wednesday morning. She was tickled that Lil and Tilde were doing something special for the veterans at Rangeman. It was so rare for anyone to take notice of the men in a positive way. It often broke Ella's heart. Tilde proudly showed off their cards and crafts. Having already started the laundry and filled the break room, Ella decided to spend time with the girls while they baked. She enjoyed the opportunity to simply sit and watch while someone else manned the oven. As they mixed and poured, the subject of holidays came up. "Ella, what usually happens here on Thanksgiving? Do the guys celebrate in any way? It's my favorite holiday." Tilde was mixing a bowl of cream cheese frosting with all her little might, under Ella's watchful eye. "Well of course the men work, at least the ones scheduled for that Thursday. I try to put a few more festive things in the break room for them. But really, that's about all. I have offered to make a true dinner for them..." Ella sighed. "Let me guess", Lil gave her a wicked expression, "Carlos has always said NO." Ella laughed with a fast nod. The older woman was pleased to hear her use Ranger's real name. That was progress. "He tells me to not bother, that he doesn't want me going out of the way or doing extra work."

Lil continued to probe Ella with questions about the holiday. She wanted to know how the shifts were scheduled for special days like that, who tended to work them, what the logistics would be for an actual Thanksgiving dinner. She wasn't at all surprised to hear the Ranger always worked the holidays, sometimes double shifts, so his men could visit family if they wanted. "Cariña, most of the men do not have family, or if they do, their families are far away. I think they don't celebrate the big holidays because of it." Lil knew this was something that had bothered Ella for a long time. "What do you and Luis do every year?" Ella snickered. "Since coming to Rangeman, I have spent the holiday watching the parade and eating leftovers. There's no point in cooking a turkey for just the two of us." "Well, now Tilde and I are here. One way or another, we are ALL going to have a Thanksgiving this year!" Ella clapped her hands. Let the planning begin. An hour later and they had it all worked out. The timing, the location, the menu, and who would cook which items. It was a given that Tilde would 'make' the decorations. Now all Lil needed to do was convince Ranger…once their baking was done and the mess cleaned up.

Not knowing if he was busy, or even in the building, Lil sent Ranger a text that read 'Do you have a minute?' Less than ninety seconds later there was a knock on her door. She hollered a 'come in' from the kitchen where she was trying to remove the spots of frosting that Tilde had missed on her face. Ranger entered with a 'Yo'. Tilde launched herself again. He was surprised not only at her desire to be in his arms, but also at her speed and lift. Lil laughed, "I didn't mean you had to drop what you were doing and come right down here. I just needed to ask you a few questions." Ranger threw a giggling Tilde into the air and caught her. "It's fine. What do you need?" She was learning to read him better. For example, he was still wearing a straight face, even when playing with Tilde. But by the slight crinkle around his eyes, she could tell that he was enjoying their game. Maybe even happy to see them. It would be so much easier, less confusing, if his emotions were a little more transparent. The way he hid his thoughts was bound to cause all sorts of communication issues. Especially since he rarely spoke. But, if he was different, he wouldn't be Ranger. Just because she wanted to push him out of his control-freak zone didn't mean she wanted to change him completely.

Lil pointed to the living room then took a seat on the couch. Ranger and Tilde joined her on the other side. "Well...Since tomorrow is Veteran's Day, Tilde and I wanted to do a little something for the Rangemen who have served. We made cards and things." Lil hesitated, gauging his reaction. "It seems we got a little carried away. We ended up making a few decorations and cupcakes too." Ranger smiled. "You can use the break room." Lil relaxed her shoulders. "Oh good! That's what I was hoping. Thank you so much!" Ranger shook his head. "You don't have to thank me. You did all the work. And you want to do something nice for my men..."

This was all going way better than Lil had anticipated. Since he was being so cooperative, it was time for the big question. "Speaking of doing something nice for the men… Thanksgiving is in two weeks..." Ranger raised an eyebrow. "It happens to be my favorite holiday. Tilde and I always celebrate with a dinner. Would you mind if we shared our Thanksgiving with Rangeman this year?" Ranger gave her question some consideration. "What would that entail?" Lil sat up straighter, she hadn't been told NO, yet. "Ella explained to me about the scheduling on holidays, so we thought we could set one of the conference rooms up as a buffet. That way everyone gets to eat when their shift allows. Others who are off duty can come when they want. Ella, Tilde, and I will handle all of the food, setup, and cleanup. All you and the guys will have to do is show up when it's convenient." Ranger gave her a stern look, mostly just to mess with her. "No." Lil's heart sank but he continued. "You and Ella can handle the food. The men will set up and clean up. The bill goes to me." Lil smiled. He could really be a gentleman when he wanted to. "Tilde, do you hear that? We're going to have a big Thanksgiving with Carlos and all of Rangemen!" The little girl smiled before placing a sweet kiss on Ranger's cheek.


	18. 18 Heroes

18\. Heroes

Lil and Tilde were up very early the next morning, both excited about the day's festivities. Honoring the military and those who have served was always a big deal in their home when Lil and Cal were growing up. Their father's influence and military career was the biggest reason why Cal had joined the Navy. By 0900, the girls had eaten their breakfast, showered, and dressed. Lil was wearing comfy skinny jeans and an Army tee. Tilde looked adorable in a red white and blue jumper. They packed their loot into a tote bag and headed up to the fifth floor. Magnus was leading the charge, wearing a camo bandanna around his neck. They entered the control room, waving to the men on monitors while trying to not draw too much attention. They snuck into the break room, which was luckily deserted at this hour. Within thirty minutes, thanks to the help of a chair and some creative curse words under her breath, Lil had all the stars and banners hung. Tilde placed the cards and poppies on the table, separated by branch of service. Last, the cupcakes were arranged neatly on the counter with napkins.

By ten, some of the men working the first shift were filtering in to grab a snack or just have a seat. When Lester and Ace entered the room their eyes lit up. Lil handed Tilde the two cards meant for them. Tilde shuffled her little legs over to the men and looked up, way up. She crooked her little finger in a 'come down here' motion. Lester leaned down to her level. Tilde placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Happy Veteran's Day!" Ace squatted down next to them and received his own kiss. Lil offered them a cupcake while Lester read the message on his Army themed card: "A big salute to all the heroic deeds and sacrifices you made!" An additional note in smaller print accompanied their signatures and Lil's 'kiss'. Lil pinned a poppy to each of their shirts and gave them a hug before they went back to work. Cal, Tank, and Slick were the next recipients. Tank knew that Lil was doing something, of course, but he had no idea the lengths she would go to make the men feel special. He stood in the doorway of the break room looking at the stars and banners. They were obviously home made, and they were wonderful. Lil and Tilde repeated the process of kisses, poppies, cards, and cupcakes. When Tank read the small note at the bottom of his card, his eyes got wide.

Word had spread quickly through Rangeman that something special was happening on the fifth floor. By lunch time, one of the morning crew had alerted the men off duty that they needed to stop by the break room. Woody, Binkie, Hal, and Zero strolled in to see the girls. They were dressed in their civilian clothes or gym attire. Each was tremendously pleased with their individual treat. Hal turned every shade of pink then red when Tilde kissed him and Lil hugged him. Each wore their poppies with pride and commented on how tasty the cupcakes were. Lil made sure to set two aside in the fridge for Manny and Hector, along with another two labeled for Luis and Ella. The girls kept busy, reading books and playing games while waiting for the next shift to start at 1500. The fridge in the break room was stocked perfectly for pulling together a lunch for Tilde, Ella was amazing. Finally, Lil and Tilde shared a cupcake. They were delicious.

Bobby, Junior, and Vince were the first group to visit in the late afternoon, shortly followed by Zip and Ram. Every Rangeman was floored by the thoughtfulness of the girls. More kisses, cards, poppies, and cupcakes were distributed. Tilde had started to call the men heroes, making sure they read the banner as they received their dog tag cards. Every man was floored by the small note on the back. By 1610, the only person left to get his special gift was Ranger. Lil grabbed a cupcake and his other goodies, figuring he was knee deep at work in his office. They knocked lightly on the door frame. Tilde made their presence known when she said "Mr. Carlos, we have a cupcake for you." Ranger sat back with a smile. He patted his lap as Tilde ran to him, easily maneuvering her way up. It was funny that in less than a week their interactions with each other had become second nature. Tilde acted like these men had always been a part of her life. The way they had taken to her was astonishing. Lil figured her innocence did something for them. Gave them something that they had been missing.

Lil offered a quiet, "Happy Veteran's Day Carlos. Are we disturbing you?". She placed his card and poppy on the desk. "Never" was Ranger's quick reply. Tilde reached for his card, making sure to say her part and give him his kiss. Ranger threaded the poppy in the button-hole of his shirt and then looked at his giant dog tag. He was impressed with the care they put into replicating the Ranger's logo by hand. Lil's lovely script on the front read: "We know we are free today, because RANGERS lead the way". Turning the card over, he first saw their signatures and the kiss. He stared at the kiss for a few beats. Then, he read the small print at the bottom. "Gentlemen. As an extra thank-you for your service Matilda and I have donated $250 in each of your names to the Trenton Veterans Administration. An additional $2000 has been delivered to the Wounded Warrior Project in the names of Thomas Peyton, Jacob Lancaster, and Rangeman LLC. Thank you for being our heroes". While Ranger was reading, Lil sat his cupcake down.

Ranger reread her note, a tumult of feelings welling up inside. Lil couldn't quite catch the tiny changes in his face, but didn't think he was upset with her. "Lil, this is amazing. YOU are amazing." He gave her a smile and Tilde a squeeze. He looked down at the small girl in his lap. "Tilde, when is your birthday?" She thought about it and answered "January 16, Sir." Ranger laughed silently. "And this next January, how old will you be?" Tilde's large eyes brightened, "I'm gonna be four!" She was very excited by the prospect. Ranger, of course, knew those answers. He just loved to hear the smart little girl talk. Ranger opened his desk drawer and pulled out a large checkbook with ledger. He filled the check out quickly, complete with his official signature. He tore the check off and handed it to Tilde. "Go give this to your mommy." Tilde happily climbed down, the rectangular paper in her little hand. When Lil took it, she placed a hand on her chest. Ranger had written a check to the VA, in the name of Matilda Louise Peyton. The donation amount was $116,000.04. Lil was speechless, a single tear worked its way down her cheek. She whispered a thank you, not sure her voice could handle much more. Ranger stood, walking around his desk to stop in front of her. "No, thank you. You and Tilde made today special for everyone. It was the least I could do." He wiped the tear from her face. She gave him a watery smile. "I'm gonna go clean up now, let you get back to work. Don't forget to eat your cupcake!" Lil grabbed Tilde's hand and led her out the door. She needed to get out of there before she made a fool of herself.

On their way back to the break room, the girls were stopped by many of the guys. Each had found a place to hang their cards at their cubicles, so they could be appreciated every day. Tilde asked if she could stay with her 'heroes' for a while. Ram offered to keep an eye on her while he worked on his take-down reports. So Lil made her way to the break room alone, still gripping the generous check from Ranger. While she took down the stars and banners, her mind wandered to the generous man she was getting to know. He might not be good with words, but his actions spoke volumes. She couldn't believe he had done that. She certainly wasn't expecting him to. Placing the few remaining cupcakes on a plate for whoever got them first, she wiped up the counter then headed to find the Peanut. She was also going to get an envelope from one of the men and have that check dropped off at the local VA as soon as possible. She stopped at the door and turned back. She took the HERO banner back out of her bag and rehung it. These men deserved a daily reminder of their awesomeness.

Alone in his office, Ranger was having a hard time focusing on his work. Every time he would bring up the Boston accounting spreadsheet, his mind would wander to Lil. He just couldn't believe she had done that for his men, for HIM. In total, she had donated nearly six thousand dollars. It wasn't the sum of money that shocked him, he knew she had plenty in savings. It was the fact that aside from Cal, they were all strangers to her not that long ago. He had never met a person with such a big heart. Out of curiosity, he opened up a secure program and searched for Thomas and Jacob. He wanted to know if they had both served. When he saw that they had each been Marines, his heart beat a little faster. She was honoring his men and his business with the likes of Tilde's and her own father. There was no greater compliment in Ranger's opinion. Ranger sighed. Something he tried to only do in private. This was getting ridiculous.

Ever since the night at Lush, he couldn't focus, couldn't concentrate. Lil was always on his mind. He could recite everything she had ever said within earshot of him. The past few nights were spent replaying her comments on men… and her desires. Dios, those particular words were burned in his brain. That along with the vision of her dressed up was enough to drive him crazy. But it wasn't just sexual attraction. He would also spend time thinking about how she was as a person, as a mom, as a friend. He would think about what he knew of her as a sister to Cal. As a security expert in Nevada. Ranger was succumbing to the fact that he was not just attracted to her physically, but ALL of her. He didn't know what to do with that. This was completely new territory. He had no map, no sense of direction in this strange land. It made him nervous and uncomfortable, but also a little excited. More than anything, it was confusing.

She had proven, yet again, what a wonderful woman she was. It was something so simple, what they did for his men today. She likely didn't even realize what an impact they had already made at Rangeman. If the girls left tomorrow, moving back west, the men at Rangeman would be forever changed. Changed for the better. Shit, that weird feeling was back in his chest. The idea of Lil and Tilde leaving was like a kick in the heart. What did that mean? And more importantly, what the fuck was he going to do about it? A small voice in the back of his mind was telling him that writing large checks wasn't going to keep her in his life. That was unfortunate, he was good at making money and writing checks. Lil didn't need a hero, just a good man. But did she even NEED or WANT a man? Fuck. At this rate, his work was never getting done.


	19. 19 Huh

19\. Huh

By lunchtime on Friday, Lil's apartment resembled a high-end florist shop. Each of the Rangemen had sent her sizable bouquets. There were beautiful arrangements with lilies, daisies, and tulips. A myriad of colors and sweet fragrances filled the air. She had vases on every table, in the kitchen, even on the bathroom counter. Next to her bed, a glorious spread of purple gladiolas sat. Under the crystal vase was a card that read 'Lil, you are one of a kind. -Carlos.' She didn't know how he knew gladiolas were her favorite, or if it was just a lucky guess. Oh who was she kidding, of course he somehow knew. Tilde was thoroughly enjoying their indoor garden. She liked to feel the petals, sniff the flowers. She was also spending a good deal of time drawing each bouquet with her crayons.

Ella picked Tilde up for a 'play date' on six that afternoon. Those two were so cute together. It saddened Lil that Ella and Luis never had children. They would have made excellent parents, and even better grandparents. At least now with Tilde, they had the opportunity to experience some of those joys. Lil was reading a crafting magazine when Hector knocked on her door. "Hola Chica. What's going on today?" She laughed, inviting him in. "Not much, just relaxing. What are you up to?" Hector shrugged. "Nothing doing. I don't work til eleven. Thought I would visit my Mujer Caliente!" Lil rolled her eyes. She felt far from a 'hot woman' in her sweat pants and tee. After offering him a drink they got situated in the living room. "The men told me what you did the other day. That was very nice. Very special." Lil shrugged off his praise. She didn't want the attention on her.

"So", Hector wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a conspiratorial smile, "How was the club? Did you find a replacement for your toy drawer?" Lil threw her head back and laughed. He was too much. "No. But really I wasn't looking for one. So it's still just me and my battery operated boyfriends." It was Hector's turn to laugh. "You know Lil, sometime you need to let a man in… all the way in… if you know what I mean." She sighed over dramatically. "I know I know, I'm practically a virgin again. But I can't just invite a random person over to ravish me. I was raised differently than that. Plus, I have to think of Tilde." Hector nodded solemnly. He understood her desire to protect her daughter. He applauded her for it. But he also knew that Lil deserved more in her life. "OK, so don't make it a stranger. Shit, you're in a building full of hot men. Si?" His eyebrows were dancing again. Lil threw a pillow at him. "You're horrible!"

Quickly changing the subject, Lil filled him in on the events of last Saturday night. She told him all about the karaoke, trying her best to do justice to Bobby and Lester's number. Hector was sorry he missed it. They also spoke about her physical therapy scheduled with Bobby tomorrow. Hector told her about injuring his knee last year during a redecorating job, and how Bobby had really helped him to heal. Then, of course, he had to explain what a redecorating job was. This had Lil in tears. In another life, she would have enjoyed being a part of their crew. When he stood to leave she walked him to the door. He opened it a few inches and stopped. Turning his head and eyeing her wickedly he said, "You remember what I say now. Toys are great, but vibrators won't buy you dinner first. You should find a man." Lil chuckled sarcastically. Hector pulled the door the rest of the way open to find Ranger, his hand frozen in mid-air as if he was going to knock. Hector laughed and scooted down the hall.

Lil turned every color in the rainbow. The raised eyebrow and smirk on his face meant Ranger had heard Hector. She was mortified, but tried her best to hide it. "Hello Carlos", deep breath, "How can I help you?" She indicated the dining room table where he strode passed her to sit. On his way there she thought she heard him mumble 'sounds like I could help you', but his face was unreadable. "I have some news from my contact in Nevada. Charles Erikson has been asking questions about you. From what we can tell, he hasn't gotten anything worthwhile yet. There's no paper-trail leading to Trenton, so you should be fine until he puts two and two together about Cal being here. That will likely cause him to look in this direction." Lil clenched her teeth. Mother Fucker. She knew he was going to be trouble. She was glad she had never second-guessed her decision to leave. "Lil, we will keep you and Tilde safe. I don't want you to get too worried." Lil placed her hand on his, "I know Carlos. It just pisses me off. That asshole should be UNDER the jail, not free to roam around and cause us trouble. I swear, if I get the chance…" Her sentenced dropped off with a meaningful glance. Ranger nodded. "If that's the way you want to handle it, there's an incinerator in the basement. You just say the word."

Ranger was deadly serious. The look on his face should have frightened her. It was having the opposite effect. She squeezed his smooth hand. "I'll keep that in mind. As long as you and the others aren't implicated in any way. I can't think about any of that until I know how deep in this reaches. Do we know any more about his connection to the Maggio Family?" Ranger shook his head in frustration. "It's alright. I know you're doing everything you can. And, thanks for the update. I'm sure you don't share details like this with your other clients." It was true, but she was more than a client now. "When I know something, so will you. You can handle the information. You're trained and you're smart. And... you're a friend." Wow, she wasn't sure what to say. Hearing Ranger say those things somehow meant more than if one of the other guys had told her the same. They sat in easy silence. Lil was thinking about her situation with the Mob. Ranger was realizing that he just offered her a way to get rid of a body, and she seemed inclined to use it. Wow. Was it weird that he was turned on?

Before anything awkward could happen, Ella entered with sad Tilde on her hip. The older woman looked distressed. "We were having a tea party and she got sick. I only gave her water and grapes, I don't think it's anything she ate." Lil took Tilde and felt her head. "It's OK Ella, you didn't do anything wrong. This happens sometimes. How many times did she vomit?" Ranger watched with concern while pulling out his phone to text Bobby. "Only once, but it was rough. Like her little body was trying to get rid of a week's worth of food." Lil patted Ella's hand, "Don't worry. I can fix it. You go ahead and go, sorry you have a mess to clean up." Ella shook her head. "It's fine dear. Just let me know if there's anything you need." She rubbed Tilde's cheek gently and headed upstairs. Ranger stood, "Bobby is on his way. What can I do?" Lil pointed to the bathroom. "There's a blue medical bag under the sink, will you get it please?" Ranger was gone and back in an instant. He watched as Lil sat Tilde down on the couch. "You got the yucky tummies Peanut?" Tilde whimpered at her. "OK baby, mommy will fix it." Lil pulled a thermometer out of the bag and took her temp. When the device beeped she looked at the readout and relaxed her shoulders. Only 99 degrees. "Tilde, mommy needs to do the pinchies and pokies. I'll make it quick." Tilde just looked at her pitifully. Lil took Tilde's hand and squeezed down on her fingernail, watching how quickly the color changed. Then she lifted a chunk of skin on her forearm. "Not too bad Princess." She pulled a portable blood pressure machine out and slipped the cuff on her daughter's tiny arm.

Bobby had walked in as the thermometer had beeped. "How dehydrated is she Lil?" His own medic's bag was under his arm. "Do I need to start a line?" Lil shook her head. "No, Ella brought her down in time. Only a small fever, I have Pedialyte and baby fever reducer. That should correct it in a few hours. Her BP is good." She asked Bobby to grab the blanket off Tilde's bed, and the medicine from the cabinet. Ranger was already in the fridge, finding the needed electrolytes and a sippy cup. "Does this happen often?" Bobby was giving Tilde a once over, just for his own peace of mind. He had to admit, Lil did a great job. It was evident that she had too much experience dealing with these situations. "Not as much as it used to. Her first two years were really rough. We would go through bouts of vomiting that led to dehydration and hospital visits. Those were horrible. But her system has grown stronger. Now it just happens every once in a while. Her doctors are hopeful that her immune and digestive systems will strengthen more as she grows." Bobby was nodding in understanding. Ranger handed Lil the sippy cup with a blank face, "So this is because of the chemicals during pregnancy?" His voice was like ice. Lil had the feeling that if Tilde's birth mother wasn't already dead, she would be soon. She placed her hand on his arm as she took the cup. "Carlos." He was looking at Tilde. "Carlos." Ranger lifted his gaze, which softened slightly. "It's OK. I know what I'm doing. She's a trooper. She'll be right as rain in a few days." Ranger nodded once and sat down next to the little girl.

Bobby left with instructions to call, any time, if they needed him. Lil told Ranger he didn't need to stay. He simply leaned back further into the couch. Huh. Lil held Tilde on her lap while she slowly drank her fluids. The adults talked quietly about her past health issues and what Lil had done to avoid more instances like this. Without warning, Tilde got sick again. After she was done heaving, she turned watery eyes to Lil. "Sorry mommy. I made you yucky." As more tears leaked from her beautiful eyes, Lil held her close. "It's alright my love. You know mommy doesn't care. How about we get cleaned up, OK?" Tilde nodded. Ranger made his way to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and grabbing a towel. He brought them to the couch and sat down. Tilde had managed to soak Lil, but kept herself mostly clean. Ranger gently washed Tilde's face and neck before drying her off. "Here, let me take her while you change." Tilde gladly snuggled into his arms. Lil was impressed, he hadn't bolted or even showed a sense of discomfort at the vomit. Without thinking about what she was doing Lil stood, careful to not let anything offensive drip from her front. She slowly peeled her shirt over her head and carried it to the kitchen to rinse in the sink. She placed the wrung-out top in a plastic bag the headed to her room to get a clean replacement.

Still holding Tilde to his chest, his eyes were glued to Lil. She was so caught up in being a mother, the fact that she was walking around in her low-hanging sweatpants and a pink bra didn't even register. Oh. Holy. Hell. In seconds, he had memorized every square inch of skin that was visible. It was also the first time that he got a good look at all of her scars. Was it weird that he was turned on? When Lil came back she laid down on the couch, Ranger placed Tilde on top of her chest. He covered them with the blanket. He sat and listened while Lil hummed sweetly until Tilde was asleep. He brushed her curls out of her face. Lil mouthed a thank you and closed her eyes. Ranger shut the door quietly on his way out.


	20. 20 On a Roll

20\. On a Roll

Lil spent most of Saturday nursing Tilde back to her normal bubbly self. As she had predicted, the medicine and fluids were all that was needed. But the little girl had been exhausted from getting sick. They spent the morning in bed together until Lil had to go downstairs for her PT time with Bobby. Ella graciously sat with Tilde for the hour and a half she was gone. Lil's PT was good, painful and tiring, but worth it. Bobby had her work her shoulder again. He then talked her through the process of Active Isolated Stretching. Boy that sucked. But it also felt good. She had been joking before about him bending her into a pretzel… turns out she wasn't too far off. He used the last half an hour to apply some acupressure. They agreed she would come to him every three days or so, as long as nothing arose to draw either away. When Lil made it back to the apartment, Tilde was looking much better. Ella was able to give her some crackers and banana, both of which she had kept down. Progress. Tilde was whispering things to Ella that were cracking her up, yup, she was feeling better. The relief on Ella's face was plain as day. It looked like the two of them had something up their sleeve.

Sunday mornings were usually pretty low-key for the girls, with events like Halloween being the exception. They made breakfast together and colored for a while. Tilde was building with her blocks when there was a knock on the apartment door. Lil hadn't been expecting a visitor, but who knew in this building. She opened her door to find a very shy Hal on the other side. "Good Morning Hal. Come in, what can we do for you today?" Lil's friendly smile and obvious happiness at seeing him made him a little less antsy. He stilled blushed though. Tilde skipped to him, it was her new preferred method of travel, and hugged his leg. Hal relaxed further. Tilde seemed to have that effect on him. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." He shifted uncomfortably. "I need some advice, but I don't know who else to go to..." Oh bless his heart. "Sure sweetie, have a seat. Can I get you some water or iced tea?" Hal shook his head as he tried to fold himself into a living room chair. Tilde moved her blocks closer to his feet and started to build again.

"I think I need to go back to school." He all but blurted it out, like saying it more quickly would make it easier. Lil nodded slowly. "OK. What brought this on?" She knew that he had to have at least a basic degree through the USAF. She also knew without a doubt that he was intelligent. The Air Force was very particular about who they promoted to their specialized divisions. He wouldn't have made it where he did with his military career without a good deal of smarts... Hal was thinking, trying to figure out how to explain his problem. "I don't think I'm bringing enough to the table here at Rangeman. I've started to feel like I'm just another peg in the wheel, not really providing enough." Lil watched him turn red again. "Are you having issues fulfilling your responsibilities here? Has Ranger or one of the other Core Team members said something to you?" Hal shook his head vigorously. "No, my performance evaluations have all been good. Everyone else seems to think I'm doing OK. It's just... me. I don't think I do enough."

Lil sat back and steepled her fingers. "What more do you think you are supposed to be doing Hal? What is it you feel you're missing?" He shrugged. Lil walked over to where he sat and plopped herself down onto the arm of his chair. He fidgeted at her proximity. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Hal, sugar, I don't think your problem is not doing enough for Rangeman. I think your problem is you're bored." He gave her a startled look. "I think you're used to using your brain a lot more than you get to here. Not that this is a brainless job, by any means. But mentally it might not be enough of a challenge for you." He nodded slowly. "So, if you want to pursue another degree to better yourself and give your brain some exercise, I think that's a great idea. BUT I don't want you going into it because you think you are somehow lacking." He gave her a sad smile. "What will the guys say? I don't even know if Ranger will allow it." Lil rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Well, what do you think you might want to study?" He smiled more naturally, "I've always been interested in Psychology, I think I would like to explore the world of Profiling." Lil snickered. "Well, I think the guys will be jealous. A Profiler will be very helpful to Rangeman. As for Carlos, you leave that to me."

Before Hal could object, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed his boss. He answered with the typical 'Yo' but then quickly asked if Tilde was OK. Lil smiled. "Hi Carlos, Tilde is great. Is this a bad time?" Hal couldn't hear the other half of the conversation. The large man was ready to hyperventilate. "Awesome. How would you feel about one of your employees wanting to return to school, probably to study Psychology?... Mmmhmmm... Yes... Yes... Would scheduling be an issue?… Oh really, that's wonderful… No, that was all. Thanks!" And she hung up. Lil looked at Hal and started laughing. "Carlos said, and I quote, tell Hal he is welcome to start classes whenever he wants. Your schedule will be adjusted to fit with school. Your tuition will be covered by Rangeman." Hal was speechless. She rubbed his shoulder again. "Sweetie, he knew you needed more, a bigger challenge. He was just waiting for you to make the first move." Hal smiled, a true happy smile, with teeth. "Thanks Lil! I owe you!" The large man hopped off the chair and gave her a quick hug. He still blushed. Tilde clapped her hands from the floor. "You don't owe me a thing Hal. Any time you need to talk I'll be here for ya." He left only minutes later, wanting to start researching local schools and programs. Lil looked down at Tilde, "Well Peanut, mommy is on a roll."

Meanwhile, in other Rangeman news. Ella was busy on the sixth floor sewing tiny dress-up clothes for Tilde. Their secretive chats had spurned an idea of epic proportions. The talented seamstress had already hit the local fabric shop to purchase all sorts of notions and fabrics. When she was done, Tilde was going to have quite the wardrobe. If she could rope some Rangemen into the mix… well the more the merrier.

The girls continued their lazy Sunday until Lil's phone rang. "Hey Steph. What's happening darlin?" Steph sighed into the phone. "Hey Lil. Not much, I was just calling to say hello. We hadn't talked since our night out. How are things on your end?" Lil caught Steph up on the week, Veteran's Day and Tilde not feeling well. She tried to keep the details to a minimum about the latter. Steph made affirmative noises at the appropriate times, but Lil could tell she was distracted… or upset. "Steph, honey, what's going on? Not that I'm unhappy to fill you in on mundane stuff but, you seem down." There was a very large sigh on the other end, followed by the sound of someone falling down on their bed. "I'm having man troubles Lil, and I don't know what to do. And I don't really have anyone to talk to about it. I love Lula and Connie, but they don't always give the best advice when it comes to relationships. My sister and I aren't close. And my best friend is happily married to her high school sweetheart, so she sees everything through a different lens." Lil chuckled, "Well sis, I don't know if I'm any expert when it comes to men, but I'd be happy to listen."

Thus launched an incredibly long story, detailing every aspect of the Steph and Joe saga to date. Lil learned about everything from the choo-choo incident to the Tasty Pastry, and beyond. She was seriously considering the use of Rangeman's incinerator. Fucking Morelli. "And now I don't know what to do. He says he loves me. But he hates my job as a reporter just as much as if I were still a BEA. He wants me to stay home. I'm not cut out for that! I don't cook! And I sure as hell don't want to have his babies!" Steph's voice was nearing frantic. "My mother keeps pushing me to him. It's like everyone in this damn town thinks you can only be happy with a husband and a white picket fence. I don't even know if I want to get married, ever. And I really like my job." Lil chuckled. "Stephanie, girl, you can't live for anyone else. Now, setting aside the fact that after what you've told me I think Morelli is a grade A asshat… What matters is that he's not making you happy. In fact, you sound pretty miserable. You shouldn't be with anyone who makes you feel like that. Regardless of what other people think or say, that one needs to get cut loose. As far as your job is concerned, I've been reading your work daily. You are very good as a reporter. I would stick with it as long as you enjoy it." Steph sighed, "You know, I knew that. I just needed to hear an objective voice." The women talked for a little longer, from what Lil could tell, Steph was not just ready to end it with Morelli, but soon. Maybe even that night. Before hanging up she confessed there was an editor at the Times that fancied her, and she thought he was really cute too... After Lil hung up she laughed, yep, she was definitely on a roll today.

One floor down, Ranger was returning from a client call. He took the stairs to five, his mind on Lil. He walked distractedly to his closed office door and entered. There, looking out the large window, was Magnus. Ranger jumped. What the Fuck. He stepped back out and yelled across the hall, "Who's on the dog right now?" A few papers shuffled and Tank replied from his open office that Binkie was on Magnus Duty. Ranger placed his hands on his hips, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Nope, still didn't help. He snapped his fingers to call Magnus who promptly followed his orders. At least the dog was trained. Ranger walked back out to find Binkie on the phone with a big client who was cleaning up after an attempted robbery. Thankfully, the Rangeman security system had worked, alerted the police, and stopped the damage from becoming too great. Ranger couldn't very well yell at Binkie for not watching the dog when he was just doing his actual job. But boy did he want to. Walking in to find that giant beast in his darkened office… with the door shut… was getting to him. Magnus sat down next to Binkie and stared at Ranger. For a brief moment, Ranger thought the Rottweiler looked proud of himself… What. The. Fuck.


	21. 21 Magic Boobs

21\. Magic Boobs

The next few days had flown by for Lil. Between two more semi-painful PT sessions and working on the Thanksgiving plans with Ella, she had time for little else. They were down to the wire now, the holiday was less than a week away. Mid-week, Stephanie had called Lil to tell her she had officially broken up with Morelli. The tone of her voice indicated that it had not been pretty. After enough prodding, Steph admitted that Joe had been a bit forceful in his stance that they were NOT breaking up. Lil asked her numerous times if that piece of shit put his hands on her. She finally caved and conceded that he had, but not enough to leave a mark. The incinerator was looking better and better. Thankfully, the incident was just what Stephanie needed to walk away and Never EVER look back.

On Friday morning, Ranger followed his usual routine, gym, shower, breakfast, morning meeting. The problem was, the damn dog was following him! At first he thought he was paranoid, or loosing his mind. Why would Fido be in the freakin gym at 0500? But when the dog was waiting inside the stairwell door on seven, and then behind his chair for the morning meeting… something was seriously fucked up. He had all but exploded at the men on five, asking who was supposed to be watching Magnus. Who was giving the dog access to restricted areas? Who the fuck was letting him into closed doors?! The Rangemen looked at him like he'd lost it. Even with his most intimidating stare, no one caved or copped to helping the dog. Manny was even surprised. All Manny had been doing was making sure the Rottweiler didn't get stuck by himself on the elevator. With no where else to turn, and the serious need to solve this mystery, Ranger headed for Lil's apartment. Magnus followed him. He met Bobby in the hallway in front of Lil's door. Ranger's raised eyebrow prompted the medic to explain he was just checking on her soreness after the recent PT.

Ranger knocked. Lil opened the door to the human and canine trio, stepping back to allow them entrance. "Carlos, Doc, what can I do for you?" Before Bobby could speak, Ranger blurted out, "I think your dog is stalking me." It was such a funny statement, Lil laughed. "What do you mean Carlos?" She patted Magnus affectionately on the head. Ranger tersely explained the weird things that had been happening for two weeks. Bobby was fighting a smile. Lil didn't even bother trying. Halfway through his story she had a feeling she knew what was happening. She let him finish though, his discomfort was highly amusing. When Ranger was done he crossed his arms, giving them a blank stare. "Can I test a theory?", she asked. The men nodded. Bobby was really wishing one of the other guys was there to witness this.

Lil went to the fridge and pulled out two pieces of sliced ham. She called Magnus over. She rolled up one slice and took a bite, setting it down in front of her. She rolled the other piece and sat it in front of Magnus. She looked at the dog, "Give". Without hesitation, he picked the piece of ham up, walked over to Ranger, and dropped it at his feet. Ranger stood there, very confused. Lil called Magnus back to her, praised him and gave him the rest of her ham. She smiled at the men. "Do you understand what just happened?" They both shook their heads. Lil rolled her eyes. "For super soldiers, you aren't very good at recognizing a chain of command." Ranger raised an eyebrow. Sigh. "Carlos, Magnus would only share food with someone higher in the pack than him. Until we moved here, the only two people higher in his pack were Tilde and I. Even if Cal would visit, to Magnus he was lower on the totem pole. Not worthy of sharing food." She gave the large dog some more love. "He views you as an Alpha. He is trying to be where you are so you can give him his orders. And as a dog that is trained in protection… he wants to protect you like he would Tilde or I." She let that info set in. Ranger looked at her, then the dog, then back at her. She just laughed. "If he's bothering you or under foot, give him a job. Or simply tell him to patrol. He will keep an eye from a distance. But I hate to tell you this, if he's adopted you in his pack, your in it for life." She pointed to the ham on the floor telling Magnus to eat it.

Before Ranger could respond, both his and Bobby's phones chirped. They read their individual screens and cursed. "Ram's been shot. We need to go to St. Francis." Lil grabbed her purse and walked out the door before they could stop her. "Well, come on you two." Ranger looked at her a moment, "What about Tilde?" Lil kept walking to the stairwell, "she's with Ella for the afternoon, working on Thanksgiving decorations. And I believe Doc is on Lil Duty today anyway." She gave him a tight smile and headed for the Explorer Bobby was fobbing open. They made it to the hospital in record time. Lil was really glad for the 'oh shit bar' in the back seat.

They entered the ER waiting room to find a very pissed off Slick and a red-faced Morelli. Slick was trying to get past him to find out how his partner was doing. Morelli was giving him some shit about needing a statement and to ask him some "questions". No one liked the implication in the way he said that word. Bobby stepped in, explaining his position with Rangeman to the nearby triage nurse and telling Morelli about Rangeman holding Ram's medical proxy. The officer wasn't having it. Ranger was becoming more still, Lil could feel the rage rolling off of him. The situation was becoming volatile, quickly. Shit, what to do… She grabbed Ranger by the arm. "Carlos", she hissed under her breath. Her death grip got his attention. The voices of the other men were getting louder. She stared him in the eye, "Cover me." He stepped in front of her, blocking her from the view of anyone else in the waiting room, when he saw her pull her arms inside of her shirt. His eyes widened. With practiced expertise, Lil removed her bra, extracting it through one arm hole. The tight white shirt she was wearing did little to hide what was underneath. Ranger licked his lips. "Here, stick this in your pocket. Out of sight." He did as she asked, mostly because he couldn't think straight. Blood was leaving his head at hyperspeed.

Lil pulled her hair out of her ponytail and sauntered over to where Morelli, Bobby, and Slick were ready to come to blows. "Gentlemen, what's going on here?" All eyes went to Lil… well, to Lil's nipples. Slick and Bobby, bless their hearts, recovered quickly with a cough. Ranger sidled up next to her. Watching. The caveman was trying to bust loose again. Officer Morelli's eyes were laser beams shooting well below her face. The leer he was giving was, well, creepy. "Miss Peyton, so nice to see you again." He still hadn't made eye contact. Lil fought the urge to smack him. "I was just explaining to these men that police protocol needs to be followed here. The details of this shooting seem off, I need answers before they can inquire about their partner." Lil rolled her shoulders, purposefully moving the girls. It was like hypnotism... with tits. "Well Officer Morelli, that is very procedural of you." She gave him an easy smile. "Since Slick was on the scene of the incident, and Bobby was with me at Rangeman, wouldn't it be safe to send Bobby inside? You don't REALLY need him out here do ya?" Her innocent look was fueling many fantasies for Morelli. He nodded as she bounced on her feet. His head following the progress of her nipples. He looked like a damn bobblehead. Bobby took off before the moron could change his mind.

"OK, Officer", she drew the word out like it held extra importance. "What questions do you need Slick to answer for you?" Morelli gave her chest what he thought was a charming smile. Lil was seriously wondering what Stephanie had ever seen in this douchebag. "Now Lil, can I call you Lil? That can wait a few minutes. While you're here, I'd like to talk to you. Get to know you a little better. You probably don't know this, but I'm recently single." For the first time his eyes raised to her face. He gave her a look like he'd just handed over the key to the city. Ranger tensed further. Slick's eyes attempted to bug out of his head. Lil stuck her hands in her back pockets, shoving what little she had further forward. "But Officer, aren't you in the middle of official police business that's really important?" And there it was, the landmine he was about to step on. Morelli gave her a masculine chuckle, "It's nothing that can't wait sexy." Lil stepped into his personal space, careful to not actually touch him. Her voice dropped three octaves. "Then please, tell me why you are choosing to cause a scene in the ER and give these men a hard time. From where I stand, you are not only interfering with a citizen's right to proper medical treatment, but you are not following through on your duties as an officer of the law." Morelli opened his mouth but never got a chance to speak. "Instead of assisting those in need, you have spent the last five minutes ogling me, while on the clock. I am sure your Captain would not like to receive a complaint stating such. Furthermore, this complaint is likely to include information that I have recently received about an incident at the Tasty Pastry in 2003, as well as a game of 'choo-choo' that was played in YOUR family garage in 1993. As the mother of a small child and a concerned citizen, I would be well within my right to report such criminal behaviors." Lil stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest. The free show was definitely over.

Morelli spluttered, then turned redder than Hal ever could. His hands were moving toward his waist on instinct. "Officer, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I also know what happened earlier this week with you and Stephanie. The only reason you are still standing is because that is HER fight, not mine. But just so you know, I've already been shot, multiple times. It pisses me off. So you either draw your weapon or leave. Now. Either way, I will be making a call to your superior." Morelli flushed, turned on his heel, and stomped out of the doors. Silence had descended on the waiting room. Slick started to clap. Two of the nurses joined in. Lil's cheeks turned pink as she shrugged at Carlos. "Let's find out how Ram is doing." She scooted quickly to the window to inquire. The nurse at the desk gave her a big smile and pointed to the double doors she had just buzzed open. "You go right on back young lady, they're behind curtain three." Lil didn't wait to see if the others were following.

When they came to the right area, they found Bobby with a nurse and a very doped up Ram. The first bullet had hit his vest, luckily, but the second had hit his shoulder. Lil winced. He got off easy though, the x-rays showed that he didn't need surgery. It was a good thing that Bobby made it back there when he did. Ram was allergic to morphine, and the doctor's had just ordered that shot for him when they arrived. That would have been very bad since Ram had still been unconscious, therefore unable to stop them. Bobby asked what happened with Morelli, which prompted Slick to excitedly tell the whole story. Ranger just watched Lil, who was trying to be invisible. Unsuccessfully. Bobby was bent over, wiping his eyes by the end. Ram, high as a kite, smiled at Lil then pointed. "You got magic boobs!" Lil had to sit down, this was mortifying. Ranger gave Bobby a nod and took Lil by the arm to leave. He knew the attention was making her uncomfortable. He knew she had done an amazing job in the waiting room. He also knew he really didn't want to give her bra back.


	22. 22 Turkey-lurkey Time

22\. Turkey-lurkey Time

It was the morning of Thanksgiving, and Lil was very tired, but also excited. She and Ella had been working hard the past few days to make sure all of Rangeman had a good holiday. Ram made it home from the hospital the same night he was shot. Luckily, he was no longer drugged up. The 'magic boobs' story spread like proverbial wildfire, much to Lil's distaste. Lester was really enjoying his attempt to give her a new nickname. He had already tried 'charmed ta-tas', 'sorceress knockers', and 'supernatural muchachas'. His current favorite was 'wizard melons'. Lil had to admit, the last one made her giggle. The men hadn't been too cruel though, they were more impressed by her quick thinking and ability to cut Morelli down like the dumb-shit that he is. Lester was the only one stupid enough to use those names, at least in front of her. He had also spent the last five mornings meeting Ranger on the mats. Men. For the record, Lil's bra was in Ranger's nightstand drawer. The one time she had asked him about it, he mysteriously became busy with a phone call…

Lil stepped onto the fifth floor, bright and early with Tilde on her hip. She checked the posted holiday schedule to review who was working and when. Lil was adamant that everyone got to partake in their festivities. Four of the men had worked overnight, between the control room and patrols. Their shifts were ending now, they would sleep a while before joining the fun. Not surprisingly, Ranger and Tank were scheduled to work the entire day. Seven a.m. until eleven p.m. on the monitors. Hmmm. Lil would have to figure something out. Certainly they would get a break.

The women had been directing Rangeman volunteers the last two days to set the largest conference room in the style of a buffet. They placed fall colored linens over the large central table. The decorations that Tilde made were hung with care. Every inch of the room was covered in fall leaves, turkeys, and multicolored feathers. It was a sight. Chaffing dishes and crock-pots were lined up and ready to receive the hot foods. Places were left for trays of cold dishes. Four side tables were smartly placed to offer a drink station, a dessert spread, all the needed plates and silverware, and a place for their rubbish when they were done eating. Four large turkeys and two hams were taking up oven space in multiple apartments. A Thanksgiving dinner for twenty-one people was an undertaking unto itself. When seventeen of those guests were Rangemen, their food needs were massive.

The plan was to have all of the foods set up and ready by 1400. The dishes would be refreshed again at 1800 to insure that everyone had a plate that was hot and fresh. Lil and Ella would stay busy for a good portion of the day. Cal, Binkie, Manny, Zip, and Vince were off duty. Ram was still on medical leave. They all volunteered to help get the foods from the fourth and sixth floors to the first when needed. Thank goodness. Lil pulled Cal and Vince aside. "Can I ask you guys a big favor?" They gave her smiles and nods. "Carlos and Tank are on monitors all day. Do you think you could watch the control room for an hour this evening, so they can at least have their Thanksgiving in the break room?" Cal chuckled, "Of course Lilly-pad, we can cover them later. Do you want it to be a surprise?" Lil's eyes sparkled as she nodded vigorously. So their plan was set.

At 1325, a food migration of epic proportions began. It would have been misery if the elevator was smaller, or if there were less helping hands. Every conceivable dish was brought out, from turkey and ham to mashed potatoes and yams. The traditional offerings were there, stuffing, gravy, homemade cranberries, and green beans. There were non-traditional options too, three different green salads, wild rice with pecans, roasted brussel sprouts, fruit salad, and braised mushrooms. The men would be offered all kinds of nibbles too. Smoked fish dip with crackers, assorted veggies with dip, cheese fondue, and deviled eggs. Drink options were kept to a minimum, only water, iced tea, and fresh lemonade. If they made it that far, there were twelve pies divided between apple, pumpkin, and pecan. If anyone at Rangeman was hungry by the evening, it was their own fault.

Ranger had pulled up the camera on the conference room, leaving it visible on one of his screens. He normally didn't mind working holidays. As the boss, he figured it was his job. This year, he felt a small pang of remorse that he wasn't downstairs when the first group arrived to dig in. The nine or so men, who were either off or not working on patrols until the evening, descended on the buffet without prejudice. Ranger watched the monitor with a smirk. Lil and Tilde stood to the side, directing traffic and answering questions. Damn his men could eat. Through some unspoken agreement, Ella and Luis also joined in. Lil and Tilde were apparently waiting until later. Distracted by movement at a home they were watching, Ranger missed Lil place appetizers on a small tray with accompaniments. When his eyes returned to the group, the girls were no where to be seen. The elevator dinged open on five. Lil and Tilde stepped out, carrying their little tray. They silently sat their offering in front of Tank and Ranger on the long desk. Tilde hugged both men on the arm, before Tank or Ranger could comment, they were gone. Tank looked at the food and smiled. He shoved a deviled egg into his mouth. "I love those two", his statement was muddled by the chewing. Hmmm, maybe not being down there wasn't so bad.

Tank watched as Lil, Ella, and a few of the men kept a steady flow of hot and cold dishes moving through the building. The industrial freezer on six was providing all their ice. Luis and the others kept the trash to a minimum. Dirty dishes were already being tended mechanically upstairs. Overall, it was going well. If the women ever wanted a new career, they would make a killing in catering. Tank and Ranger had stayed relatively busy for a monitor shift. Holiday's were a blessing and a curse. Often, crime was less common as even the criminals of New Jersey enjoyed merrymaking, but the homeowner's were more likely to trip their own alarms. Alcohol had that effect. They had already responded to three forgotten sensors, two shit-faced relatives causing a ruckus, and one nearly catastrophic fried turkey incident. Between watching the fun on the first floor and the occasional person across town acting a fool, they were surprised when the 1800 food placement started. Only five more hours. Dios, even Ranger was getting stiff from sitting so long.

As the last few Rangemen started filling their plates, some of the guys from the afternoon returned for seconds. Lil had been counting on it. By her estimation, there wouldn't be very many leftovers at all. She borrowed one of Ella's serving carts and quickly started filling plates with an assortment of each food. By the time she was done, the cart was fifteen pounds heavier, at least. Tilde helped to carry the napkins and silverware. Lil sent a text to Cal who responded with a smiley face. On five, Ranger and Tank were busy staring at their monitors. Cal and Vince walked in to stand behind their chairs. Cal cleared his throat, "The boss says we're supposed to relieve you for an hour." Cal made a valiant effort to keep a straight face. Ranger turned his chair to face his men, eyebrow raised, "As far as I know, you're only bosses are sitting right here." Vince chuckled, "Not the Rangeman boss, the Thanksgiving boss!" He pointed to the elevator as it dinged open. Perfect timing.

Lil and Tilde waved as they pushed their trolley of goodness into the break room. Tank took the hint real fast. He stood and offered his seat to either man. "I'm hungry! Been watching you jokers eat all damn day!" He marched toward the break room with a distinct purpose, Ranger on his heels. They could hear Cal laughing behind them. As the men entered, Lil was just getting the various dishes set out on the counter. She even placed some nice beige linens on the table where they would sit. Tilde skipped to Tank and raised her arms. The two chatted quietly, their bright smiles matching. Ranger watched Lil lovingly set everything in place for them. "What's all this Lil?" There was warmness in his voice. "This is our Thanksgiving Carlos. You didn't really think we were going to let you two miss out did you?" She gave him a smile and an eye roll. From Tank's arms Tilde chimed in, "we waited to eat with you!"

Minutes later the foursome was happily digging into the best Thanksgiving dinner they'd had in many years. Once again, the food was delicious and the company was even better. Ranger watched the others eat and interact. He found himself wishing that Thanksgiving next year could be the same. Whoa. Their time together was only for an hour, but it was enjoyable. During their chats, Lil got to hear a little more about the business side of Rangeman, including the dreaded paperwork. It seemed that every one of the men hated reports, especially Tank. Lil offered to come to his office the next day to look over his software and systems. Tank was a little too excited by her offer. That should have been a red-flag, but she was enjoying her evening too much to pick up on it. Ranger just sat back and smirked.

Tilde and Ranger finished eating first, Tank was having thirds. The little girl scooched over into Ranger's lap and curled up. Holding Tilde was becoming second-nature to him. Strange how not long ago, she would barely acknowledge his presence. They had somehow formed their own little bond. The trust she showed him was enormous, breathtaking. He found it calming to just sit quietly with Tilde, twirling one of her curls. If anyone would have told him he would be sitting like this six months ago, he wouldn't have believed it for the world. Before Lil, he had very strict, self-imposed rules about his life and relationships of any kind. What had changed? Were his rules still in place? He couldn't very well claim that his life didn't lend itself to relationships anymore, not with Tilde sitting in his lap. He was slowly realizing that he did have a 'relationship' with them. It was a friendship. Ranger hadn't had a non-work, non-military, non-family related FRIEND in a long time. Oddly enough, the realization didn't freak him out. It was… nice.

Lil watched the two interact as she poured more lemonade for Tank. Yup, there would be very little leftovers indeed. In fact, most of it would probably fit in the break room fridge and be gone by the next night. Ranger and Tilde were having a whispered conversation of their own. Not secretive, just subdued. He gave the beautiful little girl a two-hundred watt smile, his attractiveness was impossible to ignore. Lil caught his eye, "Happy Thanksgiving Carlos."


	23. 23 Enter the Vortex

23\. Enter the Vortex

It was safe to say that by ten p.m. on Thanksgiving night, anyone who was not working was fighting the food-coma. It was a losing battle for sure. Lil and Tilde were pleasantly exhausted. They couldn't have hoped for a better outcome or a nicer holiday. Lil was very happy Carlos had insisted his men handle the clean-up. She was barely functioning by the time Tilde got to sleep. Friday morning the building was back to 'normal', business as usual. Lil started her day with the PT she and Doc Brown had put off for the food extravaganza. She hadn't noticed much change yet with her nerve pain, but was still trying to stay optimistic. Tilde was spending her afternoon with Ella and Luis, which freed Lil up to visit Tank and his mountains of paperwork. On her short trip from the apartment to Tank's office, every Rangeman she ran into gave her a hug and a sincere 'thanks'. Awww. Big ol'softies. Starting the afternoon off with hugs from sexy men… Not bad Peyton, not bad at all.

She tapped on Tank's open door, where the man in question had his head bent over a stack of papers, talking to Junior. "Good Afternoon Gentlemen." The men were finally starting to get used to her constant politeness. It was different for Trenton, that was for sure. Tank raised his head and gave her a pearly smile. If Lil wasn't mistaken, there was a true look of relief on his handsome face. Junior gave her a nod and a smile as well. Such nice scenery. Lil took a look around Tank's office, it was even more cluttered than the last time she peeked inside. Holy. Shit. There were stacks of papers everywhere. On every flat surface. Folders, reams, binders, loose sheets. Just, wow. Lil's eye started to twitch. The term 'swirling vortex of entropy' wouldn't have been far-fetched. "Tank, not that I don't love your commitment to disorder here, but, what's going on?" Tank sighed, rubbing his hand over his bald head. "This is my daily nightmare. Welcome. Though it's worse now because it's the end of the month." He pointed to Junior, "He tries to help me when he's not busy with Lester." Lil nodded slowly, still having a hard time understanding what she was looking at. The twitch was increasing. "Is this random? Or is there SOME kind of order here?"

Tank stood, "I keep things separated into like groups, as much as I can." Lil stepped further into the office and felt a wave of nausea, the couch was covered. Holy Shit times Two. "OK, what's the most pressing group? It's obvious this can't all be tackled in a day. So what gives you the most trouble?" Tank laughed sardonically, "the fucking schedules", he pointed to the largest grouping of dead trees. Lil raised her eyebrows and waited for greater detail. Tank rubbed his hand over his head again. "Schedules are a pain in the ass, and they all either come to me for approval or are made in this office." He took a deep breath. "I have to oversee not only the shift schedules for the men and their requested days off, but also the patrol rotations, and the group or individual bodyguard and protection schedules. And by oversee, I mean I have to make the damn things. Then, I have to go over and approve the schedules that Lester and Cal create for planned apprehensions, redecoration, service calls, installs, and new client meetings. Last, I have to compile all the hours worked each week for Ranger, who then submits the final approval to accounting for payroll." The poor man looked pained by the end of his speech. No wonder schedules were the worst, it was a full-time job of it's own. Junior was pinching the bridge of his nose like a headache was imminent. "OK darlin, I see what you mean. Go ahead and tell me what the rest of this is, so I know what to expect overall."

Tank gave another sigh of relief, she hadn't run out of the office yet. "That's the gun range logs from Ram, along with the maintenance and equipment requests for the armory. These four stacks are the supply and equipment requisitions from Hector for all the tech and security systems. They need to be either approved for Hector to place orders, or I need to handle the larger dollar amounts myself. Those are vehicle maintenance invoices from our mechanic Al, he has his own shop in town. And those are all the performance evaluations and medical reports from Bobby on the men." Tank was starting to look a little lost. Lil walked over and patted his massive bicep. "At least I only have to mess with all that stuff at the end of every month. These last groups come through my office randomly. Those over there are expense reports for the last two months, overhead expenses like water and electric for the building, the food receipts from Ella, gas for the fleet, etc. I have to look it over and approve it, then Ranger sends it to the accountant. That small stack is the renewal forms or reports for the Rangeman health insurance, our building insurance, and the fleet auto insurance. We have to keep an eye on the premiums and deductibles for each. Then these are the reports from the top guys in Atlanta, Boston, and Miami. I check them for obvious problems and then give them to Ranger to follow-through." Tank sat down in his giant chair with a depressed thud.

Lil gracefully folded herself into a 'criss-cross applesauce' seat on the floor, as there were no other seating options. She looked around at the sea of madness and thought. Tank watched her closely, amazed she still hadn't fled. "Alright sweetheart, I see some things that can be fixed pretty easy. But I need a better idea of the structure here. I know who the Core Team is, what they do in general. What about the other men? What does Carlos handle himself? And how much business are we talking about for Rangeman New Jersey?" Tank nodded eagerly. He would give Lil state secrets at this point, anything to get his office cleared up. "Woody, Vince, Hal, and Manny work directly under your brother. They handle the redecorations, distractions, and Bond Enforcement. Rangeman does the skip tracing for Plum Bail Bonds, Les Sebring's place True Blue Bail Bonds, and any federal warrants that wander into our jurisdiction. We get maybe two of those a month. High-dollar criminals like this part of the country. Junior and Zero work with Lester doing all the Client Services; new contracts, sales calls, installs, stuff like that. Lester's area manages the protection details too. They also handle any customer service issues that don't need to go straight to Ranger. Bobby, Ram, and Hector have no one to assist in their departments on the daily. Slick, Zip, Ace, and Binkie are floaters. They get pulled to help with any other sector, usually Bond Enforcement or Client Services." Tank took another exaggerated breath. Lil could tell the poor man was months past overwhelmed.

"Ranger is the final say on everything. So all the paperwork I have to see, he sees too. He also handles all of our government contracts and any skips over the three-million dollar price point. He directly works with any security client over the five-hundred thousand range, but he tries to visit with each of our clients quarterly. He handles the security clearances when the feds are involved, and is their direct contact. He also signs all the checks." Tank leaned back in his chair, giving the situation some thought. "Ranger has less everyday paperwork, but his job is much harder. He gets the lawyers and accountants. It's all of this crap", he waved his arms at the mess, "times three more offices." Holy. Shit. Times Three. "Right now, aside from the Bond Enforcement, protections, and fed work, Rangeman Trenton is providing security services for forty-three businesses and eighty-nine individual homes. We're fucking swamped." Well that was an understatement.

Lil rubbed her temples. It was amazing they had survived this long with so much business and so little organization. It wasn't that they weren't trying, Carlos was not an idiot of course. But what they were doing was causing more trouble. They were needlessly making their lives more difficult. "Tank, Pumpkin, ya'll have a few issues that really need to be addressed." He blushed at the nickname, Junior snickered. "First of all, it's obvious that you need more employees. But, I can imagine that it isn't easy to find people to meet your standards. So, that being said, at the very least, you my friend need an assistant. A full-time assistant that does nothing else but help you with the administration side and organization. Also, since Doc, Ram, and Hector are by themselves, their paperwork needs to be automated as soon as possible. It has to be hard for them to keep all their business on actual paper, then turn it over each month." Tank and Junior were nodding, following her train of thought. "I think I can help you get some of that set up, if you want. I'm sure you'll have to talk to Carlos and the other guys." Junior chuckled. "Fuck the other guys, I want my damn office back!" Tank's booming voice and increasing excitement was amusing.

They discussed some additional details about systems that could be implemented to make Rangeman run more fluidly. Once Tank could see light at the end of the tunnel, he started to contribute even more ideas. By the time Lil had to go pick Tilde up on six, Tank was smiling. She had promised to make some notes for him that night then come back tomorrow to set some things in motion if he was ready. She had her work cut out for her that evening. Lil wanted to research what programs would work the best to streamline the flow of reports and communications at Rangeman. She thought she should call Hector to get his input from a tech standpoint.

When she and Junior left his office, he barged straight into Ranger's. Tank opened and shut the door quietly, looking like the cat who ate the canary. "I swear Rangeman, I could marry that woman!" Ranger was taken aback. He gave his second-in-command a fierce look, waiting for an explanation. "Lil has spent the last three hours learning about the paperwork. ALL the paperwork. And she didn't run! In fact, she's going to come back tomorrow to help me change some things." Ranger raised an eyebrow. He had complete trust in Tank's ability to manage the business's operations. Otherwise, he wouldn't hold the position. If Tank thought certain changes would improve Rangeman, and their lives, then he was fine with it. The fact that Lil was trying to help was not at all surprising. She had already proven herself to be a woman who was immensely kind and generous. Her education and work experience could go a long way to bettering Rangeman. "I'm telling you Ranger, if I didn't think of that woman like a sister, I would be getting down on one knee right now. She's a fucking keeper." Tank turned around and left as swiftly as he had entered. Ranger's eyes widened fractionally at Tank's admission. Holy Shit Times Four!


	24. 24 Knight Takes Queen

24\. Knight Takes Queen

Lil had stayed up way past her usual bedtime to gather information for Tank and Rangeman. As soon as she and Tilde had eaten dinner, she was on the phone with Hector, discussing her ideas. He agreed that many of their current paper-based systems could be changed to electronic programs that were solely computer based. It was a move he had been considering for a while, but he never had the time to research it. Hector gave her a list of the interfaces he was familiar with, the ones which he thought he could easily secure. Not only did their new programs need to be user-friendly for the men, but also the binary equivalent of Fort Knox. It was actually easier to do than she would have thought, thanks to Hector's computer genius and hidden servers. By the time she was ready to see Tank the next morning, Lil had a really good start on fixing their paperwork problems. She had also created a few base spreadsheets to cover a majority of the scheduling issues Tank was consumed with regularly. Thank goodness she had spent five years working the same programs and databases at the Wynn. She tapped on his door frame at 1000. "Good Morning Handsome. You ready for me?" She gave him a suggestive wink, just to be silly. Tank chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, I'm ready for you all right. In fact I was thinking about you all night." At that exact moment, Lester happened to be walking by. When he heard their exchange, he promptly lost control of his feet, landing flat on his ass in front of Tank's door. Lil just laughed as she stepped over him. She shut Tank's door behind her. All poor Lester could do was sit there and splutter.

"OK Big Boy", she made sure her voice carried through the wall, "I've been up all night preparing for this..." It was all she could do to not giggle like a schoolgirl. Tank's grin would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. They got down to work after that, though torturing Lester was pretty fun. Tank had brought a small table and chair in to his office so Lil wouldn't have to sit on the floor with her laptop. She directed him to hand her certain stacks of papers here and there when she was ready to use them. At noon, Tank went to the break room to grab them some lunch. Lil accepted the ham and cheese wrap with a nod and a smile, still furiously typing away. Tank had never in his life seen anyone type so fast or with such determination. She was in a zone of her own. Focused on nothing but the daunting task at hand. Around 1430 Lil received a text from Binkie that simply said "Come to the elevator, you don't want to miss this." She showed it to Tank and they exited the office, very curious.

Only thirty seconds later the elevator dinged open. There, in all their glory, stood Tilde and Binkie. Only, it wasn't just a normal Tilde and Binkie, they were dressed up as Cinderella and Prince Charming. He was slightly crouched down so he could hold her tiny hand. Ella had outdone herself. Their handmade costumes were superb. Better than any of the polyester store-bought ones you could find elsewhere. Thankfully they skipped the blonde wig, but Tilde was wearing the pretty blue ribbon in her hair to match the gorgeous blue dress. Her shoes even looked like they were made of glass. That Ella was amazing! Binkie was awfully dapper in his white and gold doublet. His red pants were filled out nicely too. Tilde pulled his hand forward with a giant smile. Zip and Manny were at the monitors, in tears. Word spread through the control room, even faster than the magic boobs story. The Rangemen on duty were crawling out of the woodwork, just to see the fairy tale duo. Binkie, to his credit, didn't blush once. Lil didn't know how Ella and Tilde had convinced him to wear the get-up, but he was a really good sport about it.

Tilde gave Lil and the men a midget curtsy, which was as cute as could be. "Good Afternoon Mommy. Isn't Prince Charming handsome?" Lil didn't miss the twinkle in her daughter's eye. "Yes Cinderella, he is the most handsome Prince Charming." Binkie gave an exaggerated bow at her compliment. Tilde looked up at her Prince, "Let's say hello to our subjects." Binkie almost broke character but wisely chose to nod instead of speak. They walked the floor of the control room waving regally to everyone. Lil and Tank worked their way closer to Ranger's door, not wanting to miss his reaction. Tilde knocked, her little knuckles barely making any noise. Ranger, with his super hearing, heard her anyway. He opened the door to find the royal duo waiting. Lil could have peed herself. Tank was biting his fist. The look on Ranger's face was priceless. Binkie gave him a bow, "Good Sir, may I introduce Princess Cinderella." Tilde gave her curtsy. Ranger was turning into a puddle before Lil's eyes. He knelt down to Tilde's level, took her tiny hand, and kissed it. Tilde was on cloud nine. They said their goodbyes to the crowd, Lil heard something mentioned about tea time happening soon. On their way to the elevator, Lil snagged Binkie's arm and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you sweetheart", she whispered so Tilde wouldn't hear. That time he blushed. Ranger was watching from his doorway. Maybe next time HE should be the one to play dress up with the Princess. He'd really like to be the Knight that got the Queen…

Tank and Lil returned to his office, still laughing at her daughter's shenanigans. Her kid was too much. Convincing Binkie to dress up, it was another instance of 'Tilde strikes again'. Damn, she should have gotten a picture. Two hours later Lil's shoulder was stiff and her legs were plagued with sharp pains. Thankfully, she was done. Well, she was done for the day. She stood, mostly because she needed to move, and instructed Tank to sit down in her spot. Forty-five minutes of demonstration later, Tank was becoming more serious about that marriage proposal. In one day, Lil had completely eradicated some of his issues. For starters, all of Hector's, Bobby's, and Ram's systems were fully automated. All of their reports and inventories were in a program that was easy to access and share. Now, Hector, Tank, and Ranger would know, at a glance, how many of each camera part or wire they had in stock. The same worked for Bobby and Ram with medical supplies, weapons, and ammunition. Lil told Tank that another day soon she could set something up that could automate the ordering of supplies if he wanted her to. He would need to get all their supplier's information together first.

That wasn't Lil's only miraculous feat. She had also created base spreadsheets that were connected to each other for all of Tank's scheduling needs. One database held everything from the days the men would work, to who was going to patrol. All of their logistics needs were met. She added in specific macros so if information was changed on one page, it was also edited on the others for the same employee, date, and shift. Tank was expecting her to walk on water at this point. Lil just shrugged. "How did you learn to do all this Lil? Did you take special courses?" She chuckled, "No, it was more trial and error over the years. When I started at the Wynn, they had a worse paper problem than you guys." Tank whistled, it must have been BAD. "After a few months of dealing with it, I started to find ways to make it better. For nearly three months, when I wasn't at work, I was working on the spreadsheet operations and database algorithms." Tank just shook his head in amazement. She laughed, "OK, before I head upstairs, here's the last thing I got done." There was more? How Shit. Tank suddenly had the wedding march stuck in his head. He caught himself before actually humming it out loud.

She showed him the program she set up to track their expenses. It was a newer application that Hector had helped her find. Every receipt and invoice could be scanned or photographed, the data within would automatically populate into the system. Everything else could be plugged in manually. They were now capable of keeping track of every expenditure in one place. "So you can put the costs for the fleet here, including gas and maintenance, all the business expenses go here, and all the building expenses fill in here. Then they can be viewed separate or together. You and Carlos will be able to see where money is leaving the fastest, or where you might need to curb some spending." Tank was itching to use it. She had him pull one of the grocery receipts from the previous week and scan it in. He watched as seconds later the data appeared on his screen. "Of course, it's going to take a little time to get all this backlog into the system, but I can help if you want. As you see, anybody who is willing to learn can do it easily." Tank was already drafting a memo in his head, learning the software was going to be mandatory for ALL employees. "The thing I like most about this program is that you can track your spending on items over a series of week or months. Then you can use that data to check the prices other places for the item and determine if you can get a better deal through a different supplier or warehouse. Also, Hector and I agreed that these systems will stay in the mainframe of Rangeman, but also have backups with two of his outside secure servers. That way, if anything were to happen to one system, the other's won't be compromised." Yup, he was going to buy her a ring. It was going to be disgustingly large and shiny.

Lil gave him a quick hug and headed to the elevator. She needed to get dinner made and then take a hot shower. Fucking neuropathy. When Ranger walked in, Tank was still sitting in Lil's temporary spot. The look of awe on the big man's face was almost frightening. "Care to share?" This was about the nicest way Ranger could ask his men for information. Tank launched into the demonstration Lil had given him. His version wasn't as smooth, and had a lot more swearing. But it was effective nonetheless. He even had Ranger sit in the seat and scan a receipt. The boss was suitably impressed. This one day of work had far surpassed anything either had been expecting or even hoping for. When asked, Tank explained the security features and backups. Lil had really done her homework. All for Rangeman. All for them. "I'm telling you Rangeman, Lil is a Queen among women." Ranger gave one curt nod. Didn't he already know it. As Ranger left the office, Tank's unmistakable baritone filled the room with a low 'bum bum bumbum bum bum bumbum'.


	25. 25 Ranger Tough

25\. Ranger Tough

Lil and Tilde spent Tuesday in their apartment. Tilde played while Lil rested as much as she could. The craziness of Thanksgiving followed by hours of desk work had done a job on her body. She had tried stretching, heat, and ice. Nothing was alleviating the neuropathy. Upstairs, Tank was getting all the men up to speed on their new programs. Bobby and Ram were very happy with their personalized systems. The rest of Rangeman was pleased to cut back on the paperwork. They all agreed that greater efficiency in the office meant more time to secure clients, catch criminals, shoot things… Tank didn't care what their motivation was, as long as they learned Lil's new system and used it.

Wednesday was the first day of December. Ranger was making calls to clients in his office, with Magnus. Since learning why the dog was acting so strange, they had come to an agreement of sorts. When Magnus got to be a little too stalker-like, Ranger would send him to patrol the floor. This usually kept him busy for a while. Otherwise, they would spend their time in companionable silence. Really, the Rottweiler wasn't so bad. Ranger was just finishing a call with a particularly pedantic client when Cal knocked on his door. "Boss, Hal just got a lead on Simmons. His bond forfeits in forty-eight hours. I need to go with him and Woody to make sure we get him. But, I'm supposed to watch the Peanut this morning while Lil has her physical therapy." Cal stepped further into the office, illustrating his point as the little girl was perched on his hip with Pua. Ranger blinked once, twice, momentarily at a loss. The moment passed. "Leave her with me. We really need to get Simmons. Do you need additional backup?" Cal didn't think so, but would have Zip and Ace standing by just in case.

Cal placed a kiss on Tilde's curls as he sat her down in Ranger's guest chair. "I gotta go catch a bad guy sweetie. You stay here with Mr. Ranger until mommy is done downstairs." Tilde tilted her head and looked at the two men. "Nope. I stay with Mr. Carlos." Cal laughed and pulled a curl. "OK big girl, whatever you say." He headed for the stairwell, off to rid the streets of another piece of scum. Magnus came over to sit with his tiny human. Tilde gave Ranger a small smile, "Whatcha doing?" He chuckled. She was so fearless, so inquisitive. "Well, I just finished making some phone calls. Now I need to read over the reports that your mommy helped set up. Want to see?" Tilde happily climbed out of her chair and up to Ranger's occupied seat. "Mommy is smart." He smiled as he lifted her up. "Yes, your mommy is very smart." He pulled a report up on the computer. Tilde pointed to the screen, "A", she was pointing at the letter A. "Very good." He liked that she was so intelligent for her age. Tilde pointed again, "the". Now he was startled. The first time he was just assuming she was pointing out the alphabet letters she knew. He didn't know she could read or recognize entire words. Interesting.

Ranger brought up a new blank page in his program. He typed a few words. Tilde immediately pointed to and said her own name, Magnus's name, and banana. She easily knew which words were 'mommy' and 'dog'. When he typed 'Carlos', she was stuck. They spelled it out together, then sounded it out. Finally, she got it. She pointed to him "Carlos". He was proud of her. "Very good Tilde. You are very smart, like mommy." They spent another thirty minutes testing her on words, him teaching her the ones she didn't already know. His actual work was completely forgotten. When he typed 'Carlos' on his screen again, she knew what it was without hesitation. Smart kid. He could foresee a time when teachers may have a hard job keeping up with her. "Do you know where mommy is?" Those big eyes were a little misty when she asked. "She's in the gym with Bobby. Why?" Tilde looked a little gloomy. "Mommy's been hurtin. It makes me sad." Not knowing what else to do, he pulled up the monitor feed for the gym. "See, there's mommy on the weight machine." They both watched in silence for a few minutes. Even in black and white, on a small screen, Ranger could see that Lil was not doing well. "Come on Little One. Let's go down and visit them. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Tilde giggled at her new height.

They entered the otherwise deserted gym where Bobby was off to the side watching Lil finish the work for her shoulder. Ranger approached, trying to seem less interested than he really was. He tried to keep their presence less noticeable, not wanting to distract Lil. Of course, that didn't work. She had true 'mom radar', she new her child was near. Lil gave them a tight smile. Ranger nodded and turned to Bobby, "Explain". Bobby shook his head in silent frustration. "I think her pain is worse, But she's trying to keep it to herself. She hasn't been as talkative today. Her focus is a little off. I think the work we're doing is starting to make an impact, but the pain is going to get worse before it gets any better." Ranger watched Lil finish her set and replace the dumbbells. She came over to them, wiping the sweat from her face. Her gate was different, her posture much more rigid than normal. Still she leaned up and kissed her daughter with a smile. "Where's Uncle Cal sweetie?" Tilde explained that he was out catching bad guys, so Mr. Carlos was playing with her. Lil gave him an apologetic look. "You can leave her here Carlos, I don't want to take up your time." He shook his head, "No problem. We were having fun. I can keep her til you're done." With that he took Tilde over to one of the mats asking "Do you want to learn how to do a forward tumble?"

Bobby and Lil made their way over to the massage table he had set up near the mats. "Alright Doc, what's next?" Her tone was blatantly unenthusiastic. "We need to do another round of AIS, and then try for more acupressure. How bad is the pain, really Lil?" She blanched. "It's fine. I can handle it." Bobby was trying to not be annoyed. "I didn't ask if you could handle it. Shit, I think you could handle just about anything. I asked how bad it was." She looked thoroughly chastised. "An eight. Mostly my legs. Started coming on at Thanksgiving." Bobby was nodding and scribbling notes in her file. He was trying to keep good records, hoping to establish a pattern of movements or events that caused her symptoms to worsen. So far there was nothing that gave him an 'aha' moment. Nearby, Ranger was playing with Tilde, listening very hard to the adult's conversation. That meant that she had been in pain for two and a half or three days. And in that time she had also revolutionized Rangeman's administrative programs. Well damn.

Bobby took Lil through the forty-five minute process of torture, or AIS. By the time they were done, Lil was not looking very good. Her face was flushed in an unhealthy way, she wasn't speaking, and she was sweating like she'd spent an hour on the mats with Tank. Ranger was ready to punch something, but tried to keep his focus on the giggling little girl on the floor with him. When Bobby started working on the acupressure points, Lil's moans were almost pitiful. Ranger knew she was trying to be quiet, always the trooper, but she wasn't succeeding today. When he pressed hard into the points at the backs of her knees, she almost lifted off the table. Tilde stiffened and watched her mommy with glassy eyes. Time for a distraction. Ranger started instructing Tilde on how to roll backwards instead of forwards. The little girl was a natural gymnast. Her frame was so small, she could turn into a tight little ball with no problems. She also listened and followed his words very well.

When the acupressure was finished, Bobby told Lil to stay on the table. He went to the cupboard in the corner and removed some hot towels from the warmer. When he returned, he placed them on her lower back and legs. Lil closed her eyes, trying to keep her breath steady. Both men could see exactly how Lil had not only made it through the shooting, but also saved lives in the process. She was tough. Ranger tough. Bobby left the warm towels on for fifteen minutes before replacing them with cold compresses. "Alright Slugger, you're almost done. Is that helping any?" Lil flexed her feet and twisted her head so she could see him. "Ya, that's a little better. Maybe a six now." She wasn't complaining, didn't seem disheartened that her pain wasn't miraculously gone by now. "All my research and talks with the specialists leads me to believe this is a good thing. The increased pain means we are waking up those nerves that were affected. Stimulating them more than they're used to. I think once this flair up subsides, we can start trying to decrease the AIS and move into straight massage therapy. Still, if you want something stronger than ibuprofen for the pain, I'd be happy to give it to you. Lil shook her head quickly, "No Doc, no pills. But thanks. And don't stop the AIS too soon. If you think I need more, then we'll keep doing it. I'll manage." Bobby patted her shoulder. He really hated that she was in this situation at all.

When Lil was done, she gingerly picked herself up off the table and walked over to Ranger and Tilde. "Thanks Carlos, you can get back to work. I can take her from here." Ranger just shook his head. "It's fine. I don't need to be anywhere else right now. Besides, I'm the boss." He gave her a devilish smile. They watched Tilde complete a forward then backward roll, clapping when she was done. Ranger scooped her up and headed to the elevator. As they rode up two floors, he told Lil about the reading they did in his office. Lil beamed. Every parent thought their child could be the next Einstein. Lil might actually be right. When they entered the girl's apartment, Magnus was waiting for them. Ranger told Lil to go shower. She grudgingly agreed, still feeling like she was monopolizing his time. While she bathed, Ranger and Tilde searched the fridge. They pulled out enough snacks to create a lite lunch, setting the plates out as Lil emerged from the bedroom. "What's this?" Her smile was a little more relaxed. "Mommy, we made you lunch!" Awww.

They ate quietly at the table, Lil looked like she was ready to fall asleep. As Lil and Ranger cleaned up the plates he turned to her, "You're dead on your feet. Why don't you lay down for a while. I'll take Tilde back upstairs. I'll bring her down at dinner time." Lil wanted to object, started to object, but then she just couldn't. The pain and the PT had really zapped her of every reserve she had stored up. She nodded sheepishly as she yawned. Ranger placed Tilde back on his shoulders. "Tilde, you be a good girl for Mr. Carlos, OK?" Tilde nodded with a 'yes ma'am'. She told Ranger that Tilde would likely fall asleep in an hour, she would happily nap on his office couch. She gave her daughter a kiss, then without thinking, placed a kiss on Ranger's cheek as well. That weird feeling in his chest was back and stronger than ever.


	26. 26 Good

26\. Good

Lil was on her fourth day of recuperation after Physical Therapy with Doc on Wednesday. Today, she was finally feeling more like herself. They had agreed to postpone her next session until she was moving better. Well, Bobby insisted and Lil eventually agreed. Her days hadn't been spent in boredom though, there was plenty to keep her busy from their apartment. First and foremost, she needed to start her Christmas shopping. December had snuck up on her really quickly. Thankfully, much of her gifting needs could be handled via her laptop. Usually, Lil didn't have many people on her list. Since their parents passed away, her only remaining family was Cal. Tilde was easy to buy for, and Lil tried to keep her presents to a minimum. Giving quality over quantity was a trait long instilled from her own childhood. This year, she found herself with a much longer recipient list, like eighteen more names… Coming up with something to get her new Rangeman friends was proving to be a challenge. She'd figure something out though, she always did.

Lil had also spent the last two days helping the men enter data into their new computer programs. Inputting Bobby's lengthy list of medical supplies was not nearly as comical as Ram's ammo surplus. She was convinced that a third world war could break out and they wouldn't ever need to leave Rangeman for more arms. Fortunately, Hector was so happy to have his new program, he had already put all of his parts and materials into that section of the software. So far, it appeared to be working. The men, especially Tank, were incredibly pleased. When Cal dropped by to check on Lil, he told her that the backlog of piles was already reduced by half in Tank's office. Good.

The girls hadn't gotten many visitors lately. Ella came by to pick up Tilde, just so they could spend time together. Lil could tell they were cooking something else up. Bobby and Ranger texted her every day, to make sure she was doing OK. On Friday, Stephanie had phoned. That was an interesting conversation. The bubbly brunette told Lil all about the fall-out from her breakup with Morelli. Hearing how the news traveled through their area of town gave Lil the chills. After her own run-in with the moron, things had died down on Steph's end. Lil told her all about the incident at the ER. Steph was shaking with laughter by the end. Morelli hadn't bothered her since then. Good. Changing to a much more pleasant topic, they discussed the upcoming holidays. Stephanie wanted to go shopping with Lil, so they set a date for a Saturday before Christmas that worked with her newspaper schedule. Steph had plans for a date in late December with Brian, the editor at the paper she fancied. She said she needed a good first-date outfit. Understandable. Now, Lil was enjoying a lazy Sunday with her favorite person in the world. Tilde had been practicing her tumbling, she was getting really good.

One floor up, the Rangeman Core Team was gathering for an impromptu meeting. Ranger tended to only call meetings on Sundays when something was happening with a high-bond skip or the like. This was a totally different situation. Tank, Lester, and the others filed into the small conference room on five at 1000. None of the men knew exactly why they were meeting, but that it had something to do with Lil. Good money was on Mob movement or an increased threat. Needless to say, the men were on edge, especially Cal. They were all seated quickly, giving Ranger expectant looks. "Thank you for coming in, I know some of you were off today. I've called you here to discuss Lil." Cal stiffened, the others sat up straighter. "I would like to offer her a job at Rangeman, even if it's only temporary." The relief in the room was palpable, then quickly replaced with excitement. Ranger continued, "Her help this last week has been invaluable. I know she has more to offer. But she is doing it all for free and I don't like that... Something tells me that depositing random checks into her bank account wouldn't go over too well." Cal and Tank both laughed. No, Lil would have a fit if Rangeman did that. Ranger turned to Cal, "What do you think?"

Cal cocked his head, running different scenarios through his mind. "I think it's a good idea in general. But we will need to be clear on her job duties before even broaching the subject with her." Ranger nodded. "I agree. So, what opportunities do you see?" He directed his question to the group as a whole. Tank immediately spoke up. "The first day I showed her all the paperwork, she commented that I needed a full-time assistant. BUT, she is way too qualified for that. I think having her help me find one would be good. She also has other ideas for streamlining our programs and systems. Lil has more than proven her worth in that area." All the men nodded. Their lives had already become much easier in the last week. Lester rubbed his chin, "I know she would do real well with clients. Her manner, the way she works with people, could be helpful with some of our tougher sells." Ranger considered this. "That may be true, but her safety is still an issue. So she couldn't do client meetings that were outside of the building." Cal was getting anxious. He loved the idea of his sister working at Rangeman. She had already fit in so well with everyone. But the need to keep her safe was more important than anything else. "Look, I would love if Lilly-pad worked with us, but she needs to stay inside Haywood as much as possible. We all know the holiday season brings more visitors to the area. It gets increasingly harder to protect people from unknown threats this time of year. So whatever you want to offer her is fine, as long as she remains indoors." The men could see his point, though it was frustrating. "I know she would work well with my team, running searches and backgrounds, planning take-downs." Ranger nodded, making notes on the legal pad in front of him. The ideas were starting to flow. Good.

Three hours later, they were relatively happy with the job offer. The Core Team had determined exactly what her responsibilities would be, who she would work with, and what requirements she would need to maintain. Writing up her contract was quick, until they reached the salary and benefits portion. Cal felt bad every time he had to shoot one of the men down. They were all tired of hearing him say 'she's not gonna like that'. Ranger and the others wanted to pay her the same salary they received. There was no way in hell Lil was going to accept it. Eventually, they got to an offer they thought everyone could live with, hopefully. Knowing Lil, more negotiations would be necessary. Life would be so much easier if she was greedy, but then she wouldn't be Lil. Wanting to sweeten their chances of convincing her, they called Ella. A few minutes later, Cal texted his big sister.

C: Hey Lilly-pad. Do you and T have plans tonight?

L: What-up Sugar-butt? Nope. Just us gals hangin out.

C: Mind if I bring dinner and company?

L: Lol. How much company?

C: Core Team… don't worry. Everything good.

L: Sure. We'll be here. No Pizza.

C: 10-4 ETA 1800.

Cal placed his phone on the table and smiled. "Alright, we have a dinner date men." Lester wagged his eyebrows. Bobby smacked him, "Get your mind outta the gutter Santos." Ranger was rereading their proposal for the seventh time. He was so focused, he didn't even threaten Lester with more mat time. Ranger wanted to be sure all their bases were covered. Experience had already taught him that Lil was a skilled negotiator who knew her value. She also knew how to win an argument. It was a dangerous combination. He would add things in the margins as they popped into his head. This was very important to him, he couldn't put his finger on why though. Ranger just knew that Lil was supposed to work for him. With Rangeman, with him. "Good. Cal, set up the food. Tank, make the appropriate copies of this for the attorney and contact the accountant. We'll meet on four at 1755." With that, the men were dismissed.

Each member of the Core Team went their own way, anxious to have dinner with Lil. Worried but hopeful that their presentation would go over well. Tank had to chuckle, this wasn't the proposal he had been joking about, it was even better. Seven of Rangeman's finest filled the space in front of Lil's door at five minutes til six. Every one of them had chosen to wear civilian clothes, Hector was carrying two bouquets of flowers. Ranger took a deep breath and knocked. Why the hell was he so nervous? Bad-asses didn't do nervous. Shit. Lil opened up and ushered them in with her usual warmth. "Well my goodness gracious. How'd we get so lucky Tilde? Seven handsome men joining us for dinner!" The little girl skipped to the group, eagerly offering hugs to all her favorite Rangemen. Before Lil could inquire about the occasion, Ella knocked on the door. Cal took her rolling cart with a thanks and a wink. Ella was all smiles as she waltzed back to the elevator.

The group sat down at Lil's dining room table after Hector doled his flowers out. It was a little cramped, but they made it work with Tilde in Ranger's lap. Ella had outdone herself. A large platter of roasted chicken was accompanied by buttered noodles and asparagus. A banana cream pie was tastefully decorated with whipped cream. Tilde was beside herself. They dug in with gusto. Lil was really enjoying Ella's cooking. Her chicken used different spices than she was used to, more Caribbean in flavor. She made a mental note to get the recipe. It was so fricken Good! The men were having a great time watching the girls enjoy themselves. Conversations were flowing, all was right in the world. Ranger was at the opposite end of the table from Lil, proudly telling Ram and Lester about Tilde's reading. Matilda was positively glowing from her handsome perch.

After the dishes were cleared, Lil cut the pie into enough pieces for everyone. Tilde was vibrating with anticipation. She didn't get this excited for Christmas or her birthday, but bananas… Geez. As they ate their sweet treat, Lil started to sense a change in the air. She knew something must be going on. It wasn't completely unusual for all of them to eat together, but it wasn't commonplace either. She figured it wasn't bad news, or Ranger would have been more direct. What caught her by surprise was that he almost seemed nervous. Hmmm. After Tilde licked the last of the banana off her spoon, Lil asked her to go play with her small kitchen for a while. The Peanut slid off Ranger's lap and merrily skipped into the living room. Sugar High.

Lil waited, but no one was ready to spill. She waited some more. Cal started to fidget. Good. "Alright gentleman. There's obviously an elephant in the room, and it's dancing with an ostrich in a tutu. Is somebody going to tell me what brought you all here tonight? Aside from my winning personality..." Cal chuckled, then pointedly looked at Ranger. The boss lifted his head a little higher, squared his shoulders. CEO Ranger had entered the room. "Lil, we are here tonight as friends or family, but also as the Core Team of Rangeman. And as the leaders of Rangeman, we would like to offer you a job." Her mouth opened. Nothing came out. Well, she hadn't said 'no'… That was good. Right?


	27. 27 Sweet Cheezits

27\. Sweet Cheezits

As the seconds ticked by, the Core Team became more uncertain. Lil still hadn't said anything, not a peep. Cal was trying to read his sister, after all, he knew her better than anyone else. She was doing a damn good job of keeping her thoughts to herself. Finally, she asked one very important question. "Why?" Her tone wasn't harsh, but genuinely curious. Ranger knew he needed to be the one to field her query, it was his company. "Rangeman could benefit greatly from your contributions. We already have. If you worked with us, I know we would only get better." Lil sat back and placed her hands in her lap. "I'm listening." Tank tried next. "Lil, we know you didn't move here for a job. You're here because of a security threat, and we aren't forgetting that. But you also bring years of education and experience. We know you don't need the job or the money. Lil, Rangeman needs you. Even if it's only temporary."

The other men crowded in around the table were nodding with vigor. Each took their turn adding to Tank's plea. It was sweet. Still, she wasn't jumping up and down shouting her acceptance. "What exactly did you have in mind Carlos?" Ranger liked that she was directing her questions solely at him. He leaned forward, holding eye contact with her. "Your title would be the Consulting Security Director and Administration Specialist of Rangeman. Your position reports directly to me. In that way, you would be on the same command level as the Core Team, without being a member. Core Team leaders have bought into the company at a certain percentage. If that is something you are interested in later, we can visit it then. You would work primarily with us, but also with the other men when it was needed. The schedule is Monday through Friday, 0800 to 1600. Holidays off. You would be located in the empty office between Tank and Lester. It was originally built for Bobby, but he prefers to set up post in the infirmary."

She continued to listen as the men took turns explaining her duties. Lil would work with Tank on the Purchasing and Budget Management. This would allow them the opportunity to fix any issues with orders and suppliers like she had already mentioned. She would work with Lester and his team on client meetings in-house. Any potential Rangeman clients that registered over a certain price point were often brought on site to take a small tour. The meetings and men involved was always greater in these scenarios. Basically, the high-dollar clients required a lot more schmoozing. Cal explained that Lil could be a big help with Bond Apprehension research and planning, especially with her own background and experience. To keep her from becoming too overwhelmed, he wanted to use her for the high-bond skips and federal warrants only. Hector, Bobby, and Ram agreed that they would not need her help on a daily basis. But Bobby pointed out that yearly evaluations at each Rangeman office placed a significant strain on him. As did the audits Ram and Hector needed to perform at the other branches in the summers. Her organizational skills and computer savvy would be super useful. "I would also ask you to help me with the reviews I conduct each week of the Boston, Atlanta, and Miami offices, along with Trenton. A fresh set of eyes on the data will be very beneficial." Ranger raised an eyebrow. It was driving him mad that she wasn't giving them any indication as to what she was thinking.

Lil finally gave a half smile, "OK, what's the down side?" Tank explained the modified job requirements they had agreed upon. Lil would not be asked to meet the same standards as the other men, it was not feasible with her medical history. Instead she would be required to carry a service weapon of her choosing and have two hours of range-time per week. She would also need to take two 'partners' with her, if and when she needed to leave the building. Her outings for work would be limited, but this also carried over to her personal life. If and when her threat was neutralized, they would reevaluate. The gym time and physical fitness requirements were void, her PT sessions with Bobby would continue. Lastly, she would need to wear the Rangeman black uniform, or proper business attire if client meetings were scheduled. She had the option to work from the apartment if necessary or desired, but would be required to be 'in the office' at least two days a week. Lil had to admit, it sounded really awesome. She missed using her education and expertise, she missed security work. The problem was, she didn't know how long they would be living in New Jersey. Everything was so uncertain with the Mob bullshit and Erikson running amok.

"I don't know Carlos. It is a dream offer, really. I know I would be silly to turn it down. But..." Ranger tried to address her unspoken hesitation. "I know you're living in uncertainty right now. But, we don't know how long the threat or danger will last. Unfortunately, the Mob has a long memory. We might have this fixed in a month, but it could legitimately take well into next year. Let me ask you this, when we get rid of Erikson, is there anything keeping you from staying in Trenton?" Lil was surprised by his question. In all honesty, she hadn't given it any thought. She was so busy living in the moment, the future was very hazy. "I don't know. There really isn't anything keeping Tilde and I anywhere. I went to Nevada for my job. That ship docked, refueled, and sailed away a long time ago. We stayed in Vegas because we didn't have a reason not to. At the time it was home..." Ranger understood, he had spent many years simply going where the job had taken him, where the Army sent him. "Then I wouldn't base your decision now on where you might want to end up later. Take this for what it is, a good offer." She gave his words some thought. To give herself a little breathing and thinking room, Lil went to the kitchen to fetch some waters for everyone. At the table, Cal was covertly giving the others a thumbs-up.

As she sat, Tank slid official papers in front of her. "This is the contract we drew up today. Our lawyer and accountant have been contacted. You can start as soon as you sign, if you agree to the terms." She took a swig of her drink and began to read. The first few pages outlined everything they had discussed to that point. So far, so good. Then Lil hit the sections on salary, benefits, and extras. Uh oh. Actually, the 'extras' was one simple addendum that a space in the control room and/or Lil's office would be designated for Tilde. Her daughter was welcome there anytime, or she could spend time with Ella upstairs while Lil worked. That was very thoughtful of them. She wouldn't have a problem signing off on that. However. The benefits and salary were way, way too much. Holy crap. She had plenty of money, she didn't need any more, especially not that much more. Nope, no way.

The contract stated she would receive the standard benefit package including full medical, dental, and vision insurance. Plus, life insurance, disability coverage, and a 401k. Pay raises are granted annually, based on performance, at a rate of 20% of overall salary. Pretty standard, acceptable. Rangeman would give her one week of paid vacation each year, which increased every two years afterward. Okay. Her employment included the perks of a free apartment and a fleet vehicle for her work and personal use. Now it was getting more uncomfortable. Lastly, her starting salary was to be $60k, boosting to $75k after her ninety day probation period. Hold up.

Her mouth started to open, Cal knew she must have gotten to the dollar signs. "Lilly-pad, those figures are actually less than normal. The rest of us started at $75k and moved to $90k after our probation period ended." Tank added, "While you won't be doing all of the dangerous work that the rest of us deal with, you will be a crucial member of the team. The fact that your position is integral to each of the Core members makes us want to raise your salary even more. If we had our way, you would be starting probation at $100k." Lil's eyes widened. There was no way in hell. She started to shake her head and the guy's hearts dropped. "I'm sorry, I can't accept these terms. This is just too much. I wouldn't be comfortable at these amounts." The other's minds were reeling. What could they do to make everyone agree? What terms would be meager enough for her, but wouldn't make them feel like they were taking advantage of Lil? Ranger had a glint in his eye. "I thought you would feel that way, so I took the liberty of drawing up these changes, just in case. BUT, this is my FINAL offer. I will NOT go any lower Lil." He slid a folded paper across the table to her. Lil opened it slowly, the men waited with baited breath. Ranger hid his smirk, being cocky would only piss her off. None of the others were aware of his addition, not even Tank. Yet, knowing his business prowess, they should have figured Ranger would come to a negotiation completely prepared for any outcome or scenario.

The changes Ranger was willing to make read as follows: '1. Half of the moneys Lil has already paid for Rangeman's security services will be placed in a savings account for Matilda. 2. The moneys paid for six months of rent at Rangeman, less the six weeks she has lived there, will also be added to the saving account. 3. Fifty percent of Lil's salary, before taxes, will be directly donated to a charity or charities of her choosing'. Lil read his neat handwriting a few times, soaking up his generosity. She knew he didn't have to make these concessions for her. The fact that he was willing to, that he understood her well enough already… Just, wow. She was moved. She refolded the page, still not giving her decision away to the men. She looked at Ranger. They stared at each other for a long time, silently communicating. He was attempting to show her how much he wanted her… at Rangeman. She was trying to express her gratitude for his understanding. The spell was broken when Tilde dropped one of her blocks and uttered an 'oopsy'.

"Sugar-butt", she slid her eyes to Cal, "please grab me a pen off the counter. I have a contract to sign." The Rangeman Core Team broke out in cheers and laughter. Tilde didn't understand what the fuss was about, but joined in the merriment just the same. Each man took a turn hugging the girls. Lester placed a disgustingly loud wet kiss on her cheek which made Tilde giggle. Ranger called him to the mats before Lil could dry her face off. When Ranger hugged her he whispered in her ear, "Welcome to Rangeman Dulce. I'm looking forward to being your Boss." The sultry sound of his voice, the feathering of his breath in her ear, shivers raced down her spine. Sweet Cheezits. Lil was suddenly aware of his smell, the fabric of his shirt as he pulled away, his piercing brown eyes. His... everything. Oh Boy. What did she just get herself into?


	28. 28 Tank Tuesdays

28\. Tank Tuesdays

The next morning, Lil and Tilde were up bright and early, ready for her first day as an official Rangeman employee. Ella had been kind enough to drop some uniforms off last night. How that woman acquired the proper clothes in the perfect sizes is anyone's guess. She even had boots for Lil in the right size. Decked out in her black on black on black ensemble, she looked like one of the guys. Well, not really, but… Ella had also used her magical embroidery machine to turn a plain black sundress into a Rangeman uniform for Tilde, and added the same logo to a black bandanna for Magnus. The small family was a walking billboard for the company. Tilde was happy to have new clothes that matched mommy. The only thing Lil was missing was her gun. She had made arrangements to meet Ram at the range later that afternoon to handle the weapons business. Who says she has no social life.

Cal sent Lil a text informing her that a Trenton Rangeman meeting would be starting at 0800, so they headed for the elevator. When they arrived at the designated conference room, everyone else was waiting. Deja vu. Ranger gave her a smile, pointing to the seat next to his. Tilde climbed into Hector's lap. He was making a fuss over her new duds. The Rangemen who weren't aware of Lil's hiring quickly caught on, and to say they were happy was an understatement. Everyone was fond of Lil. Ranger spent the first half of the meeting going over normal morning business. Each department's current plans and schedules, new installs, etc. Then he stood and raised his hand for quiet. "Men, today we are welcoming a new member of the Rangeman team!" Cheers erupted around the room. Between Tank and Ranger, the others were given the details on Lil's new position, her duties, and how they should all expect to be working with her throughout the week. As the meeting ended with a curt 'Dismissed', each man made a point to offer her a personal welcome. She could get used to starting her days like this.

Lil gathered her daughter, not sure what she was supposed to do next. Ranger held a finger up to her as Tank showed him a file. When he approached, he gave her a slow once-over. "My name looks good on you." She quirked an eyebrow. "Come with me, I'll show you your new office." He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her out of the conference room. They reached a closed door next to Lester's office just as he was walking in. "Hey Gorgeous! Looks like we're neighbors now. Does this mean I can come by and ask to borrow a cup of sugar?" Oh Geez. Lil just laughed. Really, what could you say to something like that that wouldn't lead to trouble? Tank smacked the back of Lester's head as he entered his own office. Lil loved these men. When Ranger opened her door, she gasped.

Someone had been a busy bee in the last twenty-four hours. That Ella was amazing. Lil's office had the same desk, chair, guest chairs, and couch as Tank. But it also had a small table, chair, and play area for Tilde. Off to one side by the window was a mini-fridge and small set of pantry shelves. Both were already stocked. The opposite wall held filing cabinets for Lil, and a short bookcase filled with books and puzzles for Tilde. It was fabulous. Lil could not have designed a better space for the two of them. A tear started to fall from her eye which she quickly swiped away. Choked up, she didn't know what to say. Ranger was watching her closely. He hoped they both really liked the space they had thrown together.

Upon further inspection, Lil spotted a giant dog bed in the corner behind her desk. It was black with the Rangeman logo. Magnus found it quickly, making himself at home. Her desk had a new computer, a new tablet, a telephone, and all the standard office supplies. It was too much. Another tear escaped. She turned to him. "Thank you Carlos. This is wonderful." He wiped away the runaway droplet. "I'm glad you like it Dulce. We wanted you to be comfortable. I wanted you both to be comfortable and happy." He pointed to a door by Magnus's bed. "That's a private bathroom for you girls. It's small, but I didn't want Tilde to have to make her way through the control room when she needed to go." Lil wiped away another tear. She couldn't fathom how they had done this so quickly. Cal told her they had only agreed to hire her hours before asking. Did this mean Carlos had been working on it in private?

Tank knocked on the door frame and gave her a smile, "Is this a bad time?" Lil waved him in. Even Tank was impressed with her new office space. Ranger squeezed her arm as a farewell and exited quietly. Tank laid a stack of papers on Lil's desk. "These are all the hiring forms I need signed. Tax papers, insurance, all the normal crap. If you can get these done soon, we can move on to bigger and better things." Lil chuckled and sat down at her desk. She ran her hands over the pretty wood surface. This was way nicer than her office at the Wynn. Wow. Tilde was already sitting at her midget table, working on a new wooden puzzle. It took twenty minutes of repetitive signatures and personal numbers, but Lil finally finished her human resources work. Tank placed it all in a manila envelope and smiled. "I'm so glad you joined us. This is gonna be awesome." His smile was infectious.

He took a seat in a guest chair, "I don't expect much to get done today. You need to get yourself settled, organized. I was thinking that you may want to devise a daily schedule for the week." Lil raised her eyebrows, scheduling was usually Tank's job. "I'm worried that if you don't have a plan in place, the men are going to be fighting for your attention like you're the only female left on Earth..." Lil snickered. She had a vision of being trapped on a desert island with all the Rangemen. Oh what a burden that would be. "So, maybe think about which days you would like to handle Core Team tasks with each leader. Do it however you think is best, I trust your judgment. When you have it settled, let me know and I will make sure the shift schedule correlates. Then we'll advise the men at the meeting tomorrow morning." Goodness, they were sure going a long way to make her feel at ease. Big ol'softies. Tank showed her a few of the computer programs she had not yet used before excusing himself. Lil took a bottle of water out of her mini-fridge and got to work. Ah, this was good stuff. Making a schedule was just like making a list. Lil loved her lists.

Ella picked Tilde up around eleven, they had plans for another tea party. When lunchtime drew close, Lil found herself in the break room with Junior and Binkie. The guys were regaling her with funny stories about some of their less than suave take-downs. Cal and Ace joined them, which meant Lil could start sharing silly stories about their childhood. The Rangemen were so amusing. And really, such nice scenery. After lunch, Lil made her way down to the gun range to meet up with Ram. He was ready and waiting for her. In fact, he seemed quite excited. After asking her some basic questions regarding her past gun ownership, he proceeded to place a bevvy of handguns in front of her. "Pick your poison pretty lady." He was enjoying this way too much. After choosing her weapon, a Ruger 380 that fit her hand well, they entered one of the range stalls. "Alright Annie Oakley, show me what you got." Yup, Ram was a little too into his guns.

Lil had no idea, but a crowd of men had gathered around the monitors in the control room. Even Tank was there. They were all waiting to see her shoot. The only person missing was Ranger. He was in his office, with the door closed and the range feed pulled up on his computer screen. No one doubted that she could shoot. They knew her history and training, had read her file. They weren't expecting her to be too rusty. Once you're used to firing a weapon, it's kind of like riding a bike. But, they had never gotten the chance to watch a woman in their gun range, let alone a beautiful woman who looked really good in Rangeman cargos.

Downstairs, Lil loaded her gun and put on her safety gear. Ram was standing close by, truly wanting to verify her stance and method. He needed to be sure she was Rangeman ready in the weapons department. Lil stretched her shoulder a few times and got into a comfortable position. She picked up the Ruger, click off the safety, and unloaded the entire clip. Smoothly, she slid the safety back into place and lowered her weapon. Ram hit a button to bring her human-shaped target forward. The paper man was very much dead. All of her shots had hit in a small grouping over the heart, no larger than a fifty-cent piece. "Holy Mother Trucker! That's some shootin sister!" Lil laughed. Upstairs, the men were straining to see how she did. Though simply watching her pull the trigger was quite satisfying. Ram tore the target down and slowly turned around. Lil thought he was placing it on the back table. He did, after holding it up briefly for the camera. Ram was getting a bonus this week. The other Rangemen spying were in awe. Ranger was having a serious blood flow issue in his office. Dios. He was really fucking glad the door was shut.

Lil returned to her office by 1400 to finish her planning. When she was satisfied, she went next door to speak to Tank. "Hey Sweetie, I have a schedule that should work. Wanna chat?" Tank smirked and waved her toward a thankfully empty guest chair. His office was looking so much better. "Lay it on me sister." Lil rolled her eyes and laughed. "OK, but really, let me know if you think any of this needs to be changed. Mondays I have set aside for Cal and Bond Enforcement research or planning. I know a lot of people jump bail near the weekend, so their bond's tend to come up at the beginning of the week. I made Tuesday's 'Tank Tuesday'. No particular reason, I figured what we worked on wasn't as day-sensitive. And it's got a nice ring." Tank was smiling broadly. She was too funny. "Wednesday's are reserved for Lester and Client Services. Past experience has shown me that big fish avoid meetings at the beginning and end of the week, their social calendars are usually too busy. Plus let's face it, it's appropriate to schedule Lester on 'hump day'." Now Tank was laughing. That suited Lester to a tee. "Then I can spend Thursdays with Bobby, Ram, or Hector, depending on who might need me. If they can't use any help, I can follow up with either Cal or Lester. Friday's are for Carlos. That way all of the reports from other offices are in for the week. We'll have a full picture to look at while we audit." Tank scribbled down what she had scheduled in his own short-hand. He looked up at her with a grin. "Done". She eyed him skeptically, "Are you sure that works? You don't want me to move anything around?" He shook his head. "Nope, it's all perfect. Well thought out, just what I'd expect from you." Awww.


	29. 29 Me-ow

29\. Me-ow

The remainder of Lil's first week of Rangeman work was equally exhilarating and exhausting. Though, most of the exhaustion was due to the fact that she hadn't worked a normal job in quite some time. Learning all the facets of each department first-hand was interesting. The men had really accomplished something spectacular in the security world. The Rangeman enterprise was comprehensive, well planned, and well structured. The services offered to clients and businesses were beyond reproach. Lil was pleased to see that every client, no matter their status, received the absolute best in equipment and customer service. Tuesday and Wednesday were packed full. Between trying to locate and implement new ordering techniques with Tank and then learning the entire sales contract process with Lester, Lil's brain was on overload. She had been offering ideas and solutions in rapid fire. The men were eating it up. Thursday was much more bearable. She was able to fit her range time in that morning. Ram was handling his inventory well, but told Lil she was always welcome to come down and shoot paper criminals if she got bored. After lunch, she helped Bobby input some of his gadgets and gizmos, or needles and gauze pads, into the inventory system. It was a tedious but necessary job. When they were done, he treated her to a final round of AIS and acupressure. Oh joy.

When Lil made it back to her office hallway, very sore and a little grumpy, she heard her daughter's giggle from behind Ranger's door. Not bothering to knock, she opened it quietly, suddenly very curious. She found them sitting on his couch, a pile of flash cards in front of them. She watched as Ranger held up a card for Tilde to see. His handwriting was unmistakable. Lil's heart beat a little faster, he had taken the time to do this for her child. Tilde pointed to the card, "F. O. X. Fox." She smiled with true pride. "Si, Querida. Fox or Zorro. Very good Tilde! Muy Bueno!" Tilde clapped and looked at Lil. "Mommy, look what Mr. Carlos made me!" Lil scanned the small stack of note cards, each containing a different word. "Mr. Carlos says when I learn these, I will be able to read this book. All by myself!" In her lap sat the iconic Fox in Socks by Dr. Seuss. "That's wonderful Peanut." Lil placed her hand on Ranger's shoulder. "So you're helping her to read and teaching her Spanish?" Her question could have been construed as a sign of displeasure, if it wasn't for the way her fingers were rubbing softly over his back. "She's so bright Lil. It's amazing. I hope you don't mind." He looked so proud of Tilde, so pleased to be able to work with her, teach her. "Of course not Carlos. It's good for Tilde to have different people helping her learn. Usually it's just the two of us." She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "If you run out of materials, we have a load of books upstairs, help yourself anytime. I'm sure you can let yourself in. And Carlos, eres muy amable."

Ranger and Lil were both sensing the shift in their relationship. It was subtle, but couldn't be ignored. It was also hard to describe. They had definitely moved into the early stages of a good friendship. Circumstances as they were, also now made them co-workers. As they sat in Ranger's office on Friday, the air around them felt different. A little electrified. Much more comfortable than a month ago. No one mentioned it of course. Ranger spent a good portion of their time together showing her all of the reports he received from each Rangeman branch. The numbers were staggering. Not just the dollar amounts flowing in and out of the company, but also the number of criminals caught and people protected. Lil sometimes found it hard to concentrate when he would lean in close to point out a specific column on a spreadsheet. Ranger lost focus any time she touched his hand to get his attention or ask a question. They bumped into each other a few times, Lil could have sworn the last time was on purpose. Yes, it was subtle. But it definitely couldn't be ignored.

Saturday the girls were having a dancing party in the living room when Ella came by for a visit. Lil could tell there was something on her mind. She served tea and biscuits while leading Ella to the couch. Tilde fixed imaginary dishes for Pua and Heihei. They chatted politely for a while, Lil told her about her first work week. When Ella brought up Christmas Lil smiled. "I don't have any major plans, Tilde and I celebrate but usually keep it low-key. It's always been just the two of us. What did you have in mind?" Ella's eyes were sparkling in that grandmotherly way. She told Lil how, like Thanksgiving, Rangeman tended to forget about the holidays in December. Both women agreed that wouldn't do this year. "Carlos is very tight lipped about Christmas though, he has some kind of aversion to the holiday specifically. He won't talk about it. I don't know what he'll let us do Cariña." Ella was obviously saddened by this. Lil rolled the statement around her brain, letting a plan fall into place. She held up her finger and pulled out her phone, opening her messages.

L: Can Rangeman celebrate the holidays with Tilde and I? This is the first year she will be old enough to appreciate it. And we would love to include all of you.

C: No secret Santa.

L: Lol. Yes Sir.

C: Dios. I like that.

L: Oh Geez. So Christmas Boss?

C: Do whatever you wish. Get with Ella. Turn in the receipts or get a Corp. card from Tank.

L: Thank you Carlos

C: Anything, Anytime

Lil snapped her phone shut and gave Ella a bright smile. "We're free to do whatever we want, but no secret Santa." Lil was laughing. Ella was overjoyed. She loved the winter holidays, they had always been her favorite. She had known Carlos his whole life, and had now worked with him for a few years. The fact that Lil was able to simply ask for this and get a positive answer was not missed by the wise woman. Ella was going to be keeping a closer eye on the two of them.

If the guys at Rangeman thought Thanksgiving was a big event, they had another thing coming. By the time Lil and Ella were done planning Christmas, three hours had passed. They covered everything from trees to decorations, lunches to dinners. There would be many hours spent baking cookies and making crafts with Tilde. Events were planned for both Christmas Eve and Christmas day, ensuring that everyone had a chance to participate. They had exactly two weeks to make it all happen. Both women were going to be exceedingly busy. Wanting to share their holiday spirit and do something worthwhile for the community, they decided to collect toy donations for Toys for Tots. Extra cookies would be baked for the VA, and a donation jar would be set up on five for the local soup kitchen. Lil's excitement was growing. Just because she wasn't able to go out and physically volunteer, didn't mean she couldn't do her part. Hopefully Ranger didn't live to regret not putting more stipulations on their holiday fun. Wonder if she could get one of the men to dress up like Santa?

Tilde was working on her tumbling Sunday morning when Lil received a text from Ranger.

C: Busy? I have news.

L: We're free.

C: My office or your apartment?

L: My apartment. Not dressed for fifth floor.

C: Then I'll walk faster.

Before Lil could respond he was knocking on her door. Ranger was not disappointed, her getup was both amusing and sexy. Lil was snuggled into a pink fleece pajama set made up of a hoodie with cat ears and very short shorts. She waved him into the apartment with a laughing 'hello'. When she turned around, he got a good look at her ass, which had cat whiskers and said MEOW. Me-ow was right. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and the separators in her toes showed she was in the middle of painting when he interrupted. "I have the sudden urge to pet a cat", he was mumbling, but she got the gist. Lil hobbled over to the table, propping her unfinished foot on the opposite chair. She picked up her bottle of OPI Pompeii Purple, "So what's the damage Boss?" Thankfully, Tilde came skipping over to him for a hug and a kiss, otherwise he was having a hard time pulling his eyes away from Lil's long bare legs. Focus Manoso.

Lil listened while she finished up. "Erikson was spotted in New York, White Plains. It looks like he was heading to Connecticut." Lil capped her bottle. "Do you have anything tying him to Connecticut? That seems weird. Was he alone?" Ranger unconsciously clenched his fist. "Background and credit checks don't show a single connection to the state. I don't know if he's meeting someone or just passing through. He was alone, driving. My source wasn't able to get the make or model of his vehicle." Ugh, how frustrating. "I've sent one of my best men in Boston to try and intercept. But he's probably long gone. I can't figure why he bypassed Jersey. He has to know you're here by now." Lil nodded. "Maybe he has business somewhere else that's more pressing. Any word locally from the Families?" Ranger shook his head. Not having an answer, not being able to locate this dickhead, was really pissing him off. Ranger was the best for fuck's sake. Erikson was only a mid-level Mob wanna-be. It made no sense that he was still able to evade the police, the feds, and Rangeman. The only plausible explanation was that he had help. But who?


	30. 30 Shmoozy shmoozy

30\. Shmoozy shmoozy

Lil's Monday morning was packed. As soon as the morning meeting was over, she headed to her computer. She composed an email to all of the Trenton Rangemen, explaining the holiday charity drives she was starting this week. She had planned with Ella to place giant boxes for the toys and large jars for the cash near the elevator on five. Lil made sure to tell the men that the toys didn't need to be wrapped, she would take care of it. The deadline for donation would be December 22nd. Before signing her name, she dropped a few small hints about their upcoming in-house festivities. Lil hit send. Not a minute later she received a response from the boss saying that whatever money was collected for the soup kitchen would be matched by Rangeman. Awww.

Today was the first day Lil would get to work directly with Cal and the Bond Enforcement team. She was going to try really hard to not slip up and call him Sugar-butt. No promises. She was heading to his cubicle when he intercepted her, and turned them to the small conference room. "We're all meeting in here this morning. After showing you some stuff, we need to discuss a bond that's almost forfeit." Woody, Vince, Hal, and Manny were already waiting for them. After quick pleasantries, Cal got down to business. Lil had a general working knowledge of the Bond Enforcement and Apprehension business from her four years in college. Cal gave her details on how they normally went about research and background checks, attempting to find whoever they were looking for. It was all pretty straight forward. He brought up their search programs, making sure she understood which ones were above board and which ones might be a little 'morally gray'. Like that bothered her. The group spent another fifteen minutes passing on information to their new co-worker. Lil thought she was prepared, considering she wouldn't ever be the person going out and actually apprehending the FTA's.

Ranger was in his office, writing out more flashcards for Tilde. He found it was a good way to pass the time in between client calls or planned meetings. As usual, his door was shut… While he wrot on an index card, he thought of Lil. That was a bad idea, now he couldn't stop thinking about her. Visions of her kitty pajamas swam into his brain. Shit. He knew she was working with Cal today. Wondering what they were up to, he scanned the fifth floor cameras until he found them. Really, this wasn't stalking...much. He raised the volume and watched their meeting. He was telling himself that checking up on his newest employee was part of being a thorough boss. Uh-huh.

Cal passed folders out to Lil and the men. "I know you guys are familiar with this one, we've been working on it for a month. But for Lil's benefit, let's go over it again. We really need a break on this FTA, bond's up in less than five days." The other's nodded as Lil opened the file and stared at the man's picture. Looked like a standard businessman. Nothing memorable or remarkable. Cal pressed on, "Roger Fordham, 45 years old. Wanted for sixty-three counts of embezzlement by the FBI. He screwed a whole lotta people over on a pyramid scheme. This is his fist arrest, only a white collar. No known past violence. He was arrested in Chicago, bond was set at three million. He paid, then fled to New York. Fordham is well connected with many wealthy people, influencers with more money than sense. He has two ex-wives, a current wife, and a mistress. None of them have been any help. No children on record. For the last two weeks he's been holed up at the Pearlman Building in Manhattan, penthouse suite. He's known to travel with at least one bodyguard, but probably has more now that he's a wanted felon." Cal took a breath.

Lil asked the obvious question, "Why haven't the feds served their warrant and arrested him if they know where Fordham is?" Cal let loose a disgruntled noise. "Because the feds are being pussies with this case. Are you familiar with William Pearlman?" She nodded, "Yes, he's that super eccentric billionaire, comes off as really paranoid." Manny took over. "That's the problem. Pearlman doesn't have a good past with the feds or law enforcement in general. He's very distrusting. The last time he dealt with the feds, there was a huge fall-out after. Too much bad publicity and political shit." Cal picked up the thread. "So the feds are too scared to bust down the door and take this joker out of Pearlman's building. We've tried to reach William Pearlman, hoping he could help, but he's out of the country on business. Dubai we think." Vince explained that a distraction was likely to fail since the building was very secure and Fordham was now not leaving the penthouse for anything. Once all the information was out, the men sat back with a look of frustration and disgust. They would each take it personally if this one got away, on principle.

Lil rubbed a sore spot on her thigh, thinking. "Can I try something?" Cal raised his eyebrows, "Lilly-pad, please try anything you can think of, we're getting desperate." She gave his hand a pat. "It'll be OK Sugar-butt. Let me make a call." Vince and Manny snickered as Lil reached into the side pocket of her cargos, pulling out her personal cell phone. She scrolled through her contacts with one hand while rubbing her leg with the other. Ranger was following the movement of her hand from his screen. It was mesmerizing. Finding the number she needed, Lil hit the call button and waited a few rings. Cal had no idea who she could possibly be contacting, and he could only hear her side of the conversation.

"Good Morning Mr. Bryant, this is Lillith Peyton, formerly of the Wynn… It's nice to hear your voice too… Mr. Bryant your still a flirt… I know, I know, I'm supposed to call you Herb… How's Betsy and the boys?… Oh that's wonderful, please pass on my congratulations… No, no, I'm still single… I'm sure you nephew is a very nice man… (laughs)… Yes, actually, there is something you can do for me… Yes, I'm calling in my chip...(laughs)… I'm working with my brother on the east coast now… Yes, the man in the picture on my desk with the tattoo… (laughs)...He's been tasked with locating a criminal who has fled to New York. Our sources say he's staying in the Pearlman Building… Yes, very secure… I know, I've heard...Oh really? That would be wonderful! You're such a doll...You know if Betsy hadn't found you first… (laughs and starts scribbling a name and number on her notepad)… I really appreciate your help with this Herb. Be on the look out for my Christmas card soon… You too sweetheart.

Lil closed her phone with a sigh. Hal stared at Lil in amazement, "Did you just call the former owner of the Utah Jazz?" She chuckled, "Yes, that was Herb Bryant. He was a whale we secured at the Wynn. Herb and his wife would visit a few times a year." She shrugged, "He owed me a favor, so I called him to collect. Hopefully, if I can get through to this person, we might get somewhere on Fordham." The Rangemen were thrilled. It wasn't necessarily progress, but it was still fucking awesome. Cal couldn't believe his sister had the numbers of such famous people in her cell phone! Lil dialed the number she had written down from Herb. Ranger was sitting on the edge of his seat. Watching her work was really turning him on.

"Hello, Ms. Evelyn Walker?… My name is Lillith Peyton, I'm a friend of Herb Bryant…Yes, he is a very wonderful man. Mmhmm, great family… Mr. Bryant thought you may be able to help me, I need to get in contact with William Pearlman… Oh I know, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't very important. My security associates and I believe the Pearlman building may be in danger… Yes, someone very disreputable has been staying there, I would like to help get him out so everyone can stay safe… Sure… (laughs) Yes, that's me, Lilly from the Wynn… (laughs)… Oh Goodness, that man is too much… Oh Ms. Walker, if you could do that I would be forever grateful… (laughs)… Yes, this number would be fine… Thank you so much. And by the way, that editorial in Vogue last month was spectacular!… You too…

Again Lil hung up with a sigh. Being so pleasant was tiring. She was a little out of practice. The men all looked to her for an explanation. "That was the socialite Evelyn Walker. She's friends with both Bryant and Pearlman. She's going to see what she can do. Try and bridge the gap for us." Lil shrugged again, to her this was no big deal. A third of her job at the Wynn was knowing and using the right people in the right situations. She continued rubbing her thigh, not even realizing she was doing it. Her phone started to vibrate with an incoming call. She didn't recognize the number, which was a really good sign. Lil smiled and answered the call.

"This is Lillith Peyton, how may I help you?… Thank you so much for calling Mr. Pearlman… (Cal and the others sat up straighter. Holy Shit, she'd gotten him!) Yes, you are a difficult man to contact. I can thoroughly appreciate your desire for privacy… I'm sure… Of course, I'll make this as quick as I can… Yes Sir… You have a tenant in the penthouse of the Pearlman Building, a Mr. Fordham… I see… Well Mr. Fordham is wanted by the FBI and local police after fleeing from felony charges… Yes… Yes… That's my concern. Legally, they can. And if they do, it is likely to bring bad press and possibly even damage to your beautiful building. I'm sure your other residents don't want a full scale take-down, likely at night… I know… The security firm I work for is willing to extract Mr. Fordham, covertly… Yes Sir… Yes Sir… Bodyguards, yes… That can be arranged… Rangeman Security… Yes Sir, same one… Yes, Mr. Manoso is a highly qualified professional… I'm sure your business would be greatly valued… Yes Sir, thank you. Please enjoy the rest of your trip."

This time when Lil hung up she let out a whoop and spun her chair in a circle. She started scribbling on her pad again. "Alright guys, here you go. The name of the person at the Pearlman Building who will let you in. Here is the password you need to give for entrance. Mr. Pearlman will allow a small group to enter quietly and get him out. He said the building's security will help if you need. He would like it all handled in the next 48 hours." She finished writing the info and passed it to Cal. The men in the conference room were beyond impressed. Cal knew his sister was smart and talented, but that was another level. "Lilly-pad, you are the freakin best!" He gave her a hug and a big kiss on the cheek. The group immediately started planing the clandestine take-down of Roger Fordham. Once they knew how to get in, and pulled up some not so secure blueprints of the building, the logistics became much easier.

Ranger had continued to watch, completely astounded by Lil's success. She had worked a connection, schmoozed and charmed the right people, and found a safe way to their target. All while never leaving the conference room. Ranger texted Cal: 'You have a GO, schedule the chopper'. He then texted Lil: 'Great Job. Please write up the report, I would like to share it with the other offices. Get it to me by EOD Wednesday'. Lil read the message and laughed. She looked up to the camera and smiled brightly. That sneaky fine man had been watching her.


	31. 31 Chocolate Milk

31\. Chocolate Milk

Tank Tuesday had been very productive. They were making good headway on finding new suppliers for the security equipment that Lil deemed over-priced. She even located a medical supplier that was cheaper and more efficient than what Rangeman currently used. She was working on the contracts, while simultaneously trying to set up an automated ordering system. The goal was to order the pieces they used most often in bulk, to get a better price and to insure there was always adequate stock. They discussed possibly having that concept carry over to weapons and ammunition as well. But agencies like the ATF tended to freak if too much ammo was moved at once. They'd figure it out. Starting out with handcuffs, shackles, and the like would be easier. Lil was dying to hear from Cal about their NYC trip to pick up Fordham. The chopper had taken his team into the city last night, the actual apprehension was planned for this afternoon. Two of the men would stay to accompany Fordham to the local Bureau and turn him over, while the others would return on the chopper.

Wednesday with Les, Zero, and Junior had been a real eye opener. Now that Lil had a good grasp of the contracts and services, they started letting her into the tepid waters of 'difficult clients'. She was equating them to the whales the casino was always trying to land. One client in particular, had been plaguing the team for some time. The Quartermain's were essentially the Kennedy's of Trenton. Rangeman had been trying to secure a contract with them for two years. The Husband, Richard, was very amenable to their offered services. The wife, Beatrice, was a man eater. Even Lester was scared of her. Anytime the team made progress on a contract with the husband, the wife would enter the picture and become completely unreasonable. If they could get signatures, Rangeman was looking at an additional three homes and two corporate buildings. In other words, stupidly large sums of money. Lil listened in as Lester called Mr. Quartermain on speaker. He sounded pleasant enough. When the wife took over the call, Lil decided to fight fire with fire. Cripes, she was a total dragon-lady. Lil explained the Rangeman services, yet again, and that SHE would be the family's direct contact for all business. Diplomatically she added that their company only dealt with the nicest, most respectful clientele, which meant Lil expected the Quartermain's to act accordingly. Before Beatrice could let out her plume of smoke Richard agreed, signed the contract electronically, and sent it over. Les was beside himself. Lil patted him on the shoulder. "The husband needed to see that we weren't going to let his wife push us around. He probably gets enough of that at home already." He was still stunned. "Les, buddy, the Quartermain's security company needs to come off as more tough than his bitch of a wife."

Lil spent Wednesday afternoon riding a high of success. Ella had come by to pick up Tilde, asking if she could keep her for dinner. Ella said she would bring her to the apartment at seven thirty. Lil agreed. It worked out well as she still needed to complete the Fordham report for Carlos. Cal had called minutes before, all had gone according to plan. Excellent! Man it felt good to be back in the saddle, so to speak. Lil had her report complete by 1600. She knocked on the boss's door but found his office dark. Not knowing if he was in the building she texted him.

L: I have your report ready, where should I leave it?

C: Bring it up to 7 please, you have clearance.

L: 10-4

Lil had never been to the seventh floor, to Carlos's personal space. She was nervous, hesitant, and very curious. Entering the elevator she hit the button for the seventh floor and flashed her fob over the panel. Up she rose. Here goes nothing.

She stepped off the elevator and looked around, it was a similar hallway to the one on six, but only one large door stood as an option. She knocked, noticing there was no key or lock mechanism to be seen. If she had to guess, she figured a fob opened the door too. Too busy musing on the security feature, she almost jumped when Carlos swung his door open. He was wearing black sweatpants that hung low and a tight, well-worn Army tee. The shirt was stretched across his chest and biceps, threatening to rip. His feet were bare and his hair was damp. Sweet Cheezits. He gave her a devilish smile, standing back so she could enter the foyer. His place was just what she would have expected; masculine, modern clean lines without feeling too cold, a neutral scheme that offered tranquility. So this was were the boss did his relaxing. "Would you like a drink?" His smooth voice startled her out of her examination. Lil nodded.

She followed Carlos to the kitchen, setting her report on his black marble island. He pulled out two stemmed glasses and a bottle of chilled sparkling water. Lil raised an eyebrow. "What are we celebrating Carlos?" He gave her a small smile, "You, and your very successful two days." Lil blushed. Oh Boy. "It's not that big of a deal", she took a sip of her bubbly drink. "I beg to differ. Between Fordham and Quartermain, you've secured Rangeman at least 1.8 million dollars. And I received a call from Mr. Pearlman an hour ago, he would like to discuss future business." Lil's eyes tried valiantly to remain in her head. Nope. "That's wonderful Carlos, I'm sure you'll get Pearlman's contract. He had already heard of you, knew your reputation." He noticed how easily she turned the light from her direction to his. Sneaky. He switched gears, throwing her off balance further. "Are you done for the day? Do you need to fetch Tilde from Ella?" She took another sip, "Yes, I'm done. No, Tilde is having dinner with Ella and Luis. I don't have to be back down until 1930." He smiled again, all the watts were blazing. "Good, then you can stay here, talk to me while I cook dinner." Lil's brain was screaming 'Danger Will Robinson!', hanging out with Carlos might be dangerous… for her self control. "Did you have something specific to talk about?" Damn, her mouth was NOT listening to her brain. In fact, her brain might have just packed its bags and skedaddled. Shit.

Carlos turned to the fridge, giving her a chance to breath. "Nothing in particular. I just thought we should get to know each other better. You live in my building, we work together now… I try to get to know my men… or woman in this case." He winked. For the Love of Everything Chocolate. He just referred to her as his woman, basically. Double Shit. Think Lil, think. Turn the tables, deflection is your friend. "OK, let's talk. Do you need help with dinner?" Carlos raised an eyebrow, "That depends, are you going to join me?" She nodded slowly, "I suppose if the boss wants me to eat with him, I should." He handed her a bowl of onions, bell peppers, fresh ginger, and garlic. Then he pointed to the cutting board and the knives. Guess she was the chopper. She began her work, peeling the skin from the ginger with a spoon and asked, "Do you cook often?" He was busy dicing chicken breast before marinating it in sesame oil and sweet chili sauce. "Not that often. I'm usually only up here for dinner one or two nights a week. Ella generally keeps me fed. But I enjoy cooking. I find it relaxing. What about you, have you always been such a good cook?" Lil laughed. "Well, I don't know that I've always been good at it, but I've always liked it. I spent most of my afternoons as a child in the kitchen with mama. She taught me everything I know. In college I tried to expand on my southern roots, learning some mid-western dishes. I didn't cook that much in Nevada until Tilde was born." Carlos nodded while placing ingredients into the hot wok. Lil noticed a rice cooker was already filled and steaming.

He took her diced veggies and handed her some broccoli and napa cabbage to cut next. "How do you like living at Rangeman so far?" Lil gave him a warm smile. "Tilde and I like it here very much. I miss having a yard for her to play in, but otherwise, the transition has been easy." Carlos brushed by her to stir his masterpiece on the stove. "I'm glad you're both happy. Your reasons for being here are unfortunate, but we're all glad to have you here. And as your boss, let me say, hiring you was one of my best ideas." Lil took the praise with a chuckle. She was watching the muscles in his back move beneath his tee as he stirred and flipped the chicken in the wok. She brought the board of veg to him, standing close enough to feel the heat from his body. Maybe that was the stove. Nope, it was definitely him.

Minutes later the stir-fry was done, Carlos dished it onto plates with the steamed brown rice. They sat down next to each other at the island with refilled glasses. For a few minutes, all was quiet. The dinner was very tasty, Lil made sure to tell him so. As they were both slowing down, he turned his head to her, "You're like a puzzle, do you know that?" Lil wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin, giving him a bemused smirk. "How so?" Carlos chewed another bite of chicken. "I can't figure you out. You keep surprising me. It's a little frustrating." His laugh was sexy, self deprecating. Lil could have fallen off her stool. "Really? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Sure, I'm not very transparent, but you are way more mysterious than me!" Carlos tilted his head, really considering her words. "I guess you're right. I've spent so long guarding my privacy. Sometimes I forget to open up when the opportunity presents itself." Lil left him to think as she cleared the dishes to the sink.

He stood beside her as she rinsed the plates. "Are you familiar with Robert Frost?" She gave him a sideways glance, totally unprepared for his question, "Yes". Carlos nodded then recited the quote 'Don't ever take a fence down until you know why it was put up'. Lil smirked. "That is very true, but Frost also said 'half the world is composed of people who have something to say and can't, and the other half who have nothing to say and keep on saying it'." She dried her hands and turned to face him. "I would rather have things to say, real things, and keep them to myself… not be one of the vacuous many who fill the air with nonsense. But sometimes, it's OK to let people in a little. Carlos, you don't have to slaughter the cow to make chocolate milk."

He threw his head back and laughed, how anyone could be so wise and so funny at the same time was fascinating. The fact that he was really attracted to her only muddled the mix. Lil genuinely enjoyed his laugh, she wished she could hear it more. "I propose an experiment." She looked down at her watch, noting that she still had over two hours before Tilde was due home. "The best way for you to become more comfortable talking, really talking, is to practice. So, I will let you ask me anything you want. You get five questions. BUT, every time I answer, you have to tell me something personal of your own choosing. And it has to be something real, not your favorite color or when you lost your virginity. She gave him an eye roll. Both of his eyebrows were raised in shock. His mind was reeling, weighing her offer. Tonight was either going to be a very good thing… or a total disaster. "I'm in."


	32. 32 Here's to bad ideas

32\. Here's to bad ideas

Carlos led Lil to his large sectional, letting her find a spot where she would be most comfortable. He had noticed her rubbing her thigh during dinner. Lil chose one end of the L, propping herself into the corner so she could face him better. He sat to the middle, close enough to be intimate but not smothering. She smiled at him expectantly. Cripes, she had butterflies like it was her first conversation with a boy. Get it together woman! "What's your first question?" Lil could not believe she was doing this, that it was her own damn idea. Carlos watched her closely then gave a gentle smile. "What would be your perfect day?" Lil let out a slow breath. OK, she could do this. She closed her eyes, trying to picture it. The only way this was going to work was if she was completely honest. She kept her eyes closed as she answered, he studied and memorized her beautiful face.

"My perfect day would start with the person I love bringing me a cup of coffee in bed. Strong black coffee. Then we would get up and make breakfast with Tilde and Magnus. We would dress comfortably and go to a park, the kind with nature trails. As a family we'd spend the day hiking, playing, goofing off. Maybe we'd have a picnic. We'd come home to cook dinner together. Something extra special like fondue. After dinner I would read to everyone. When Tilde was in bed, my man would lead me to a hot shower, then spend the next few hours showing me how much he loved me." Lil opened her eyes, they had a dreamy quality. Carlos was completely sucked into her fantasy. Picturing himself filling that coveted role. She smiled, "Your turn."

He looked down at his folded hands. "I was small as a child, always getting picked on because of it. I have four sisters, I'm the youngest, the baby. I had a lot of anger when I was young, got into too many fights. Some days, it took very little to set me off. I'd like to say that my fights were only a result of defending myself or someone's honor, but that's not true. My anger and need to fight got really bad as a teenager. My parents sent me away from our home in Newark, to live with my Grandma Rosa in Miami when I was fifteen. I hated the decision at the time, but it probably saved my life. I didn't start to get my anger under control until I joined the Army. Even then it was a struggle. Finally, I learned how to control myself. It was like retraining myself how to think, how to exist. That's one of the reasons why I live such a controlled life now. I don't ever want that angry person to come out again." Lil wondered how long it had been since he had shared something so vulnerable with another person. His shoulders were tense like he was waiting for her to pry further. Instead she asked, "What's your second question?" He was surprised. EVERYONE else he had ever tried opening up to had tried to squeeze more out of him than he was capable of, at least in one sitting. He was so relieved that she wasn't pushing, he gave her an easy one. "What's your favorite book? And why?"

Lil chuckled, "That's two questions Mr., but I'll graciously let it slide. My favorite book, ever since I was young, is Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. It's one of those books that can be highly entertaining while also confusing the walnuts out of you. The way he writes, how he uses his words, it's amazing. Entire classes should be offered on bending the English language the way he does in that book. I also adore that it really has no plot. Which, as a metaphor for the craziness of life, it makes sense. He used silliness, downright absurdity, and an average Joe, to remind us that the universe is vast, we are all just a speck of dust in the great scheme. But, we all have hidden opportunities to make a difference. Or not." She laughed at his befuddled look. "I'm sure most of that didn't make much sense, which is funny, because it's like reading the book!" He grinned at her. He loved to hear her laugh.

Carlos leaned back into the couch, finding a position that was more comfortable. He took a deep breath knowing his time to reciprocate had come. "I was never afraid of anything as a young man, not spiders, not heights, not even the gangs in my neighborhood. I've also never been afraid to die. Living without fear is freeing, but it also leads to stupid, reckless decisions. After I joined the Army and became a Ranger, I changed. Suddenly, I was a young punk who was charged with commanding a team, rescuing hostages, saving people. Their lives, all of their lives, were in my hands. Keeping people safe became my full-time responsibility. Even if I didn't want the burden or ask for it. Once I accepted that, the anxiety came hard and fast. Now, I only have one fear in life. That I won't be able to save a person that I care about. A person that I love." He spied her out of the corner of his eye, afraid to know if there was pity on her face. Lil just sat there with a calmness that was contagious. "Question number three?" He tilted his head, "What are two things on your bucket list?"

"Oh that's easy! I'd like to travel with Tilde when she's a little older. But before she's too cool to go places with her mom. I'd like to take her to many different countries, share different cultures and ways of life with her. Eat the foods. And, I'd love to learn how to fly an airplane." Carlos could definitely picture Lil behind a stick, soaring through the clouds.

This time when he spoke, Carlos was able to keep eye contact. It was definite progress. "I don't really have any hobbies. Nothing that I do often in my spare time. Since starting Rangeman, I've been very busy, on purpose. But sometimes when I'm stressed, I rely on some rather peculiar habits to unwind. I take my frustrations out on the punching bags downstairs. I go for a long drive, just kind of getting lost in the scenery while my mind wanders. I dance, if there's a good partner and the right music. And if I have to stay in one place, I challenge myself with picking locks. I've even been known to handcuff myself to pick two locks at once. I also like crossword puzzles." Lil was glowing with mirth. He was so normal and yet so very special, unique. Carlos's eyes dilated, his next question was a doozy. "How long has it been since you've been with a man, and why?"

Lil audibly gulped. Her and her fucking bright ideas. She closed her eyes, buying a few seconds time, trying to control the flush creeping up her cheeks, and... doing the math. "Four years, nine months, and a few days." His gasp was almost comical. "It would be easier to say that I just woke up one day and decided to swear myself to celibacy. But alas, that didn't happen… My last physical relationship ended one month before the incident at the Wynn. Ironically, we broke up because he wanted to marry and have kids right away. I was too into my career to even consider that option. Then I got shot, I told you the recovery was lengthy. Dating wasn't exactly high on my to-do list. Then I brought Tilde home. The first two years of her life were pretty rough, she was ill as much as she was healthy. Since then, I haven't tried to look for anyone, not even just to scratch the itch. She's been my priority from day one. It's not that I don't think about it. And believe me, there are days I really fucking miss sex. But I refuse to bring random men into my life, because they would be in her life too. I want better than that for my daughter." Lil laughed sarcastically. "Plus I'm kinda picky. I don't have to be in love with someone to enjoy sex, but my standards are pretty damn high."

He nodded in understanding and approval. She should be picky, she deserved the best. Both girls did. Carlos turned in his spot, bringing one knee up so he could face Lil completely. "I have a daughter. Her name is Julie. She lives in Miami with her mother and step-father. Rachel and I met on my first leave with the Rangers. We had one very drunken night together. I found out she was pregnant after I had already returned to my command. I was able to return to the states right before her birth. I married Rachel, so Julie would be born with my name, have access to my military benefits. Three days after she was born, we started the divorce proceedings. I was young, foolish. Didn't think there would ever be room in my life for a wife, let alone a child. I went back to war, leaving her to raise our daughter as she saw fit, sending checks monthly. Rachel met a man, a good man named Ron. They married the next year. When Julie was three, I received a Christmas card with her picture. In the card was paperwork waiting for my signature. They wanted me to sign away my parental rights so Ron could adopt Julie as his own. I was still active in the Rangers, being sent on some of the most dangerous missions. I signed. Now, I still send monthly checks, but have very little contact with my daughter. She'll be eleven soon."

Well shit, no wonder he had issues with the holidays. Lil schooled her features to show nothing but gratitude for his candid admission. "Alright Mr., time for your final question." Carlos huffed out a sigh. That last one had been hard for him. Only a small number of people who weren't family knew about his daughter, and they were all in this building. What did he really want to know? Carlos's eyes crinkled, an almost-smile on his lips. "How do you like to be shown love?" Lil rubbed her thigh, deep in thought. "That's a good question. Let's see. There are some important things, like loyalty, respect, communication, consideration. But really, it's a lot of little things. Be a gentleman, open my door, help with the groceries, ask how my day was. Wash my hair in the shower, help cook dinner if I've had a rough day or even just because, be there to listen if I need to vent. Support me no matter what."

Carlos was committing every syllable to memory. Entranced by the way her lips formed the words as she spoke. Drawn in by the fierceness in her eyes when she mentioned words like listen and support. Lil glanced at her watch, it was a few minutes after seven. "OK sweetie, we have enough time for your last turn before I'm back on mommy duty. Whatcha got?" He leaned his elbow on the back of the couch, propping his head into his sexy hand. His stare was almost unnerving. "I'm very attracted to you Lil. I didn't look for it, and I tried to fight it. I'm losing that battle. Every day I'm a little more trapped by you. And I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to put you in an awkward position. There's no pressure. Unless you think pressure would help?" He gave her a Lester-style eyebrow wiggle. Lil chuckled, it was odd to laugh, her insides were coinciding fire and ice, both feelings struggling for supremacy. What the hell was she supposed to do with this info? "You don't have to say anything. Nothing needs to change. I just wanted you to know." She nodded slowly, wondering if her heart was ever going to beat normally again. Carlos stood and held out his hand to pull her up. "You better get downstairs to Tilde. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow morning." They walked to his door and stopped. She waited for him to open it, he was still blocking her exit.

Time was moving more slowly the faster her heart beat. His look was intense, he was fighting for his own self control. Carlos leaned in, his lips millimeters from hers. His eyes were searching for something. Permission? Acceptance? Desire? Reproach? "Carlos", just whispering his name almost made them touch. "This would be a bad idea right now." He inched back ever so slightly. "Right now? So you're saying it might not be a bad idea later?" Lil closed her eyes briefly, controlling herself, and her frazzled nerves. "I'm saying that nothing is ever impossible, with enough time." He stepped aside with a two-hundred watt smile. Carlos stood staring at the elevator long after she had made it back downstairs.


	33. 33 Drink Me!

33\. Drink Me!

The Thursday morning meeting was as efficient as ever. Core Team leaders addressed new information while updating the others on current events or accounts. Cal's report on how Fordham was apprehended was met with cheers from the group. Lil was trying very hard to not blush. Ranger caught her eye, giving her a secretive smile. At least it wasn't awkward, much. When she had fled his apartment last night, Lil was completely unnerved. To some extent it was irritating. She tried very hard to not let others get to her like that, especially men. Tilde had been in high spirits after her dinner with Ella and Luis. During their bedtime routine, she told Lil that she was going to have a real Alice tea party tomorrow. Lil just laughed, there was no telling what Ella and Tilde would get up to next.

After a night filled with wandering thoughts and very little sleep, Lil was downstairs at the range, clocking her mandatory time. Ram was running re-qualifications on Hal and Vince, normal testing that Rangeman completed quarterly for all field employees. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize Ram was waiting for her to finish maiming paper people. When she removed her safety gear and holstered her gun, Ram approached. "You OK today Oakley? Your shooting was great, but you seem off somehow. Feeling alright?" Lil flashed him a cordial smile, "I'm fine darlin, just thinking about some things. Do you need any help down here today? I'm free until my PT at 1300." Ram put away his clipboard. "Actually, I'd like to pick your brain. I've been looking into bulk ammo purchases through a few different suppliers and manufacturers, but the sales departments at these outfits haven't been too cooperative." Ah, she understood right away. "OK, lets take a look at what you've got so far." They spent another two hours going over the proposals and invoices, making calls and calculating figures. In the end, Lil helped him settle on two businesses that met Rangeman's ammunition needs.

She was sitting in her office, going over some contract information from Junior and trying in vain to not think about Carlos. Cripes. A text message from Hector reading 'break room Chica. Party time' was more than enough to peak her interest. A diversion is just what Lil needed. She ambled out of her door, running into Tank. "Follow me soldier, I think my girl is making another Rangeman spectacle." She was giggling as she said it. Tank smiled fondly, he wouldn't miss Tilde's antics for the world. They entered the break room and were not disappointed. The room itself had been transformed to look like the tea party scene from Alice in Wonderland. Giant flowers, teacups, and clocks adorned the walls. Each was a foam cutout, brightly colored in great detail. Ella was amazing. The break room tables had been pushed together, creating one long seating area. The large table was decorated to the hilt; red tablecloth, checkerboard runner, dozens of tea cups, an assortment of flowers, and playing cards tucked here and there. Tiered trays offered little pastries, cucumber finger sandwiches, and lemon scones. A banner hung at the doorway reading 'Merry Unbirthday!' The scene was photo-shoot quality, but the guests at the party took the cake.

Tilde was standing on a chair at the head of the table, in complete Alice costume, including the big black bow on top of her little curly head. She was gorgeous. Her smile was enormous, bright brown eyes filled with glee. To her left sat Slick and Hector, they were dressed as the Mad Hatter and March Hare respectively. OH. MY. WORD. To Tilde's right sat Zip, and a red-faced Lester. They were playing the parts of the White Rabbit and the Dormouse. Lil and Tank stood in stunned silence, watching these large hunky men sipping tea from delicate china while wearing various animal ears and silly hats. Tilde kept whispering, "Curiouser and Curiouser." They passed the treats and spoke to each other in formal tones. Lil really might have peed herself this time. Tank was shaking like an earthquake, she worried he would explode from holding the laughter inside. Slick turned his Adonis-like face to Lil, chocolate eyes and bright smile in great contrast with his luscious dark skin. The iconic 10/6 hat sat jauntily on his head. He gave Lil a wink, "We're all mad here." She backed out of the break room and ran to her office, barely getting her door open before losing it. She briefly registered Ella standing outside of the break room with a mischievous smile and a camera.

In his own office, Ranger was having another day where work was impossible. Every time he attempted to read a new contract, he thought of Lil. From the moment she left his apartment until he finally fell asleep in the wee hours, their conversation ran through his mind. He really had committed everything she said to memory. Part of him wondered what would have happened had he just leaned forward that last millimeter… One of Lil's many interesting revelations played through his mind again, giving him an idea. He picked up his phone and dialed Luis. They had a short conversation in rapid Spanish. By the end, both men were excited. If they could pull this off, it would make a fantastic Christmas present for Tilde. Who was he kidding, of course they'd make it happen. Rangeman was the best, and money was no object.

He was still picturing how his master plan could come together when Tank strolled in with a purpose. The muscular man walked behind Ranger's desk, hit a few buttons on his boss's keyboard, and walked back out without a word. WTF? Ranger looked at his screen and barked out a laugh. Tank had brought up the camera in the break room. Madre de Dios. His men were loons. But, they were loons that did sweet things for Tilde. Bonuses would be larger this year, especially Ella's. Damn, his cousin looked like such an idiot with mouse ears and a giant pink hat and bow tie. Ranger zoomed in just as he picked up a flowery tea cup. Snap. That picture was going to the WHOLE family...The Manoso's, the Guzman's, the Santos's and all of Rangeman.

An email came through to all of the Rangemen from Bobby at 1230, informing the men that the gym would be off-limits and the camera feeds would be down for ninety minutes. Ranger read it twice before realizing it had something to do with Lil's PT today. Ranger closed out the memo he was drafting for the other branches on the Fordham capture. He opened his phone, texting Bobby one word- 'Explain'. Bobby replied promptly- 'Working on massage therapy today. Want Lil to be comfortable'... Oh fuck. How the hell was he going to sit in his office knowing that she was down there with Bobby… with Bobby's hands on her. His first instinct was to find the nearest punching bag. Well shit, that wasn't gonna happen. Magnus had been sleeping by his window, sensing the human's emotional change, he sidled over and waited for instructions. Ranger stood abruptly and walked out, the faithful dog followed. They took the stairs and fobbed open the nearest Explorer. He was going to have to drive many miles to get himself under control.

Bobby had sent a separate email to Lil, asking her to wear clothing that would work better for massage. There was no way in hell he was going to let her strip completely, his professional boundaries could only be stretched so far. He also didn't need Cal finding out and shooting him. She replied that she would be dressed accordingly and waiting in the gym. She also thanked him for killing the gym access. Lil knew how lucky she was to have the Doc. On the way to her apartment to change, she found Tilde sitting on Hal's desk drawing. The big man was sitting next to her, working on reports. They were quietly singing the ABC's together. Good Grief, her daughter was not even four and had a busier social calendar. Lil was reminded, yet again, of how lucky she was to have the Rangemen in their lives. Their generosity and acceptance could never be repaid.

Bobby found Lil in the gym as promised. She was sitting on the massage table in sweatpants and a hoodie, her flip flops had been kicked off to the side. "Hey Doc. I'm ready for my rub down." She gave him a flirtatious wink, they both new she was just pulling his chain. Lil removed her ponytail and swiped her long hair to the top of her head for a messy bun. Bobby smirked, "I'm hoping this feels good and helps the pain, but I'm warning you now, some of it might be uncomfortable." Lil nodded, she knew rehab like this wasn't a piece of cake. "My colleagues and I have decided that a mixture of techniques might work best. So we're going to incorporate Deep Tissue, Shiatsu, Reflexology, and Neuromuscular Therapy." Lil crinkled her nose, "So no Enya and lavender massage oil Doc?" Bobby threw his head back and laughed. "Fraid not sister." It felt good to pick on each other in a familial way. Lil moved off the table with a fake pout. She slid her pants off. If Lil was wearing shorts, they were really tiny. Oh crap. Bobby busied himself gathering a few sheets from the cabinet. He placed one on the table for her and stepped back. She unzipped her hoodie slightly before turning her back to him.

Ranger was sitting in the Explorer with Magnus in Trenton's warehouse district. If anyone were to pull up his tracker, it would look like he was on a stake-out. Driving hadn't done anything to lessen his desires or clear his mind. He pulled out his tablet and accessed the gym camera feed, overriding the block with his special codes. This might be stalking. At the very least it was pure voyeurism. The picture came to life just as Lil was sliding her pants down. Santa Madre de Dios! Ranger flipped through the three different camera angles, trying to find the best view. He spied Bobby standing a distance away, looking a little pained. He watched as Lil turned her back on him. This view gave him a profile of the scene as it unfolded. Lil unzipped her hoodie the rest of the way and slid it off her shoulders. Ranger's fingers gripped the tablet harder, threatening to crack the plastic case. She stood with her back to Bobby, wearing the smallest black exercise shorts imaginable, and nothing else. Me estas matando! The vision of her long, lean soft curves, delicate perky breasts… Ranger started to sweat. It wasn't even full frontal, but it was killing him.

Lil laid down carefully on the table, trying to preserve some of her modesty. She wasn't a prude in general, she knew that other people found her attractive. But she was trying to keep things as professional for the Doc as possible. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, that wouldn't be fair after all he had tried to do for her. Bobby approached, his walk was a little stiffer than normal. So were some other things. He placed the second sheet over her lower half with care. While the handsome medic gave himself a pep talk as he looked at the bullet scar on her shoulder blade (You can do this Brown, get it together, she's just another patient, she needs your help), Ranger was having his own pep-rally in the Explorer. His sounded much more like indistinguishable growls intermixed with curses in Spanish and threats to kill Bobby.

Just before Bobby placed his warmed hands on her back to begin, Lil turned her head asking, "Doc, you said ALL the cameras were blocked right?" He smiled, thinking her to be shy. "Yes ma'am. No one on the control floor has access. You're totally safe." She raised an eyebrow, "And Carlos, can he override the block?" Bobby blanched but quickly recovered, "Yes, but I doubt he would." Lil gave a grim laugh. Ya, sure. Oh well if he got a free show… maybe he would be as unnerved as she was last night...


	34. 34 Betrayal

34\. Betrayal

When Lil returned to her apartment with Tilde on Thursday, she was a tender ball of mush. The massage Bobby had administered was sweet, sweet torture. Though much easier to handle than the AIS. At certain times, she would feel a pins and needles sensation in her legs, which Bobby took as encouraging. Sadist. They were both hopeful this course of treatment would help in the long run. Now, all she needed to do was relax and wrap her head around spending the entire day tomorrow in Carlos's office. Oh Boy.

Ranger sat in his empty apartment, staring at the spot Lil had occupied on the couch the night before. Watching Bobby touch her, even for medical purposes, was absolute torture. By the time they had finished, Ranger had invented the most creative ways to kill his medic and hide what was left of the body. Of course, he really wasn't mad at Bobby. But damn. When he was finally able to pry his eyes off of the tablet, his shirt was soaked, his jaw ached, and his dick was screaming for release. Driving quickly back to Haywood, he dropped Magnus off with the men on five and went straight to seven. He had 'relieved' himself twice already, it only helped a little. He needed to find some measure of his legendary control, and fucking fast. Tomorrow was Friday, Lil would be in his office all damn day. At this rate, he was afraid he might snap and do something they would both regret. Something that could likely get him shot. Damn.

The morning meeting came to it's usual swift conclusion. Ranger went directly to his office, wanting a moment in private to center himself. Find some fucking zen. Lil entered a few minutes later with a happy Tilde. Good! The kid was a great diversion. Tilde ran to him, giving him hugs and kisses. She was talking a mile a minute about yesterday's tea party. Ranger chuckled. "I know Querida, I saw on the camera." Tilde clapped her hands. Lil raised her eyebrows, "Exactly how much time do you spend watching the building cameras Carlos?" He was so unprepared for her question that he froze, color infusing is dark cheeks. Lil's eyebrows rose higher "Does that mean you owe ME a free show now?" She wasn't mad exactly, but wanted to make sure he knew he'd been caught. Ranger sat Tilde down on his couch while recovering his calm. "I'll give you a free show whenever you want Dulce." It was Lil's turn to blush. Ugh, this was not a smart start to the day. Ranger gave Tilde the new books he had bought her. Seconds later she was so engrossed, the adults might as well have not been there. So much for the diversion.

Lil took a seat in the guest chair, "What do we have today? Office audits?" Ranger sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Lil was instantly aware that something was wrong. She had spent a good part of the last seven weeks studying his mannerisms, the minute changes in his facial features. "Carlos, what happened? What's the problem?" He looked at her and chuckled. "I think you're a mind reader." Lil laughed, "Crap I hope not. Can you imagine what's in Lester's head?!" He gave a small laugh this time. "Really sweetie, what's wrong? Is me being here making you uncomfortable?" Ranger's head shot up. "No. Not at all. I'm glad you're here today... It's business. Can I show you some reports from Boston? Maybe you can figure out what I seem to be missing." His voice was a growl by the end of his sentence. Uh oh. "Of course, I'll help any way I can." Ranger unlocked his desk drawer and pulled out a thick folder. He handed her the top three sheets from inside. Lil took them kindly. "Look at those and tell me what you know. Then I'll have an idea of how much explaining is needed."

Lil read each page carefully. She returned to the first one, double checking the information there against the last. Basic accounting, straight forward. "Well, this appears to be Boston's standard accounting records for the week of December 9th through the 15th, so last week. The top page is the record of transactions for their profit and loss statement, the next is their record of cash flow, and the last is the balance sheet… Did I pass the test?" She gave him a cheeky grin. Ranger's shoulders relaxed, damn she was smart. "It wasn't a test Dulce. But I'm glad you have a good understanding of accounting. For the past eight weeks I've been noticing discrepancies in Boston's ledgers. My accountant, Jose Garcia, has been looking into it. He hasn't had much luck pinpointing the problem. The amounts are small, easy to miss." Lil let out a sour breath, who in their right mind would steal from Rangeman? Someone with a death wish apparently. "I can't promise a miracle, but let me see the whole shebang there." He handed her the file and went to sit with Tilde. Even if she read fast, this would take a while.

An hour and a half later, Lil felt like she had visited the Boston office in person. She had read a brief synopsis of each employee, including the Branch Manager Ramon, who happened to be Lester's brother. When she discovered that Zip had a brother working in Boston's Client Services, called Zap, she nearly choked. Thankfully, they were just nicknames. The office was set up nearly identical to Trenton. Same number of employees, same core team structure. The only difference was that every office reported to Tank then Ranger as the CEO. Lil reread through the current weekly reports, then compared them to the ones Ranger had been accumulating. She knew he was right, something in the numbers was off. But it wasn't obvious. Whoever was doing this was being very careful.

While working for the Wynn, Lil got used to being around large sums of money. It was unavoidable in a casino of that scale. Seeing that the Boston office made an average of $350k a week still threw her for a loop. Yes, that wasn't pure profit, only gross earnings, but damn. Even IF half of that total went to overhead and liabilities, times fifty-two weeks and four offices… Rangeman was netting somewhere around thirty-six million dollars a year. Considering what she had seen already of the Trenton accounts, a better estimation would be more like fifty million. Sweet Cheezits.

She raised her eyes to his on the couch. Tilde was happily perched in this lap. Smart kid. "I have a few questions." He nodded for her to continue. "Are the transactions recorded at the time of service or the time of payment?" "Payment, always." "OK, when did the accounting period rollover? Could that have had an effect?" Ranger shook his head, "We roll in mid-January. So, no." "Have there been any odd changes to the number of clients their signing? More or less than usual?" He thought about her question, "No, their running the same as the past year, normal for this time of the season." "What about the liabilities or account credits, anything showing up fraudulently? Or just off from usual?" Again he paused in thought, "No, expenses have been the same, overhead and payroll are running the average." "Good, so there haven't been any issues with missing equipment, screwed up orders, 'misplaced' product?" "No, it's all clear. Ramon just finished going over all of it himself. He's the only person in Boston who knows I'm on to this. But he can't determine the source either." Lil nodded, understanding the extreme need to keep this on the down low until it was flushed out. "Atlanta and Miami are doing fine?" "Yes, they are making more money than ever, their books are all balanced each week."

Lil turned to face him more directly. She could see why he was frustrated, there wasn't an honest mistake happening here. Someone didn't just accidentally count the beans wrong. "Carlos, have you had turnover in Boston? New hires?" He bristled, doing his best to contain his anger with Tilde so close. She caught on anyway and hugged him. "No Lil, no turnover in more than two years. Every one of those men has been with Rangeman at least that long." Oh shit, he wasn't only being robbed, he was being betrayed by someone who he trusted. "I see that last week they debited $91,260.00 on paper, between installs, redecorating, FTA's, and the corporate account deposit. But the actual bank ledger shows that only $87,260.00 was deposited. Can you find out which Bail-bondsman wrote the checks for the FTA's? There were five last week." Ranger pulled out his phone and texted Ramon. Seconds later his phone rang. They had a brief chat in a language that was not Spanish, but sounded pretty close. Lil raised her eyebrows. Ranger smirked and looked down at Tilde. Guess he didn't think about the pitfalls of starting to teach her daughter Spanish…

Ranger hung up and nodded his head to his computer, "Ramon is emailing the info to me now. Go ahead." Whoa, Boss-man wanted her to use his desk, look at his email. Weird. She pretended to not be shocked, poorly, and sat where instructed. In a blink the email icon popped up and she clicked it. Lil read the information. Without thinking, she sent a reply asking for scanned copies of the receipts. Thankfully, she didn't sign the email with her own name. Ranger sat with Tilde, trying not to laugh. She went from uncomfortable to taking over pretty damn quick. Lil gave him an innocent look with tinged cheeks while she waited. Tilde was falling asleep. Ramon sent the necessary documents and Lil printed them. She sat for a few minutes with the weekly record and the bond receipts. "Is $3000.00 a standard fee for redecorating?" Ranger shook his head, "It depends, but they're always a price point of one through three, depending on the danger. So that one should be right." Lil did some mental math, Ranger watched her closely. Her intelligence and quick thinking today was doing nothing to lessen his attraction to her.

"In Boston, would any other Core Team leader have access to another division's accounting? What about the floaters?" "Just like here, the only people who can touch specific financial data are the men in that department or those above him. The floaters don't have access, even if they work as part of a team for a certain job." Lil closed the folder and looked at him carefully. She had figured something out, and he wasn't going to like it. "The good news is, Tomas, Cody, Rivera, and the four floating Rangemen are clean. Snake and his Bond Enforcement guys are also clean, their FTA receipts for last week match the figures here to the penny… But, that means that Johnny, Tim, Zap, or Ramon are stealing from you. I'm sorry Carlos." The cold look of fury on his face was enthralling, a little terrifying. He delicately placed a snoozing Tilde on the other end of the couch. His movements were smooth but very controlled. He walked carefully to where Lil still sat behind his desk. She was currently in the presence of the trained mercenary, the man who could kill without thinking twice. This was Ranger, not Carlos.

He rolled her chair back, lifted her bodily out of it with a light touch, and sat himself down. He still hadn't said a word. Before she could walk back round the desk, he pulled her onto his lap and opened the folder. "Show me. I need to know how you came to that conclusion." Ranger's tone was clipped, but she knew she wasn't the target. She pointed everything out to him, her entire train of thought. He did the math himself. Fuck. He leaned back, turning her sideways so they could see each other. Lil was trying to not get comfortable. Too late. "You're right. But it's not Ramon, or Zap." She just watched him. "Ramon is my cousin, and he has more money than he would ever know what to do with. Zap worked here with his brother before going to Trenton. They're close, twins. I'd bet my life he wasn't involved." That meant that Johnny, the head of Client Services, or Tim were behind it. Both were men Ranger had served with overseas, two tours. Lil placed her head on his shoulder and squeezed him tight. "We'll figure it out Carlos. I promise."


	35. 35 Elfin Around

35\. Elfin Around

The days leading up to Christmas Eve were jam-packed. Before Lil had left Ranger's office on Friday, she inquired about her upcoming shopping trip with Steph. He checked the guard schedule, informing her that Cal and Ace would be her partners for the day. She also made sure to mention the delivery of packages she was expecting. Ranger didn't realize quite how many boxes would be arriving… he'd soon find out. When he asked her who was watching Tilde, she mentioned needing to speak with Ella. "Why don't you leave her with me Dulce?", Lil was intrigued that he seemed genuinely interested in watching the Peanut on a Saturday. "We can hang out, read more books. I'm offline the whole day, so there won't be any interruptions." Lil agreed, only because she thought he would be upset if she declined. After dropping the bomb about the Boston betrayal, Ranger could use a little happy. This was a simple thing to give him. And let's face it, Tilde would be very pleased to spend the day with Carlos.

The first half of Saturday was enough to make Lil want to stay inside the Rangeman building, and never, ever leave. Christmas shopping with Stephanie was torturous. It wasn't her shopping companion, Lil and Steph got along wonderfully. It was the damn crowds. If people in New Jersey were crazy on a normal day, they were insane near the holidays. Lil had to stop herself twice from pulling her gun, and that was only in the first store. Stephanie told her all about Brian, the news editor at the Times. He sounded like a really nice guy, someone who could be good for her new friend. Steph hemmed and hawed over two different dresses for their date. Lil finally helped her decide by finding the perfect shoes to match one of them. While waiting for Steph to choose a first date outfit, Lil treated herself to a few new dresses. She figured it would be nice to have something special to wear on Christmas and Christmas Eve. Cal and Ace had done a good job of remaining in the shadows. Though when it came time to select shoes and accessories, the men kindly gave Lil their opinions. On a whim, Lil purchased a sexy gold dress… Maybe it would work for New Years Eve one year in the future.

Lil and the men didn't make it home from the mall until after lunch. Lil was officially done with humanity. She dropped her bags off at the apartment before going in search of her daughter. That was a feat in itself, her packages had arrived, they were taking up most of the living room. She checked the office on five, no Carlos or Tilde. With few other options, she took the elevator to seven. Standing outside his door, Lil knocked. She heard a faint "come in" from the other side. Huh. Using her fob, she ran the device over the small panel next to the door, it popped open with a gentle click. Interesting. Inside, Ranger and Tilde were in the living room. Index cards surrounded them on the floor. Ranger gave Lil a smile while holding up a finger. Tilde was tracing the letters to Knox before saying them out loud and then reading the word. "Are you ready Querida?" Ranger's smile was a big as Tilde's. The little girl nodded enthusiastically. He motioned Lil to come closer and sit on the couch while collecting all of their cards. Lil sat down in 'her spot' while Tilde moved into his lap, she was carrying her Fox in Socks book. Lil had a good view of each page. Ranger opened the book to the first page and Tilde began to read "Fox. Socks. Box. Knox." Lil's intelligent daughter proceeded to read the entire book, unassisted. Lil had tears in her eyes by the time she was done. "Very good Tilde, now show mommy in Spanish." Ranger was rubbing her back encouragingly. Lil's eyebrows were touching her hairline. Tilde returned to the first page, "Zorro, Calcetines, Caja, Knox." Lil sat, completely stunned. Ranger was smiling with all his might. She got a little tongue tied toward the middle, with chicks and bricks and blocks and clocks in Spanish. But she did it! It was amazing. By the end, Lil was definitely crying happy tears. She congratulated her daughter. "Carlos, you are a wonderful teacher!" He tried to pretend he hadn't done much, pointing out that it was Tilde's natural smarts making it all possible. Lil wasn't fooled.

Sunday was the day that Christmas formally threw up all over the Rangeman building. That is to say, Ella and Lil spent ten hours placing decorations and multiple Christmas trees on the first, fourth, and fifth floors. By dinner time, the building was transformed into a winter wonderland that was a hiccup away from too much. A very stately tree was placed in the lobby on the first floor. It was decorated in poinsettias; red on the bottom, white in the middle, and blue on top. Also on the first floor, in the large conference room they would use for dining and presents, a seven-foot tree was erected. The motif was a rainbow, with solid colored baubles starting with yellow/gold on top and moving through all seven colors to the very bottom. It was whimsical while still looking quite elegant. A six-foot tree was placed near the monitors in the control room. This tree was special, thanks to Lil's twisted sense of humor, the tree was black. It was adorned simply with white, silver, and gold snowflakes. The Rangemen on duty were loving it. Lastly, the girls worked together to set up a special Disney-themed tree in Lil's apartment. It was so full of bright Disney characters, you could barely spot the tree branches. Tilde was astonished. The little girl had never seen anything so magical. Lil had taken a small break in the middle of decorating to have another PT session with Bobby. This time, Ranger wasn't watching. He was too busy up on the roof, working on his own Christmas magic with Luis.

When Lil walked into Cal's cubicle on Monday morning, she had a renewed sense of purpose. Her brother informed her that they didn't have any outstanding skips that needed her attention, which suited Lil just fine. She was a woman on a mission, a mission to help Carlos with the issue in Boston. She hadn't seen him since Saturday, but knew with every ounce of her being that the accounting fuck-up was really bothering him. Why wouldn't it? She found herself feeling extra protective where Carlos was concerned. The level of anger, disappointment, and frustration she was carrying was very 'mama bear'. One of the Boston Rangemen had messed with one of her own. Not a smart move. Lil shut herself in her office, determined to make some headway. She was starting with background checks on Johnny Stevens and Tim Bernelli. Her plan was to operate under the assumption that Carlos was right about Ramon and Zap being innocent, until she had no choice but to turn her search to them. She really hoped in never came to that. The checks on Johnny and Tim were mundane on the surface, neither offered any obvious red flags. Her gut was telling her that important things were missing though. She placed a few discrete phone calls to some contacts out west, including the PI she used for Giselle. Lil ended her day by sending Carlos an email, asking that EVERY bit of business conducted by the two men this week be kept separate from the others. When all else fails, follow the money.

Tank Tuesday was thankfully uneventful. They spent a few hours together logging old receipts and figures into the new system. Tank 'invited' Lil to lunch with him in the break room. He was so funny, making it out to be a date. They were enjoying some non-work time together over roast beef sandwiches when Tank gave her a conspiratorial smile, "So sister, got any plans for New Years?" Lil laughed, "Um, gee, I thought I'd fly to time square and dance naked around the giant ball." Tank was chuckling at her blatant sarcasm. "Why do you ask? Have you planned a fabulous shindig that beats frostbite on my tiny lady-bits?" He tried to keep the blush from taking over his entire face. "Actually, smart-ass, I do have a plan. The guys and I decided to do New Years here. And of course, you're invited. We're gonna party all night, well those of us who don't have to work." Lil was intrigued. "Awesome, anything I can help with?" Tank shook his head quickly. "No ma'am, this party is being planned without you. You've done enough!" Lil shrugged, a party without the work, sounded good to her.

The remainder of Tuesday was spent in 'Lil's Christmas Shoppe'. Wrapping Christmas gifts was always one of her favorite parts of the holiday. This year was even more fun because she had found specialized paper and ribbons. She had red USMC paper for Zero, Ace, and Ram with gold ribbons, and gold USAF paper for Hal, Zip, and Slick with blue ribbons. Cal, Vince, and Binkie had Navy paper in blue with gold ribbons, and the Army vet's gifts would be adorned in black Ranger paper with white ribbons. Not wanting to leave the others out, she found patriotic law enforcement paper for Manny, and Mexican flag wrapping for Hector. Tilde, Ella, and Luis would receive gifts in Mickey Mouse paper and bright red bows. While Lil wrapped until her fingers ached, Tilde worked on the card templates mommy had created for her. The little artist was drawing her own pictures under Lil's words.

Wednesday morning Lil worked with an over-excited Lester. When she finally broke down and asked him why he was so hyped up, his simple answer was "It's almost Christmas!" They went over a few contracts and bids for larger clients. Not much work was accomplished though, Lester was just too happy and distracted. Junior and Zero weren't any help. It seemed the Christmas spirit had infected Rangeman. They were regressing at an alarming rate. Awww. Big ol'softies. After lunch, Lil had some of the men help her bring all the toy and money donations into her office so she could take a final tally and wrap the children's gifts. She sent a teary-eyed email to all of the Rangemen when her job was done: "Thanks to all of your generous support and contributions, we have wrapped 78 new toys for some very deserving children. And, we have raised $6,775.00 for the local Trenton soup kitchen. I am so proud of you guys!" Ranger responded to the group email with a succinct "The soup kitchen will receive a total of $15k." Lil couldn't wait to have one of the guys drop off their donations!

With only one day left before the festivities started, Lil was up bright and early on Thursday morning. She finished her range time and had a PT session with the Doc before lunch, needing the rest of her day as free as possible for marathon baking. She and Ella were turning out cookies by the dozens, for the Rangemen and also for the VA. Cal and Manny stopped by to 'help' for a little while. Their version of helping involved quality control. Hector volunteered to drop the finished 16-dozen treats off to the Veterans. The women were blissfully exhausted, and hoped to not see another sugar cookie for quite some time. Once Tilde was tucked into bed, Lil used the remainder of her evening to wrap the munchkin's presents and hide them out of sight until the next evening. As she fell into bed that night, she was sore, but very happy. The next two days would be filled with joy and treats, gift giving and merriment. Lil's heart was filled to bursting. Tomorrow they would make Christmas memories with their new Rangeman family.


	36. 36 Hung

36\. Hung

Lil's Christmas Eve started before sunrise. She checked the weather forecast on her phone while sipping the first of many cups of coffee. Trenton could expect temps as low as 28, with a chilly high of 43. Oh boy. This was most definitely not the weather Lil was accustomed to during the holidays. It was a good thing she had ordered cold weather clothes for the both of them. In between fixing Tilde breakfast and making another pot of coffee, Lil worked non-stop on the dinner prep for tonight. She and Ella had divided up the tasks, Ella was taking Christmas Eve lunch, Lil had dinner. Tomorrow, Ella was manning breakfast, Lil lunch, and both women would work together on dinner. The plan was to use the conference room on one, just like Thanksgiving. The control room and patrols would still be manned as usual, so some Rangemen would need more leniency with meal times. Lil was pleased to discover that Carlos and Tank were only working half the day tomorrow, 7 to 3.

Tilde had been keeping herself occupied, with intermittent questions of 'is it time yet mommy?'. Excited was an understatement, the peanut was beside herself. She had a true grasp of the holiday this year and didn't want to miss a single moment. Wearing their most comfortable jeans and festive tees, the girls headed downstairs to enjoy Ella's lunch. They arrived at the conference room to find Ranger, Cal, and Ram loading up plates. Ella was amazing. She had pulled together the nicest salad bar Lil had ever seen. In fact, calling it a salad bar almost seemed like an insult. Everything imaginable that could be put on a salad was there. The sheer number of toppings was staggering. How she found the time, Lil would never know. At the end of a small table, a Christmas elf had placed one small banana pudding… Tilde's radar took her right to it. Ranger was trying not to smile. The small group sat on the floor near the whimsical tree, enjoying their indoor picnic. They discussed the upcoming dinner, "What do you have in store for us tonight Lilly-pad?" Lil winked at her brother. Tilde raised her pudding-covered chin, "Lots-a Fishes!" Ranger chuckled as he wiped her face off. "Pescado." Tilde studied him, then repeated the word for fish in Spanish. Lil grinned fondly at their interactions. "I'm doing something different this year, kind of a take on the Italian-American feast of seven fishes. It should be tasty. Though I have to admit now, I ordered the cannoli from the bakery." The men nodded, Lil had more than enough on her plate, and they didn't even know the half of it. "What's next on your agenda Oakley? I'm free until tonight, do you need any help?" Ram was too sweet. "I think I'm good pumpkin, Tilde and I are going to head upstairs soon so she can have a nap. I'll get a little more cooking done while she's snoozing. Then we'll be back down around 1600 to start the merrymaking. "Mommy got me new dresses. She says I'm gonna look like a Christmas princess!" The men smiled fondly at her. "Did mommy get new dresses too?" Ranger was giving Lil a sideways look while asking his question. "Oh yes, mommy is gonna be beautiful!" He tugged one of her curls, "Tu mama es siempre hermosa." Tilde giggled while Lil blushed.

By three-thirty, the fifth floor was buzzing with excitement. The few men on duty were being kept company by those who were off for the day and the others who had already worked their shifts. Ella was adding water to the stately black tree. It warmed her heart to see the men spending time together, just because. Each of them had really taken to the holiday, it was a first for Rangeman. Lil and Tilde arrived on five, Lil had a small black bag hung over her good shoulder. "Happy Christmas Eve Gentlemen! We have a little something for you!" Those nearest, Lester and Zip, sprung into action. "Now hold on you two, let me get the bag open!" Tilde was giggling, Lester was like a fully grown three year old. Lil dug in the bag, finding the right item for Lester. When she produced a classic fuzzy Santa hat, with his name on the front, he whooped with laughter. Lester placed the red hat on his head with a great smile. The girls passed the rest of the hats out to the waiting men. No one seemed to care that they looked like idiots. Ella was covertly snapping pictures.

Ranger stood off to the side with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. His men were children. Lil approached him with a devious smile. "Dulce, I'm not wearing a hat." He was trying to appear menacing, but his mouth kept faltering into a smile. "I know that Carlos, you get a sticker." She peeled the back off a decal the size of a bumper sticker. She delicately placed in on the front of his shirt, taking time to smooth out the bubbles. Damn he was ripped. Ranger looked down, his sticker read 'Hung' in big red letters with the picture of a stocking. He flashed her a wolf grin, that was much more menacing. "Say the word and you can find out Dulce." Oh boy. Proving that he always had the perfect timing, Tank interrupted. He had quite the laugh at Ranger's sticker. Though considering he was wearing a cock-eyed Santa hat… "Hey Tank, can you do me a favor?" He wrapped his arm over Lil's shoulder, "You name it sis." She handed him a small crystal Santa figurine. "Can you hide this somewhere on the first floor. It's a game Tilde and I play every year. Don't make it too hard for her, but not obvious either." Tank gladly accepted the task. "OK Gentlemen, Tilde and I need to head back to the apartment. I'm going to get us all spruced up for the evening and make sure dinner is ready to be delivered on time. I'll see you downstairs after 1800." She gave them a saucy wink and collected her daughter.

It was a Christmas miracle, that was for sure. In less than ninety minutes, both girls were bathed and dressed, and the food was ready to go. Lil called Ram, asking him to grab a few available men and start carting dinner downstairs. She had everything waiting on six trolleys, Ella was making sure the tables were set and ready. Tilde was skipping around the apartment, singing Jingle Bells to Magnus. She was adorable in her fern green dress, brown boots, and large faux-pearls. Her shiny curls were held back with a bronze holly headband. Lil's dress was also green, a classic A-line 1950's silhouette. It was sleeveless and knee-length, pretty and proper. A thin tawny colored belt around her narrow waist matched her tawny suede heels. She pulled the top half of her hair back into a decorative but relaxed style. It was an eclectic mix of Boho meets June Cleaver. It was perfectly Lil.

The men followed the girls down with the feast, Cal was salivating by the time they made it to the conference room. Whatever Lil had made, smelled fricken delicious. With military precision, Ella helped Lil placed all the serving platters and light all the chaffing dishes. Lil gave Cal the signal to send a mass text. 'Dinner was served'. All but four of the Rangemen descended on the room like a third world invasion. They greeted Lil and Tilde as they filed in, Ranger remained to the side, more interested in devouring Lil's outfit. Lil cleared her throat in that motherly way that draws instant attention. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Rangeman Christmas Eve Feast! For your dining pleasure we have freshly shucked raw oysters, grilled prawns, clams casino, and anchovy salad. Our hot dishes include baked cod over broccoli, calamari marinara with linguine and olives, sauteed scallops with lemon butter, and spaghetti with mussels in white wine. On the dessert table you will find three varieties of cannoli. If you are interested, and have the room, we will be sharing hot cocoa and cookies at 1945, followed by our yearly reading of The Night Before Christmas." All the men cheered. Lil was pleased to see that many were still wearing their Santa hats.

Lil made Tilde a plate and found her a seat by Tank. She then made large plates for the men upstairs that Binkie offered to deliver to Junior and Ace. Hal and Slick were on patrol, but would be back soon to eat before heading back out for a few hours. Ranger waited until Lil made up her own dish before joining the group. He pulled out a chair for her, "You look wonderful tonight Dulce." She blushed a thank you. He touched her arm to get her full attention, "I'm serious, you are gorgeous. And if I forget to say it later, thank you for doing all of this." Lil just nodded and smiled coyly, what could she really say?... Tilde was entertaining Tank and Hector nearby with a funny song about a hippoppotamus. "Lilly-pad, you outdid yourself, this is amazing." All the men in the room agreed. Lil patted her brother's arm with affection. "I know you have to work an early shift tomorrow, do you want to come to the apartment around six to watch Tilde open her presents?" Cal nodded heartily. "Who else is working in the morning Carlos?" He loved when she used his name. "Hector is patrolling with Cal and Tank and I are on monitors until 1500." "Well, then you are all invited to join Tilde and I in the morning, that way you still get Christmas breakfast!" They readily agreed.

The Rangemen were filtering in and out, making more plates or checking out dessert. Everyone was cheerful, offering sincere thanks to Lil and Ella. They each made a point of telling the girls how lovely they looked. Tilde, having finished her meal, was playing at the foot of the large Christmas tree. Magnus was laying nearby, keeping an eye on her and the remaining food. Something shiny caught her eye. "Mommy! I found him!" Her little munchkin voice rose three octaves. Lil giggled as the men looked around in confusion. Tilde was pointing to the back of the drinks table where the crystal Santa proudly sat. Lil clapped at her daughter's keen eye, "Good job Tilde, you know what this means right?" The little girl laughed and bounced, "I get a gift tonight!" Lil reached to the bottom of the last food trolley and pulled out a mickey mouse printed box. Tilde squealed. The Rangemen were grinning broadly. Matilda's happiness was infectious. Her excitement was a nice reminder of what it felt like to be a child. At Lil's nod, Tilde tore the paper from her gift and lifted the lid. Inside was a new pair of Christmas pajamas. Tilde danced around the men, showing off her new duds. "I love these mommy, thank you!" Tilde gave her big hugs and kisses. Lil laughed, "I'm glad Peanut, I have a matching pair upstairs." The men chuckled, Ranger was already picturing Lil in the reindeer printed long-johns. Damn, he was jealous of Rudolph.

As if Ranger had given a silent order, the Rangemen started to clean up the dishes and plates from dinner. It was a close call, there were no leftovers. Shit those men could eat. Cal, Ranger, Bobby, Hector, and Woody stayed for the cocoa and cookies. The rest were split between clean-up duties and work. Lil couldn't ask for better friends and coworkers, having other people to clean-up was fabulous. They ended their evening with two holiday carols and their Christmas story. It was a pleasant end to the day, quiet, intimate, touching. Tilde was falling asleep in Ranger's lap, clutching her pajamas in little fists. He graciously offered to carry her upstairs for Lil.

Once the munchkin was sound asleep in her new jammies, Lil got to work on her next tasks. She needed to make some headway on the foods for tomorrow. Shortly before heading to bed, she called Cal to come pick up a large load of presents that needed to be placed under the conference room tree for the Rangemen. She arranged Tilde's gifts under their Disney spruce and promptly fell into her bed with a tired smile.


	37. 37 Merry Christmas Matilda

37\. Merry Christmas Matilda

Tilde was awake and ready to go by 0530. Lil was stumbling to the coffee pot, wishing she had a tenth of her daughter's energy. They had enough time to brush their hair and teeth before Ella was kindly knocking on the door with their breakfast delivery. She dropped off enough for the girls and their four visitors before heading to five to deliver the rest. Christmas morning would start with whole-wheat peppermint pancakes, turkey bacon, and fresh fruit. Yum! Cal, Tank, Hector, and Ranger arrived only minutes later, looking like they had been up for hours already. Men. "Merry Christmas Peanut!" Cal was so happy to be spending the holidays with his girls, this was their first Christmas together. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before they sat down to their delicious breakfast. Lil was trying to inhale every last atom of caffeinated goodness from her cup. Ranger was having a hard time keeping his eyes off her pajamas. How she made something so basic look so incredibly sexy was a mystery.

Before leaving for their shifts, the men had the pleasure of watching Tilde open her gifts from Lil. She tore into her packages with reckless abandon, taking a little time in between each to admire them. When she was finished, her new treasures included the complete Amelia Bedelia book series, a jumbo farm counter set, a bucket of tangram shapes, a preschool science lab set, a wooden dollhouse, and a puzzle globe. Tilde was beside herself, it was quite the haul. Lil was happy that she liked everything. Ranger made a point to tell Lil that they would need their winter coats that afternoon, which really peaked her interest. Cal and the men left shortly before 0700, allowing Lil to work on the day's cooking while Tilde enjoyed her new toys. Lunch was to be ready in the conference room by 1200, which meant Lil had five hours to prepare not only that meal, but her half of the dinner offerings. Somewhere in there the girls would also squeeze in a bath and getting dressed for the day…

Things were happening on schedule, which suited Lil just fine. She was steadfastly marking food items off of her lengthy list. The Rangeman Christmas dinner was proving to be as challenging as Lil had expected, which was why she decided to keep lunch as easy as possible. She had planned and prepared a slightly different take on the 'build your own wrap' bar. Instead of basic cold cuts, she had made various spreads and salads to fill their flavored tortillas. The men would have the option of chicken, ham, shrimp, and egg salads, along with plenty of veggies. Fresh fruit and baked chips on the side filled out the platters. If anyone wanted dessert, there were plenty of Christmas cookies floating around the building. The girls dressed shortly before noon. Tilde was wearing her new red, plaid Christmas dress with black velvet trim. With her luscious curls and patent leather shoes, she looked like a midget Hollyywood star. Lil had donned another vintage inspired dress, in cherry red. It was A-line with a fuller skirt that hit at the knee. The cap sleeves set the sweetheart neckline off romantically. Her look was completed with a knotted bun at the nape of her neck and a crystal hairpin. Three inch nude Louboutin's were the icing on the cake. Magnus was even joining in, as Tilde had convinced the patient pup to wear moose antlers. Lil grabbed their pea coats and scarves before calling down to the control room for help with the lunch carts.

Ranger and Tank watched from the monitors as the girls and the food made their way down to one. He was transfixed by Lil, from head to toe. Tank let out a low whistle next to him. It didn't take long for the others to start filtering in, the Rangemen could sniff out food from miles away. Ranger was desperately ready for his shift to be over. He was excited about giving Lil and Tilde their gifts. He was excited about spending the day with them. Shit, for the first time in a long time, he was excited about Christmas. Everyone who was not working started to eat. Lester was making a fuss over the gifts under the tree. The men had been shocked to find that 'Santa' had left them presents overnight. The personalized wrapping paper was a big hit too. Lil had to burst their bubble when she said they wouldn't exchange presents until later. Lester gave her a 'but Mom!', which made Tilde giggle. The only exceptions were Bobby, Manny, Zip, and Ram. They would get their gifts after lunch since they had to take over shifts at three.

Tilde helped Lil bring plates of food up to Tank and Ranger when Cal and Hector stopped by to eat. Just like Thanksgiving, they came and left quietly, offering a smile and a quick hug. If Ranger thought she looked gorgeous on the monitors, she was even more devastating in person. She was beyond breathtaking. After a successful and yummy lunch, Lil pulled the four men aside to receive their gifts and cards. She was surprised to see they were each holding gift bags. Manny opened his first, a delicately carved wooden box with St. Michael's prayer on the front. Inside was a bottle of Chanel Bleu, his favorite cologne. Zip received a personalized leather flask with his initials and a bottle of 18yr Macallan, his favorite Scotch. Ram opened his box to find a personalized leather holster and an antique gun cleaning kit. Lastly, Bobby opened his gift, a vintage leather and suede medic bag with "Doc Brown" embroidered on the front. The men were speechless. No one had ever given them anything so unique, so personal to them as individuals. They handed their gift bags over to Tilde, one by one. The little peanut was jumping up and down with pure joy. She received a stuffed Dory, a Simba, a Sulley, and a Stitch. Lil was sensing a theme. If her guess was correct, there was going to be a lot less room on Tilde's bed tonight. Oh Boy. The four men told Lil the Rangemen had chipped in on one gift for her, but she couldn't have it until tonight. Darn.

The girls hung out with the Rangemen as they came and went through the conference room. Tilde was happy to sit under the Christmas tree and play with her new stuffies. When 1500 drew near, Lil convinced her to leave her new friends there so they could go see Carlos and open his gift. They rode the elevator to five where Ranger was waiting for them with a brilliant smile. Tilde ran into his arms, her dress flying behind her. "Feliz Navidad Querida! Are you having a good day?" She giggled and kissed his cheek, "Yes! I have new stuffy friends!" She excitedly told him all about her gifts from the guys. Bless her heart, she didn't realize there were still many Rangemen left with presents of their own. Ranger was laughing at her happy rambling. He offered Lil a smile, "You're looking lovely again Dulce." She rolled her eyes, trying not to blush. It didn't work. Ranger swung Tilde in the air, "Are you ready to open the gift I got you?" Tilde's eyes grew three sizes and she nodded. "OK Princesa, we need our coats, your gift is on the roof." Lil raised her eyebrows as she handed over Tilde's outerwear. The roof?

The trio rode the elevator to the seventh floor where they then headed to the stairwell. Taking the stairs to the roof door, Ranger stopped and looked at the little girl in his arms. "OK Querida, when we open this door, you'll see your gift. But, before we go any further, I want you to promise me you won't try to come up here without mommy, Ella, or one of the guys." Tilde's eyes were still the size of saucers. She nodded her head with serious intention, "Si, I promise Carlos." He gave her a squeeze, "Good girl. Merry Christmas Matilda!" Ranger opened the door letting in a draft of cool air. They took the last step onto the roof and entered a magical playground fit for royalty.

It was hard to say who was more shocked. They stood, rooted in place, taking it all in. Ranger had literally turned the rooftop of Rangeman into an indoor play area. Bullet-proof glass walls rose from the three-foot high concrete parapet around the perimeter, meeting at a rooftop that was half glass, half steel and canvas pergola. They were completely enclosed while still feeling like they were outside. Faux turf had been placed on the floor with separate areas that were filled in with soft synthetic mulch. One side of the roof held a cedar gazebo that resembled a castle. Next to it sat a wooden replica of Cinderella's carriage, it was the size of a Honda Civic. The other side of the roof offered seating areas with tables, in adult and child sizes. The furniture was in a mushroom and fairy theme. Behind the dining area was a small outdoor kitchen with sink, refrigerator, and grill. In the center of the enclosure sat a giant play house with swing set and slide. The structure was an exact replica of Carl's house from Up, complete with multi-colored balloons on top. A see-saw and flower bed sat in the houses 'front lawn'. Both girls had tears in their eyes. It was awe inspiring. Tilde looked to Lil, not sure if she was imagining the wonders in front of her. Lil gave her a smile and a nod. The little girl wrapped her arms around Ranger and squeezed with all her little might. "Thank you. I love it." Her little munchkin voice quivered. Ranger sat her down on the ground with a grin, "Go explore Querida." Tilde was off like greased lightening, her squeal echoed through the vast space.

Lil still hadn't spoken, she didn't know what to say. How do you even begin to thank someone for doing something so special for your child? Ranger was starting to get nervous watching the tears fall from Lil's eyes. He stepped in front of her, "Are you upset Dulce?" She gave him a watery smile and shook her head. "I know it's a lot, but I wanted Tilde to have her own outdoor space. I listened when you said you wished she could be outdoors more often." Lil nodded, remembering their night of honest conversation. "She will be completely safe up here. The glass is bullet-proof, the steel is reinforced. The cameras feed straight to the control room. The walls and roof create enough insulation to keep it from being too cold, and we can put fans in during the hot months so she can play whenever she wants. I included the kitchen so we could all enjoy time up here, maybe have some dinners or parties. That door off behind the kitchen is a small half bath. I didn't want her to have to leave the roof when she needed to use the restroom." Lil remained silent, she just... couldn't.

Finally realizing that he was becoming uneasy, she took his hand and squeezed it gently, "Thank you Carlos, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us." Ranger wiped at her tears, "Oh Dulce, your gift is still waiting downstairs, this is all for Tilde." He chuckled grimly, "Though I'm pretty sure Lester and the men are going to enjoy it as much as she does..." Lil gave a snort, he was probably right. She clasped his hand in both of her own, "I know you meant this to be a gift for Matilda, but giving her something so special is also a present for me. When you treat my daughter with such kindness, I feel it too." They stood staring into each other's eyes, no longer noticing the cooler weather or the bright December sunshine. The spell was only broken when a giggling Tilde shouted, "Mommy, Carlos, let's swing!"


	38. 38 Merry Christmas Dulce

38\. Merry Christmas Dulce

Lil and Ranger spent a little while longer on the roof with Tilde, letting her explore her new playground paradise. Bobby and Ram, who were manning the monitors, watched with grins. They took a few candid still shots of the trio on the swings. Tilde was reluctant to leave, and who could really blame her? Lil's gentle reminder that it was still Christmas day and there were many presents to give was enough motivation. They made it back down to the first floor, finding the rest of the Rangemen and the Guzman's singing carols while wearing their Santa hats. Lester turned his sexy smile to Lil, "Is it present time now?!" Oh Geez. "Yes Puddin, we can open the presents now." She couldn't help but laugh at his exuberance. "But one at a time Mr., so everyone will have to wait their turn." A chorus of halfhearted grumps went through the room, making Tilde giggle. Lil was starting to feel like she had twelve children instead of one.

Lil instructed Tilde to go to the tree and pick out a gift to give. Her first selection was for Junior, Lil read the tag and let Tilde skip to him with glee. "Here you go Junior. Merry Christmas!" Awww, the men were melting in their seats while Ella was busy snapping pictures. Junior opened his Army themed box to find a Montblanc fountain pen set and an embossed leather journal. His smile was brighter than the Christmas tree. In return, he handed Tilde a gift bag. The peanut squealed when she opened it to find a stuffed Eeyore. Binkie received a black and bronze mechanical wind-up pocket watch with his name engraved on the back. He was shocked. They had a single conversation in early November about his love of trains and watches, Lil had remembered. Her thoughtfulness made him feel extra special. He gave Tilde her bag which held a stuffed Cheshire cat. The Peanut was starting quite the stockpile next to the tree. Lester was bouncing in his seat, the grown man's patience was dwindling. Lil whispered in Tilde's ear and pointed to a small box in the Army paper. Tilde picked it up and skipped to Lester. Ranger sat next to Lil, shaking his head at his cousin's antics as Lester tore the paper off his gift. Pathetic. Sometimes he really questioned their relation.

Lester opened the small black box with an 'Oh wow'. Inside sat a pair of Swarovski Taddeo Black and Palladium skull cuff links. A small inscription on the back of each read 'Lester the Lady's Man'. Ranger was still shaking his head. He gave Lil a pointed look, "do you really think it's a good idea to encourage him?" Lil snickered. In turn, Lester gave Tilde a stuffed Nemo that was nearly bigger than her. Tilde was on cloud nine. Yup, the kid was gonna need a bigger bed. Vince received a hand-carved wooden cigar case and personalized lighter. Tilde added a stuffed Figment to her menagerie. Slick, the only Rangeman to dress up for the day, was very pleased to open his men's bracelet and money clip set. They were forged from copper and inlaid with onyx. They were 'Slick' all the way. Tilde added a Figaro to her pile. Zero threw his head back and laughed when he opened his crystal and amber rocks glasses and bar accessories set. He always joked about drinking cheap booze, now he had something fancy to put them in. He gave Tilde a fluffy stuffed Pluto.

Lil helped Tilde carry Hal's gift as it was a little heavy for the tiny child. Hal was blushing furiously until he opened the package. Inside he found a masculine vintage leather briefcase. Inside the case was a copy of The Handbook of Forensic Psychology. If Lil wasn't mistaken, there was a small tear in the corner of the sweet man's eye. He gladly gave Tilde her new plush Flower. Ironic, the Disney character he chose was just as shy as Hal. When Woody opened his new hand-tooled leather belt and silver Bull buckle, he immediately stripped off his tactical belt and replaced it. The men were laughing and cheering. Tilde told him he looked 'pretty', which earned more laughs. He gave her a fuzzy Sven. The mountain of stuffed characters was growing at an obscene rate. Tilde was having the best day of her life. Ace opened his new craft beer kit and set of crystal pilsner glasses, prompting a few of the men to offer their tasting services. Tilde's hoard grew with a new stuffed Bambi. Hector, who was sitting to Lil's right, smiled broadly when Tilde handed him a small box with Mexican flag paper. He lifted the lid and let out a course of Spanish. Luckily, Tilde didn't understand any of it. "Holy crap Chica!" The other men in the room couldn't wait to see what he received. The new set of Gil Hibben throwing knives with a leather sheath was going to give him hours of entertainment. And one more reason for the creeps of Trenton to run in fear. Lil turned to Carlos, "Now that's encouragement..." He chuckled. Tilde skipped to her pile after getting a kiss from Hector with a giant Donald Duck.

Ella needed to head back upstairs soon to check on her half of dinner, so Lil directed Tilde to the gifts for her and Luis. They opened their individual boxes and Ella started crying. While she collected herself, Luis held up his new hammer. Etched into the wood handle were the words "Yo amo a mi abuelo Luis!". Ella had calmed some, though there were still a steady trail of tears down her cheeks. The kind woman was holding a silver locket with Tilde's picture inside. The outside was engraved with "Yo amo a mi abuela Ella!". Luis helped her place the locket around her neck. He then stepped out the door so he could wheel in a large wooden chest. The detailed carving on the outside was further evidence of his exquisite woodworking skills. Tilde opened the chest to find it filled with dress-up costumes sewn by Ella. There must have been at least twenty dresses with assorted accessories. Wow. Hugs and kisses were given before the older couple headed back to the sixth floor.

The last three gifts under the tree were the largest, Tilde would require help with their weight and size. Instead of trying to manage on her own, the smart little cookie looked at the name tag and called out, "Tank, this one's for you!" The men laughed. Tank stood and walked to the box she indicated. Lil had written 'fragile' on the tag, causing him to rip the paper a bit more carefully. Inside he found a small box on top that contained an antique brass compass. Tank studied the fine mechanism with a keen eye. Below that sat a large framed and very weathered map. It depicted none other than the exact Parish in Louisiana where Tank was raised. "We thought that might look good in your office." Lil offered a kind smile. No one had ever given him something as special and personal. Tank turned to Ranger, "Really rethinking that proposal man..." The other's snickered. In return Tilde topped her pile off with a large special edition Minnie Mouse. Tilde skipped over to the tree, "This one's for Uncle Cal!" She was so proud to read the names herself. Cal picked up his own 'fragile' package and began to remove the wrappings. A 10x14 frame on top held a photo collage of their family. There were pictures of Tilde, their parents, and Cal and Lil as children. Sugar-butt was turning red from the building emotions. Under the frame was a shadowbox that held their father's Marine dog tags, his USMC Drill Instructor Ribbon, and both his Silver Star and Purple Heart medals. Unabashedly, Cal started to cry. A few of the others had become a little misty too. Lil and Tilde gave him big hugs and kisses until he got himself together. Cal handed Lil a card with an obvious wink to Tilde. Lil opened it to find season passes to Disney World for both of the girls. When Lil showed Tilde and explained what they were, the little girl nearly fainted. Yup, best day ever.

After skipping around the room three times chanting about Cinderella's Castle and Mickey Mouse, Tilde pointed to Ranger's box. "Carlos! Feliz Navidad!" Ranger smiled fondly at her as he lifted the package and took it back to his seat by Lil. A smaller box was attached to the larger, Lil pointed to the bigger of the two. Inside he found a Lenox Old World globe that had to have costed her a fortune. It was phenomenal. Ranger reached over and squeezed Lil's hand, "Thank you Dulce". Lil was nervous about his reaction to the smaller gift… He opened the box and donned a sinfully sexy look. A new pair of handcuffs sat inside on black tissue. Around both bracelets, the words 'Set yourself free' were engraved. She waited for him to make a funny comment, instead he reached over and kissed her cheek. He understood their meaning. Lester, who was back to his silly impatience hollered, "Hey, it's time for Lil's gift!" The others readily agreed. Tank and Cal stepped outside and returned with an enormous box. They sat it in front of her with a mischievous grin. The note on the front said, 'from all your Rangemen!'. With a little assistance she removed the front of the box to find the sexiest espresso machine she had ever seen. It was a La Pavoni in solid copper. OH. MY. GOODNESS. As soon as she figured out how to work it, she was going to caffeinate herself silly. "Guys this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" Lil gave each Rangeman a special hug and kiss on the cheek. She checked the clock on the wall, "OK gentleman, I need to head upstairs and finish dinner so we can bring it down in the next hour." She waited for the cheers to die down, they loved her food. "Dinner is your final Christmas gift from Ella and I. We wanted to make sure you all had a taste of home or a dish that was from your individual heritage. So be prepared to feast on everything from Cuban to German and Cajun to South African tonight!" The roar of appreciation was deafening.

The men helped Tilde load all her new friends onto one of the empty food trolleys. As Lil started to push her daughter's zoo out the door Ranger asked, "Do you mind if I come with? I still have a gift to give you..." Lil nodded with a timid smile. He took control of Tilde's goods while tossing the little girl up into his free arm and they made their way to the elevator. After a quick stop on five so Ranger could retrieve Lil's gift from his office, they arrived at Lil's apartment. Tilde busied herself finding unique homes for all of her plush friends. Lil checked on the oven then started pulling dishes and platters from the fridge. "Can I help?" "Sure, the two trays in the oven need to come out, and this one needs to go in for thirty minutes." Ranger got to work, happy to assist in any way. While waiting for the last of the food to bake, he took Lil's hand and led her to the large basket on the dining room table. "Merry Christmas Dulce." Lil wiped her hands on her apron and lifted the cellophane around the pretty wicker container. It was a large picnic basket, intricate designs were woven through the fibers. "Open it". Ranger was nervous, he didn't know how she would react to his gift. Lil did as she was instructed. Inside she found an absolutely stunning emerald cashmere sweater, the complete Bulgari Omina women's bath set, a well-worn copy of The Hobbit, a new pair of Mountain Lights hiking boots in her size, and a full fondue set. A note at the bottom of the basket read: 'nothing is impossible'.

*Christmas dinner consisted of Roasted Pork Shoulder (Cuba), Jerk Chicken (Jamaica), Tostones (Puerto Rico), Dirty Rice (New Orleans), Black Bean Enchiladas (Mexico), Mushroom Spatzle (Germany), Caprese Salad with Pesto Dressing (Italy), Mushy Peas with Leeks (English), Apple Tart (France), and Malva Pudding (South Africa).


	39. 39 Lil's Steamin

39\. Lil's Steamin

Everyone in the building was in absolute agreement, the first ever Rangeman Christmas celebration had been a complete success. The rest of their evening had been pleasant with delicious foods and plenty of fun. It seemed that no one could stop smiling. When Tilde explained her 'magical princess playground' to Lester and Tank, Ranger was giving all 200 watts. His men could have purchased an entire Disney Store, Ranger's gift was still her favorite. After supper and dessert were over, they relaxed and shared stories until Lil and Tilde were yawning. Ranger and Cal both offered to walk them upstairs, but Lil declined. She insisted they stay with the men and enjoy each other's company. And while that was her true intention, she was also in need of a little alone time. After opening all of Ranger's gift, they had almost kissed… again. She really needed to stop putting herself in those situations. She had no earthly idea why she needed to stop… but she did… ya… stopping was important… right? Lil was a whole lotta tired and even more confused.

She spent Sunday attempting to recoup from the madness and excitement of the holidays. She also put a solid two hours into learning the ins and outs of her new fancy shmancy espresso machine. She was in love with that sexy copper behemoth. Lester and Ella came by mid morning, asking if they could take Tilde to the roof. Lil truly believed Lester was reliving his childhood. She gladly agreed and watched as Ella laughed her way to the elevator with the two 'children'. At lunch Lil visited the control room, wanting to say hello to the men and peek at the monitors to check on her girl. She was surprised to see that the control room tree had already been taken down and the ornaments packed. Man, Rangeman was one efficient machine. Binkie switched screens for her and she let out a strangled laugh. Tilde was on the swings with Vince, both sailing peacefully. Zip and Zero were in the castle gazebo, with their feet up and their shades down. Hal was sitting near Cal in the dining area, reading his psychology book. Ella was placing sandwiches on a tray nearby. But best of all, Lester was in Cinderella's carriage, pretending to drive it. He was wearing a gaudy gold crown, in his own happy little world. Boys.

At the Monday morning meeting, life at Rangeman was back to business as usual. Lil worked with Cal and his team in the small conference room for a few hours, researching the newest FTAs and strategizing a few larger take-downs that were looming. She grabbed a light lunch from the break room and headed to her office. Checking her email while unwrapping an Ella sandwich, Lil spotted two return messages from her contacts out west. She read through both with a sinking suspicion that today was going downhill, quickly. Replying a polite thanks to each, she pulled up her search programs and started looking into the new names she had received, David Vitali and Luca Parisi. Vitali was third tier management for MSF Imports, a company that shipped Italian glass and pottery. Two hours of searching and Lil couldn't find anything useful on MSF. It was either a front, or the head of the company was next-level paranoid. In the international 'import' business, either was plausible. While she was waiting on the background for Luca Parisi to finish running, Lil read the one article she had found about Vitali and his brother, a man named Giovanni. It was only a blurb in the NY Times about their imports being delayed after a storm at the port, but it gave her another name to search. She added an additional query for Giovanni and waited. When the programs dinged at the same time, Lil got that bad feeling again. She scanned the results and fought the urge to throw her keyboard across the room. Shit.

Lil looked at the clock, crap, it was already almost 1500. She called Ella asking if the kind woman would mind watching Tilde for a while longer. Ella could tell by the tone of Lil's voice that something was wrong, she immediately agreed to keep the peanut until bedtime. Lil walked around to the front of her office and locked the door. She needed privacy to think, and pace. The more she walked the more pissed off she became. Lil needed to clear her head, approach this from a different direction. There was no way she could take this information to Carlos unless she was absolutely sure. Sitting back down, Lil began again, with all the names and places she had found so far. Pulling a sheet of paper from her printer and adding a few vector lines, a picture started to emerge. By 1900, Lil had finished her illustration, paced a hole in the carpet, and created a slew of creative new curse words. She sat down with her head in her hands, fighting a headache. Carlos was going to be beyond pissed. And if she was right, there was bigger trouble ahead than some stolen Rangeman money.

Ranger was working late, as usual. He hadn't seen Lil or Tilde all day, though he had spotted the little girl playing on the roof with Ella in the morning. No longer able to concentrate on his contract, which always happened when he thought of Lil, Ranger picked up his phone. "Good Evening Ella… I wanted to know how the roof set-up was working, do we need to add or change anything right now?… That's good… What?… No...No… I'm on it." He hung up and stood abruptly. Why was Lil still working at this hour? Ranger approached her door and knocked. He was surprised to hear the lock click open after a few beats. Instead of waiting for an invite, he entered on his own. It took exactly 2.3 seconds for Ranger to notice her desk was littered with papers and Lil was upset. "Dulce?" Lil didn't respond right away, but started printing more pages, her fingers forcefully flying over the keys. He made a mental note to replace her keyboard soon. "Is there a whiteboard or something I can use? I need more space than this." She waved her drawing with irritation. She pulled the newest papers from the printer, "Motherfucker!" Ranger tensed further. "Dulce, what's happened?" She rubbed her temples and sighed, "we need a whiteboard Carlos." He signaled for her to follow him. "You're gonna want the Core Team too. This involves all of us." Normally the secrecy and lack of control would have sent Ranger through the roof. He was so thrown by Lil's demeanor that he sent a text to Tank and the others without question.

Lil paced the last conference room on one, muttering to herself. Ranger watched her closely, she was even more attractive when she was angry. Her southern accent was more pronounced, though he couldn't make out most of what she was saying. The Core Team started to file into the room while Lil kept up her laps and curses. Every third or fourth turn she would rub her shoulder unconsciously with her free hand. The other had a death grip on her papers. Cal was the last to enter, he stopped in his tracks when he saw his big sister. "Oh Fuck." Bobby and Tank raised their eyebrows questioningly. "The last time I saw her like this, Jared Caldwell tried to put his hand up her skirt… she hit him with a baseball bat." Ram snickered. "Lilly-pad, what's happening sweetheart?" Lil snapped her head up, realizing they were all there. "Sugar-butt, I'm madder than a baptized cat! Take a seat, I'll show ya." His butt was in the chair before she was done speaking. When she sounded like that, just like their late mama, it was eerie.

Lil turned to the whiteboard and picked up the first available marker while the others took seats. "I made a few phone calls to some acquaintances out west last week, trying to find more information for Carlos on the Boston problem. I heard back from two of them today. Kelly Lopez is a small time thief I busted a few times at the Wynn, he's a nobody, but he keeps track of the underground movements in Vegas. Skeeter, a hacker who owed me a favor, enjoys trying to find answers that law enforcement and the feds miss… They gave me two names." She uncapped her marker and started to draw the lines of a flow chart, or organizational business tree. Starting at the bottom left, she began to fill in the names; Giovanni Vitali, David Vitali, Antonio Cortena. The person in the tree above them was one Lorenzo Maggio. Above him sat Antoni Maggio. Antoni's line tapered to the point of a triangle. Salvadore 'Sal' Frederico Maggio sat at the top. She looked at the men to see if they were following. Oh shit. "This is the legal side of the Sal Maggio's business, MSF Imports. Antoni is a son, Lorenzo his nephew."

Lil continued to draw lines from the right side of Sal's name to form the other half of the pyramid. Sal connected to Angelo Maggio and Jacopo Parisi, they led to Michael Maggio and Matteo Parisi. Finally, the buck stopped at Luca Parisi, Diego Bernelli, and Charles Erikson. Lil pushed forward, though the tension emitting from the men behind her was enough to choke on. "Angelo is Sal's other son. Jacopo is a son in law. Michael and Matteo are grandsons, so is Luca. They, along with Bernelli and Erikson, make up the larger players in Maggio's illegal businesses; gun running and money laundering." Cal and Ranger were looking really close to storming out with their guns drawn. "Cool it gentleman, it gets better." She didn't need her sarcasm sign, her voice was dripping with it. "From what I can tell, Antoni, Lorenzo, and David are really on the up and up. They even have tax records that don't look doctored. David's brother and partner, Giovanni, is married to a woman named Elena. She used to be Elena Bernelli. She's the cousin of Diego on the other side here, and she is in serious trouble with the Rodrigo Family in California. Fleeced the Don's son out of a shitload of money then turned him into the feds. Really, she's dead already, they just haven't caught up to her yet."

Lil stabbed her marker at the board. "Antonio Cortena is a fucking fed. I met him during the fall-out from the Wynn. So either he's dirty or he's undercover and the feds have known WAY more about this shit then they've let on for the last five years." Lil stretched her shoulder and moved to the other side of the board. "Angelo and his son Michael work with Luca on the gunrunning industry. Jacopo oversees his son Matteo, who oversees Charles Motherfucking Erikson on the money laundering operation. My best guess is that Diego Bernelli helps with both illegal enterprises. Problem is, Matteo has been wanting to branch out on his own. Make a name for himself outside of the Maggio Family. It seems he's roped Erikson in to help him. The unsuccessful heist at the Wynn was one of Erikson's dumbass attempts at staking their claim to the Las Vegas territory... Are you good and pissed off yet?... Cause there's more." There really might have been smoke coming out of Lil's ears, at the very least she was steaming. "Diego Bernelli is the brother of Rangeman Boston's Tim Bernelli. Tim has been taking money from Rangeman to give to Elena. But I think Diego has been trying to recruit his brother to work with the Maggio family full-time. And now that we know there is a direct connection between Charles Erikson and the Boston Rangeman office, I'd bet my life Erikson knows exactly who Tilde and I are and where to find us."

Lil plopped her papers down in front of the shocked Rangemen. "It's all here in black and white. I don't know what you want to do with it or who you need to call. But I'm gonna go collect my baby and eat a pint of ice cream for dinner." Ranger watched as Lil stomped out of the room, damn she was sexy when she was angry.


	40. 40 Surprises

40\. Surprises

The atmosphere at Rangeman, which had been so merry and festive less than 48 hours ago, was pretty tense. Word had spread quickly about the issues with Boston and the names involved. Ranger and the rest of the Core Team held multiple private meetings with the other men. They had a few conference calls with Ramon in Boston and a very unproductive call with the FBI branch in Massachusetts. Of course, Ranger's idea of 'fixing' the problem with Tim involved the incinerator. Short and simple. Unfortunately, with the concrete information Lil found on the Maggio Family and the connection to Erikson, that wasn't an option. They had to play things by-the-book. Getting to Erikson and eliminating the threat on Lil and Tilde was top priority. Stopping the theft at BRM was second. If they helped the feds in the mean-time, whatever.

Lil entered Tank's office after the morning meeting for their Tuesday tasks. She was pleased to see that his new Louisiana map had already been hung. It was a really nice addition to the office. Wonder what he'd do if she bought some throw pillows and candles to touch the place up a bit more?... Better not. They spent a few hours going over orders for a new security camera system Hector was trying. Lil was still irritated about Erikson, though she tried to plaster on a smile. "Sis, you need to cheer up. I know this shit's pissed us all off. But really, it's good news. We know more than we did a few days ago. And it's all because of you." He was desperate to see her give a genuine smile. "You're coming to our New Years Eve party right? Some of the guys are bringing dates, but the rest of us are going stag as usual. We're going to block off the first floor of Rangeman and turn it into party-central!" He was excited. The men never did things like this before Lil moved to Jersey. "Besides, if you don't come… you'll miss my karaoke..." That did it. Lil would never forgive herself if she didn't get to watch Tank sing.

Bobby had calls to make with Rangeman Miami all afternoon on Wednesday, so they moved Lil's PT to the morning. While they were in the gym, Tank, Cal, and Lester were holed up in an empty office, going over their New Years Eve plans. This party was their baby, and they were determined to make sure that Lil was there and having a great time. When Lil returned to her own office to check messages before meeting with Lester for a client update, Ella was waiting for her. "Hello Cariña, how are you doing dear?" Ella reached up on her tiptoes to give Lil a warm embrace. The way the younger woman melted into her arms was telling. "I'm fine Ella, what can I do for you?" The older woman clicked her tongue. "Not a thing my love. I just came by to tell you that Luis and I would like to take Tilde and Magnus on Friday night." The way Ella's eyes twinkled meant she wasn't going to take no for and answer. Lil started to object, she didn't want the Guzman's to be stuck babysitting while the others in the building had fun. "Oh it's already settled Lil, we will keep your two babies, and you will get dressed up and have a wonderful night. You deserve it. Oh, and you aren't allowed on the first floor until the party." With that, Ella gave her a mischievous smile and bounced out of the office. Now she was curious, why were they keeping her off one? Tank had said that was the location for the party, but what were they trying to surprise her with? It didn't matter. If they were doing something nice for her, she wouldn't try to ruin it. Besides, Lil loved surprises.

Thursday Lil completed her range time as normal, then spent a few hours helping Ram sort and store the new ammo shipment. Her natural talent for organization and efficiency was incredibly useful. Here and there Ram would drop hints about the party, only enough to drive her nuts though. They turned it into a game. While Lil sorted the 9mm hollow-point ammo by expiration date, she plied him with questions. The less information she received, the more outlandish her questions became. They were both in tears by the time she left. The only things she new for sure were that she was supposed to dress up and be on the first floor by 1800. Yup, that was a whole-lotta-nothing to go on.

Lil had a rough night Thursday, she barely slept and when she did she was plagued by bad dreams. Not exactly nightmares in the traditional sense, but constant images of Erikson, Tilde, Carlos. Erikson's face was always menacing, Tilde and Carlos were scared. By 0400 she gave up on sleep and started her espresso machine. Lil was tired, grumpy, and frustrated. The entire MSF situation was causing her great ire. She detested that they were targets of a low-life henchman. She hated that Carlos had been betrayed. The fact that their problems were so intimately related was bothersome. Lil sat through the morning meeting, listening but not interacting with the others. She was just too tired. When she left the conference room she headed straight to Ranger's office, intending to start work on the latest batch of audits. If she could focus her anger on being productive, it wouldn't overwhelm her… at least that what she told herself. She hadn't seen much of her boss since Monday, except for morning meetings or passing each other occasionally on five. She didn't take it personally, he was more busy than ever with these new developments. It was probably a good thing. The last few times they had been alone in close proximity, something almost happened.

Lil knocked on Ranger's door and entered at his command. He lifted his head from the papers he was scanning, his blank face sliding into place. Ranger stood and walked around his desk to meet her half way. "When was the last time you slept Dulce?" She was caught off guard by his question. "I slept last night Carlos. What are we working on today? How can I help?" She tried to give him a smile, it didn't reach her eyes. "Stop." Lil froze, his tone had dropped. Army Ranger had entered the room and was using his full commanding presence. "Don't lie to me Dulce. You're dead on your feet. What's happening?" Lil huffed and dropped her tense shoulders. "I'm fine. Really. Just been having some bad dreams since Monday. It'll pass." She gave him a more natural grin, "So what's the plan today? Do you have the new spreadsheets from Boston?" Ranger shook his head. "I do, but you aren't looking at them until next week." She furrowed her brows, scrunching her face up in a way that made him want to kiss her even more. "Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to work on something else?" He didn't respond but reached out and pulled her hand until she landed inches from his chest. Ranger wrapped his arms around her, hugging her without being too smothering. "No Dulce, you are perfect. I want you to go upstairs and rest, try to sleep. Then you're going to get up, get dressed, and come back for the party… And before the night is over, you are going to dance with me at least once." He placed a quick kiss on her blonde head and gently pushed her out the office. The look on her face was priceless. He gave her a sexy wink and shut his door in her face with a self-satisfied chuckle.

Lil did just what Ranger had told her to, she went straight upstairs and took a rather lengthy nap. Thankfully, her sleep was not interrupted with ugly visions. She spent a quiet lunch with Tilde after Cal brought her back to the apartment. They had spent their morning playing on the roof. Ella arrived at 1600 to pick up her two charges. Lil had a brief moment of sadness. Her daughter was getting bigger, growing up. This time last year, Tilde would have been in tears about leaving her mommy. Tonight, she couldn't get out the door fast enough. Though in all fairness, she was going to spend the night with Ella and Luis… Lil would likely have the same reaction as a small child. Hell, she'd probably have the same reaction if the Guzman's invited her for a sleepover now. After all, Ella was amazing.

Lil took a shower, scrubbing and abusing all the normal places. She half-dried her hair then stuck in some giant rollers for added volume. There were definite benefits to not having to leave her building for the party. First and foremost, weather wouldn't be an issue. She could wear whatever she liked without having to worry about freezing to death in Jersey or the icky weather messing up her hair. And if her feet got tired from the heels, she could just take them off. Maybe all parties from now on should be at Haywood… She was excited about the chance to wear her new gold dress. It covered all the major parts of her, which meant that 'normal' bra and panties was totally acceptable. Lil chose one of her favorite Agent Provocater sets in pale pink. The super-sheer lace and embroidery were comfortable, which was all that mattered at this point. She lotioned her legs and added a little golden shimmer powder before stepping into her unzipped dress. It hit two inches below her ass. Note to self, no major bending. The dress was solid rose-gold sequins, but lighter like champagne. It had long sleeves, a modest vee neckline, and hugged her body snuggly when zipped. If she spun fast enough, she'd be a tall disco ball. The shoes though, they were the kicker. Pun intended. Rose gold with a four inch spiked heel, they looked like they were forged from actual metal. The accents were a beautiful blend of gold leaves and gilded swirls. These were Lil's favorite shoes by far. He makeup was minimal, a lighter smokey eye to bring out the green and a nude lip. She removed the curlers and brushed out her now poofy tresses, letting them cascade down her shoulders. Sliding Grandma Peyton's pink opal cocktail ring onto her index finger, she was ready to head downstairs.

Binkie and Cal, the two men on monitor duty until eleven, watched her progress down the elevator. Cal was trying to not take offense to the noises Binkie was making while looking at his big sister. He still hit him twice. It was a bummer to be stuck working instead of at the party, but they planned to join later when they switched shifts with Zip and Junior. For the first time in forever, Ranger wasn't working on a holiday. Lil arrived on one to find a suave looking Lester with his arm around a pretty redhead. He was apparently playing host to this shindig. "Lil! You look gorgeous! This is Stacy, my date." Lil shook her hand graciously, wondering if she was even old enough to drink. Lester gave her a look that said he knew he was busted. Stacy smiled and beamed at Lester, unaware of their nonverbal conversation. Tank approached, giving Lil the out she needed. The man had excellent timing. He whistled seductively at her, followed by a childish grin. "Woo-wee, hot stuff! Damn Sis, that is some dress." She laughed, these guys were great for the ego. "Please, let me give you the grand tour." He held out his massive arm, which was currently covered in a tailored blue suit. Tank led Lil through the first floor lobby into the various conference and meeting rooms. Only, they were completely changed. The largest conference room, the one they had used for the holidays, had been transformed into a 70's style disco. Like Studio 54 and Rangeman had a sexy baby. The large room next door was set up like a karaoke bar. Two other meeting rooms held catered foods (a bevvy of Asian delights) and the open bar. A 'lounge' area was set up outside the bar for guests to chill and talk. The last club room was setup like a 90's dancehall. Every room had a DJ or musical setup. Hired servers were waiting to assist guests. Lil was floored, the seventies and the nineties were two of her favorite decades for music and dancing! Tank turned his glowing smile to her, "Surprise!".


	41. 41 WTF

41\. WTF

By 1900, everyone had eaten a delicious meal and gotten acquainted. Besides Lester, Vince and Manny had brought dates, and Zero had invited his girlfriend Michelle. Hector was all smiles when he introduced his new man Andres to Lil. She was impressed, Hector's date was all kinds of yummy. The rest of the men were just there to have fun. Considering that Junior and Zip had to work at eleven, and Bobby and Woody were on call, the drinking would be kept to a minimum for many of the guys. Here's to cheap thrills. Ranger was mysteriously absent during the relaxed dinner, Lil tried to get information out of Tank, who only told her to stop worrying and have fun. Tank was not one of the men who had to abstain, and he was doing a damn fine job of denting the Captain Morgan stock.

Lester, taking his hosting duties very seriously, clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. "Super Sexy Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first ever Rangeman New Years Eve Orgy!" A few of the guys laughed, Bobby smacked him. "Ok, Ok, it's just a party. But if any ladies are interested…?" The women were giggling, Lil was rolling her eyes hard enough to make herself dizzy. Tank, realizing that this was going to go downhill fast, spoke up instead. "You'll find each room has been set up for different entertainment. So go explore and find what you like. Until the party ends, the elevators have been locked down, any room on this floor is open to guests. Restrooms are over there." With that, he lifted his glass in a salute and drug Lil to the 90's room. On cue, the DJ started a series of songs that transported Lil back to her high school days. Awesome!

Without her having to ask, a very attractive server brought Lil a Coke without ice. Awww. Ace, Ram, Hal, and Slick had followed Lil and Tank into the 'club'. It seemed without dates, Lil was going to be their dance stand-in. Damn, how was she ever going to manage? Each man was dressed to kill, even Hal was looking more assertive, like a big blond cat on the prowl. Oooh, the scenery was nice. Three sips into her soda the DJ made a terrific song choice. Lil heard 'Out in the streets, they call it murder' and she squealed. Like a teenage girl at a Forever21 sale. Grabbing Tank and Ace, she began to dance. Tank had to remind himself to remain calm, keep track of the head on his damn shoulders… not the other one. Turns out, Lil had been holding out on them at Lush. Her dancing tonight was still appropriate for mixed company, but shit. It was just sexier, smoother, freer. In reality, Lil was more comfortable in this environment. Knowing that the only people there were her friends and family. It was fucking liberating, and Lil was a woman who was in need of some serious liberation. As long as she remembered how short her dress was.

Four songs later and Lil was very glad she had taken that nap. She was having fun. Hal had even started to dance with the group, which was as adorable as it sounds. Ace and Lil were bumping and singing 'everyone fall in love sometime', the others were watching with giant smiles. It was so nice to see everyone cut loose like this. By the time Beenie Man started to blast through the room, Lester and the others had joined Lil's group. The men were rapping 'Girls dem sugar' while the women were singing 'if I could be your girl'. It was classic dancehall all the way.

Ranger had been watching from his office upstairs. There was no reason for him to be there and not with the others. Unless you wanted to count his extreme need to prepare himself for seeing Lil in the flesh. Holy Shit she looked fucking exquisite. He had stopped in on five to return a report to his desk, that was all. Since it was already a few minutes after six when he entered his office, he thought he'd peek at the cameras and see what she was wearing. It wasn't stalking… really. That was a monumental mistake. Here he was, over an hour later, damn near paralyzed with arousal. He had watched the group eat and get drinks, then go separate ways to different rooms. The problem with having a party in a building like Rangeman, there were cameras everywhere. When she had started dancing with Ace and Tank to Marley he forgot to breathe for close to a minute. Cursing himself for a lack of control he stood and pushed in his chair. A few deep breaths, an adjustment to his pants, and he was out the door heading for the stairs. Four flights later he kept up the mental pep-talk as he entered the lobby and followed the sound of Mya. Shit. He thought he was prepared to see her, to breath the same air. Jesus, if she dipped any lower they were all getting a free show. Ranger stood in the shadows, allowing the stimulation to increase, intensify. It was a sweet kind of torture that he was learning to appreciate. She wasn't tormenting him on purpose, hell she probably didn't even know he was there. It didn't matter. He wanted her to feel some of this sexual anguish. He was going to find a way to turn the tables on her. Then they'd both be screwed… hopefully.

Shortly after their group dance, Lil wanted to head over to the karaoke room. She was still feeling good, but thought a break was in order. Tank agreed to go with her, as did a few others. Ranger followed three steps behind, entering the room not long after. Lil sat her almost empty glass onto the first table, a server quickly replaced it. While she was thanking him, three small pills appeared next to her drink. Lil looked up in surprise to find Carlos standing there. "It's ibuprofen Dulce. You've already been dancing a lot. Might want to head it off at the pass..." She grinned at his thoughtful attention and downed the medicine. She was struck by his masculine beauty, Armani looked damn fine on Carlos. She wanted to ask where he'd been, but couldn't seem to make words come out. Why was her fricken mouth so dry? Lil didn't miss the fact that he looked like he had just run a small marathon. Had he been working? He was looking a little flushed… They turned their attention to the front of the room where Vince was talking secretively to the new DJ. Everyone took seats, the conference room layout and size ensuring that each position had an excellent view of the 'stage'.

Vince took the offered microphone with a smile and donned a fedora before sliding across the floor in one smooth motion. The unmistakable sound of Sinatra filled the air and the women cooed. Vince's first 'Fly me to the moon' had them all swooning. Even the guys were impressed. Damn, Vince could croon. He was paying extra special attention to his date, Lindsey. She was eating it up, who could blame her? Tank sat down next to Lil with a refilled drink… here's to more courage. He handed Lil a small binder filled with songs. "Your next sister." His tone left no room for argument, Lil chuckled. She flipped through the options and made a selection on instinct, noting the number for the Elton John song she liked. When Vince finished, everyone stood and clapped. Lil made her way to the front as the rest of the Rangeman party-goers filed into the space. Lester was rubbing his hands together in anticipation, his date just smiled while hanging on his arm. Lil took the mic and adjusted her dress, no amount of pulling was going to make it longer, it was just habit. Piano chords filled the air, followed by her sultry 'Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, sings just for the band.'. Well shit, that little measure of control Ranger had secured was fading, fast. No one in the room was making a sound. Tank caught Ranger surreptitiously adjusting himself under the table and laughed silently. He had known for a while that his boss and best friend was a complete goner where Lil was concerned. Good. Lil ended the song to uproarious applause, she blushed bright pink and headed back to her waiting seat. Ranger looked like he'd been running again. Oh… The jig was up.

Zip took the microphone next, offering an incredibly steamy rendition of 'Let's get it on'. It was too bad he hadn't brought a date and had to work later… his singing would have ensured he was getting lucky tonight. Lindsey, Michelle, Stacy, and Manny's date **Maggie**, ran to the front and performed an exuberant version of Party in the USA. Maggie and Lindsey had good voices, the other two made up for their lack of singing talent with lots of cleavage and smiles. It was cute. Everyone was having fun, many were getting more intoxicated by the minute. Lil watched as Lester, Bobby, Slick, and Hector huddled themselves into a corner. Uh oh. If this was anything like the night at Lush, they were in for a really good show… Tank slammed back another drink and smiled at Lil. "Alright Sister, I'm as ready as I'm gonna get. This one's for you!" The big man sauntered to the front, his gait a little looser than usual. Lil was holding her breath, she knew this was either going to be a complete disaster or absolutely amazing. She was betting on amazing. The music started and she whistled, oh boy, Tank singing Al Green… By his second chorus of 'let's stay together', all the women were singing backup from the audience. Tank was fabulous, his range was nearly as broad as his massive shoulders. Damn. The temperature in the room had definitely increased a few degrees. Ranger was watching Lil closely. Tank returned to the table and she jumped up to hug him, almost flashing Ranger her backside in the process. "Pumpkin you were awesome!" Tank's cheeks were tinged fuscia, his eyes dancing with relief that he had made it through the song. As he was blocking her view of the front, she had no idea who was next. She wouldn't have believed it anyway.

A deep, soulful voice echoed around the room and they all fell quiet. 'How can I just let you walk away, let you leave without a trace', Hal was a deep crimson while singing a perfect version of Phil Collins. Oh. My. Sweet. Cheezits. The Rangemen were even more shocked than Lil. Poor Hal, the flush didn't leave his cheeks for the entire song, but it didn't matter. He was spectacular. The level of emotion he imparted into every word was heart-wrenching, genuine. All five women swarmed him at the end, giving hugs and kisses. Hal resembled a ripe tomato. Bless his heart. Lester and the other men moved to the front with swagger, here we go. Their chosen tune started as they moved in unison. Lil placed a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Ranger was smirking next to her. The quartet gyrated rather explicitly while removing their shirts. She was never going to hear 'I wanna sex you up' and not think of these fine men. Magic Mike was an amateur sideshow compared to Lester, Bobby, Slick, and Hector. Lil slid her eyes to a very aroused Andres. Yup, Hector was gonna have a long night.

Lil wanted to do one more song before heading to explore more of the first floor. She gave the DJ her number and waited for the others to sit while the men redressed. When the tune started, Vince recognized the song in the first two notes and killed the overhead lights. Lil was encased in a soft glow from the DJ's equipment and the battery operated candles on the few tables. 'It's been seven hours and fifteen days, since you took your love away', Lil's eyes were closed again, singing in her own world. Ranger was trying to remember to breathe. It was a struggle. Oh, he had to pay her back, get her to feel even a tenth of his arousal and frustration. Lil's emotional song ended with gasps from the crowd. She smiled politely at the others and gave a silly bow, breaking their trance. Through the clapping and hoots she walked back to her seat, only... Ranger wasn't there. Vince had turned the lights on, but she still didn't see him.

Lil sat down next to Tank. Tank was stock-still, his rum raised halfway to his lips. Tank was paralyzed, eyes looking to the front of the room. Lil followed his gaze and lost her ability to think. Ranger had just taken the microphone. Another button at the top of his shirt had come open, his hair was loose, sleeves rolled up his powerful forearms. F.U.C.K. "Oh My Word", it was all she could muster. Ranger's eyes never left Lil. 'In my life, there's been heartache and pain. I don't know, if I can face it again', his words were sinking into her, pulling her under his spell. Holy Shitballs he could SING. Like, sign him up for a record deal right now. And he was singing Foreigner, to HER. Lil's night could not get any more surreal. The other Rangemen were well beyond shocked. None of them had ever seen their leader sing, let alone do karaoke. Tank was still frozen, poor guy. Lil's heart was racing far past marathon status, straight to full out sprints. In the end, the only other words spoken at the table were from Tank… "Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?".


	42. 42 Use Me

42\. Use Me

There were more than twenty people in the room, but make no mistake, Ranger had sung directly to Lil. She knew it too. Their eyes stayed locked the entire time, a friction of electricity filling the air with invisible sparks. Tank was well aware of the happenings, not like anyone paying attention could ignore the building tension. Ranger moved to the back of the room like a man on a mission. Lil's chest was heaving in her tight dress, her panties long ruined. Before she knew it, he was in her personal space, looking all kinds of intense. She had just enough time to offer him a surprised 'well butter my biscuits' before Tank was tugging her away toward the door. Damn that man's good timing.

Lil was gently drug into the 70's room and a Coke was placed in her hand. She looked at Tank gratefully. "Come on Sister, let's dance!" She noticed he wasn't slamming the booze any more, guess his need for courage was sated. The seventies-themed room was crazy, in the best possible way. Lil wasn't alive to experience the decade first-hand, but it had always held a special place in her heart. Well, that's not altogether true, the fashion was hit or miss… She was busy picturing the Rangemen in white leisure suits when Tank pulled her onto the dance floor area. They were busting a move to September by Earth Wind and Fire when the group joined them. Some of the other men, and all their dates, were at a loss with the musical selections. This only made Lil laugh harder. Ranger had joined the people dancing, keeping enough distance but not taking his eyes off of her. The DJ played a fabulous ABBA set, ending in Dancing Queen. Lil knew all the words, and most of the moves from the musical.

At 2230, Zip and Junior said their goodbyes so they could head upstairs to change for their shift. Lil was sad to see them go, but excited that her brother would be downstairs soon. Not twenty minutes later, Cal and Binkie joined the festivities. They sang and grooved to the likes of Bennie and the Jets, ABC, and I Will Survive. Everyone was laughing when they recreated scenes from Grease during 'You're the One that I Want'. Cal took Lil's hand and spun her around to We are Family, singing right along with her. They hadn't spent a New Years Eve together in nearly ten years, and this was a big reminder that they needed to change that from now on. The DJ took over on the mic, telling the guests that he only had time for two more songs before the countdown would begin. Tank had mentioned that if they stood together at the south end of the garage, they would have a clear view of the fireworks down the hill. Everyone else was amenable to that plan, Ranger had a different idea. The first song started to flow from the speakers and he took Lil's hand. Pulling her into his arms, there was no space left between them. They swayed together, Clapton singing Wonderful Tonight in the background. She placed her head on his chest, enjoying the slower pace, the close contact. Ranger took a deep breath, releasing the pent up tension and arousal… allowing himself to succumb to it completely. The warm air he expelled ghosted down the side of her neck, causing Lil to shiver. He liked that response, so he did it again. This time she squirmed a little. Ranger changed the angle of his head so his mouth was closer to her ear. This time when he exhaled, Lil let out the softest moan. That was the ticket. "Dulce, can I take you somewhere else to watch the fireworks?" Lil nodded, in all fairness, her brain had entirely short-circuited. He could have asked her to eat a bat and she would have agreed.

As the DJ was starting the final song before midnight, Ranger led Lil away from the other guests and out the door to the elevator. She still hadn't spoken. He called the car down and stepped inside, placing his fob over the panel to blank the camera and access seven. He led her to the stairwell door and opened it, holding out his arm for her to step through. Following behind her up the stairs, his control was slipping even more. 'Magic Boobs' was nothing compared to the round tight ass and long, bare legs in front of his face. But he had to stay close, it was the chivalrous thing to do when her heels were so high… uh huh. Lil pushed the door to the roof open and shivered instantly, New Jersey was cold, especially eight stories up. Thank goodness for the glass barrier between them and the actual wind. Placing his warm hand on the small of her back, Ranger led her to the far end past Cinderella's carriage. They had a perfect view of the city below. The countdown to midnight must have started, they could hear a faint chant from below where Tank and the others were huddled. At midnight, the Trenton sky filled with fireworks. Ranger placed his hands on either side of Lil's face, leaning in ever so slowly. She met him halfway, placing a chaste kiss on his luscious, full lips. "Happy New Year Carlos". Lil was no longer cold. "Happy New Year Dulce". The fireworks continued to light up the night, casting various colors over their faces. Lil's sparkly dress reflected the many bright lights around them. Neither was paying any attention to the show. His heated thumbs rubbed gently over her jaw, that kiss was not nearly enough. He leaned in again, but this time she remained still. When their lips met, the explosions in the sky were a pale comparison. Ranger ran his tongue over the seam of her mouth, asking for entrance. Lil caved just enough. The power in his kiss, how his mouth consumed her, literally stole her breath. Lost in the sensual exploration of each other, they forgot about the party. They most definitely forgot about the cameras.

Lil regained her sense of decorum, her need for self-preservation. She stepped back. "This might be a mistake Carlos." He moved forward, not allowing her too much room for escape. Unlike other women in his life, her brain didn't completely lose focus because of his proximity. That was unfortunate. "Why? Why would this be a mistake?" He could still taste her, his tongue desperate for more of her. "I don't want to complicate things at Rangeman. You know it's a possibility. You're my boss for cryin out loud. My daughter and I live in your building." Those were all valid points, but even her tone told him she wasn't believing what she was trying to sell him. "I don't care how complicated this gets Dulce, I want you." He brushed his lips over her forehead. Well Shit. Any resolve Lil was clinging to for good judgment or smart decisions had jumped off the damn roof. That was the sexiest thing anyone had ever said to her. The fierceness in his dark eyes, the grip he held her with, Lil was undone. "Come to seven with me Lillith, be with me tonight." Sweet Cheezits. She was having a hard time getting enough oxygen and her knees had surpassed weakness. Fuck, it had been a really long time. She didn't want to take advantage of him, and this kind of felt like that. Sure he was there, and obviously willing. Lil absolutely wanted him. Was that enough? "I don't want to use you Carlos, not to just fill a physical need." He laughed in such a masculine way her heart skipped a beat. "Dulce, I want you to use me in any way you can think of." His lips crashed down onto hers again, and this time she gave as good as she got.

She wasn't sure how they made it downstairs to his apartment, she had no recollection of leaving the roof. But there she was, in his foyer. Lil was having a moment, a moment where she was clearly riding the Tardis through a Time Warp and into the Twilight Zone. Regardless of how she arrived, her back was now pressed up against the wall, and his tongue was running down the side of her long neck. Lil's hands fisted into Ranger's shirt, her body screamed with years of unfulfilled desire. He ran his hand up her leg, not stopping when his fingers brushed the hem of her dress. Teeth scraped down her throat to reach her collarbone. Her shallow breathing and faint whimpers only egged him on further. As he worked his hand to the curve of her lace covered ass, he blew a trail down her throat. She elicited the exact response he was looking for. "Dios Dulce. I'm stone sober, but somehow drunk on you. Intoxicated with lust. The need to taste you, feel you...claim you." Between his words and his roaming hand, she was a hot mess. His fingers snaked to the front of her panties, finding the wetness dripping onto her lightly tanned thighs. The growl that tore through his throat was pure instinct. He rubbed her gently, a feathery touch that only served to torture her more. "Carlos", her plea was more arousing than her physical state, "please don't tease. It's been so long..." If she was in her right mind, Lil might have felt bad for her desperation, the pitiful sound of her own voice. Right now, all she cared was that he make her cum.

Ranger took half a step back, sliding his other hand down to meet the hem of her dress. He dropped to his knees while reaching up under the sequined barrier and sliding down her lingerie. Moving her feet just far enough apart to hold her soaked panties in place below her knees, Ranger admired the view. She wasn't even exposed and it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Lil whimpered in frustration, "Carlos, please. Don't make me beg more..." Her utterance was his undoing. Moving his left hand up slowly… tracing her waist, the side of her covered breast, he leaned his mouth to her ear. "No more begging Dulce. Your gratification is my highest concern." Simultaneously grabbing her throat and shoving his hand up her dress, Lil lost what little sense of reality she had left when his nimble thumb pressed into her clit. Entering her with two thick fingers, her legs gave way. The unyielding pressure of his hand on her throat was the only thing keeping her upright. Ranger brought his mouth to hers, his tongue mimicking the movement of his fingers. The tension started low in her belly, spreading ecstasy outward to her thighs and chest. The orgasm hit with blinding ferocity, she screamed her release into his mouth.

Lil's brain had left the building, possibly the state. When he knew her own legs would hold, he released his grip, secretly hoping she would have marks tomorrow. He slid her panties the rest of the way off her legs, over those sinful shoes. They went into his pocket… She watched him with unfocused eyes. "Come Dulce, We're just getting started." Sweet Cheezits. Scooping her up bridal-style, Ranger carried her to the bedroom, depositing her gently on the floor. Working the buttons of his shirt with one hand, his other maneuvered her zipper down. He removed his own clothing then gave her sleeves a slight tug. The sequined dress pooled at her feet. In nothing more than a lace bra and gold heels, her lips swollen from his kiss, her tight curls coated in her own arousal… He snapped. When Ranger stalked closer, pushing the backs of her knees against his bed, she collapsed with a small laugh. Spread out before him like an offering, her blonde hair haloed around her beautiful face, he wanted to see her like this every night. She reached up and unhooked her bra. Small breasts sprang free, pebbling at the rush of freedom and cool air. She motioned to remove one of her shoes. "Leave them on." Lil thought she had heard all of Carlos's voices, from Rangeman commander to Mercenary… this was a new one. Dangerous in a completely different way. "I don't want to hurt you… But I don't think I have much control left." She understood, and by the looks of his erection pointing to the ceiling, discomfort was a legitimate concern. Lil nodded her head, "I'll be fine Carlos. Please, finish what you started..."

Seconds later he had donned a condom and was poised at her entrance, his muscular body hovering inches above hers. That first thrust was delicious agony, a cry of pleasure and pain caught in her throat. The moan he let loose almost sent her over the edge again. His pace was hard and fast. Lil was fine with that. This wasn't making love. They weren't signaling a commitment to each other or professing their unyielding devotion. This was two people having a phenomenal sexual experience. Coming together as one to meet an intense need. He moved a hand under her lower back, changing the angle of his thrust. When he hit the right spot Lil made a sound similar to a squeak, her nails dragging down his back. The heel of her left shoe was digging into his ass, spurning on his movements. His thrusts became erratic, "Cum for me Dulce", he ground out between pants. She screamed, clenching him so hard he was having trouble moving. When he came, Ranger emitted a roar that shook them both. The small part of him that was still human caught his weight before collapsing on her. He pulled out slowly, not knowing how sore she was. They laid in companionable silence, catching their breath, letting their bodies adjust to the sensation of loss. Ranger stood and walked to the bathroom door, removing the condom on the way.

He washed his hands and returned to the bed, but Lil wasn't on it. She was already up, her bra was back in place and her dress was almost zipped. "Dulce?" She gave him a sweet smile. OK, she wasn't upset… Why was she leaving? Lil walked to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Carlos. That was… words wouldn't do it justice." She shook her head and laughed at her inability to form a complete sentence. She squeezed his arm, "Happy New Year", and then she was out the door.


	43. 43 Australia

43\. Australia

"Ow Ow Ow, Fuck." Lil rolled over slowly on Saturday morning, tender in all her most delicate places. She felt like she had ridden a dinosaur last night… Crap, maybe she had. Gingerly, she sat up and talked herself into standing. "Son of a Bitch!" A few deep breaths later and she finally had the courage to shuffle to the potty. Of course, her slow as molasses walk was accompanied by a chorus of "shit shit shit shit, dangit!" It was a really good thing Tilde and Magnus were still two floors up, or she would have had to censor her prickly words. She was torn between wanting the largest cup of coffee ever, and wanting to sit in an ice bath. The tub was closer, but the ice was in the kitchen anyway. Crappity Crap Crap. It was only 0900, which was pretty impressive since she hadn't made it back to her apartment until 0300. Time flies when that fine hunk of man is boinking your brains out. Ooof. She didn't regret it though, that was one hell of a night. And the New Years party was a total blast.

The good news was she had slept like a baby. Every limb, muscle, and nerve ending was complete mush by the time she had stripped and showered last night. It was a glorious change. Lil stroked the side of her espresso machine lovingly while she waited for the boiler to heat. Visions of what she and Carlos had shared flashed through her mind intermittently. It made her smile. Lil had experienced some great sex in the past, at least she thought so until last night… Considering how tender she was, maybe it was a little too great for her lady-bits. Two cups of caffeine later and she was ready to start her day, at least she was ready for her daughter to come home. She stripped off her pajamas, careful to not move too quickly, and caught her reflection in the mirror. Sweet Cheezits. There was a perfectly positioned hand print on her throat. Well Hell Fire. There was no hiding that unless she was willing to slather on way too much makeup. It was decided, they would be spending the day in the apartment.

Ella brought Tilde and Magnus down by lunch. Luckily, Ella chose to believe her when she said she was just tired from the party… The Guzman's had given Tilde her own little New Years Eve shindig, staging their own countdown right before her bedtime. The Peanut was full of exuberance, telling mommy about the party hats they wore and the noisemakers they used. Too cute. Magnus took one look at his human and decided he wasn't leaving her side for the rest of the day. And bless that dogs heart, he'd hold it for that long if necessary. By late afternoon, Tilde was busy playing with her doll house and Lil was starting to have doubts about the previous evenings events. Well, doubts was a strong word. Insecurities maybe. Not knowing who else to talk to about it, she picked up her phone and dialed Stephanie. "Hey Girl! Happy New Year! Did you party-hearty last night?" Lil chuckled, "Ya, we had a little get together here to celebrate. It's still not safe for me to leave the building too much. How was your night? More importantly, how was your date with Brian?" Steph giggled suggestively. "Oh Boy, the date was fantastic. Actually, I just came home… from my date three days ago..." She laughed more, equally embarrassed and proud of her recent behavior.

They chatted about Brian and his awesomeness. He had taken Stephanie to Point Pleasant for their first date, then sky diving. He'd even made sure she had a Wonder Woman parachute for the tandem jump. They stayed overnight, in separate rooms. By the second night, the extra room wasn't necessary. Lil was so happy for her. Frankly, anybody had to be better than Morelli. But Brian really did seem like the perfect fit for Steph. They agreed that whenever things calmed down on her end, they should all get together for lunch. Steph wanted Lil to meet him, see what she thought. After discussing the Plum family dynamic, Lil convinced her to hold off on the family dinner for a little while. There was no reason to bring a man home after only a few days. That was just nuts. Steph turned the tables on Lil and asked for details about their party. Lil gave her the basics, but the spidey sense was on full alert. "Your holding out on me… what REALLY happened?" Lil didn't answer right away… Big mistake. Not knowing what else to say, more than slightly flustered, Lil blurted out "ImighthavekindasleptwithCarlos". Stephanie screamed, loud enough to make Lil pull the phone away from her ear. "What!? Oh My God. Oh My God. You Bedded Batman? You Did the Dark Knight? You mounted the Man of Mystery? You Roger'd Ranger?!" Lil was in tears by this point. "Geez Steph, you've been using your thesaurus for work a little too often. Yes, we had sex." "Holy Shit girl, did the fricken Earth move? Details!" Lil laughed dryly. "The Earth definitely shifted, there was a major quake in Australia… cause Sis, my Down Under is still suffering from the after effects. Ouch!" They both giggled hysterically. "Oh Man, be glad Lula isn't here to listen to this, she'd still be screamin." That made them laugh even more. "So, what happened? Was it all romantic? Did he woo you? That man is walking sex on a damn stick! Did your clothes just fall off with one of his scorching looks?"

It was a fine line. Lil wanted to share everything with her, needing a woman's input. She also wanted to protect their individual privacy. In the end, she gave few actual details but the basic timeline of events. "Wait a minute, what do you mean you just went back to your apartment after? Did he actually ask you to leave? Cause if that's the case, I'm gonna have Lula shoot him. Then I'm going to sick Grandma Mazur on his fine ass!" Lil was hasty to explain that leaving was her decision, Carlos had done nothing wrong at all. "So your telling me… You had mind blowing sex with Ranger… with the option to stay and boff the Boss some more… and instead… you went home… alone…? Huh." Lil laughed, Stephanie's confusion on the subject was highly amusing. "Of course I came home. It's not like we're dating or anything. It was a one time thing. No strings attached." Twelve miles away, Steph was laid out in her thinking position, listening to her friend talk. All she could think to herself was 'ya, keep telling yourself that'. They hung up a little while later as Lil needed to get her sore ass off the couch to make dinner. Ranger texted shortly after they ate, asking if she wanted some company. Lil politely declined. She really was tired, and still very sore. The last thing she wanted was Ranger to see her moving so slow… and the hand print… She didn't want him to be upset.

By Sunday morning Lil was moving better, there was still some persistent tenderness… that's what you get when you try to ride a damn rocket ship. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle though. The mark on her throat wasn't as prominent, which was a really good thing as she had PT with Bobby later that afternoon. She'd crack if he subjected her to a Rangeman inquisition. Cal picked Tilde and Magnus up from her apartment before lunch. When she was slow to stand from the couch, he eyed her funny. He didn't comment though… small favors. Hopefully he just thought it was the neuropathy.

On the fifth floor, everyone was giving Ranger a wide birth. He had been one cranky bastard since yesterday morning. No one understood why. Well, no one but Junior and Zip. They happened to see Ranger and Lil on the roof, and heading to his apartment… fused together at the mouth… and then her departure a few hours later… They were also responsible for the fact that the tapes had since been erased. Mum was the word. Still, it didn't explain why Ranger was being so damn bitchy. In Zip's opinion, had he been with Lil, he'd still be walking on cloud nine. Twice on Saturday Tank had to spar with Ranger, just to keep him from ruining another speed bag, or the bones in his hands. No matter how many times Tank asked what the fuck was his problem, Ranger just grunted and threw another punch. Something had obviously happened after the party, but what? It had to involve Lil, only a woman could make a man act like that. When Tank questioned Cal on Sunday, he said his sister seemed fine, normal. WTF? Of course, this got Cal's wheels turning too… WTF indeed.

Sunday at 1300 Lil made her way via the elevator down to the second floor for PT. Stairs were so out of the question. She was wearing her normal workout gear, the hoodie zipped up a little higher than usual. "Hey Doc Brown, you keeping that Delorian under 88?" They both chuckled. Sometimes Lil was such a dork. "Yes ma'am. Don't want to travel back in time, might end up dating my mother!" Lil set about doing her standard upper-body work with the dumbbells for her shoulder. She hadn't removed her hoodie. Bobby just assumed she was chilled. They discussed her progress so far, both pleased to finally acknowledge that she was moving in the right direction. The nerve pain had decreased in frequency and severity. Her shoulder wasn't as stiff on a regular basis. Those were all excellent results after such a short time. When Bobby asked her to strip so he could start her massage she hesitated. "The cameras are off right?" He looked at her sideways, "Of course they are Lil. Just like always." She sighed and turned around, unzipping her hoodie in the process. While her comfort level with Bobby had increased greatly, she still wasn't going to outright flash him. She laid down on the table and he covered her lower half with the sheet.

Thirty minutes later when Bobby told her to roll over, she forgot about her throat. In all fairness, he had rubbed the common sense right out of her. She rolled onto her back, keeping her breasts covered. Bobby froze. "What the FUCK is that Lil?" He was pointing to her throat. Lil blanched. "Um, it's no big deal Doc. I swear, everything is good." He eyed her suspiciously. "You're telling me that was consensual?" She turned seven shades of red but gave him an affirmative answer. "I promise Bobby, it's all fine. Two consenting adults. No regrets. Please don't make a big deal out of it." She was pleading at this point. Bobby was torn. He wanted to protect her privacy, he also wanted to line every Rangeman up to call Ranger to the mats. Why Ranger? Because he would be the only man in this building who thought he had a chance of getting away with leaving a mark on their girl. Dumbass had another thing coming. He agreed to drop it, finishing her massage like normal. Mat time was still a possibility though.

Cal and Tilde had just returned from the roof to visit the men on five. Ranger stormed through the office, passing them without even noticing them. Tilde looked at her uncle, "Carlos is grumpy Uncle Cal." He smiled, "I know Peanut. Let's just leave him be for a while, OK?" She shrugged her little shoulders and ran over to greet Hal at his cubicle. With nothing else to go on, Cal approached Junior. They had a tense, hushed conversation. Both were incredibly uncomfortable to be discussing Ranger, Lil, and the seventh floor. It was Cal's sister for fuck's sake. Yup, not enough brain bleach in the world… At least now he had a better idea as to why Ranger was so cranky… Oh Shit… and why his SISTER was moving so slowly today… Ewwww!


	44. 44 Short Straws

44\. Short Straws

Ah, the first Monday morning of a new year. Lil woke up happy, which was easy to do when she loved her job. While the whole Erikson/Boston/Mob problem was still a clear issue, the rest of her life was going pretty well. She had reconnected with her brother in a way that hadn't been possible for years. Her lovely daughter was growing well and healthier than ever. Lil adored her apartment, Rangeman, and all her new friends. Her job was awesome. And… She had gotten some! Yup, the new year was looking good. Ella picked Tilde up shortly after their early breakfast. Something about 'big plans' this week… It likely meant mayhem involving her kid… should be fun.

Lil entered the conference room for the morning meeting, taking her usual seat next to Ranger. She gave him an earnest smile and a 'mornin Boss!'. For some reason, he wasn't looking so good. Was he hungover? His complexion was off, slightly green, and his eyes were definitely bloodshot. "Are you feeling alright Carlos? You're not getting sick are you? I can make you some homemade soup! My chicken noodle will cure just about anything." He eyed her warily, shaking his head to the soup. Lil shrugged her shoulders, she tried. Lil studiously paid attention to the other team leaders as they gave briefings for the week ahead, adding her two cents here and there. Ranger was watching her, damn near staring. When Tank would catch his eye, he'd give him that 'what the hell's your deal?' look. Ranger just kept watching Lil. By the end of the meeting, the boss looked like he was trying to complete a calculus problem, with Swahili instructions… completely confused. Tank adjourned the meeting, dismissing everyone who wasn't a part of Cal's team. Ranger, startled to realize he had missed most everything, stood as if to leave. "Aren't you staying to discuss Erikson?" Lil's question caught him more off guard. Shit, get it together. "Yes Dulce, I just need to run to my office." And ran is what he did. Closing himself within the safe confines of his private domain, Ranger let out a slew of curses in Spanish, Greek, Arabic, and Russian. It didn't help. Tank breezed into his office, slamming the door shut behind him. "Rangeman, I don't know what the FUCK your problem is, but you need to pull your shit together, NOW." Ranger stared at his second-in-command, blatantly annoyed for being called out. "Don't give me that pissy look. You weren't paying attention to a damn thing in that meeting. Ramon will be on conference call in one hour, the Boston feds are lined up for 1130. I don't care why you are having a fricken hissy fit, but this is not only about our business problem, but also Lil's safety. So get your shit right." It wasn't often that Tank addressed his boss and friend in such a way… but sometimes it was necessary. Having Ranger's back took on many different meanings. The large man gave him a hard look and left as forcefully as he entered.

Ranger stood with his hands on his hips, breathing heavy from the anger and adrenaline. The slight burn in his chest gave him a flashback to Friday night with Lil… Oh fuck. Those pictures were not going to help right now. Sure, he had been in a bad mood lately, he knew it. But what the hell was he supposed to think or do? She left. They had amazing sex and she… left. Like it was nothing. She left like he always did with women in the past… Motherfucker. The realization made him nauseous. Is this what other women had been feeling for years because of his actions? He didn't like this, not one fucking little bit. And then there she was this morning, all sexy and sweet and caring. Still treating him just like before New Years, no less… no more. And there it was, nothing had changed for her, but his entire life was somehow different. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Having finally pulled himself together enough for mixed company, Ranger joined the others for the meeting. The conference with Ramon didn't lend much more information than what they already had discovered thanks to Lil. As Ramon Santos addressed the group via speakerphone, he had the opportunity to speak to Lil for the first time. If you thought Lester was a horndog, his brother was ten times worse. For her part, Lil laughed at his outrageous flirting, but kept the call on track. Ramon was impressed, which only egged him on more. Apparently, Lester had texted him a picture of them from the party...When he started asking her if she was single, Ranger and Cal both reached to disconnect the call. Lil had just rolled her eyes. Men.

The conversation with the feds was only marginally more productive- meaning none. Ranger had called in numerous favors, issued a few threats of his own, to determine that their undercover was legit. This pissed Lil off beyond belief. The agent briefing them was taken aback at her anger. "You mean to tell me, Agent Carlson, that Agent Cortena has been working as a UC for over six years within the MSF umbrella?" The man on the other end cleared his throat, annoyed at being questioned. "Yes, Miss, Parton." Cal's eyes widened. Oh shit. "So he would have had some inkling that Erikson was following Matteo Parisi's plan for defection by the time the shooting happened in Las Vegas?" Carlson made an irritated noise in the back of his throat, Lil thought it sounded like he was about to choke on his own bullshit.

Cal rubbed his flaming tattoo and looked at Hal. He mouthed to him, in all seriousness, 'if she looks like she's gonna throw something, DUCK'. Now Hal's eyes were wide. Carlson's response was dripping in condescension. "That may be the case ma'am, but you're not cleared for all the details. And here in Boston, we know how to run our operations." Double shit. Lil laughed, the sound sent a chill through the entire room. It also sped Ranger's blood flow south. "If that's the case, your Federal Agency has been aware of the money laundering involving Rangeman for some time now… yet you didn't find it necessary to contact Mr. Manoso… I find that incredibly hard to believe." Agent Carlson spluttered a few times. "Whats more, the FBI would have been well aware of the danger I was in, having been involved in the shooting. Yet you did nothing. Even when I spotted Erikson a few months ago and reported it, you did absolutely nothing to help protect me and my child." It was a really good thing for the fed that they weren't having this conversation in person. "Miss. Parton, I assure you, if you were ever in any real danger we would have stepped in." Lil stood, hovering over the phone like a cobra ready to strike. "Let me make some things very clear to you, Agent Carlson. I understand the need to preserve the safety and cover for your agent, but the line was crossed when my daughter became a target. I have made some very important friends in the security and casino businesses. Friends who sit much higher on the food chain than you. With three phone calls I can have your job, this entire story on the evening news, and your nuts hanging from the rear-view mirror of my Nissan. And my name is Lillith Peyton… Pey-Ton… Do I need to spell it for you? It's Y-O-U-R FUCKED if you think you can mess with my family." Lil slammed her fist on the table to finish her sentence, righted herself, and walked out of the room. She needed a breath… She needed something to throw. Vince and Hal stood like they were going to follow her, worried about their friend. Cal shook his head so fast, his damn forehead looked like it really was on fire. Big Bad-Ass Cal was very much afraid of his sister when she was this pissed off. Smart man. Ranger was fighting the urge to stroke himself under the table.

Later that evening, Cal knocked gently on Lil's apartment door. It was well past Tilde's bedtime, he was hoping they could talk. Lil opened her door, immediately inviting him in. "Hey Sugar-butt, what's going on? Everything OK?" He gave her a nod and a one-armed hug. She poured him a Coke while he filled her in on the rest of the call she missed. There wasn't much new to tell though. He agreed, Carlson was a douche and the Boston FBI office was about as useful as a screen door on a submarine. As always, she knew there was something else on his mind. The FBI crap could have waited until the morning. Cal rubbed his forehead, "So, you and Ranger huh?" Lil rolled her eyes. "Calvin, do you REALLY want to have a discussion about my sex life?" She was trying not to laugh at his discomfort. "Hell no I don't. But since I'm family, I get the short straw." Lil snorted. "Fine. Yes, we had sex. It was no big deal. Two adults, scratching an itch. What's the problem?" He looked at her like she had sprouted another leg. "The problem is that ever since IT happened… Ranger has been a complete ASS to all of us." It was Lil's turn to look confused, "How so? He seemed fine this morning… Though I thought he might have been coming down with something." Cal leaned down on the counter, placing his head in his hands. Then he started laughing… really yucking it up. She waited for him to finish, the stress of this conversation had clearly knocked a few of his screws loose. "Lilly-pad, he is sick… LOVE sick. Jesus, that man has a serious case of LIL-fever!" His laughter was back. Lil was not amused.

"Hush your mouth. Carlos isn't harboring any kind of feelings like that. He knew what was happening, BEFORE it happened. And when I left, he was just fine. Cripes, it's not like I was his first. That man probably has more notches on his bedpost than I have freckles! Good grief, you make it sound like I turned him down for the prom, like we're dating." Cal got himself under control, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Well, all I know is he's been in a right state for three days. Like he doesn't know whether to check his ass or scratch his watch. And when he's not confused, he's spittin nails. So you tell me what that's all about..." Lil had to admit, she had no idea. Cal turned more serious, "If you were… enjoying yourself… why did you leave?" Shit, he would rather be back in the Middle East instead of having a dopey sex talk with his sister. Lil gave an honest shrug, "Why would I stay? I live in the same building, my own bed was three floors away. And it really wasn't that big of a deal. Again, I repeat, it's not like he asked me out or anything. We're just friends." Cal nodded, that part at least he did sort of understand. His sister may not be completely traditional… obviously… but she takes her commitments and loyalty very seriously. In past relationships he had watched her treat her boyfriends like princes, even if Cal thought they were frogs. Had Lil and Ranger actually been 'dating', Lil wouldn't have left afterward.

Well hell. Cal knew there was no easy answer to this. He also knew that she and Ranger needed to talk. Which meant that he, or one of the other men, was going to have to broach the subject with Ranger. Yup, first thing tomorrow morning, Cal was re-enlisting and packing his bag. He'd rather be ANYWHERE else right now. On second thought, he drew this short straw… the next one had someone else's name on it…


	45. 45 Roar

45\. Roar

(*) = In Spanish

The week at Rangeman continued to have its ups and downs. After Cal had left his sister Monday night, he was left with the monumental decision as to who to tap for a talk with the Boss-man. Tank was his first inclination, but that was more to do with their closeness, not their ability to discuss 'feelings'. In the end, there was really only one viable choice… Hector. At least if Ranger snapped and threw the first punch, Hector would hold his own. Here goes nothing. Cal sent Hector a text Tuesday morning, having checked the schedule to confirm he was off for the day.

C: Need to talk- in private.

H: Finally ready to admit you want me?

C: Fuck off. It's about Ranger.

H: You want him? I'm hurt.

C: Goddammit, I need help. Just come to my apartment.

H: Been waiting for you to say that. Be there in 10.

…

H: Wear something hot… ;)

Sonofabitch. Cal hadn't even started the real conversation and he was already annoyed. Hector, on the other hand, was laughing his hot Mexican ass off all the way to four. Sometimes it was just too easy to fuck with the men. He knocked on Cal's door, "Sexy man, I here to 'help' you...". He made sure his voice carried the entire hallway. Cal flung his door open, looking murderous and five shades of red. "Goddammit, if you weren't so scary I'd punch you." Hector chuckled. "Si, pero, you need me." He wiggled his eyebrows and stepped inside without invitation. "Que paso?" Cal rubbed his forehead and fell down onto the couch. "You've noticed Ranger has been more of an ass lately?" "Si, jefe es muy bitchy." Cal nodded, it was an accurate statement. "I know why, I think… And you're gonna have to talk to him about it..." Hector raised his eyebrows in slight disbelief. "I listening..." Hector was a badass motherfucker that scared most people, but he was loyal to a fault. If he could help his friend, he would.

Cal's discomfort was tangible. "New Years Eve, my sister slept with him… According to her, it was a no strings kinda thing. When they were… done… she left. He's been assy since. I think he was expecting more…" Hector was laughing before Cal had even finished. "Es muy bueno! I knew she had it in her! Good! I tell her she need man for some sexy time!" Hector was truly proud of Lil… Cal was wishing a giant hole would open up and swallow him. "Pero, tell me why she go? Y why Ranger mad?" Cal explained the happenings to Hector, just as Lil had explained it to him. He was nodding in the appropriate places, apparently understanding the things that Cal wasn't. "Is OK. I talk to jefe, el idiota." He stood to leave and slapped Cal on the back. "No preocupes, I fix. Or I kill him… So, I fix either way." He laughed again and walked out the door. The funny thing with Hector was you never knew if he was joking…

Hector took the stairs two at a time, headed to the gym. A fast text to the control room said that's where Ranger was now. He entered the double doors, scanning the area to see who else was around. It wasn't surprising that no one else was using the equipment, avoiding Ranger was a top priority for the Rangemen as of late. Hector pulled the doors too and locked them. Then he looked up to the nearest camera and aimed a special fob at the system. The feeds were all killed. When the light changed from green to red he approached Ranger on the treadmill. Hector had known Ranger for a while now. They had seen each other at their worst. They also knew exactly how to push the other's buttons… which is exactly what Hector did. He reached over and turned Ranger's machine off mid stride. The boss stopped abruptly with a curse. "What the fuck?" Hector gave him a look, the one he reserved for criminals. * "You're being a dick. Pull your head out of your ass and stop pouting." It was Ranger's turn to look menacing. "What the hell are you talking about?" "You know what I mean. You slept with Lil. She didn't fall at your feet like the other women. She didn't fall madly in love with you… She didn't try to push you for more so you could then run and hide like a pussy." Ranger's fists were clenching harder than his jaw. "It's none of your damn business Hector." "Bullshit. It is my business. She is family. And you are about to fuck up something really good for all of us."

Ranger stepped off the treadmill and into his face. "I'm not fucking anything up." Hector snorted. "Yes. You are. You're walking around all bitchy because things didn't turn out like you're used to. The great Carlos Manoso has always snapped his fingers and had a willing woman. You've never had to chase a female. Well guess what, she's different. Lil's not some woman you can push around, she's not going to fall for your 'pressure'. And that's what makes her so special." Ranger took a step back, Hector advanced. "If you're so fucking smart, what do I do?" Ah… he was getting somewhere. "Well Dumbass, have you thought of asking her out, like on a fucking date?" Ranger stilled. He'd told her he was attracted to her… told her he wanted her… had he expressed a desire to have an actual relationship with her? Something besides sex or innuendo? Well shit. The look of embarrassment that crossed his face was all the answer Hector needed. "She left because you didn't give her any reason to stay. Man up. Ask her out. Let her know you want more than a fuckbuddy… Because if you don't, someone else will." With that final threat, Hector punched him in the stomach and walked out of the gym. It was only a love-tap… Still felt good to get a free shot in on the boss…*

By Wednesday morning, Ranger had calmed down considerably. The other men didn't know what had happened to change his attitude, but they weren't looking a gift horse in the mouth. Lester addressed the group in the morning meeting, "I've finally gotten through to Maurice Theriot, he's agreed to a client meeting here on Friday. Since this has the possibility of being BIG, I figured you'd want it." Lil shifted in her seat, she knew that name. Theriot Jewelers was well known all over the world, and highly exclusive. Even celebrities had a hard time getting in to see him. The waiting list was rumored to be years long. Ranger nodded, yes, this was a client he would need to take first-hand. He turned to Lil, "Will you be there Dulce? We've been trying for Theriot since Rangeman opened. He's been tough to pin down." Lil gave him a smile and a nod. The team continued with their business. Cal was the last one to address the group. "I received a call from Agent Carlson this morning. The feds are planning on making their move by the end of this week on MSF. They have made it clear that they want NO involvement from Rangeman..." Growls echoed through the room. Lil's was the loudest.

Thursday, Lil spent her day with Hector after range time and PT. She endured three hours of good-natured ribbing about 'finally getting some'. Really, she didn't mind, Hector was a hoot as far as Lil was concerned. When he asked if the boss had talked to her, she looked confused. "He talks to me nearly every day. Why?" Hector just shook his head and muttered under his breath. She thought she caught something about an idiot and a derogatory female body part… who knows, her Spanish might be a little rusty. Lester dropped off the possible client proposals and searches his team had completed on the jewelry store to Lil that night, knowing she would want to be as prepared as possible. Wow, this really could send Rangeman into a completely different tax bracket. Sweet Cheezits. She spent a good part of the evening studying the info and doing some additional research. Theriot was widowed with four grown children and twelve grandchildren. No matter how much she read, she couldn't shake the feeling that the creative mastermind of the empire lived a lonely life. Sure, he was constantly appearing in magazines and on red carpets, but his family was never with him. It made her sad.

When Maurice Theriot, his Executive Assistant, and his bodyguard arrived, Lil was shocked. He was a man in his late 60's, small in stature, and very well dressed. His blank face gave nothing away. Lil knew right away, she would never want to play poker with the man. He wasn't being off-putting on purpose, at least she didn't think so. He was just very reserved. It didn't help that he was allowing his assistant to do all of the talking. Ranger, Lil, Lester, and Junior sat across from Theriot in the largest conference room. Lil offered them beverages which Ella had kindly set up before the meeting. While the assistant was making conversation with Lester, Lil watched Theriot. Yup, he was a statue. His keen eyes traveled to each person as they spoke in turn, it was the only discernible evidence that he was following along. Lil had the extreme urge to give the older man a hug… he just looked like he needed one.

Ranger laid out three possible proposal ideas for their Newark store, with coinciding options for their boutiques in New York City and Coral Gables. The assistant, Celine, was more interested in flirting with Lester. To his credit, he was trying to keep the meeting on track, get some kind of feedback on the proposal. Ranger reiterated their services, company history, commitment to security and discretion. When Celine would comment on business, she was a pill. Lil realized really quickly that she was one of those women who enjoyed being difficult. Got off on it. Bitch. They went round and round for over an hour. Theriot still hadn't spoken. At the ninety minute mark, Lil was seriously considering her stance on alcohol when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. No one would be calling right now unless it was an emergency. She covertly pulled her cell out of her blazer pocket and read the screen under the table. Ranger looked down at the same time to see a text from Ella: 'Tilde fell off the swing. She's fine but wants to see you soon'. Ranger stood, "I'm sorry. Something has come up with a member of our Rangeman family. We need to attend to it." He hit a few buttons on his own phone and waited by the door. Celine looked thoroughly put out. Lil sat in shock, this was definitely a risky move.

Less than a minute later there was a light knock on the conference room door. He opened it to find Ella wringing her hands and Tilde with a tear-streaked face. Only, Tilde was dressed as Rex from Toy Story. The little girl in bright green ran in to her mommy without a thought for the others in the room. "Mommy, I fell down. It's hard to swing with dinosaur arms! Look!" She pointed to the small scrapes on her palms. "Oh peanut, it's OK. Maybe you shouldn't wear your Rex costume on the swing. Here, let me kiss them." She placed noisy, silly kisses on her daughter's little hands, making her giggle. When Lil smiled and lifted her head, Mr. Theriot was smiling too. Tilde finally acknowledged the other people in the room. She turned her large brown eyes to Theriot, "Hello Sir. I'm Matilda. I'm sorry for imerupting."...Bum Bum Bum... Another one bites the dust... The jewelry tycoon was a goner. He smiled broader, "Are you un dinosaure? A dinosaur?" Tilde hopped down off Lil's lap and moved closer to model her costume. "Yes, but only today. Tomorrow I think I'll be a little girl." Maurice Theriot turned to Ranger. "Mr. Manoso, I agree to the second option you proposed. Please have the papers drawn up." Lester was out the door in a flash. Celine had a sour expression on her overly-painted face. Tilde turned to her and let out a very unladylike ROAR. Ranger leaned back in his chair and watched as Lil had a pleasant conversation with the man. He caught snippets about his children and grandchildren all living overseas, that he didn't get to see them as much as he would like. When their very successful meeting concluded the men shook hands with Theriot's group. Lil followed her instincts and gave Maurice a hug. Tilde stood at her full thirty inches and used her best Rex voice to give him a "Merci!".


	46. 46 Yards of Blue Fur

46\. Yards of Blue Fur

Saturday morning Lil woke up with a headache and an ominous feeling. She checked the screen on her phone, expecting that news should be coming about the FBI raids. Of course, Rangeman would likely be the last to know what happened. Tilde's 4th birthday was just over a week away. Lil hadn't had any chance to make plans. Sometimes it stunk having a birthday fall so close to Christmas. Spending the day planning a surprise for her daughter felt like a good idea, and an even better distraction from her bad vibes. When all else fails, plan a party. Why not? She texted Ranger, though figured she already knew the answer.

L: Good Morning Carlos. Can I have a party here for Tilde's birthday? Use roof?

C: Of course. You never have to ask.

L: Thanks Boss!

C: BTW- I just got word from Ramon, Tim was a no-show today.

L: Interesting...

Lil pulled up the schedule for the week to see who her partners would be on Thursday. That was going to be the easiest day to leave the office for some shopping. Seeing that Binkie and Slick would be her escorts, she shot them a text in forewarning of her plan. Their quick and enthusiastic replies were too cute. "Whatcha doing mommy?" Tilde was sure enough dressed as a little girl today. "I need to go shopping this week for your birthday. We're gonna have a party on the roof. I need to get some decorations." Tilde clapped her little hands. "Can I help shop? Will all our friends be there? Can I dress up? Can you make banana pudding?" Holy Moly, she was excited. "Yes, to all of it!" Thus began a tumble-fest around the living room while the peanut squealed for ten minutes straight. Lil called Ella to tell her about the party plans. They had a coded conversation, trying to keep some of the details a surprise from the way too smart little girl. Ella insisted on helping, that woman really was amazing.

Lester and Tank knocked on Lil's door early Sunday morning. Tilde skipped to Tank and climbed up. "Hey Sis, mind if we take Tilde to the roof?" Lil giggled, "Sure, let me get her coat." Tilde was already trying to stick her arms in the holes. Geez, her kid had some kinda social life. Lil told all three of them to 'behave' and shut the door with a grin. Shortly after lunch, there was another knock on her door. "If you're looking for Tilde, she's on the playground." She opened the door, expecting to find Cal or Hal or one of the other guys. Instead, Ranger was standing there with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not looking for Tilde, Dulce. I'm here to see her beautiful mother." Oh. Lil stepped back, granting him entrance. She was trying really hard to not be uncomfortable. They hadn't been alone together since That Night. Was this business related? Was it a social call? Cripes. Why did she suddenly feel so damn awkward? "Can I get you a drink, did you have lunch?" Ranger shook his head, "No thank you. I just want to talk to you for a little bit." Huh. "OK, pick a seat." He moved to the couch and sat, waiting for her to join him. If Lil wasn't mistaken, he looked nervous… fidgety even.

Lil got herself situated, "What's up?" He gave her that mysterious almost-smile, "We haven't really talked since New Years Eve. How are you?" Lil smiled. "I'm great. How are you?" Yup… it was kinda awkward. Ranger chuckled. "Dulce", he sighed, "I've been a bit of a mess." Lil raised her eyebrows. Maybe this had something to do with Cal saying he had been in a bad mood. Then the thought hit her, "Regrets?" Oh Crap, if he regretted their night together she was going to feel like shit. "No Lil, I could never regret that night… But, I think I've gone about this the wrong way..." Relief, confusion, slight irritation; all were emotions battling for control in Lil's brain. "You wanna expand on that for me Carlos?" He shifted, "There's something I should have done before New Years happened… Will you go on a date with me?" His dark eyes were drilling a hole straight to her soul. The intensity of his gaze was almost unnerving. "You… You want to date… me?" He relaxed a little, "Yes, I very much want to date you." Lil rubbed her thigh, "When was the last time you actually dated someone?" Ranger turned a little pink, "My teenage years."

Lil's eyes were as large as saucers. Sweet Cheezits. "You mean to tell me, combined, neither of us have had an actual date in over 25 years?... Shit... Wait a minute… I know you haven't been celibate that whole time… I mean… Look at you!… What, have women just been following you around all this time, waiting for an invitation to bed?… Never mind… Don't answer that." He was wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a smug smile. Lil popped him in the shoulder. Men. "So, what would a date look like? You talking dancing, dinner and a movie?" She laughed, "Or are you inviting me to a redecorating job?" He reached over and pinched her for her wisecrack, then took her hand in his. "No, no work. Dates would look like whatever we want. We'll go places that interest us, do things that make us happy." She was nodding thoughtfully. "What made you want to ask? Why do you think you should have done that first?" Ranger held her hand a little tighter, making sure she understood his seriousness. "I was upset after that night. NOT because of what happened, but because I didn't realize fully what I wanted until after it happened. Dios, I'm not very good at this… A fucking gay man had to point out what an ass I was being for Chrissakes!" Lil was pretty sure he didn't mean to say that last part out loud. The urge to giggle was strong.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. She had no idea what was going through his head, Lil could barely deal with her own private musings. Could she date Ranger? Did she want to date Ranger? Did she want to date at all? Was it a bad idea of epic proportions? What about work? What about Erikson and the Mob?… What about Tilde?… Shit. He sat as patiently as possible, waiting, watching the thoughts and fears fly through her eyes. "What concerns you Dulce?" Her response was immediate, "Everything." He chuckled. "You know, sometimes I think you think too much." He stroked her hand with his thumb, trying to reassure the both of them. "We can take it slow. Maybe start over. We can be as private or public as you like. It doesn't matter to me, as long as you say YES." She rubbed her thigh again with her free hand. "Ask me again Carlos." He gave her his most alluring smile, "Lil, will you go on a date with me?" She squeezed his hand. "Yes… As soon as we know the Erikson mess is handled." He brought her hand to his mouth and sweetly kissed her knuckles. "I'm on it Dulce." She chuckled, guess he was even more motivated now...

Walking into the Monday morning meeting, Lil felt like a school-girl who was getting ready to see her crush. Ever since his visit yesterday, she had been operating in a bit of a dream state. Ranger had only stayed in her apartment a few minutes longer after she agreed to the date. Tank called him for backup on a large take-down. Damn that man's timing. He left her with a very proper kiss on the cheek, nothing more. Guess they really were starting at square one. Who says you can't sell the cow if you've already given the milk away! Ha! She was sitting in what had become 'her seat' next to Ranger, waiting for the man in question to appear. The conference room was filling fast, but he and Cal hadn't arrived. When they finally entered the room, three minutes after everyone else, they looked mutinous. Each of the others sat up straighter. Magnus moved to sit in between Lil and Ranger. Ranger's eyes moved to Lil, they softened minutely. "I just got off the phone with the Boston FBI agent. Carlson the Dipshit. The feds completed their raid on MSF Friday night. Sal Maggio, Angelo Maggio, and Matteo Parisi have all been arrested. They're being held in a federal facility without bond. Jacopo and Luca Parisi, as well as Michael Maggio, were shot and killed during the ensuing standoff. Diego and Tim Bernelli were both apprehended on their way to New York… Charles Erikson somehow gave the agents the slip. He is unaccounted for at this time." "Which means", Cal added through clenched teeth, "That they fucked up AGAIN and have no idea where he is." It was hard to say who in the room was more pissed off. Considering that Ranger had a date on the line… it was probably him by a nose.

The group discussed contingency plans, now that the FBI wasn't really running the show. Based on their performance and 'effort' after the Las Vegas incident, they weren't likely to put much exertion into finding Erikson. Frankly, they had the Don, their big fish. Charles Erikson was Lil's problem… Rangeman's problem. A few of the men were quick to remind Lil that no FBI involvement meant they could 'handle' the problem their way. Hector was very fond of that prospect. Calls were going out to informants all over the eastern seaboard that morning. Ranger was doubly determined, if Erikson was out there, they'd find him. With Maggio under wraps, the asshole had fewer places to hide. Tank had been sitting back, watching and listening. He was just as pissed off as the others, but the look on Lil's face was breaking his heart. It wasn't rage or annoyance or fear… it was exhaustion. He knew she was tying to hide it, but he could see the strain around her eyes. She was really tired of the whole situation. Who could blame her? And really, she had handled the entire mess very well until now. It was settled, his little sister needed some serious cheering up. When the meeting ended, he went in search of Ella and Tilde.

Lil wandered into the break room at lunch. Her day had been less than productive to this point. Three hours spent with Cal and his team had not brought any of them closer to finding Erikson. Her head was stuck in the fridge. None of the tasty snacks or sandwiches awaiting held any appeal. Lil was eating because she knew she should, not because she had an appetite. The pitter patter of tiny feet drew her attention to the doorway. "Mommy, have you seen Kitty?" Lil raised her eyebrows and chuckled. Tilde was dressed just like Boo from Monster's Inc. Long pink tee shirt, lavender leggings, and white socks. Her curls were pulled up into high pigtails. "No Boo, I haven't seen Sully anywhere. Want help finding him?" "Yes please." The little rascal ran out of the break room door way, hollering 'Kitty' in her midget voice. Following her daughter's pretend calls, they both ended up in the hallway where Ranger's and Lil's offices were located. Tilde knocked on Ranger's door. He opened it a split second later and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you Querida?" "I'm looking for a monster named Kitty. Have you seen him?" Ranger was trying very hard to keep a straight face. By this point, all of the Rangemen on the floor had started to gather. No one would miss Tilde's antics. He lifted his finger to his lips, very conspiratorially, then pointed to Tank's door.

Tilde skipped over to the location he gave and knocked, "Kitty, come out Kitty!" Lil could hear Tank's deep laugh on the other side. The massively muscled man swung his door open. Lil really might have peed herself this time. There, in all his glory, stood Tank. Head to toe he was covered in light blue fur with purple spots. There were even two giant white hooked horns on his head. He looked down at Tilde and gave a shout of surprise, "Boo! I've been looking for you!" She ran to him and leaped. The Rangemen were bent over in tears. Lil couldn't breathe, it was too much. How had they convinced him to do this? How did her daughter have all these men so well trained? How had Ella found that much blue fur?


	47. 47 Party Palace

47\. Party Palace

Sitting in Tank's office on Tuesday, Lil was engrossed in the latest ordering reports from Ram when her cell phone buzzed. Noting Stephanie's name on the screen, she decided to answer. The bubbly woman knew Lil was working, meaning the interruption must be something important. "Good Morning Sunshine! Break any good stories lately?" Steph laughed. "Actually I have, but that's not why I'm calling… It seems someone has been talking about you around town." Hmmm. "OK, I'm curious enough to want more details then that. Is this coming from your mysterious Burg Grapevine?" Stephanie sighed. "Ya, but it's reliable. From what I heard from Mary Lou, she heard Kelly telling Marge that Morelli was talking about you at Pino's yesterday. According to Lou, he was saying something to Big Dog about you getting yours soon enough." Lil rolled her eyes, if Steph was there in person she would have been proud. "Cripes, that moron doesn't know when to quit, does he?" The brunette sighed, "You know, on one hand I'm grateful he isn't pestering me… But I never wanted him to turn his Italian macho temper bull on You!" They chatted for a few more minutes, Tank listened to Lil's half of the conversation with a death grip on his pen. "Just do me a favor Lil, watch yourself. I'm getting a weird feeling about Morelli's mouth running now. Why would he wait so long after the confrontation at the hospital? You spoke to the Captain that day… So, why now?" Lil wasn't very worried about Morelli, in the scheme of crazy men after her, he ranked pretty damn low. Tank sent a text to Ranger anyway.

During the Wednesday morning meeting Ranger informed the group that one of his informants reported seeing Charles Erikson on the southern end of Virginia, near Emporia. That was interesting. None of their current information had him tied to anyone in the state or surrounding areas. It was rumored he had an elderly aunt in Florida's panhandle, but that was a rather odd route to take if Apalachicola was his true destination. He could simply be running to anywhere, now that the Mob wasn't there to protect him. Also, the informant could have been mistaken. Either way, it changed nothing for Lil or her security procedures. Until Erikson was caught or killed, they were operating accordingly. Ranger said he was dispatching two of the Miami Rangemen to drive up through the state and check out the aunt's house.

By Thursday morning Lil couldn't shake the sensation that bad news was coming. The damn headache was back. She went through the motions at the morning meeting, then met Ram in the range for her practice. "Pumpkin, can I have a backup piece? Tilde and I are going shopping today for birthday supplies." Ram raised his eyebrows and opened the cabinet for her to choose. "Oakley, you feel free to take whatever you want. Do you want me to switch schedules with someone and go with you? Who are your partners for the day?" Lil smiled and patted his arm. "No sweetie, that's OK. Slick and Binkie are going with us. Plus I'll have my panic button and trackers. We'll be fine. I'm just jumpy about Erikson

and Stephanie mentioned Morelli was running his mouth. I just want to be prepared. If my radar is tingling and hers is buzzing…best not to ignore the signs. I'd leave Tilde at home but she's so damn excited to help shop for her own party. I think all the event planning we've been doing lately has really caught on with her." Ram chuckled, "Ya, I think our girl is going to be an Einstein party planner when she isn't busy running the universe..." True, so very, very true.

The girls and their guards left Rangeman in an Explorer later on. After an hour at the fabric store for Tilde's costume and two hours in Walmart, Lil was done with people. They had purchased most of the necessities for decorating and serving food. All that was missing was the Disney themed merchandise to pull it all together. Whenever Lil caught herself getting stressed from the shopping and Trenton society, she'd remind herself of how hard Ella was currently working on her sewing machine. This really was the easier end of the deal. The only real workout she was getting was to her credit card and her patience. They pulled into the parking lot of the party store and found a good spot up front. Binkie and Slick were like two handsome, beefy bookends, escorting them inside. It didn't take long for Lil to find the needed aisles. Twenty minutes in, with a cart that was filling fast, Tilde turned large watery eyes to Lil. "Mommy, I don't feel good." Lil barely had time to move before the little peanut was throwing up. With practiced efficiency, she scooped up the retching child and started moving to the back where signs pointed to the restrooms. "It's OK baby, try to relax. We'll fix it." Slick and Binkie felt helpless, no one ever wanted to see Tilde like this, ever. Lil had her daughter in one arm and her giant bag over the other shoulder. "We're gonna go inside and get cleaned up, then we'll probably head home." The men nodded, wishing there was more they could do. Lil took Tilde into the ladies restroom. Slick looked down at the cart. "Take this and go pay for that stuff, I'll keep watch." He was handing Binkie a wad of cash. Binkie shook his head, "I got it Bro, no worries."

Lil had Tilde sitting on the sink in the bathroom. Even in times like this, she couldn't bring herself to use the handicap stall. The little girl continued to heave up everything she had eaten that day, plus what felt like another three months worth of food. Lil was busy holding her while taking her blood pressure with her fingers. She could tell that Tilde was dehydrating more quickly than the last time. Reaching into her bag of mom-tricks she produced a bottle of Pedialyte. It had been so long since Tilde had gone through an episode like this away from the safety of home, Lil's nerves were on high alert. When she heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots in the store, her fight or flight instincts were both battling for control. Tilde's face was swimming in tears, from being sick and pure fright. It was eerily quiet on the other side of the restroom door. The fact that Slick or Binkie hadn't run in to check on them was bothersome to say the least. Lil pressed the hidden buttons on both her earrings. "Listen to me closely Tilde. I'm gonna sit you in here," she pointed to the back stall, "and I want you to sip your drink and stay super quiet for mommy. I know you feel yucky, just try, OK?" Tilde nodded, taking her mother's instructions seriously. Lil gave her daughter their bag and settled her as much as she could, removing her sick-soaked coat in the process so Tilde would have some kind of barrier between her little bum and the dirty floor.

A few miles away, Stephanie was sitting outside of her apartment, fighting the urge to be sick. Something bad was happening somewhere. She just knew it. Damn spidey sense had yet to fail her. She switched on the illegal police scanner Lula bought her as a birthday gift from Stark Street. Steph had to admit, it came in handy when she was trying to chase a breaking story. Lula only wanted to use it to avoid the cops… The device crackled to life and the voice on the line made Steph's blood run cold. An unknown male on the other end was sending an alert to any nearby patrols: 'repeat, shots reported at the Party Palace on Cliff Street. All vehicles please respond.' When a familiar asshole responded, she jumped on instinct. Morelli's voice filled the car, 'Officer Morelli already on scene, everything looks fine here. Maybe the caller gave the wrong address.' Oh that bastard was lying, she could tell. She had been listening to him lie for over thirty years, Stephanie Michelle Plum KNEW he was lying through his goddamn teeth. Two years ago, she would have done something foolish, like drive over there. No, not this time. Instead she dialed a number she made sure to memorize in case of emergencies just like this. "Yo." "Ranger, something's happening. Are any of your guys near Cliff Street? There's been reports of gunfire. Morelli's there but says everything is fine. Ranger, things are NOT fine. You have to do something!" She was rambling at this point, her voice raising in pitch. "I'm on it Steph. Thanks." He disconnected. It wasn't a goodbye, but better than nothing. Not knowing what else to do, she pulled out of her parking lot and started driving. Her gut was sending her toward St. Francis. Well shit.

Inside the restroom Lil was straining to hear, anything. Binkie and Slick still hadn't appeared. The bathroom door opened slowly. Lil held her breath, waiting. She was waiting for trouble, she was waiting for the calvary. What she wasn't expecting was for a half-in-the-bag Morelli to stumble inside. He had a broken nose, a blooming bruise on his left eye, and he was favoring his left side. Good. "Hello Ms. Peyton. Sorry it took me so long to get to you, your guard dogs put up one hell of a fight." She couldn't stop herself, she rolled her eyes. This of course only set him off further. "I've already shot three people today. Don't push it Bitch." Inside the back stall Tilde squeaked. Now Lil's heart was racing. Morelli gave her a toothy smile. "So the brat's with you huh? Good, he'll like that even more. Why don't you bring her out. Now." Lil shook her head. "You're problem is with me, not my daughter." Morelli cocked his gun and shot a hole in the grungy drop ceiling, right over Tilde's stall. "I said NOW. And while you're at it, remove your gun and slide it over to me." Lil moved slowly. She unholstered her Ruger, made sure the safety was on, and slid it half way between them on the bathroom floor. She moved inch by inch to Tilde's hiding spot. If she could just stall long enough, maybe someone would help. Every molecule in her body was screaming to just kill him and be done with it. But, she had a feeling she knew who the 'he' Morelli referred to was. There was no way of knowing when more danger was going to arrive. She also couldn't risk her daughter getting hurt in a gunfight.

She worked her way to the stall door, all the while chanting the word 'incinerator' in her head. Lil opened the door and held out her hand to Tilde. "Come with mommy Peanut, it's gonna be OK. I promise." The little girl still looked flushed. As Lil picked her up she gave her skin a slight pinch, crap, still a little dehydrated. "OK, we're both here, what do you want Morelli?" He eyed the child in disgust. "I don't want anything from you, except payback. I was suspended without pay for a week after that stunt you pulled at the hospital. Since then the Captain has been keeping his fucking nose in everything I do. You tried to embarrass me in MY town." Before he could complain more, the door reopened behind him. There, in the flesh, was Charles Erikson. He looked like hell. Surveying the scene he turned to Morelli. "Good job, hold the kid. The cunt is mine." Morelli looked pained, "I'm not taking that brat, she's covered in sick!" Lil was having another one of those twilight zone moments. She hadn't been this close to Erikson since the shooting. His mere proximity made all of her scars hurt. Holding her scared daughter in her arms, it was like being shot all over again... Only worse.


	48. 48 Sugar Honey Iced Tea

48\. Sugar Honey Iced Tea

Back on Haywood, all hell was breaking loose. As soon as Ranger hung up on Stephanie, he started pulling trackers and locating his men. In Ranger's honest opinion, Stephanie was never cut out for Bond Enforcement. But she had a set of instincts he would never doubt. Tank was standing next to him at the monitors, everyone had been found except Lil's group. The men had already tried calling their phones multiple times, their calls wouldn't go through. Ranger was getting more and more angry, quickly losing his ability to reign in emotion. For some reason, the SUV tracker wasn't responding, neither was Lil's panic button. Someone was jamming their signals. Fuck! Hector burst through the stairwell door and nearly ran Ranger over, he was speaking so quickly no one could understand him. Ranger caught just enough and snatched the small paper out of his Tech's hand. "Search for all of these, Now!" Hal started typing faster than ever before. It was a list of twenty six-digit alpha-numeric sequences. Little blips started appearing on their screen. Most of them were located at their current Haywood address. Finally two tiny dots appeared at a separate location. Hector checked a different paper. "That's pig and chicken, Lil esta there!" Tank and Ranger flew out of the door, his second-in-command dialing Bobby and Lester as they took the stairs two at a time. Hal looked up at Hector from his monitor seat, "You put trackers in ALL her toys?" Hector gave him a serious look. "Si, very strong… Muy illegal. I make myself." Then like smoke, he was gone. Hal pulled out his own phone and dialed Cal.

At the Party Palace, Lil was in a different kind of hell. Morelli and Erikson were determining who was going to deal with Tilde. Apparently vomit was their kryponite. Cripes. Lil wasn't sure how to play any of this. One the one hand, she knew Erikson was no doubt a cold blooded killer. She only knew Morelli by his reputation and their few short meetings. He was drunk, but still serving on the force… Shit. Figuring he was the lesser of two evils, she pulled Tilde's sweater off gently, revealing a mostly clean shirt underneath. "Here Joe, she's not that bad. Just be careful, please don't hurt her." He looked at her with disgust, like how dare she insinuate that he would ever hurt a child?! Tilde, bless her heart, still hadn't made a peep. Her cheeks were covered in tears, her skin an ugly shade of green. Curls were plastered to her forehead and the poor little thing was starting to shake. Shit, think Lil, think. Morelli picked her up, using one arm to keep her contained while the other held his service revolver at his side. Lil looked to Erikson, "Now what?" Erikson's eyes were shifting in and out of focus, it was as if two different yet equally evil personalities were trying to emerge at the same time. "Now I just have to decide if I'm going to kill you first, or play with you AND your little bitch of a daughter, then kill you. His words should have made her more afraid, but the bile he was spewing at her was just infuriating. There was no way in hell he was going to put his hands on Tilde. Not like that, not ever like that.

She saw it only a millisecond before it happened. In slow motion, a few more tears escaped her daughters eyes, she turned a yellower shade of green, then vomited all over Morelli. The inebriated buffoon made a gruesome mistake in that moment. He reached his gun hand back and smacked her with the back of his fist, causing Tilde to scream. Morelli dropped her, not caring how she fell to the ground. Lil was shouting to Tilde, "Roll baby roll, just like Carlos showed you!" As soon as the little one made it a few feet from Morelli, Lil pulled her backup piece and sent two bullets through his forehead. Erikson, who was not expecting Lil to still be armed, kept his forty-five trained on her as he stepped over the dead cop. "Well now, that's one left thing I have to do later. Thank you Ms. Peyton." Funny, he didn't sound very appreciative. Lil realized he was moving to her daughter, who was still curled up in a ball on the floor. Oh God, her poor baby. Just as Lil raised her Colt in Erikson direction he scooped up the girl and held her in front of him. What kind of evil, sick, bastard would use a three year old as a human shield!? "I guess this makes my decision easier. I'll just kill you and take the kid to play with later." Erikson raised his gun a little higher and pulled the trigger. The quick searing pain that tore through Lil's left side was easily overtaken by the pain in her left bicep. Motherfucker! Well, at least it wasn't her good shoulder...

Tilde watched as Lil staggered from the force of the shots at such a close range. Her eyes were like saucers, but she was no longer crying. The brave little girl started kicking her legs and flailing tiny fists. Her head flew backwards, colliding with the bridge of Erikson's nose. His grip loosened, but the gun was still pointing to Lil. Tilde kept thrashing, not making a sound. The world was slowing down for Lil. In many ways, it was the same as the shooting at the Wynn. She stopped feeling the pain, her sole focus on saving a life, no matter what happened to her in the end. She watched, feeling like a detached spectator as Erikson's grip untangled that much more. Her kid was really giving him hell. Oh crap, she was turning green again. In an offhand way, Lil was reminding herself to have Tilde drink more Pedialyte. Geez, her brain was a mess. There was also a significant amount of blood seeping out of her left side. Just as Lil expected, Tilde vomited once more. Erikson dropped her like a hot potato, this time the peanut was more prepared for the fall. Lil aimed and unloaded five rounds into his chest. He was dead before his ass hit the filthy tile floor.

A commotion outside followed by deep orders and hectic shouts alerted Lil to company. One of the many good things about Tank, his voice was unmistakable. Thank Fuck for his timing. They exploded through the bathroom door. Tank picked Tilde up and started checking her over. He didn't give two flying fucks how much vomit she was wearing. Lester and Ranger quickly checked Morelli and Erikson before moving on to sweep the room and help Lil, who had none so gracefully slumped to the floor. "McFly, where's the worst?" Lil shook her head, "Doc, help Tilde. She's been throwing up. Morelli hit her hard and she's been… dropped… twice..." She was fading out of consciousness. Now that she knew Tilde was safe, a nap sounded like a great idea. Bobby instructed Ranger on where to put pressure to staunch most of the blood flow. He tied a make-shift tourniquet around her arm wound. Then, just like the mama bear told him, he went to check on her cub. There was no way in the world he was going to disobey that order. Lil would shoot him in the dick. He just knew it.

Lester had been busy calling the police, the paramedics, and Rangeman. He found Binkie and Slick zip-tied in the storage room. They had both been shot, but only flesh wounds. After slowing them down, Morelli had used a heavy duty stun gun on each and then tied them up, hands and feet. No matter how much of a fight they put up, there's only so much you can do against that much electricity. Two hundred thirty million volts was a bitch. Slick had come too after the first gun shots. Both were awake by the time Erikson was killed. They had no idea who was hurt, if Lil and Tilde had been the victims. Lester had to take both men to the restroom to see the girls for themselves before they would agree to any kind of treatment. Binkie hugged Tilde with a barely contained ferocity while Slick kissed her sweaty forehead. Obviously real men weren't dissuaded by a little kid puke…

Ranger was kneeling over Lil, whispering random things into her ear. There were quite a few 'this won't get you out of our date' comments. Bobby was choosing to ignore him, still trying to keep the bleeding at bay. Where the hell were the paramedics? The local PD arrived seconds before the EMTs. There were way too many people in the ladies room. Bobby told them what he knew while they checked Lil out for more injuries. Ranger hadn't left her side. Tank took Tilde out of the room, Lester, Slick, and Binkie followed. They didn't know how bad Lil was, there was a lot of blood. Officer Pickey was trying to throw his weight around, making accusations the moment he saw Morelli's lifeless body on the floor. His new third-eye was quite macabre. Pickey was shouting to Big Dog and Carl that Lil needed to be cuffed to the gurney before transfer. She had obviously murdered a police officer. The only thing keeping Ranger from shooting him was Lil's pale hand in his.

The paramedics tried to place her on the backboard as gently as possible. Didn't work. The gut wrenching pain of being moved stirred Lil to consciousness with a loud southern **S**ugar **H**oney **I**ced **T**ea! It was possibly the nicest thing Ranger had ever heard. Her hand squeezed his with more force than he was expecting. "Where's Tilde? Is she still throwing up? There's more Pedialyte in my bag. Where's Binkie and Slick? Son of a motherless Goat! Can you stop moving me about!" The last was directed at the closest EMT. He paled considerably. The look Ranger and Bobby were giving him likely the cause. Hearing that she was awake, Pickey tried to pry his way between the two medics. "Ma'am we need to discuss what happened here. And I need your gun." Lil looked at him like he had five heads. "You're shittin me right? I'm pretty positive some of my squishy bits are trying to come out of the HOLE IN MY SIDE you dumb shit. Excuse me, but I don't feel like talking now." Ranger was trying really hard to not laugh. He settled on stroking her cheek in an effort to calm her down. "It's OK Dulce, just try to rest and we'll be going to the ER any second. Everyone else is fine." Lil gave him a flushed nod and promptly passed out again.

The light was blocked from the bathroom door by two very imposing and pissed off men, Hector and Cal. Cal rushed forward to his sister's side, flooding Bobby and the medics with questions. Damn, Lil looked like shit. Hector stepped around the police officers cataloging the scene and whispered something in Ranger's ear. He opened his hand for the quickest instant before closing his fist. Ranger gave the smaller man an evil smile. Hector smiled in return, walked over to Pickey, and punched him in the throat. It was pretty damn telling when someone like Hector could assault an officer of the law, in front of other officers, and no one even bothered to pull their gun. Either they were that scared of Hector, or they really did hate Pickey that much…

Hector turned his attention to Carl. "Morelli place a jammer on our SUV. Another two in the store. They look much like the jammers Officer Prick confiscated from the Slayers last month… The illegal ones…" Carl blanched, those were supposed to be locked up in evidence. Well shit. "Lil wear earrings with tracker and panic button. They record when she press. Here," he handed Carl a USB drive, "This all you need to know what happen here. I have original at Rangeman." Cal lifted his head from Lil's face, "I suggest you slap some cuffs on Pickey there, or you're gonna have another body in about thirty seconds..." Who knew Big Dog could move that fast?


	49. 49 And Thank You

49\. And Thank You

Everyone had followed Lil's ambulance to St. Francis. The waiting room was a sea of black with one curly haired brunette in the mix. Stephanie was using every connection she had to get information on Lil's treatment. She took Joe's death in stride, not happy about it, but not very sad either. When she overheard Tilde tell Tank and Ranger what she remembered from the bathroom, it was much easier to believe Morelli got exactly what he deserved. Gobs of stitches, ninety minutes of surgery, and one less spleen later… Lil was as good as new. Not really, she was alive and in one piece. Ranger and Cal were allowed into the recovery room with Tilde for a brief visit. Stephanie had needed to pull out some serious blackmail to make it happen. Lil was still pretty groggy from the anesthesia, but smiled happily to see her daughter. It was decided that Cal and Steph would stay overnight with Lil. Hector was refusing to leave his post at her door until the morning when he had an install to complete. Tank offered to take a very worn out Tilde home to Ella, but she wouldn't leave Ranger's side. This was a good thing, because he couldn't seem to let go of the little girl either. Every time he saw the bruise on her cheek, he fought the urge to resurrect Morelli and shoot him again. With nothing else to do but wait for Lil's release, he took the peanut home.

All through the night Stephanie fielded calls quietly while Cal watched in horror. Holy Cheezits, he was suddenly really glad that he didn't grow up in the Burg. Cripes. Lil slept through the night, thanks to the super-duper drugs they loaded her up with once she was in her own room. Bobby returned every few hours to check on her. Tank was ready to sedate their own medic earlier when the doctors wouldn't let Bobby scrub in for the surgery. He didn't plan on actually cutting her, he just felt he should be there. Across town, Ranger spent the entire night keeping watch over a sleeping Tilde in Lil's apartment. Ella offered to stay with her, but Tilde still wasn't keen on Ranger's leaving… even for a night with Ella. She had thrown up once more, but luckily the bout seemed to be passing. Poor little bit was exhausted. Ranger was proud of himself. He did everything Lil had when he first saw Tilde get sick. He kept track of her blood pressure and temperature, even looked for signs of dehydration. They were both a lot more relaxed after he gave her a bath and put her Dumbo pajamas on, she was starting to look normal again. Before she fell asleep she looked at Ranger through puffy eyes "I rolled like you told me Carlos. Just like you can..." Her eyes closed the rest of the way, "Love you". He spent the rest of the night watching her, Magnus at his side. Those two innocent words playing through his mind.

Ranger was still wide awake when Tilde started to stir on Friday morning. Bobby texted Ranger to tell him that Lil could have visitors after lunch, and that if all went well, she would be released tomorrow. That prospect made him exceedingly happy. Then a very alert Tilde used the potty and demolished two bananas and some dry cereal. Thank Fuck, she was eating without getting sick. The munchkin was still moving a bit slower than normal, and the bruise on her face wasn't pretty, but she was going to be fine. "Carlos, when can I see mommy? She doesn't like doctors. She's gonna be super grumpy when she wakes up." Ranger chuckled, "We'll go visit her later, OK? Is there anything we can do to cheer mommy up? Should we bring her some flowers?" He missed the crafty glint that crossed her eyes as she smiled. "I need to call Abuela Ella. She can help us make mommy happy!" Tilde shuffled over to the in-house phone, but couldn't reach it. "Help please." She just looked at Ranger patiently, waiting for him to respond. He shook his head as he lifted her onto the counter so she could access the phone. "Want me to dial Ella, Querida?" Tilde scrunched up her button nose, "Nope, I can do it." He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been standing right there. She picked up the receiver and dialed the seven digits to reach Ella in a flash. Then she gave him an innocent look that made him laugh out loud. Silly man, he was thinking that calling Ella meant that some kind of food was in order to lift Lil's spirits, not quite. Her one sided conversation didn't give him much to go on, but the way her large brown eyes kept getting brighter, he should have been worried. "Morning Ella… I'm good. Carlos took good care of me… Yes ma'am, two bananas (giggle)… Mommy is gonna be grumpy. I need help… Uh huh, Yes ma'am… Maui? Oh yes please!… Thank you abuela! (blows kisses into phone). And then she hung up, giving Ranger that super innocent eye bat… "You wanna help make mommy happy right?" He eyed Tilde warily, "Yes". "Good, Ella will have our costumes ready in a little bit!" Costumes?

Lil was sitting up in bed, eyeing the jello the nurse brought her with sincere disgust. Did jello even come in that color? No thanks. Cal was snoozing in the guest chair next to her. The nurses and doctors had tried to kick him out a few times after Steph left, it didn't work. Her surgeon was pleased with the procedure, he was also very thorough in explaining it all to Lil. This made her happy. She hated when doctors tried to sugar-coat things or treat patients like morons. And frankly, if all she lost was a spleen, she could live with that. What was a spleen really good for anyway? Lil was really hoping to be discharged today, but they insisted she stay one more night. At this rate, Tilde's party was going to have to be postponed. There was no way she could manage getting home then doing everything in less than twenty-four hours. Especially after so much stinkin blood loss. Cal lifted an eyelid when he heard her cuss under her breath.

"What's up Lilly-pad? You need something?" Lil gave him a sarcastic laugh, "Yes Sugar-butt, I need to stop getting shot for cryin out loud! At this rate, I might as well kiss all my sleeveless tops goodbye!" She snorted with disgust as she pushed her cafeteria tray further away. Uh oh, Cal knew that grumpy tone. If the staff didn't tread carefully, they were going to get an earful real soon. It wasn't their fault, but they were easy targets who weren't feeding her proper food. Add to it her lack of coffee this morning and… damn. "Is that all Lil? Or is something else bothering you? I told you, Tilde is doing well. She'll be visiting in a little bit… Are you freaked out about yesterday?" Lil scrunched up her nose, looking a lot like her daughter. "No, I'm not traumatized or anything. It happened, we lived, I'll move on. I'm pissed though, even dead, Erikson is making my life complicated. I should be setting up and cooking for my child's fourth birthday, not stuck in this bed with nasty gray jello!" He walked over and gave her a gentle hug, "Don't worry Lil, no one is going to let the peanut's party get ruined because of this. Just try to rest and get better so we can spring you tomorrow."

Ranger stood in his bathroom, wearing nothing but basketball shorts, while Ella placed another temporary tattoo on his back. When the older woman had sent Lester to buy every tribal tattoo he could find in the area, all of the Rangemen wanted to know what was up. When they discovered that those tattoos had something to do with Tilde and Ranger… they were vying for the chance to go with and watch. No one wanted to miss Tilde's antics, ever. In the end, eleven men played rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock until the winners were decided, Manny and Zero. They promised to take covert pictures, if they could do so without risking their lives. Tilde was sitting on Ranger's bed, watching through the doorway as Ella started working on his left arm. The little genius was doing her best to explain the story of Moana to him. All he knew was that The Rock voiced his character in the movie, and he made a mint doing it. In all fairness, if Ranger was going to do this, at least they picked a manly character for him. When Tilde told him that only HE could be Maui, with all his muscles, it even sounded like a compliment. He was just starting to feel better about the whole thing when Ella pulled a homemade grass skirt out of her bag. Ranger froze, "What's that?" Tilde laughed, Ella turned around so he wouldn't see her face when she responded. "It's the rest of your costume Carlos. And the necklace too. But your hair needs to be loose." Ella showed him how the skirt fastened. He raised an eyebrow at Tilde, who merely giggled. The little girl was way too young to catch the irony that Ranger and The Rock both did the eyebrow thing…

An hour later they were headed to the hospital. Ranger had never been so happy to live in New Jersey. Thanks to the weather, they couldn't wear their costumes out into the cold, so they dressed in street clothes and would change after they arrived. He was never going to hear the end of this. They took the elevator to the third floor, Manny and Zero were beside themselves. Cal was returning from the cafeteria when they stepped off. Manny whispered something in his ear and Cal snickered. He pointed to a door down the hall. "Use that room, it's empty." Lil was going to flip when she saw her daughter and her boss. Cal entered his sister's room with a smug smile, followed closely by Zero and Manny. By the looks on their faces, her kid was about to cause another stir. Lil pulled her own cellphone off the bedside table and readied the camera. Tilde stepped into the room in full midget-Moana fabulousness. She was wearing an orange printed wrap top and beige grass skirt. Pua and Heihei were tucked under her arms. Tilde gave her mommy a dazzling smile and recited, "I am Moana of Motunui!" Lil waited patiently, she could see a shadow falling on the floor behind her daughter.

Ranger stepped up behind Tilde, a cart crashed somewhere down the hall. The ruckus was followed by a few squeals and… was that a swoon? Well no wonder. He was wearing a short grass skirt… and a shark's tooth necklace… and a devilish smile. His hair was loose and wild, his entire body covered in tattoos. Sweet Cheezits, the man was a Polynesian wet dream. Tilde looked up at him with censure, shoving her little elbow into his faux-tattooed shin. Ranger winked at her and met Lil's eyes. "You're welcome." Lil snapped a few pictures before he could register her thumb's lightning speed. It's amazing how fast a woman can send a text with the proper motivation. Lil gave him a flirty look, scanning him from head to toe. He was like the fictional character, dipped in sex and brought to life. "You Carlos, are no ordinary demigod. And Thank You!"


	50. 50 That's my line!

50\. That's my line!

Stephanie had been on a stake-out for a new story Friday evening when Lil texted her. Waiting to pull out her phone and read the message from her friend, it was a damn good thing she hadn't put the car in gear yet. Holy Hot Flash. That was centerfold material. Checking her messages, her damn mailbox was full. Christ, she'd only been on silent for two hours. Every single text and voicemail was talking, asking, or speculating about Ranger and Tilde in costume at the hospital. Geez. She dialed Lil's number, wanting the scoop first-hand. "Hello Lois Lane, how's it going?" Stephanie laughed, "Oh no no no, I just got your picture, SPILL!" Lil tried in vain to contain her laughter, too much movement irritated her sutures. She told her all about their entrance, and in the end how Carlos had been a really good sport. When Stephanie found out it was Tilde's idea, well that was just priceless. They spent a few minutes being silly girls, wondering how long it would take him to remove all those tattoos… If he'd have to ask for help with the ones on his back. This sent them into another fit of giggles. Lil sobered, remembering why she really wanted to talk to Steph. "Sis, thank you. If you hadn't called Carlos, things might have been worse. I wouldn't have gotten the help I needed. You were one of the people who saved my life yesterday, I owe you big." Stephanie shrugged off her praise, they had a lot in common that way. "I know! As a start to my 'pay you back plan' why don't you come to Tilde's birthday party on Sunday? In fact, bring Brian if he's available and invite Lula and Connie. I was worried that we'd have to cancel or put it off, but all the guys guarantee that we're good to go." Stephanie was more than eager to attend… it was a chance to see the elusive Rangeman building and all the men. When Lil told her that everyone was dressing up like a Disney character, Steph was already planning coordinating outfits with her boyfriend.

By late Saturday morning, Lil was climbing the walls. She needed to get busted out of this pokey, and fast. When Bobby arrived before lunch with Ranger and Tilde, she was already sitting in the wheelchair, ready to roll. There was no such thing as dignity when escape was your only goal. On the drive home, Lil asked about the party, if she needed to do anything. The truth was, just moving from the hospital to the Explorer was tiring. Crap. Ranger and Bobby both assured her that everything was being handled. That tomorrow would be a complete success. All she needed to do was rest, get dressed, and show up. Ya, rest sounded good. "Has Ella been working her fingers to the bone? That woman really is amazing." Ranger laughed, "Yes, but she needed to. When we couldn't find you, and then thought you were in even more trouble… she's had a lot of nervous energy to get out." Lil completely understood. She made sure to mention her invitations to the Trenton Trio plus one.

They made a quick stop on five so Lil could wave to the men on duty. She thanked Hector personally yesterday for his forethought regarding Tilde's stuffed animals. At the very least, if she lost one, they'd be able to locate it. Bobby helped Ranger get Lil settled on the couch, she promptly fell asleep. Tilde busied herself in her play kitchen, quietly cooking dinner for mommy and Magnus later. Awww. Ranger was in Lil's kitchen, pulling out ingredients for an actual dinner. Or at least one not made of felt. Lil woke up to the mouthwatering smells of braised beef and rice and beans. Yum. She turned her head to the right, catching a glimpse of a barefoot Carlos in her kitchen, wearing her blue apron. It was grandma's special apron. Well damn. Maybe the drugs were making her over-emotional. He turned to her and flashed a handsome smile. "Good nap Dulce? Dinner is almost ready. My helper is setting the table for us." Lil swiveled her head further to see Tilde with a handful of forks and spoons. She loved being a helper, it didn't really matter what the job was. They ate a very comforting Cuban meal, something Ranger's mother taught him when he was a child. It was delicious and just what Lil needed. If she never saw hospital food again, it would be too soon.

By eight, both girls had droopy eyelids. "Dulce, lets get Tilde in bed." Lil nodded, moving to stand so she could help her brush her teeth. Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder, the gentle pressure meant 'stay'. Okie dokie. She listened from the couch as Ranger helped Tilde change into pajamas and finish her bedtime routine. He even made sure she washed her hands after using the potty. Damn, this was what she was missing as a single parent, backup. Ranger assisted Lil into Tilde's room after getting her settled in her little bed. Lil perched herself as comfortably as possible in the small space. "OK peanut, what will it be tonight?" Tilde considered her options, her little brow furrowed in concentration. "Just the bridge song mommy. Carlos sings too." Ranger's eyebrows lifted. Did she mean London Bridges? Lil slid her eyes to his, he looked adorable when he was confused. "Know any Simon and Garfunkel?" When the light bulb clicked on, he smiled and nodded." Lil started 'When you're weary, feeling small, when tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all.' Ranger chimed in by the chorus. His ability to harmonize shouldn't have come as a surprise. After kisses goodnight he helped Lil to her bedroom. "I'll be on the couch Dulce, call if you need me." Lil started to protest. She wanted to say he didn't need to stay. She also wanted to say he could share the bed with her. "Lil, Tilde slept well last night, but that might have just been the adrenaline crash. I want to be here in case she has a nightmare. I can move quicker than you right now. If I stay on the couch, I'm between you both, able to help. Lil reached up and kissed his cheek, "Like a bridge over troubled water."

Sunday morning was clear and beautiful, a perfect day to celebrate Tilde's fourth! The peanut couldn't sit still through breakfast or her bath. The party was to start promptly at noon, the girls were not allowed on the roof a minute before then. Ranger stayed through the morning, assisting with Lil's usual mom duties. She was even able to sneak in a cat nap before needing to get dressed. As the party's theme was Disney (who couldn't see that coming knowing Tilde), Lil had chosen a Frozen theme for the girls and Magnus. Lil had a pretty ice-blue dress and her hair pulled back like Elsa. Thank goodness Ranger could braid. Tilde was dressed in a homemade Olaf costume, she was the cutest snowman ever. Magnus was wearing reindeer antlers like Sven. They made quite the fan-group. Ranger excused himself to Tilde's bathroom with a bag. When he stepped out minutes later, he was a sexy Cuban version of Kristoff. His Norwegian top even had faux-fur lining. Damn, Ella was a miracle worker. How she had found the time, Lil would never know. They exited the apartment at noon, Ranger taking most of Lil's weight as they walked. Tilde was a silly white blur zooming down the hallway, holding the open elevator.

When the group reached the stairs on the seventh floor, Cal stepped out of the doorway. Lil did a double-take. It was definitely her brother, the flaming skull was a dead giveaway. But he was dressed in a Simba costume, with full mane and all. Sweet Cheezits. Cal took Lil's arm to help her up the stairs, Ranger lifted Olaf-Tilde and Magnus brought up the rear. His antlers were already askew. That dog had the patience of a saint. Cal opened the door to the roof, allowing the girls to pass through with Ranger. Tilde was speechless. Her full little lips formed a perfect O. If her princess playground was magical before… this was even more fantastic. Disney decorations hung from every surface, as well as the glass roof. It was snowing outside of the building, and it was 'snowing' inside too, thanks to some creative chemistry and one smart Hector. The only difference was, their inside snow wasn't freezing cold. A buffet of foods were set up on the tables and counters of the outdoor kitchen. They had everything from Minnie Mouse decorated muffins to Mickey Mouse shaped pretzels. Tilde spied the frozen bananas a thirty paces. "Mommy! It's amazing! It's Disney!" Lil wiped a tear from her eye with her now good arm. Damn, this was even better than she was hoping for.

Cal cleared his throat, "Olaf-Tilde, today we are here to celebrate your fourth birthday. But, we need some family to make it a real party, right?" Tilde nodded her large snowman head. "May I introduce your first guests, Uncle Tank as Mufasa and Uncle Bobby as Rafiki." The two men stepped out in glorious costumes, Tilde clapped. Holy Cow, they looked like they could have actually worked in the Broadway version of Lion King. "Next we have Tio Hector as Peter Pan, and his guest Andres as Piglet." Tilde was still clapping and bouncing, her stuffed headpiece moving back and forth with great zeal. Ranger stood with Lil, shaking silently. Lil wanted to laugh, it was really fricken funny. But then she noticed how well Hector filled out his tights. How sexy Andres still looked as a large pink pig. Damn the scenery was nice. "For your partying pleasure, I am pleased to introduce Uncle Zero as Mr. Incredible, Uncle Slick as Frozone, and Aunt Connie as Edna Mode." Oh My Gravy. It was too much. Lil had never realized just how many Disney men wore tights. The roof was feeling a little warm. Ranger squeezed her from behind and whispered, "behave".

Cal continued with, "And what's this? Here we have Uncle Ace as Flynn Ryder, Uncle Manny as Miguel, Uncle Zip as Spot the Dalmatian, and Uncle Woody as… Woody!" Tilde was skipping to all of the guests, shaking their hands like she was really just being introduced. With each greeting she would say "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Ranger pulled a chair out for Lil to sit, she knew there were more guests to come and needed a chance to get of her feet. "Alright Olaf-Tilde, next, please give a warm welcome to Uncle Vince as the Genie, Uncle Junior as Aladdin, and Uncle Lester as Stitch." Lester… as Stitch… with multiple arms… that's just what he needed, a chance to be even more handsy. "All the way from Germany we've brought you Uncle Hal as Bashful, Uncle Binkie as Happy, Uncle Ram as Dopey (he was never going to live Magic Boobs down), and Aunt Lula as Snow White. Though, I'm told she prefers to be called Snow Chocolate." Cal rolled his eyes as Lula gave a "you bet your fur covered butt!" Tilde was giggling while continuing to greet her guests. If this kept up, Lil was gonna need the bathroom. "And last, but certainly not least, please make the acquaintance of Aunt Stephanie as Belle, her guest Brian as the Beast, your favorite Abuelo Luis as Cogsworth, and the miraculous Abuela Ella as Mrs. Potts!" Loud cheers echoed through the large space. Even the men were impressed with all the work Ella had done in such a short time. "Now, let's get this party started!" Cal let out a silly roar and gave his niece a giant hug.

Lil remained seated, enjoying the party from a semi-comfortable spot. Ranger stayed by her side. She had a good view of the entire roof. Thank goodness the cameras downstairs were recording everything. When asked, Ranger told her the control room was being manned by contract workers. No one wanted to miss the party. Tilde and the adults played games, swung and slid, and ate loads of delicious foods. After the largest banana cream pie in history was cut and devoured, they started on the presents. As per Lil's instructions, everyone gifted Tilde a new book. No wonder she had so many at such a young age. Ranger knew grown men with a smaller library than the little girl. Tilde was thrilled to open each one. She unwrapped a curious looking book of poems from Hal and asked Lil, "What's this mommy?" Lil smiled, her eyes lighting with glee. "That's Where the Sidewalk Ends by Shel Silverstein. My favorite childhood poem is in there." Tilde's eyes widened, so did Hals. The little girl looked at Ranger, "Carlos, we need to learn this one first." She was dead serious too. He just chuckled and nodded. That was going to take masses of index cards.

The party continued well into the evening. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Oddly enough, not a single person had removed their costume. Lil had even overheard Cal and Bobby singing Hakuna Matata to Tilde at one point. Ranger leaned into Lil, his breath tickling her ear. "You know Dulce, you owe me a date soon. And for the record, getting shot isn't going to get you out of it." Lil laughed and gave him a devious smile. She started to hum and then busted out into the chorus of "Let it Go!" Ranger was laughing while pinching her good arm. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wear this damn dress and not do that once today. Yes, I owe you a date, once I can move around on my own... Are you sure you still want to go out with me? I seem to be a trouble-magnet. I mean look at all the craziness we've brought into your life!" She waved her hand toward the frolicking crowd of mostly adults in goofy costumes. Carlos took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I like this crazy. Besides, Tilde told me about Frozen and a certain line stuck with me… Some people are worth melting for." Tilde had walked up at that exact moment, she leaned down and gathered enough fake snow to make a tiny snowball. Chucking it at Ranger's chest she said "Hey Kristoff, that's MY line!"

_**\- The End -**_

_That's it ladies and gents. I hope you enjoyed. I really should have said this before, sorry for any errors. There was no Beta, so any oopses are totally my fault. This story was an idea that took root about five weeks ago. I couldn't stop until it was all out of me. Considering that I'm a full-time mom of two teen boys and battled the stomach flu… this entire thing might have been a miracle._

_As I post this last chunk of chapters, I am pleased to report making it to 208 reviews. I don't think that's too shabby for a story that isn't S/R. I'd like to give special thanks to the following readers who took the time to review or make me smile:_

_Vulcan Rider (Maggie, did you catch your name in the story?), JudoMom, willowchat, trhodes9, katannc, babesrus2, GarbanzoBeans (great name!), baileygirl12, Katherin Bend, Bonnie, MMBabefanmmm, jude99, and all the anonymous guests._

_Now that I've exorcised over a hundred thousand demons/words… I'm going to catch up on the stories I've missed reading! Again, thanks for your support. Fanfiction readers are such a phenomenal group!_

_-Sara_


End file.
